Black Beauty
by LolaWednesday
Summary: Being a working girl was hard enough, but being linked with Thomas Shelby and The Peaky Blinders made it even harder. Hardened by the harsh times that the war brought Madeline only wants to keep a roof over her head but keeps falling into old habits, and a fraught relationship with Tommy Shelby is anything but simple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

The morning sky was blanketed in the usual grey smog that covered Birmingham as women and men bustled around starting their day. Clutching her coat closer to her body, Maddie weaved through the muddied streets heading home after a long shift. Her bed was calling out to her after the long night she had endured, maybe a bath too to fight off the biting chill of the dreary english weather.

An impressive figure cut through the street, one that couldn't be ignored. A stunning black horse with a man upon his back clopped down the street at a leisurely pace, it didn't escape Maddie's notice that the rider obviously wanted people to notice him. That meant it could only be one man. Redirecting her journey home, Maddie strode straight up to the black horse with a smirk on her red lips and once she had reached him, fell into an easy stride at it's side. "Thomas Shelby, what are you up to?"

Without turning his head, Tommy glanced down at the dark haired woman walking beside him. It has been so long since they had even had a civil conversation that he didn't even know how to answer her question, so instead he fell into their comfortable default. "Long night spent horizontally?"

"I don't need your approval Tommy, nor did I ask for it." Maddie shot back indignantly. "And last time I checked it never stopped you from jumping into my bed, or Lizzie's for that matter. So I have to wonder where this spitefulness stems from?" Her dark eyes challenged Tommy to answer truthfully but he remained in a cold silence. It was an unspoken rule between the two that they didn't mention the past, didn't mention anything that happened before Tommy went off to the war. "Go rule your kingdom Tommy, mere peasants like me shouldn't be taking up your time."

Making a swift U-turn, Maddie returned to her orginal journey home to the warm welcome of her bed. It had been a busy night, more so than usual, and her whole body ached and longed for sleep. If her Father could see her now he'd be turning in his grave, her career choice would have turned him an angry shade of red, but he wasn't around any more and in hard times hard choices had to be made.

* * *

After a few hours sleep Maddie took a quick bath and re-dressed to run some errands. It never stopped. Even with the men back from the war, a woman's work was never over and the information that she had aquired couldn't wait till the following day. Tying her long hair into an unruly braid thrown over her shoulder, Maddie quickly threw on her coat and stepped back into the crisp Birmingham air. Somethings never changed and the unrelelnting chill and smog was one of them. When she had first arrived in Birmingham with her parents years before Maddie couldn't understand why her Father wanted to leave London for the dingy streets of Birmingham, but after settling and making better friends than she'd ever had before Maddie soon forgot all about her life in London.

The short walk to the Shelby house was one she had taken many times, she didn't even need to think about it as she walked past the houses that lined Watery Lane. When Maddie had been younger the Shelby house had been like her second home, but since the war she avoided staying too long wanting to avoid Tommy as much as she could. It didn't end well when they were around each other too long, tempers would flare and arguments would break out always ending with the same result.

"Pol!" Maddie called out as she pushed the front door open, not botherng to knock.

"In here."

Following Polly's voice, Maddie stepped into the cramped kitchen where she found the older woman smoking at the table while reading a newspaper. "I got some information you need to hear."

Polly folded the paper up neatly and held out a cigarette for Maddie to take. "If this is about Tommy and the fucking chinese I already know, been the talk of the town all day."

Maddie shook her head. "This is much bigger than Tommy's dabbling in Chinese magic." Inhaling deeply on her cigarette, Maddie did a quick sweep of the room with her dark eyes to make sure little ears weren't listening in. "Theres a new copper, sent by Churchill if his bragging is to be believed. Irish and one of the girls said a proper piece of work."

Polly's face hardened as she digested Maddie's words. It was no conincident that a new copper had turned up, no this was all part of a bigger picture and she was certain Tommy was in the middle of it all. "Fucking hell Maddie-" The front door banging open interupted anything else Polly was going to say, and seconds later Arthur and John entered the kitchen. "What happened?"

Arthur dropped down into one of the chairs, his face covered in blood and angry looking cuts and bruises. This was Maddie's queue to leave, if there was trouble Tommy would return home and the last thing any of the Shelby's needed was the pair of them having another screaming match. "I'll meet with you later Pol, if I hear anything else I'll let you know."

"Hear what?" Arthur asked, grasping hold of Maddie's wrist before she could leave the bustling kitchen. "Someone giving you trouble? You know me an' John will sort 'em for you, just tell us the name."

Maddie smiled down warmly at the eldest Shelby, Arthur had always had a soft spot for her and he was the only one who stood up to Tommy when he went off at her. "No one's giving me any trouble Arthur. Just women's business." Kissing him quickly on the top of the head, Maddie managed to twist her wrist free of his hold before he could question her further. Some things were best kept between just the women.

"Mad, say you'll go for drinks with me tonight!" Ada shouted, halting Maddie just before the front door. "The Garrison, ten o'clock."

"I'll be there." Stepping out onto the street, Maddie bumped straight into the hard chest of the person she had desperately been trying to avoid. Piercing blue eyes stared coldly down at her, pinning her to the spot in a trance like state. "Arthur's banged up, there seems to be trouble in the Kingdom Thomas." She said strongly once her brain had fully re-engaged. "Being King must be tiring."

"As must being a whore." Tommy deadpanned.

Clenching her jaw tightly, Maddie fought to hold her tongue but this only served to earn her a challenging raised eyebrow. The one thing that Maddie prided herself on, despite her unorthodox career choice, was that she never backed down to Tommy. To her he would always just be Tommy Shelby who had taken her under his wing when she had first been brought to the Shelby house by Ada, enough people blew smoke up his arse without her joining in with them. Maddie saw her self as the constant that kept Tommy firmly grounded in reality, grounded to the fact that he was in fact just a man.

"Just means I'm good at my job Thomas." Shoving Tommy aside, Maddie moved around him not wanting to indulge him further with their little spat. He continually baited her, practically begging for a reaction but she'd be damned if she'd gave him one this time. The cycle needed to be broken and more importantly she needed to win.

"I've seen the way Arthur looks at you Madeline," Tommy called out to her retreating back, using her full name to highlight the contemp he had for the brunette. "I'm sure he's a regular, we all know how Arthur loves a cheaply priced whore."

Before Maddie could send a cutting remark Tommy's way, he had disappeared behind the Shelby house frontdoor and left her angry and humiliated alone in the street. How had she ever loved him? He was nothing short of cruel and she had agreed to marry him one time, maybe she got a lucky escape? Who wanted to be a gangsters wife anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The Garrison was always busy once the men had finished work and that was the way Maddie liked it best. She liked the lively noise and bustle of an overly packed pub, she enjoyed making up little lives for all the different people in there, even if she did know the majority of them. But it made the mundane toll of everyday life a little more exciting. Swilling a small glass full of straight gin, Maddie perched at the bar ignoring the other occupants as she eyed the new barmaid. The blonde was very pretty, and if Maddie wasn't mistaken clearly educated, so it was troubling her why the irish beauty was working at a grubby pub like The Garrison.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The barmaid asked in a soft irish accent once she had finished serving a man further down the bar. "You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes."

Maddie took a large sip from her drink before answering the barmaid, if only to annoy her further. "I'm just admiring your dress, it really is beautiful. Not something most women who work in pubs would wear."

"And what would most women wear?"

Scoffing lightly behind her glass, Maddie came to the realisation that her intuition had been correct. No one was that defensive if they didn't have something to hide or something to run from, and in Maddie's opinion the blonde barmaid was hiding something rather than running from something. Maddie's mouth opened but before any sound could come out a strong shoulder gostled into her and nearly knocked her from the stool she was perched on. "Do you fucking mind?" She spat before looking at the person who had bumped into her.

"I wouldn't associate with women like Madeline too much Grace, you'll end up with the same reputation." Tommy spoke coldly, almost grinning at the livid expression on Maddie's face. "She's a whore." He clarified when Grace looked between the pair in bafflement. "And I'll have a bottle." Clicking his fingers towards the heavy bottle of whiskey on the top shelf, Tommy waited impatiently while Grace acquired it for him soaking in Maddie's rage with hidden glee. "Have a good evening Grace." Polite farewell done, Tommy headed to the snug where the Blinders spent most of their time in the pub to join Arthur and John for a much needed drink. As his hand roughed the solid wood door a glass smashed into pieces just to the left of his hand.

"You say that word one more time Thomas Shelby and next time I won't fucking miss!"

A palpable silence feel over the pub as everyone waited for Tommy's reaction. It was a well known fact around Small Heath that disrespecting Tommy, or any of The Peaky Blinders, only ended in blood shed but it was a rule that Maddie never felt the need to adhere to.

Now stood on her feet Maddie stared at Tommy like she wanted to kill him, the constant digging and baiting reaching eruption point. Her fingers twitched by her side ready to grab another glass if she needed to.

"You really want to go into this here Madeline?" Tommy asked in an eerily calm tone, brushing stray shards of glass from his sleeve. "Because I don't think you do."

The threat didn't go unnoticed by Maddie and it acted like a red flag to a bull. Grabbing a glass that Grace was cleaning from her hand, Maddie launched it at Tommy's head this time and again it smashed against the snug door only missing him because he ducked out of the way. "I'm not some floozy you can kick at because your bored Tommy! So please keep going if you want to end up with a bloodied face."

The second smash had drawn the attention of Tommy's brothers; Arthur's head popped out of the door scanning the room wildly for whoever it was that was starting trouble with Tommy. "Who the fuck keeps smashing glasses everywhere while I'm tryin' to enjoy a quiet drink?" He bellowed gruffly, angrilly looking for the culprit. "Well? Who is it?" Following Tommy's icy eyes, Arthur rolled his own when they landed on Maddie. "'Ere we go again. You two want to take it outside eh?"

"No Arthur," Tommy drawled. "Madeline was just leaving."

"I'll walk her home." Leaning back into the snug to retrieve his cap, Arthur stepped between the two and steered Maddie towards the door wanting to defuse the situation before it could escalate further. "Come on love, lets get you home."

Reluctantly Maddie allowed Arthur to pull her away from Tommy, but not before she could get the last word in. "I'll give Lizzie your regards when I see her."

Slowly the pub returned to its previous state of merriment, the incident ignored. Behind the bar Grace watch quietly as Tommy disappeared into the snug without a word and slammed the door behind him. "What was that about?" She asked Harry once the noise in the pub had increased.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Happens atleast once a week, best to just stay quiet and act like it isn't happening."

Grace's brow furrowed in confusion, Harry's answer not anywhere near indepth enough. "I thought you said they ran this city, that no one crossed them? Who is she?"

Letting out a low whistle, Harry rubbed at his forehead trying to find the words that explained Tommy and Maddie's relationship. "Tommy an' Maddie are complicated, they've got history. She's not a Blinder but she's like family to them all." He paused a moment as if to check that Tommy couldn't hear him, and lowered his voice before continuing. "No one speaks of it, Tommy wouldn't be happy, but before the war they were engaged. They were to be wed but something happened, no one knows what exactly and not like anyones about to ask. Best to leave it alone Grace."

Not finished with her questions, Grace followed Harry along the bar to where he was pulling a pint. "But she is a whore?"

"She is. Wouldn't say that around Tommy though, he can get a bit touchy about it." Harry turned to Grace keen to end the conversation as quickly as he could. "She's a nice girl Grace, known her since she was a youngen, everyones had hard times. Now enough questions, some tables need cleaning down."

"Of course." It still didn't make sense to Grace that Thomas Shelby allowed a common whore to speak to him the way she had, there had to be more to it than Harry knew and the only way for her to find out was through Tommy or Maddie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Loud crashing and shouting woke Maddie with a start. Birmingham wasn't the quietest place but there was much more noise than usual, and that meant there was trouble. Pulling on her satin dressing gown, Maddie ran down the stairs of the small house her parents had left to her, and all but flew out onto the street.

"What the fuck is going on?" She yelled out to her neighbour, Donna, who was frantically trying to get her stewn belongings back into her house.

"Coppers, apparently The Peaky Blinders said they could do it!" Donna huffed clearly agitated. "Those dirty bastards went through everything. Left us no dignity. I see they haven't touched your place though."

It was true. On the whole street Maddie's house seemed to be the only one untouched by the police, there hadn't even been a knock at her door to ask to have a look. "I'll be back soon to help you Donna, I swear it. I'm going to go get this sorted out." Maddie called over her shoulder already running in the direction of the Shelby house; there was no way that Tommy or Arthur would have given clearance for the police to ransack everyones houses. She smelt a rat, and she had a suspicion said rat was irish and blonde.

"What the hell are you doing running around in that?" Polly exclaimed when Maddie sprang into the kitchen in only a satin slip with matching robe. "I bet you gave most the men around here heart attacks."

"Where's Tommy?" Panted Maddie, there was no time for pleasantries not if the whole mess was to get fixed without the Blinders losing popularity. "Cops are tearing the streets apart, saying Tommy gave them permission."

Immediately Polly got to her feet and followed Maddie outside to check the damage that had already been done. Watery Lane was covered in hapharzardly thrown belongings, women were both crying and shouting as cops tore through their draws and the loud echo of children crying rang through the cold morning air. It was bad. "Shit," Polly hissed under her breath. "The boys aren't here, they're buying a horse or something." Just like when the men were away fighting, Polly needed to think quick on her feet to try and limit the amount of damage the police were doing to their reputation. "Smart move on that coppers behalf, but we're smarter." She finally spoke after racking her brain for a solution. "Maddie, you go home get dressed. Then we round up any Blinder we can find and fix these poor peoples houses. Got it?"

Nodding her understanding, Maddie sprinted back in the direction she had come from as fast as her bare feet would allow. Rectifying all the houses that the cops had ruined would take all day, if not longer, so there was no time to spare.

* * *

Maddie's assumption about the clear up job taking most of the day had been correct. For hours she, Polly, and as many Blinders as she could find helped to shift everyones furniture and belongings back into their homes, with the promise of compensation when Tommy returned. All Maddie wanted to do was take a hot bath and collapse in bed, but that wasn't an option, she had work that night and going to bed even for a nap always ended up making her feel worse. With sleep out of the question, Maddie settled on a few strong drinks to keep her going through the rest of the evening and night. It wasn't the best solution but it would help, and at that moment that was all she could get.

"Harry where is every-" The pub had been suspiciously quiet and as she stepped over the threshold Maddie could see why.

Sat at a table Tommy, Arthur and John all snapped their heads up at the intrusion on the already tense meeting. "Madeline, this is Mr Kimber." Tommy eventually said, introducing Maddie to a small dark haired man with a thin mustache.

"She anova barmaid?" Mr Kimber asked, his dark eyes dragging up and down Maddie's body shamelessly. "Or she one of yours?"

Being spoken about rather than spoken to was not something Maddie was accustom to, and her mouth open to tell Mr Kimber exactly what she thought of him and his questions. But Tommy's piercing blue eyes silenced her before she could speak.

"We will see you at Cheltenham Mr Kimber." Said Tommy calmly, raising from his seat to show Mr Kimber and his assistant out before Arthur or Maddie could ruin all the hard work he had already laid out.

Maddie watched as Mr kimber whispered something into Tommy's ear before he left the pub, the man was truly disgusting to be around. Polly had told her of what Tommy had done with Monaghan Boy, and Maddie had a small amount of knowledge of who Kimber was from her time working in the betting shop and he hadn't disappointed. The small man as exactly what Maddie had been expecting, a self absorbed, egotistical, small dicked man who had clearly forgetten where he came from. Thankfully she never had to see him again. "One of yours! I should of ripped off two of his." Maddie exclaimed as the pub door softly shut, earning a braod grin from Arthur.

"We'd all 'ave paid good money to see that darlin'." Arthur chuckled, clapping his hand on John's shoulder. "But business comes first, right Tommy?"

"I need to speak to you alone." Tommy spoke behind a plume of smoke as he lit a cigarette, his attention solely on Maddie fixing her in a dead stare. "In there." Gesturing to the snug, he waited for Maddie to first step into the small room before ducking in and following her.

Before Tommy even opened his mouth, Maddie knew what he was going to say. "No Tommy," She said firmly. "I will not be whored out to a man like that for your personal gain."

"It is your job is it not?" Drawled Tommy, "I'll pay you double your usual rate."

Maddie couldn't believe her ears. Here was a man who constantly made a point of telling her exactly how much her job disgusted him, but that all seemed to change when it would serve to benefit him. Maddie's cheeks flushed red with anger at the sheer audacity Thomas Shelby seemed to have, he really had changed since the war. "I don't want your money Thomas, I never have. Why don't you take that pretty new barmaid? I'm sure she could use with the extra money." At the mention of the blonde barmaid Tommy stiffened, giving Maddie the reaction she had been expecting. "I see, you're sweet on her and the thought of her with Kimber is too much. But me, that's fine. Me the woman you were going to fucking marry Tommy!"

It was the first time either of them had raised anything that had happened before Tommy left to fight, and it shocked them both into silence. Maddie hadn't meant to bring any of it up, it had just slipped out and now it couldn't be unheard. Minutes ticked by painfully slow as the pair stared at each other unsure of how to proceed in unchartered territory; although their relationship was a firey one, it was comfortable and familiar and as the clock ticked Maddie feared that she had pushed Tommy even further into himself.

"I am taking Grace with me to the races," Tommy's voice was calm despite the burning rage that bubbled in his chest. "But he seemed keen on you also, and you _are_ a whore Madeline. It's simply a good business move."

"A business move." Maddie whispered to herself with a weak laugh. That was all she was to him now, a pawn in his game of chess, and however much Maddie wanted to pretend that she was fine with that, she couldn't stop it from hurting. "I'll get a new dress and be by your side Thomas. For your family, if you suceed they suceed." Reaching out a pale hand, Maddie plucked a cigarette from Tomm'ys silver box, popped it between her full lips and allowed Tommy to light it for her. "You give me any money Tommy and I swear I will tear you limb from limb. As much as we hate it Tommy we are as good as family, and I won't take money from family."

Despite himself Tommy's lips curved into a small smile. It had been so long since they had sat alone and just talked and all the feelings and memories he had buried began creeping up to the surface. "The dress with be on the 'ouse of course."

It was Maddie's turn to smile. "Tommy, my dresses never stopped being on the house. Just because you hate me doesn't mean your brothers or Ada do."

A rare warm smile graced Tommy's lips, his usually cold eyes glittering with humour and affection. It reminded Maddie of the Tommy she had once known, the young man who had been carefree and loving, the complete opposite of what he was now. But in the blink of an eye any sign of the kind smile had vanished, the cold, stern look that Tommy wore like armour replacing it.

"You will go to the races with Arthur and the other men. He'll get you in without a problem." Rising from his seas, Tommy moved to the snug door and pushed it open, the conversation ended. "Wear red."

Sneering, Maddie mock saluted Tommy before following him out of the snug and heading to the bar for a strong drink, like she had originally intended to do. Her temples were pounding from the conversation with Tommy, and if she hadn't deserved a drink before she definately did now. Once Harry had poured Maddie out a tumbler of gin, she moved to the table that Arthur was still occupying as he nursed a drink of his own. "You're drinking too much again Arthur, I smell you before I see you." Maddie announced as she dropped into the seat opposite the eldest Shelby. "Having a rough time?" Of all the Shelby's Maddie felt like she understood Arthur the best, he was easy to read and although a little rough around the edges he had the biggest heart of all the Shelby men. A connection existed between them, had done for years, when Maddie had been with Tommy it had on more than one occasion caused problems, but it was nothing more than unnecessary jealousy on Tommy's behalf. Arthur was like her brother.

"Don't worry about me Maddie, I'm fine." Arthur dismissed after a large gulp of his drink. "You an' Tommy ever gunna fix your problems?"

"Me and Tommy don't have anything to fix Arthur. The past is the past, there's nothing more to it."

Running a hand through his unkempt hair, Arthur let out a low laugh. "You both got to speak abou' it all at some point Maddie. It's not right what's going on with you two."

"There's nothing to speak about," Maddie sighed. "He ended it Arthur, not me. I've seen the way he looks at that barmaid, there's nothing left to salvage."

"She's nothin' Mad, you fucking know that. You're both too fucking stubborn."

The men had been back a year, too much time had passed in Maddie's eyes to even begin to think about rekindling anything between her and Tommy. The slow rot of hatred and hostility had contaminated any good part of their relationship beyond repair, the best they could do was try to be civil and move on with their lives separately. "I've got to get to work Arthur, don't you be showing up piss drunk again. Madam Rosalie won't be happy."

Flashing a toothy grin Arthur downed the remaining beer, and followed Maddie out onto the street. Pulling her into a tight hug, he bid her good night and disappeared into the darkening street in search of his brothers. "I'll see ya' later Mad!" He bellowed over his shoulder, the boyish grin still in place.

Maddie couldn't help but laugh, she already knew that she'd be seeing him in the early hours of the morning wasting more money on the other girls at the brothel. If there was anything to be said about Arthur Shelby he was one consistant man. Tucking her cold hands into her pockets, Maddie set off at a brisk pace to the brothel ready to start a long night of tricking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

The day of the races came around quickly, too quickly for Maddie's liking. A steady trickle of dread had been saturating her body as the days burned away; the last thing Maddie actually wanted to be doing was sleeping with Mr Kimber, the man repulsed her like no one ever had before, everything about him was a complete turn off.  
On a chair in her bedroom, the dress she had brought for the occasion was led out waiting fo her to put it on. Tommy had requested that she wear a red dress, to match Kimber, but Maddie had gone against Tommy's wishes and brought a white one. It was a beautiful dress embellished with shining pale jewels and flowy lace cap sleeves, and although it was shorter than most in-fashion dresses Maddie didn't mind showing more of her calves than normal.

A knock sounded from downstairs, alerting her that the men were more than likely waiting for her. "Come in!" She shouted down the stairs before returning to her bedroom to quickly change into the white dress. "I'm just putting on lipstick."

"Take ya' time." Arthur's voice shouted back, followed by the low sound of pacing foot steps. "You gunna show that barmaid up?"

"I bloody hope so." Maddie laughed, taking the stairs two at a time. "So what do you think?" She asked when she found Arthur in her tiny kitchen fiddling with a forgotten cup of coffee. For a moment he simply stood and stared at her, not saying a word, making Maddie suddenly feel extremely self conscious. "Fuck, do I look that bad?"

Clearing his suddenly dry throat, Arthur managed to mumble a reply. "No, no. You look, well, Mad you look fucking beautiful. Our Tommy's an idiot."

A wide smile pulled at Maddie's cherry coloured lips, Arthur always knew how to make her feel better about herself. "So," She began, tucking some of her long, curled hair behind her ear. "You can be my date till I have to seduce that letch Kimber."

"Tommy won't let that happen, you see."

Linking her arm through Arthur's, Maddie led him out of her small house and out into the biting English cold. Outside a truck waited for the pair to climb in, already packed full of Blinder men. Maddie had no issue with travelling with such a large group of men, she knew and liked most of the Peaky Blinders, but it was a stark difference to how she knew Grace and Tommy would be arriving at the races. Climbing into the drivers pit with Arthur and John, Maddie turned to the two Shelby brothers and pointed a finger at them. "Any of you get blood on this dress when we get there, I won't be fucking happy. Go it?"

Both men laughed heartily and raised their hands in mock defense. "Loud an' fucking clear."

* * *

Maddie had never been to the races before, even though she had helped out at the Shelby betting shop for some time, she had never actually gone to a real race instead just dealing with the bets and money. There was a buzzing excitement in the air that couldn't be ignored, people eager to make some quick money on their chosen horse, but Maddie couldn't join in with the enjoyment as she leant on the truck and watched as the Blinders faught their way around the bookies retrieving Kimber's stolen money.

Striking a match, Maddie lit a cigarette and inhaled the pungent smoke deeply. When she had been younger Tommy had always spoke of the races and promised that one day he would take her, this was not what she had imagined all those years ago. But everything had been so easy before the war; they were going to get married and live in a big country manor once Tommy had made a name for himself, possibly even have children somewhere down the line. That bubble had burst a long time ago though.  
When Maddie allowed herself to look back on the memories she and Tommy had created together the nostalgia made her feel physically sick. She still remembered vividly the moment he had returned from war, stepping off the train with all the other men looking like a shell of his former self. The spark that had always twinkled in his piercing eyes had gone, leaving an inpenetrable coldness in its place. It had been Ada who had convinced her to go to the station, claiming that when Tommy saw her he would take back everything he had said in the letter that tore Maddie's world apart, but he hadn't even glanced her way. Looking back the rejection upon his arrival hurt Maddie more than actual letter.

"Maddie, it's time to go." Arthur bellowed from across muddy grass as he marched to where Maddie stood, his hands full of bags of cash. "I'll give these to Tommy and then you join him."

Throwing the butt of her cigarette on the ground, Maddie squashed it under her foot then walked quietly beside Arthur not particularly in the mood for idle chit-chat. Her time was up, the moment she had been dreading since agreeing to Tommy's plan was upon her and when she looked at the jovial faces of all the Blinders Maddie knew she couldn'y let them all down. Her Mother had always told her to put others before herself, it's what God would want, and even though her Mother wasn't around any more Maddie wanted to make her proud.

"Through here." Arthur announced, pulling Maddie through a small door into an expensively decorated room full of drinking and dancing.

"Go through." Tommy instructed, refusing to look directly at Maddie. But before she got too far he called out to her. "I thought I said to wear red."

Smirking slyly, Maddie clocked Grace by the bar wearing a red dress ,as Tommy's instructions. "I thought two whores in red was alittle telling, so I improvised. Arthur and the lads liked my dress enough, so why shouldn't Kimber?" Flicking her long hair off her shoulders, Maddie strode purposefully away from Tommy and Arthur, plucking a flute of champagne off a waiter as she approuched Grace at the bar.

"I wasn't expecting you here." Grace said softly, her body stiffening slightly at Maddie's presence. "I assume you're here for Mr Kimber?"

Maddie nearly spat her champagne out all over Grace's dress at the blondes statement, it seemed Tommy was playing his cards extremely close to his chest. "I believe that's why we're both here."

Grace's pretty face scrunched up in confusion and outrage, up until that moment she had been having an enjoyable day out with Tommy. "I'm Tommy's date." She said plainly, wanting the conversation to end as quickly as possible.

"Neither of us are Tommy's date, we're his employees." Corrected Maddie, downing the rest of her drink as Tommy reached the bar and yanked her away from Grace. "I was playing nice, just correcting some things is all."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Tommy pulled Maddie closer to his body and fell into a simple dance with all the other partners on the dance floor. It was the closest they'd been in years and it made him feel uneasy that it didn't feel like it had been years. "Are you sabotaging me? Or is it jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" Maddie laughed. "How could I be jealous when we're both here for the same reason Thomas? I may not be as clever as you, but give me some credit." As Tommy span them around gently, Maddie spotted Kimber sat at a table with his assistant and who she assumed was his wife. The poor woman. "He's watching us, your plan is going well so far." Locking eyes with Kimber over Tommy's shoulder, Maddie bit her lip and smirked at the small man. It was simple, all men were the same when it came to sex, all she needed to do was play like she actually wanted them. Like they were God.

"We're in public Madeline, turn it down a dial." Tommy chastized, twirling them again so that Maddie was no longer able to look at Kimber. It bothered him, he didn't want to admit it but even the small display Maddie had put on raised his hackles. But this was exactly why he had brought her to the races, to seduce Kimber and smooth the deal over, perhaps he had had too much to drink? "I'm going to send Grace with Kimber while we stay behind and hash over the deal with his assistant, then we will go to Kimber's."

Looking up through her thick lashes, Maddie regarded the man she had once known so well with confusion. If he wasn't sending her off with Kimber then why was she even there? Had he had a sudden change of heart? No, Tommy's heart had been left in the tunnels and trenches it would simply be a tactical move, Kimber had more than likely asked for Grace. Subconsciously the fingers Maddie had resting on Tommy's chest began gently rubbing at the fabric of his three piece suit causing sharp blue eyes to watch her sceptically.

"Maybe Arthur is right," Maddie's voice was so quiet she could barely hear it over the music. "Maybe we should talk about what happened...when you went away."

Tommy could feel Maddie's heart hammering in her chest against his own, the last time he had felt it she had been in his bed the night before he was due to leave for France. "Maybe we should." The hand he had on Maddie's waist grabbed slightly at the fabric of her dress, drawing her closer. "But now is not the time Maddie, we have work to do."

With an unelegant stumble, Maddie came to a halt. It had been the first time since coming home that Tommy had called her Maddie and not Madeline, she had always hated her full name and no one used it, and the snippet of affection caught her entirely off guard.

"Follow me." Tommy held onto to Maddie's hand giving her little choice but to follow him through the crowd of dancing bodies to Kimber's table. "Mr Kimber, let me introduce Madeline Shaw."

Maddie stepped forward, offering her hand out to Kimber who took it and kissed with a smirk on his thin lips. "Mr Kimber I've heard alot about you, all good things. Would it be okay if I sat. Thomas seems to have double booked himself, and I don't wish to sit alone at the bar."

Tommy's jaw clenched, he had to give it to Maddie she was good at what she did, but that just made it more difficult for him to swallow. "Mr Kimber, I think Grace is waiting for you at ask her to dance." The words left Tommy's mouth before he knew he had even said them, that was not the plan he had been going for, Maddie was supposed to be seducing Kimber not Grace.

"You sit 'ere with my assistant, work out the contract. I'll keep her company." Kimber moved out from behind the table and almost broke into a ran to get to Grace over at the bar, the fact his wife was sat there not bothering him in the slightest.

" _I thought I was here to seal your deal?_ " Maddie whispered as she dropped into a seat beside Tommy, entirely perplexed as to why Tommy had even asked her to the races.

 _"And I told you Kimber wants Grace."_ Tommy shot back fighting to keep the volume of his voice controlled. Kimber had said no such thing to him, in fact if he had to place his bets on which woman he prefered it would be Maddie, but some unknown force kept stopping him from letting her do her job. "We have business to do then we will join Mr Kimber and Grace at his home."

* * *

Sat in Tommy's car Maddie couldn't think of a time when she had felt more awkward. Kimber's wife sat in the passenger seat beside Tommy, with no doubt of what her husband was getting up to in their home. This was why Maddie would never be getting married, there was no way she was going to lose her independence and dignity for some man, she'd rather whore for the rest of her life than settle for that.

"Bet he said you could have me." Mrs Kimber said to Tommy, who ignored her as he continued to stare intently out of the windscreen and grip the steering wheel tightly.

Jealousy was an ugly thing and Maddie could feel it rearing it's head as she watched how uneasy Tommy was knowing that Kimber was having his way with the pretty barmaid. Would he have been like that if she was in there? Maddie didn't think he would be, Tommy had made it clear that she was nothing but a useful tool in his power game, hurt stabbed at her chest at the thought that Grace was more than that. A woman he barely knew meant more to him than she did.

Suddenly, Tommy jumped from the car and was rocketing towards Kimber's impressive house, the two other women in his car forgotten. It was far from surprising to Maddie that Tommy couldn't let Grace go through with it, he had always been a sucker for a pretty face, but with him gone there was no reason for her and Mrs Kimber to remain in the car. "Coming?"

The two women walked in silence to the house and parted ways at a large drawing room, where Mrs Kimber darted off to a large drinks cabinet. Up a grand staircase Maddie could hear the muffled voices of Tommy and Kimber, following the noise she finally came to a smoking room. Inside Grace looked unsettled, while Tommy tried to talk his way out of his sudden change of heart.

"She's got the clap." He exclaimed in a rush. "I had a change of heart, couldn't let you go through with it."

Maddie's eyes bulged at Tommy's excuse, her lips curving into a grin as Grace's face changed from an expression of terror to outrage. "Mr Kimber," Maddie interupted, cutting Tommy off. "She might be dirty, but I'm not and I'd _love_ to see more of your beautiful house." Turning to a bewildered Tommy, Maddie shrugged his jacket from her shoulders and stepped closer to him handing him back his jacket. _"You want this to go smoothly don't you?"_ She whispered, silently urging him to leave.

"Well my dear, follow me and I'll give you a tour." Beamed Kimber, linking his arm through Maddie's. "I'll be using my remaining time Shelby."

All Tommy could do was watch as Maddie strolled down the extravegant corridor with Kimber, she was right he wanted it to go smoothly not just for himself but for his family so it was not the time to have another drastic change of heart. But when Maddie peered discretely over her shoulder, and motioned with her head for him to leave, Tommy found himself reaching for his gun. _It's business. It's business._ He repeated in his head until his temper subdued and he was finally able to leave Kimber's house to join Grace in his car.

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you so much for everyone reading this story, and big thank you to Ariwolff14 and Raging Raven for your feedback. I will be doing some flashbacks in the chapters :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Steam rose from the metal tub, swirling up in long wisps to the ceiling. For half an hour Maddie had been trying to scrub the stench of Kimber from her skin; her usually alibastor skin was a raw red colour from the heavy scrouring she had been doing but she could still smell him. It wasn't uncommon for Maddie to return home smelling of sex, it was her job after all, but for some reason the scent of Kimber made her retch and she was desperate to get rid of it.

"Maddie, where are you love?" Polly's voice called from the front door, followed by a slam.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Maddie shouted back a responce. "In the living room Pol!" She already knew why Polly was there, Tommy would have mentioned something and now Polly was coming to give her a good talking to.

"What were you thinking?" Demanded Polly, proving Maddie's assumption correct. "You slept with that vile man, Tommy would have sorted it out without you having to do that."

Maddie was more than sick of hearing how Tommy was going to come in and constantly save her, or do right by her, he hadn't been doing that for years and had yet to think of anyone else but himself. "He wanted me there for exactly that Pol, that's the whole reason I was there. Apparently the barmaid is special though, he rescued her quick enough."

Conveniantly Tommy had left that small detail out of what he had divulged to Polly. She had known that something had gone wrong the moment Tommy had stepped into the house; he had been frantically pacing the house, while draining multiply cigarettes. When Polly had finally managed to pull the information out of Tommy she had needed to sit down, she had never thought he'd actually let Maddie go through with it. "That's enough of this Maddie, you stop working at the bloody brothel and come work back at the shop. I'm sick of seeing you do this to yourself."

"I won't have you paying me Pol, I don't take money from family and since Ma and Dad you're all I've got." Stepping out of the tub, Maddie wrapped a towel around her body and snatched up a cigarette from the table. "And you really think Tommy would want me working for him? We can barely stay in the same room without trying to tear each others fucking heads off. No Pol, I'm good how I am." It seemed like a life time ago that Maddie had worked at the betting shop, even back then she had refused pay, it had been about helping keeping the Shelby family business going not money. But when her father had died in France she had to find some way to keep the roof above her head, it was the house her parents had worked so hard for and she'd be damned if she was going to lose it.

"Fuck Tommy! You'll work for me." A genius idea popped into Polly's head and she paused a moment to mentally congratulate herself for finding the solution to Maddie' unsavoury career. "Arthur owns The Garrison, work there for him. He loves you darling, he'd much rather you work there than what you're doing now."

The woman just wouldn't take no for an answer. Maddie wanted to shake Polly just to get the message through to her loud and clear; she would not be working for any of the Shelby's, whether it be Arthur or Tommy, she was family not pay roll. "No Pol!" Maddie snapped having reached the end of her tether. "I won't take money from you or your family and that's the end of it!" Collecting herself, Maddie continued in a more leveled tone. "Now, if you don't mind I need to get ready for work and that will be easier alone."

With a curt nod Polly took her leave. "You and Tommy are as stubborn as each other."

 _"So I keep hearing."_ Muttered Maddie, happy to be alone once again. Her head from the events of the day and Polly had just turned it into a migraine. Polly was like a mother to Maddie; when her mother had died Polly had stepped in to fill the hole that was left behind, and Maddie loved her to death but she just wished that for once Polly would stop intefering with her business. She was twenty-five for christ sake, and more than capable of looking after herself and making her own decisions.

Dressing quickly into her favourite low cut dark green dress, which showed a peak of the nude slip she wore beneath, Maddie braided her long hair and finished by applying her signiture red lipstick. Looking in the full length mirror that hung in the hallway, she started critically at her reflection. She didn't look any different than usual, but for some reason she felt different since the encounter with Kimber, it wasn't like he had been overly aggressive but there was something. A soft rap at the door broke Maddie from her reverie.

"Finn, what you doing here?" She asked the youngest Shelby boy when she answered the door. "If you're looking for chocolate I don't have any since you ate it all last time."

Grinning sheepishly, Finn held out his small hand producing a handful of coins. "Tommy sent me Maddie, said he owed you some money."

Unadulterated rage burned through Maddie, how dare Tommy try to pay after she explicitally told him not to, and on top of that send Finn to do his dirty work. "And where is Tommy right now?"

"The Garrison-"

The words were barely out of Finn's mouth before Maddie was tearing down the street to The Garrison, with the sole intention of strangling Tommy Shelby to death. Her anger must have been shining loud and clear as many people shifted out of her path as she pounded closer to the pub. Never in her life had Maddie been more insulted, she had assumed that no matter what had gone on between her and Tommy he would still see her as family and not a common whore. Clearly she had been wrong.  
To add insult to injury, when Maddie threw the door of The Garrison open Tommy was propped up against the bar flirting with Grace shamelessly. If she hadn't been pissed before, Maddie certainly was now.

"You fucking cunt Thomas Shelby!" Hurling the coins that Finn had given her at Tommy, Maddie stomped across the pub stopping so close to Tommy that her nose almost touched his chest. "I help you out and this is how you show your fucking gratitude?!" Pulling her right arm back, Maddie did something she had never done before and slapped Tommy as hard as she could. The impressive crack the slap let off seemed to echo around the now silent pub and resonate in her head. "Did you pay your other whore too? Or did she forfeit her pay when she didn't come through for you?" Turning her hateful gaze on Grace, Maddie sneered at the blonde barmaid. "Or did she put out? Just not for Kimber."

"That's enough Madeline!" Roared Tommy, he would never lay his hands on a woman but Maddie was walking a thin line. "You're a whore and I paid you for your services. Lots of men around here pay you." Grabbing onto Maddie's wrist tightly, Tommy dragged her with some difficulty out of the pub and practically threw her onto the street. "Go home Madeline, before you embarrass yourself further."

Reaching down, Maddie pulled her shoe from her foot and threw it at Tommy her rage not ebbing, and Tommy's condiscending tone only fueling the fire. "I am a person Thomas! No matter how much you don't treat me like one." Removing her other shoe, it flew at Tommy following the first one. "What makes me any more of a whore than that fucking barmaid? You had us there for the exact same reason!"

Tommy's jaw clenched as he attempted to keep his own temper in check, but Maddie was really pushing it. They fought alot but she had never struck him before, and he was more than ready to really blow. "This has nothing to do with Grace! You're jealous and it really doesn't suit you Madeline. Now get out of my fucking sight before I do something I regret."

Storming back into The Garrison, Tommy left Maddie seething alone. She was done. Done with Thomas Shelby completely. How had she been so stupid to think they could sit down and work out their problems? In the space of a few hours he had gone from shocking her with his out of character softness, to returning to his cold, nasty usual self and Maddie had had enough. As far as she was concerned Tommy was as good as dead to her.

Collecting her shoes up, Maddie carried them in her hand by their thin straps and slowly began ambling down the dark road with no real idea where she was actually heading to. Her feet just kept moving along the cold cobbles of their own accord, while her mind whirred at a hundred mile an hour re-running everything that had happened that day. Why had he given her a glimmer of hope? At the races Maddie had been optimistic that she and Tommy could atleast take a step towards friendship, but then he went and made her feel less than human. He had been branded a war hero, but that's not what had gotten of the train back from France. Maddie had lost Tommy to the tunnels and trenches and been thrown a cruel, sadistic replacement.

"Miss Shaw, a word if you will." A thick irish accent spoke from down a small alley way.

"What do you want?" Maddie knew it was the new copper Campbell even though she couldn't really make out his features in the poorly lit alley. "What ever you're selling, I ain't buying." Not in the mood to make small talk with the man who had given the go ahead to tear apart so many peoples houses, Maddie went to move away from the alley but was stopped by four other police officers.

Campbell let out a deep laugh from the blackness of the alley way. "I think I mistakingly made you think that was a choice." With a tilt of his head, the other officers pushed Maddie into the alley and blocked the only exit she had with their large bodies. "I saw that little display between you and Mr Shelby, now I'm wondering what he did to upset you so much Miss Shaw. Perhaps he has better taste than a cheap whore?"

Copper or not, Maddie was in no mood to have the word 'whore' thrown at her by anyone. Striding closer to Campbell, she pulled her arm back to strike him across the face like she had Tommy but before she could land the hit he had grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it painfully.

"Not wise to hit an officer Miss Shaw," Campbell hissed, yanking the brunette closer to him. "You're close with Thomas, you know him well and I think you know where the guns are. So you are going to tell me where they are, or your evening is going to get unpleasant."

"I don't know anything about any guns, and even if I did I'd never say nothing." Maddie growled through gritted teeth, refusing to show the officer any weakness. "I know where you live Mr Campbell, do these boys? Or are you trying to keep that a secre-" The back of Campbell's hand stopped Maddie from finishing, and knocked her unceremoniously to the cold, damp ground. Clutching at her throbbing cheek, she tried to get to her feet but Campbell kicked her back down.

"Let's see if we can get that tongue loosened up Miss Shaw."

Scrabbling to get to her feet so she at least had some chance of standing her ground, Maddie was kicked back down by Campbell as the other four officers advanced on her. Maddie had seen the state Campbell left Arthur in, she knew what was coming and if Arthur struggled to fight them off she had no chance in defending herself. Kicking out as hard as she could, she managed to keep them back for a few seconds before all four officers started kicking hitting her so hard she was saw she'd have broken bones. But Maddie refused to scream; holding it all in she forced her head to another place, a happy place where she wasn't in the worst pain she had ever been in. A place where she and Tommy had been happy and together. A place that no longer existed.

After what felt like a life time, it seemed that Campbell had grown tired of inflicting pain on Maddie. "Send Thomas my regards." Was the last thing Maddie heard before blacking out in a puddle of her own blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

* * *

The first thing that Maddie was aware of when she peeled her eyes open was the excrutiating pain her body was in. Everywhere hurt, but predominantly in her ribs. _"Fuck."_ She hissed, struggling to get to her feet on shaking legs. The alley was still veiled in darkness, finding her shoes was out of the question and at that moment Maddie couldn't have cared less about her shoes. She just wanted to go home.

"Miss? Are you okay?" A man asked, having noticed a woman struggling in the alleyway. The streets of Birmingham were no place for women to be roaming alone at night. "Can I walk you home?" When she stepped forward, the middle aged man stumbled slightly taken aback by the state she was in. "Miss, you need help. Where can I take ya'? I think the hospit-"

"No!" Maddie groaned, hobbling onto the street and by passing the man. "I'm fine, I just want to get home." The last thing she needed was Tommy, or and of the Shebly men, finding out she had been sent to the hospital because of Campbell. The best solution was to keep the damage hidden until she had healed up a little.

"You were the woman arguing with Mr Shelby at The Garrison, were you not? I thinkhe'd want to know about this Miss."

Maddie was beginning to wonder if anyone was ever going to just listen to her, instead of making decisions for her. "Leave him out of this, it's none of his or your business. Now if you'll excuse me-" As she took a step Maddie's legs gave way beneath her and luckily the older man caught her before she hit the hard cobbled road.

"I'm sorry, but if Mr Shelby finds out I didn't get you proper care, he'll 'ave my head."

Admitting defeat, she really couldn't get home without help, Maddie wrapped an arm around the kind strangers neck leaning the majority of her weight on to him as he basically carried her to the Shelby house. Mentally, Maddie prayed that Tommy and his brothers were out, busy with business, busy with anything, just aslong as she didn't have to explain everything to them. Although she and Tommy weren't on good terms Maddie knew how he felt about men that put their hands on women, and John and Arthur loved her like a sister, the last thing Maddie wanted was any of them getting arrested for doing something rash. If it was just Polly and Ada, Maddie knew that the situation would be dealt with calmly and without guns or razor blades being brought into it.

"I'll take it from here," Maddie winced heaving herself from the man once they had reached the Shelby front door. "I'll make sure Tommy knows of your kindness-"

"George. George Thompson."

Maddie smiled as much as the brusing and swelling would allow her. "George. Go home to your wife, she's lucky to have a man like you." And Maddie meant it, there wasn't many men in Small Heath who would help a known whore without the expectation of a reward. Inspite of her initial reaction, Maddie was more than grateful for George showing up when he did. "G'night." She waved George off before knocking on the door tentively, praying to some higher force that it wasn't Tommy that opened the door.

A loud scream bounced down the near empty street when the door swung open, it was not the reaction Maddie had been expecting but it was better than Tommy answering the door. "Ada!" Quickly Maddie slapped her hand over Ada's mouth silencing her deafening scream. "I'm trying to to draw attention to myself."

"What's going on Ada?" Polly asked with an edge of worry in her voice, she had been on edge since learning of Ada's pregnancy with Freddie Thorne. "Shit. Get her in here." Polly instructed upon seeing the state Maddie was in, she was accustom to the boys coming back in battered states but it was the first time a Shelby woman had been bruised and broken on her doorstep. "Draw her a bath Ada, nice and hot to bring out the swelling." Taking Maddie's weight, Polly dragged her through to the kitchen and sat her gently down at the table before lighting a cigarette for the younger woman. "Now you are gunna tell Aunt Pol what the hell happened to you. No lies Maddie, I mean it."

Even taking a toke on her cigarette hurt Maddie's face and made her scrunch her eyes shut. She wasn't sure she wanted to look in a mirror, so far she was blissfully unaware of how bad she looked and if it was as bad as it felt that was how she wanted to keep it. "Pol, they'll kill 'im you know it. I don't want them hung."

Polly knew her nephews would be itching to exact revenge, but she would be sure to keep control of the situation and handle it correctly. Tommy might have been running around not listening to her advice but she still had some pull on him, and he was far from stupid. "Who was it? I want a name Maddie."

Taking a long drag on her cigarette, Maddie took her time blowing the smoke out before answering Polly. "Campbell and some other coppers, didn't see their faces." Maddie could see the cogs turning in Polly's head as she digested the information, trying to figure out how to handle what had happened. "If they lash out Pol it's playing right into that arseholes hands. He wants them to react, he thought it would hurt Tommy."

"And it will, but I'll keep him in line. Don't worry darling, Aunt Pol will sort this without the men getting involved." Polly promised, giving Maddie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Lets get you in the bath, then you stay here tonight. Take Tommy's room, he rarely comes back these days."

There was no use in arguing with Polly once her mind was made up, Maddie was staying at the Shelby's whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

When Tommy came home in the early hours of the morning, he was surprised to still find Polly up and sat at the kitchen table chain smoking. "Bit late isn't it?" He greeted, throwing his cap down onto the table.

"We have a problem Tommy." Polly had been debating all night what to tell Tommy and the others, and after a few hours of thinking she had settled on the truth. The truth always came out and it would be easier to control the fall out if she was honest from the get go. "You are to promise me you and the boys won't do anything stupid. No guns. No razors."

"Okay," Tommy mumbled, lighting a cigarette of his own before taking a seat. "What sort o' problem?"

Polly remained quiet for some time, trying to find the right words to say that could cause the least kick back from her nephew. "Maddie got into some trouble after leaving The Garrison. She's up in your room sleeping right now, she's in a bad way Tommy."

Sucking his teeth, Tommy stared at his aunt with piercing eyes. "Who Pol?"

"Campbell. She said some other coppers where there but she couldn't see who. We are out of our depths Tommy, any retaliation will only work against you. I told you those guns were a curse and now we have a young girl upstairs who's lucky to be alive. Yet again you are punching above your weight."

Anger flooded Tommy's body, all he wanted to do was go out and put a bullet between Campbell's eyes but Polly was right if he retaliated it would only make matters worse. Rising from his chair, Tommy stubbed the end of his cigarette out in the glass ashtray and left the kitchen wordlessly. It didn't matter what had gone on between him and Maddie, she was family and he'd be damned if anyone was going to hurt his family.  
Pushing his bedroom door open the strong smell of opium hit his nose and his eyes fell onto his pipe which was resting on the pillow beside Maddie's head. Creeping across the room, he moved the pipe into a drawer, hiding it from view, and sat down on his bed beside Maddie's sleeping form. Now looking at her the anger he had first had doubled, her face was a mess of black and blue strewn with several gashes. Her full lips were overly swollen and split, almost as red as the lipstick she always wore. How a man could think it was acceptable to do this to a woman was beyond him, and to his woman no less, Campbell clearly had a death wish.

"I found your stash." Maddie croaked, her voice thick with sleepiness.

A weak smile pulled at the corners of Tommy's mouth. "Cat's out the bag then, eh?" Dark eyes stared up at him, penetrating right to his soul. Against this will Tommy reached out and gently stroked a strand of hair from Maddie's face, and a new wave of anger crashed through him when she winced at the small physical contact. "I'll make this right Maddie. No one will ever 'urt you again."

Gingerly, Maddie propped herself as upright as she could manage. There were things she still needed answering. "What guns Tommy? That copper said you had guns, what guns? And do not fucking lie to me."

It had been a long time since Tommy had felt anything close to guilt, but hearing that Campbell had attacked Maddie because of him caused the unusual feeling to swim around his gut unpleasantly. "Some guns fell into my lap, they're my leverage over Campbell-"

"So I'm a casualty of leverage? Collateral for Thomas Shelby's expanding empire?"

"Never," Tommy muttered, taking Maddie's hand in his larger one but she pulled it away sharply. "Maddie-"

"No Tommy, I'm done with your bullshit." Maddie hissed viciously, recoiling away from Tommy like his touch had burnt her. "You acted so differently at the races, then branded me nothing more than a whore once I had done what you asked of me. Then I'm beaten black and blue in the street and suddenly you care again. Which way is it Tommy, do you care or don't you? I can't take anymore of this backing and forthing. I would never sell you or any of this family out whether we're on good terms or not, I just want the truth."

Doing the only thing that he could think of to stop Maddie from continuing her trirade, Tommy leant forward closing the gap between them and pressed his lips softly against hers. It was only a fleeting kiss, but he was satisfied when he felt Maddie relax on the bed and let out a small sigh when he pulled away. "Get some sleep, I'll take the sofa." Getting up from the bed, Tommy made to leave his bedroom but stopped when he felt Maddie's soft hand rest on his. Turning to face Maddie, he quirked an eyebrow silently questioning her.

"Stay," She whispered, scooting over to make room for Tommy. "Don't get no ideas though." Maddie joked, desperate to break the awkward tension that had enveloped the small room, but when Tommy didn't immediately climb onto his bed she worried that she'd made everything worse. _"Please stay."_

Shrugging his jacket off, Tommy crawled under the sheets beside Maddie and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. It had been five years since they had shared his bed, and now she was back he didn't want her to ever leave again but he knew once morning came they would return to normal. Reaching into the drawer beside his bed, Tommy pulled out the pipe and began the process of smoking the opium, wanting to fall asleep as quickly as he could.

"Pass it here."

Dubiously, Tommy passed the pipe over to Maddie and silently watched as she inhaled the foreign smoke before returning the pipe to him and laying back down. "I think we're gettin' on."

As the drug coursed through her system, Maddie felt the sleepy pull of the opium tug at her eye lids forcing them shut against her own will. She wasn't a user of the drug like Tommy, and her tolerance was at zero but it had helped with the pain significantly. Sleepily, Maddie curled into Tommy's side and rest her hand on his chest holding the fabric of his shirt tightly. "I think we are."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you for all your feedback, I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story :) I'm really enjoying writing it and I hope you all like this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Morning light leaked through the curtains, burning Maddie's eyes and pulling her from a deep sleep. She was alone in bed, and the sheets had gone cold indicating Tommy had left a while ago. It didn't come as a shock that he had wanted to leave before she woke; the moment they had in the early hours of the morning would be soon forgotten, and they would both continue as though it had never even happened.  
Easing her aching body upright, Maddie dragged herself out from the warmth of the bed covers and padded down to the kitchen where she knew Polly would be waiting. "Morning Pol."

A knowing smirk danced across the older womans face behind the newspaper she was reading. Polly didn't need to ask what had happened when Tommy had come home, it was already made clear by Tommy's swift exit early in the morning. "Sleep well?" She asked, not hiding the humour from her voice. "Toast is on the side."

Ignoring Polly's unabashed amusement, Maddie grabbed a slice of toast and joined her at the table, slathering butter and jam on her toast. "One word Pol." She warned when Polly glanced up from her paper and opened her mouth to speak. "This never happened, and more to the point nothin' actually happened."

"So why did Tommy practically sprint out of here this morning?" Countered Polly, her newspaper forgotten.

It was too early for the conversation Polly so desperately wanted, so Maddie quickly redirected the topic. "Where's Ada? Still in bed?" It had been so long since Maddie had spent anytime with Ada that she had completely lost track of what was currently going on in her bestfriends life. The last thing she had known was Ada was sneaking around with Freddie Thorne behind Tommy's back, but that had been awhile ago.

"You don't know? I'm surprised Ada hasn't told you. She's in hiding with Freddie, got herself pregnant and you know how that went down with Tommy. Last night she was visiting 'cos Tommy wasn't here." Polly explained sadly. "I worry for her Maddie, you know Freddie's got her in some fucking hole. Its not good for her or the baby."

At least she wasn't the only one with a problem with Tommy, it had felt like Maddie was the only one Tommy had a personal vendetta against for so long it was almost comforting to hear that she wasn't the only one he treated like dirt. "You know where she is?"

"No, won't tell me. Thinks I'll tell Tommy, says being a Shelby is a curse. I'm beginning to think she's right."

The closer Maddie looked at Polly the more she noticed how tired her surrogate mother looked. There wasn't a woman on earth stronger than Polly, but there was only so much one person could take on, and with the way Tommy had been acting recently Maddie could see that Polly needed a break. "I'll speak to her, see if I can talk her round. She knows Tommy and I aren't exactly friends."

Again Polly smirked. "You're not fooling me love."

Maddie rolled her eyes so hard she feared they would get stuck at the back of her head. She was severely regretting asking Tommy to stay if this was what she was in for for the weeks to follow. Finished with her toast, Maddie plucked a cigarette from Polly's box and got to her feet. She had things that needed to be done, like going home and getting into clothes that were actually her own. "I'll see you later Pol, I'll see if I can find Ada and talk some fucking sense into her."

"You're an angel Maddie," Picking her paper back up, Polly went back to reading one of the mundane articles. "You're to stay here tonight." Polly called before Maddie made it out of the door, immediatly the brunette trapsed back into the kitchen to fight her on the matter. "Don't shoot the messenger, Tommy's orders."

"And where is Tommy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Polly, not looking up from the newspaper.

Maddie didn't doubt Polly, it seemed lately no one knew what Tommy was thinking or doing, but she'd be damned if she was going to take orders from him because they shared one moment of tenderness. Who the hell did he think he was? Fuelled by a new onset of outrage, Maddie left the Shelby house in search of Tommy, a change of clothes could wait.

* * *

After what felt like hours of searching, Maddie finally spotted Tommy's car pull over beside Lizzie who then climbed into the vehicle. It was common knowledge with the women in Maddie's profession that Lizzie serviced Tommy quite regularly, but the last that she had heard Lizzie was sweet on John so the fact that Lizzie was alone with Tommy was puzzling to Maddie.

Hanging back, Maddie waited till what ever exchange was going on in the car was done, the last thing she wanted was to see something going on between the pair. Lighting a cigarette she watched as Lizzie flew from the car, her face contorted with anger, apparently Tommy was on a role with upsetting women. With Lizzie out of the picture, Maddie quickly trotted down the pavement and opened the door which Lizzie had just rushed from.

"Thomas Shelby, I've had quite the day lookin' for you." Slamming the door shut, Maddie turned to Tommy, who was staring intently out the windshield as though she wasn't there, and shoved his shouder as hard as she could. "I am not one of your men, you can't give me orders Tommy."

"It's for your safety." Tommy replied bluntly, still not wavering his gaze from the road ahead of him.

"My safety?!" Screeched Maddie indignantly. "My safety is only at threat because of you! Fucking hell Tommy, is your goal to make me hate you? If it is, you're suceeding." It was taking all of Maddie's will power to not slap Tommy's stoney face; he had always been closed off, even before the war, and she had always hated it. "Fucking look at me!"

Agonizingly slow Tommy turned his head, his piercing blue eyes locking on to Maddie's espresso ones. "Come with me to a family get together tonight." It wasn't a request, when he had Grace invite Ada to the wedding she had returned with a clause, that she would only attend if Maddie did, so Maddie's attendance was manditory. "Ada will be there, I know you two haven't been seeing much of each other."

Tommy had utterly blindsided Maddie. Polly hadn't spoken a words about any family get together and if anyone was going to invite her it would be Polly. "Where?"

"The Lee's. Wear somethin' pretty."

"Pretty? Thomas, what am I six?" Although she knew it would be petty, Maddie couldn't help but take a dig at Tommy. "Was Grace not available? Or are you whoring me out like the last time you invited me somewhere?"

Tommy's jaw clenched, the woman knew how to push him, if he'd had it his way he would be attending John's wedding alone but bridges between him and Ada needed fixing and Maddie was the key to that. "John's gettin' married Madeline, if you won't do it for me do it for 'im."

"Fine," Maddie conceeded. "But you try pay me for this, I'll beat that copper to killing you. And I'll be going alone, I'll meet you there." Tommy couldn't have everything his way, and Maddie was going to make sure that came true in anyway she could. "I'll go, but I won't go with you." Leaving the car in a similiar fashion to Lizzie, she scowled at Tommy. "You're like poison Thomas, is it any wonder your own sister can't stand to be around you."

* * *

It was dark when Maddie arrived at the Lee's, the ceremony had already taken place and the festivities were in full swing. In a large group of dancing men and women, Ada danced happily with her swollen stomach looking the happiest Maddie had seen her in a while.

"I didn't think you were comin'." Tommy spoke lowly beside her. "Thought you'd want to see the ceremony, I know you've always liked our John."

Maddie had wanted to be at the ceremony, seeing John married and happy again was something that she had wanted for him for a long time, but the air between her and Tommy was so toxic that Maddie was afraid her presence would interfer with the wedding. Missing the ceremony was the right thing to do, if they argued while every one was piss drunk it didn't matter. "I told you I'd be here, and here I am."

For a moment, Tommy's face was concealed by a plum of smoke as he lit himself a cigarette. "We guna talk abou' last night?" He mumbled, turning to face a startled Maddie. "Or are we returning to where we started?"

"We both know how this ends Tommy," More than anything Maddie wanted to talk about what had happened in Tommy's bedroom, but they were incapable of having a civil conversation and it would only end in another fight. "Isn't it best to forget it, and just try and get along for everyone elses sake?"

If possible Tommy's face grew colder, it had not been the responce he had been hoping for but if he was honest with himself he couldn't hold it against Maddie, he had been pushing her away for so long her reaction was only natural. "And if we don't want 't forget it?"

Although the air was freezing cold, Maddie suddenly felt overwhelmingly hot and uncomfortable. This was not their default, they didn't speak about their feelings unless they were ones of anger and it was making Maddie panic. Like a zombie, all Maddie could do was stand still and watch wide eyed as Tommy reached out his hand and gently brushed at her lips with a coarse thumb. _"Tommy."_ It was barely above a whisper, but it was all Maddie could manage as she silently prayed that he would stop before he did something he would regret.

Tommy's sharp eyes locked onto Maddie's, his left hand coming to rest on her slim waist as his thumb made a trail from her red lips to her jaw line. He had made a promise to himself that the next time they kissed it would be because Maddie initiated it, but she had been swimming around his head all day and the touch of her lips still burned him. Promise be damned, Tommy pulled Maddie to him and placed a searing kiss on her full lips, relieved when she immediately returned the kiss with the same passion. It was exactly how he remembered, a struggle for dominance, but when he nipped at her lower lip Tommy couldn't help but smirk when Maddie let him lead the kiss. Somethings never changed.

"Tommy we have to stop." Maddie gasped, when Tommy moved from her lips to placing hot kissed down her jaw to the long column of her neck. God she didn't want him to stop, but anyone could see them and the last thing Maddie wanted was all the Shelby's witnessing their moment. But Maddie's protests were short lived when Tommy steered her backwards until her back hit into the side of a caravan, within seconds he had pushed him self between her legs and hooked one over his hip as he started a new assault on her lips.

"The baby's coming!"

The yell barely registered in Maddie's head, she was far to preoccupied with Tommy's skilled fingers toying with the top of her stocking, but when other voices joined the first it snapped her out of the spell Tommy had her under. "Tommy," She breathed, managing to pull herself away from Tommy's lips. "Ada's having her baby!"

Clenching his jaw, Tommy dragged himself away from Maddie's inviting body and gently placed her leg down. An smug look danced across his handsome face as he took in the brunette's unkempt appearance, red lipstick smudged out of place and her dress askew. If he ever saw anyone else leave her in that way, he'd kill them. "Go with 'er, she'll want ya there." For the second time that night, he brought his thumb up to Maddie's lip but this time to wipe away the smudged lipstick. "Go."

Maddie didn't need telling twice, running to the large group of people that had swarmed around a screaming Ada she quickly turned to shout at Tommy. "Get Freddie! Do the right thing Tommy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Karl's birth had been anything but smooth, after Tommy had announced a truce stood so Freddie could witness the birth of his son Campbell and his men had turned up and swiftly arrested him. Now the entire Shelby family were pissed at Tommy and ignoring him, and even though he and Maddie had only just got on some what good terms there was something that didn't sit right with her. It wasn't Tommy's style, cut Freddie yes, but selling him out to Campbell just didn't fit. Maddie, in the space of a few hours, had gone from being the only one actively ignoring Tommy to the only one willing to speak to him, which in turn had made her the family's go between.

It was for that exact reason that she was heading to The Garrison with a letter from Polly. Dread swirled in Maddie's stomach, pushing the door of the pub open her eyes scanned the room for Tommy, when she didn't immediately see him Maddie moved to the snug where the Blinders spent their time in the pub. The small room was empty, surprising Maddie, Polly had been adement Tommy was at The Garrison but from what she could see that wasn't true.

"Madeline." Tommy muttered, a cigarette hanging from his lips, as he moved out from behind the bar. "Pol sent ya I assume?"

"Correct." At that moment Grace appeared through the door behind the bar, her pretty features smiling softly. Flicking between the pair critically, Maddie fixed her gaze on Tommy and quirked an eyebrow. "I thought this was Arthur's pub? Or does Thomas Shelby have to be King of everything?" She hadn't spoken properly to Tommy since John's wedding and seeing him with Grace was causing a spike of jealousy, much to Maddie's dismay. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Not waiting for Tommy's answer, Maddie marched into the snug, waiting with folded arms for Tommy to close the door behind him. "Maybe I should start fucking charging you." Maddie hissed spitefully, throwing the letter Polly had given her at Tommy even though the paper was going to do no damage. "I fuck men to keep a roof over my head and I'm a cheap whore, you bounce between to women and what? That's okay? Not with me Thomas! Find someone else to toy wi-"

Anything else Maddie had planned at yelling was cut off abruptly by Tommy's lips crashing onto hers, and although her brain was screaming at her to not reciprecate her body just wouldn't listen. Clawing at his hard chest, Maddie pulled him closer to her unable to satisfy the part inside of her that wanted Tommy closer. But it seemed to spur him on, grabbing the backs of Maddie's thighs Tommy lifted her onto the table and swiftly moved between her legs bunching the skirt of her dress up as he did so.  
It was like Maddie had been possessed, any previous anger forgotten the moment Tommy's lips touched hers, frantically she shoved his jacket off his shoulders on a mission to feel even closer.

An electric pulse shot through Maddie when she felt the rough touch of Tommy's hands on the bare skin above her stockings, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so alive, and if he stopped she was sure she'd die. A loud crash drew her attention away from Tommy's lips for a moment, empty glasses had fallen from the table smashing all over the floor, but it barely registered with Tommy kissing his way down her neck and his hands making fast work of her black blouse.

"Tommy, we need to stop." Maddie panted, all too aware of how weak her protest sounded.

Grabbing her face, Tommy pulled Maddie in for another fierce kiss. For a moment Maddie gave into him, but when she felt how hard he was between her thighs her resolve pulled through and she shoved Tommy backwards, putting some much needed space between them. Neither of them spoke, both panting to catch their breath.

"We need to talk before anything more happens Tommy." Maddie finally spoke, righting her dishevelled clothes in a vain attempt to conceal what had happened between the pair. "I won't be your new Lizzie."

"An' you aren't." Tommy fired back stepping closer to Maddie, who had moved closer to the snug door, his cool blue eyes dragging up her body until they rested on hers. Again Tommy stepped forward, successfully trapping Maddie between the wall and his body, and rested one hand beside her head while the other cupped her chin. "We will 'ave our talk Maddie once I 'ave dealt with business. I will hear if you've been workin' in the mean time." Tommy said in a soft voice, but Maddie didn't miss the concealed threat.

"And _I_ will hear if you've been with the barmaid." Threats from anyone didn't settle well with Maddie, and Tommy was no exception, he might have had everyone else marching to his tune but she would never just bow down. Sharply, she pulled her face out of his gentle hold and scrabbled for the door handle to make a swift exit away from Tommy's intoxicating presence.

"T'night. My office once the shop is shut."

Polly's letter caught on the end of Maddie's shoe bringing her attention back to the reason why she had been visiting Tommy. Bending down, she picked up the paper and held it out for Tommy to take. "Pol said it was urgent, that you're to read it and head straight to her."

Tommy's eyes scanned the letter quickly, his face hardening as he folded it up and slotted it into his pocket. "Seem's Arthur's found a stray."

"A stray?"

Lighting another cigarette Tommy stepped out of the snug, beckoning wordlessly with his head for Maddie to follow. "Arthur's always listened to you, we migh' need you 't talk 'im 'round." Tommy spoke once they were outside on the cold Birmingham streets. Already he was carrying too many burdens, and he didn't need another one, the situation was to be dealt with quickly and effectively.

Maddie quickened her pace to keep up with Tommy's long strides, still unclear about what was going on. "Tommy, if you want my help I need to know what I'm actually helping with."

"You'll see." Muttered Tommy, tossing the end of his cigarette on to the ground just before they reached the Shelby house. Throwing the front door open, Tommy marched into the kitchen ready to heave his so called father straight out the door. His cold eyes shot between Arthur and their father, trying to figure out in that moment who he disliked more. It had been so long since their father had walked out but the memories were as vivid as if it had happened only yesterday, which made it harder for Tommy to understand how his older brother could even stand to be in the same room as Arthur Sr. "W'as he doin' 'ere Arthur?"

Maddie had only ever heard stories about Arthur Sr, none of them good, but Arthur was glowing with happiness at the apppearance of his father. None of it made sense to her, but then Arthur had been drinking more than usual, it was more than clear he was having a hard time and prehaps that was why he was happy to see his father.

"Who's this then?" Arthur Sr asked nodding his head towards Maddie as he shoved a large bite of bread and jam into his mouth. "She 'ya whore Thomas?"

Beside Maddie, Tommy's body stiffened and she discretely grabbed a hold of his wrist trying to urge him not to react. Arthur Senior's opinion meant nothing to her. "I have a name and it's Madeline," Maddie shot at the Shelby's father. "And no, I am not his whore."

Arthur Sr let out a hearty laugh, clapping his hand on Arthur's shoulder as he did. "Spit-fire this one eh Arthur!" Suddenly his face hardened as he turned to look at Maddie. "Or perhaps the whore needs a good hidin' to remember 'er place."

Under usual circumstances Arthur would have been the first to jump to Maddie's defence, but under his fathers watchful gaze he seemed to almost shrink and instead offered a pitiful chastising. "Leave 'er be, Maddie's one 'o the gooden's. She 'n Tommy were 'spose to get married before we went to war."

If Maddie hadn't felt uncomfortable when she and Tommy first arrived, she did now. All eyes around the kitchen snapped over to where she and Tommy were stood by the door, waiting for one of them to give a responce. When Tommy remained silent by her side, Maddie took that as her queue to step up. "We was young Arthur, things change."

"Aye things do change," Grumbled Arthur Sr. "But word on the street says ya a whore now. So my son wasn' good enough for you bu' fuckin' men for money is?"

"That's enough!" Polly yelled, slamming her fist down onto the table making the various cups and cutlery clatter. "I want you out of this house now!"

"This ain't your 'ouse woman." Shouted Arthur Sr. "Arthur's the man 'o this 'ouse and he wants me 'ere, right son?"

Finally showing signs of life, Tommy grabbed his father's coat and threw it at the older man. "Then Arthur is more than welcome to join you out this 'ouse. You 'eard Pol, get out."

Chuckling darkly, Arthur Sr got to his feet and slipped his coat on. "Come on Arthur, I know when I'm no' wanted." Barging through his children, he sneered at Tommy then moved through the kitchen door but not before leaning in closely to Maddie. "I'll be seein' you later love."

Quicker than she knew possible, Maddie threw herself in front of Tommy blocking him from reaching his father. "No Tommy, he's winding you up. Let him go back to whatever hole he crawled out of."

Dragging Maddie away from the prying eyes of his family, Tommy shoved her into the livingroom and slammed the door behind them, his temper not ebbing. "If 'e comes to you later, you find me. Understand me Maddie? You come straight to me, only me an' I'll deal with it." Big, brown eyes stared up at him dancing with uncertainty making Tommy even more angry. "Am I fuckin' clear Maddie?" He barked. "Or do I 'ave to 'ave Finn follow ya all day?"

It was Maddie's turn to lose her temper, there was no way she was going to let any man speak to her in that way, even Tommy Shelby. Their relationship was walking a blurry line and she had yet to figure out whether he was protecting her because he cared or because he thought she was his belonging. "He won't come later Tommy! I know what he's like, I've heard enough stories to know not to go near him. For fuck sake Tommy, I'm not a child I know my own damn mind." Taking a deep breath, Maddie gingerly touched Tommy's cheek and winced when he snapped away from her. "Arthur will come 'round Tommy, he's having a hard time. I'll find him and speak to him, without your dad around. You might be cold Thomas, but I know you care about your family, and Arthur means alot to me too." Discussion over, Maddie walked out of the living room and our the front door on a mission to find Arthur and make him see sense.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

The soles of Maddie's feet begged her to stop walking, she had been pounding the streets of Small Heath all day looking for Arthur and had yet to find him. The days light had began fading into a thick darkness a few hours before and Maddie was beginning to lose all hope of finding the eldest Shelby.

Taking a quick right, she headed to The Garrison. She had already popped into the pub, but judging on the amount of alcohol Arthur was consuming on a daily basis it wasn't without reason to check again. The pub was full of men spending some of their hard earned cash, but as Maddie scoped the room out she still couldn't see Arthur anywhere.

"Tommy's not here." Grace announced when Maddie took a seat at the bar. She had watched as the brunette had dashed in and out of The Garrison multiple times and felt almost smug at the fact she had yet to find Tommy. Grace's own relationship with Tommy seemed to be thriving, but she wasn't blind and it was clear that the whore meant something to him, even if Grace couldn't figure out why.

"I'm not looking for Thomas," Sighed Maddie, her feet practically singing at no longer being stood on. "I'm looking for Arthur, you ain't seen him have you?"

In the time that Grace had been in Birmingham, she still couldn't get her head around Maddie's involvement with The Peaky Blinders, it was obvious that she was part of the Shelby family but how deeply? In her opinion, Maddie was Campbell's key to Tommy's downfall but Grace couldn't bring herself to tell the inspector that, if something happened to Tommy she'd never forgive herself. Regarding Tommy's one time fiance, Grace asked the question that had been burning her since learning of the pairs relationship. "What happened with you and Tommy? I've heard different things, wanted to get the truth."

That got Maddie's attention, it seemed the barmaid had bigger balls than she gave her credit. "I'm guessing you already know we were engaged, and now you want to know why we didn't get married because, let me guess..." Pausing, Maddie looked up at the ceiling as though she were deep in thought, then stared straight back at Grace. "You want to know if anything is still there before you commit to whatever is going on between you and Tommy. Sound about right?"

For a moment Grace was stunned into silence. "There's nothing between Tommy and I, I was simply curious."

Maddie couldn't help but laugh, the woman clearly thought she was an outstanding actress but unlike the men Maddie saw through it. "Curious?" Leaning further across the bar, she dropped her voice and grabbed hold of Grace's hand prohibiting her from leaving. "I see you Grace, I see you for what you really are. Untrustworthy. You think I haven't noticed all the questions you keep asking so discretely, unlike the men a pretty face doesn't distract me. If I had to put my money on it I'd say you're working for that inspector, both irish, both turn up at the same time. Oh you can deny it Grace, but it doesn't mean shit." With a sharp tug, Maddie pulled Grace so close her mouth brushed the barmaids ear as she hissed. "If you hurt anyone in that family I will personally make sure you suffer."

When the grip on her wrist lessened, Grace yanked herself away from Maddie, who was smiling warmly at her as though she hadn't just threatened her. The woman was insane, and it was no longer shocking to Grace that Tommy hadn't wanted to marry her in the end.

"If you see Arthur, tell him Maddie needs to speak to him." Said Maddie, her voice sickly sweet. "And if I see Tommy, I'll let him know you find our relationship curious." Feeling better than she had all day, Maddie left Grace and The Garrison behind. There was only one place that she had yet to check and if Arthur wasn't there Maddie was ready to call it a day and inform Tommy to find his own damn brother.

* * *

The local boxing ring was somewhere that Maddie avoided, watching men beat each other senseless while others profitted off of it just wasn't her thing. But it was there she found Arthur, cheering at the side of the ring while he checked his watch impatiently. Maddie didn't need to be a genius to figure out who he was waiting for, it was sad watching the eldest Shelby waiting for a man who was obviously never going to show. Arthur Sr had shown his true colours years ago when he had abandoned the family, and it appeared he was being consistant with his disappearing act.

"Arthur, I've been looking for you all fucking day." Maddie said, shoving Arthur's shoulder as hard as she could. "You must have been avoiding me."

Turning his attention away from the boxing, Arthur wrapped a strong arm around Maddie and pulled her closer to him. "I'd neva avoid you Mads, I've jus' bin busy is all."

The stench of alcohol burnt Maddie's nose, and her face scrunched at the overwhelming smell. "Arthur I'm worried about you," She began after dislodging herself from Arthur's hold. "If I held a match to ya, you'd go up in flames. This drinking is out of hand, and it's not going to help whatevers going on in there." Lifting a hand Maddie tapped at Arthur's temple, it was so obvious he wasn't coping with the things swimming around in his head and with Arthur Sr making a reappearance she feared things would only get worse for the eldest Shelby. "Why not come stay with me for a while, eh? I'll cook you meals and make sure you're looked after, what do you say Arthur?"

There was a moments hesitation as Arthur weighed up his options, Maddie's propersition was everything he'd ever wanted but Shelby casino would prove to everyone he was ust as smart as Tommy. "Look love, I ain't guna be your stand in till Tommy sees sense." Anger began to bubble within Arthur, he wasn't sure why but these days he was never sure why he was angry most days. "People would think I'm an even bigga fool, shackin' up wi' a whore. Take ya pitty else where Maddie."

No matter how much she told herself Arthur was just lashing out, Maddie couldn't help but be hurt by his harsh words. He and John never called her a whore or looked down at her because of how she made money, it was so out of character for him. "I'll pretend you didn't just say that Arthur. If this is what your father turns you into then I'm done. You're waiting for him right? That's why you keep checkin' the time." Trying to run her point home, Maddie held Arthurs face in her hands and spoke slower. "He won't come. Ever. It's the type of man he is Arthur and you're smart enough to know that."

"Ya don't know 'im." Shot back Arthur angrilly as he pulled himself from Maddie's hold. He didn't need to listen to her any longer, he didn't need to listen to anyone. He was his own man and he was about to open his own casino. "Go 'ome Maddie, I've nothin' 't say to ya."

"Fine."

Marching away from the boxing ring, Maddie fought to stop herself from running back to Arthur and bragging him back to her home. He was hurting and she knew he didn't mean the thing he had said about her, all she wanted to do was help him. If she could find Tommy, maybe the pair of them could talk Arthur around. Mind made up, Maddie briskly walked to the Shelby house, praying that Tommy was there and she wasn't about to spend the rest of her night running around trying to find a different Shelby brother.

"Tommy!" Maddie yelled into the Shelby house not bothering to shut the door behind her, she didn't intend on staying long.

"Not here love." Said Polly, cleaning up various pots and pans at the kitchen sink. "You've been wanting Tommy alot recently." She added, a sly smirk creeping onto her face. It hadn't escaped her notice that Maddie and Tommy's relationship seemed to have made a drastic one-eighty recently, no matter how discrete they thought they were Polly saw it.

Grabbing one of Polly's cigarette's, Maddie inhaled deeply the smoke calming her stress level almost instantly. She'd been in a state of worry all day and had yet to take a minute to herself. Dropping into one of the empty chairs, Maddie hung her head in her hands careful not to set her hair alight. "Pol it's Arthur, I'm worried about him."

It was nothing new to Polly that Arthur was the cause of someones distress, lately he had been so erratic that it was no surprise Maddie had come to her in such a fluster. "We can't help him if he won't let us. He'll come 'round."

"No Pol," The older woman just wasn't getting it, it was the worst Maddie had ever seen Arthur and she was truly worried that something would happen to him because of the rage he was holding in. "He's gunna do something, I can feel it. If he don't hurt someone else, which will be a fucking miracle, he'll hurt himself. I need to find Tommy, he needs to do some damage control on this."

Dropping the pan she was scrubbing, Polly turned to face Maddie properly and when she saw the evident fear on the young womans face her own stomach dropped. "You find Tommy, I'll wait for Arthur to come home and make sure I have a talk with him."

Running straight back out the front door, Maddie sprinted down the street in the direction of The Garrison hoping that if Tommy wasn't there one of the other Blinder's would be and they could point her in the right direction. But for once luck seemed to be on her side, before she hit The Garrison she ran into Finn, who looked busy himself, which meant that he had to be on an errand from Tommy. "Finn!" Maddie yelled out, stopping the boy from disappearing into one of the darkened lanes.

"Ya righ' Maddie?" Asked Finn as he jogged over to Maddie a large grin on his face, he had always liked her the most out of all of his brothers women. "I gotta go meet Tommy, important."

It was sweet yet terrifying how the youngest Shelby wanted to be like his brother so badly, it was sad to Maddie to watch Finn not really be a proper child but more of a mini adult. He should have been playing and going to school not running illegal errands for Tommy. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Tommy stood at Danny Whizzbangs grave, his usual cigarette hanging from his lips, the snapping of a twig snapped his attention away from the grave and in the direction of the noise. To his surprise Maddie was walking up to where he stood with his youngest brother in tow; as she got closer he could see the dark circles that framed her eyes, he couldn't remember a time he's seen her so worn out. "W'as she doin' 'ere Finn?"

As Finn stumbled over his words, trying to explain her unwelcomed appearance, Maddie looked at the grave which Tommy had been staring so intently at. Danny had been a good friend of Tommy's but not to the extent where Tommy would take time out of his overly busy day to come and mourn by the grave side, finally the penny dropped. How had she not seen it before? There was no way Tommy would shoot one of his own, it had all been a cover up and if Maddie's suspicions were correct the guns which she had taken a beating for were laying in the grave, not Danny.  
Stepping around Tommy, ignoring anything going on between he and Finn, Maddie moved closer to the grave which was open and empty. "Tommy, what the fuck 'ave you done?"

Spinning Maddie away from the grave, Tommy held onto her shoulders keeping her rooted to the spot. Trouble was going to come and he couldn't have his family getting caught up in it, he needed Finn safetly out of harms way. "Get 'im out of 'ere, back 't Pol. Then you get yaself inside-"

"They'll be coming for you Tommy!" Interupted Maddie as she slapped Tommy's hands away from her. "You'll hang for this! What were you thinking? Were you even thin-"

"Take 'im 'ome!" Barked Tommy. He didn't have time to argue the logistics out with Maddie, he just needed Finn away from him. "Now!" He yelled when she didn't immediately escort his younger brother home, his cool blue eyes silently begging her to just do as he asked.

Grasping Finn's hand in her own, Maddie dragged the confused boy away from the grave sight and picked up into a sprint when they reached the hard cobbled streets of Small Heath. As much as she'd wanted to stand and make her point, she knew there simply wasn't time for that, not if Tommy was to escape the gallows. Getting Finn home was of the upmost importance, and once that had been done then she would find Tommy, there was no way she was going to hide away while she wondered in Tommy was alive or not.

"Don't come back out Finn." Ordered Maddie when they reached the Shelby house, she coudn't go in because Polly would never let her in but she had kept her word and got Finn safetly home. "Off with ya."

With no time to spare Maddie ran up Watery Lane with the intention of heading to The Garrison, where she was sure John would be even though it was late, Tommy needed help even if he didn't want to admit it. Not that she was sure how John could help him, Tommy had really got himself in a tight spot and Maddie wasn't able to see a way out of it yet, at least not one that didn't involve him hanging. No matter what had gone on between them she didn't want to see him dead, and his family needed him, as cold and ruthless as he was they needed him to keep them above water especially with Arthur going off the deep end.  
Just as Maddie reached the pub she spotted a large amount of police heading up one of the lanes towards The Garrison; her heart pounded in her chest as she kicked the pub door open and flew inside, gasping to catch her breath. "Coppers are here Tommy!" In her panicked state Maddie couldn't even feel jealous at the close encounter Tommy and Grace seemed to be sharing upon her arrival, keeping him alive was far more important. "You have to go now Tommy!"

"Come with me." Offered Grace. "They'll never suspect-"

"Don't fucking trust her Thomas!" Maddie screamed loudly, at the end of her tether. "She's working for that inspector, don't be so fucking blind!"

Allowing Grace to pull him towards the door that led out to the back of the pub, Tommy pointed a finger at Maddie his piercing eyes fixed on her dark ones. "Get out of 'ere Maddie, he already thinks you know somethin'. Go to Pol!"

Like hell was she just going to go hide away, Campbell had nothing on her, nothing to link her to the guns and as much as she didn't trust Grace if she could aid their escape then she was going to. Sweeping behind the bar, Maddie helped herself to a large whiskey before plonking herself down on one of the many bar stools waiting for Campbell's immenant arrival. She hadn't had any contact with the inspector since he had her beaten half to death, and it annoyed her that her face was still bruised and cut for him to see. Maddie had seen men like Campbell before, and hurting women wasn't the best part to them it was the aftermath, the injuries they could look at proudly and Maddie dint want to give him that power.

The Garrison door flew open with a crash, followed by the thumping foot steps of multiple officers. Now was Maddie's time to shine. Slowly, she span around on her stool to eye all the men who had poured into the pub, her eyebrow raising when her gaze landed on Campbell. "Bit late for a drink isn't it Mr Campbell?" Raising her glass of whiskey she took a long slip. "But who am I to judge."

"Where is he?" Campbell bit out in no mood for the pointless chit-chat the whore was trying to engage him in. If any one was going to know Tommy's where abouts it was the young woman, Grace had been informing him that she was deeply involved with all the Shelby's and he knew of her history with Tommy.

Feigning confusion, Maddie's brow knitted. "Where's who?"

Just as Campbell was about to yell a responce at Maddie, another officer stamped through the door behind the bar dragging Harry with him. "Found him out back, claims he was changing barrels."

"Well we are in a pub." Countered Maddie.

"Shut your mouth whore!" Campbell bellowed, sick of the games she was playing. Without a second thought, he reach into his jacket and pulled the pistol he always carried with him and swiftly pointed it at Harry's head. "Where is Thomas Shelby?"

It was a turn that Maddie hadn't been expecting, and subconciously she rose from her seat and inched closer to where Campbell had Harry at gun point. Harry's terrified gaze crept from the inspector to Maddie, a sad look of resignation flooding them. He was broken, and Maddie couldn't blame him when he had a pistol held against his forehead, but her adrenaline pushed her to do something entirely stupid. Barreling into Campbell she grasped at his arm trying to move the gun before Harry could say anything, but she was too late.

"He left wi' Grace, the barmaid." Harry blurted, just as Maddie knocked into Campbell to try dislodge his aim. "They left ou' back."

The world seemed to move in slow motion once the words had left Harry's mouth, Maddie waited her stomach heavy like lead as she waited for the police to file out of The Garrison to apprehend Tommy but the moment never came. Instead she could only watching is bewilderment as Campbell called the mission off, and sent the other officers on their way. What the hell was going on? Maddie's mind buzzed at a hundred miles an hour but when she looked at Campbell the uncertainty cleared; she had been right Grace did know the inspector, and Maddie was all to familiar with look of loss on Campbells face many of the men that visited the brothel wore it. Campbell was in love with Grace.

"You with me!"

Maddie winced as Campbell dragged her out of the pub, the grip he had on her sure to leave more bruises, and down different streets to a destination unknown to her. "Where are you taking me?" But Campbell didn't answer her shouts, continuing to drag her roughly until they reached a house that Maddie didn't recognise. "Where are we?" She asked again, but as she followed the inspectors line of sight she didn't need him to answer.

In one of the upstairs windows of the house, Tommy was clearly visable pulling the curtains to and Maddie didn't need Campbell to tell her who's house it was. The sadistic man was hurting, so he had dragged her along to witness with him obviously thinking it would hurt her too, and he wasn't wrong. A gut wrenching pain stabbed at Maddie's chest as she watched silently with Campbell as Grace and Tommy kissed behind the thin window net.

"Seems even Mr Shelby gets tired of whores." Campbell finally spoke, unable to witness anymore of the encounter. "You hadn't been at the brothel so I assumed Thomas had taken you for himself, obviously I was mistaken."

He was kicking her while she was down and Maddie knew he was desperate to prevoke a reaction from her but still she rose to it, the hurt she was feeling masking any common sense she had. Since he had arrived in Small Heath, Campbell had made many trips to Madam Rosalie's brothel to buy a night with Maddie, but everytime she turned him away. "It seems Tommy has been getting more than one woman you want." The words had barely left her mouth when the back of Campbell's hand struck her cheek so hard it almost knocked her to the ground. "Are we done here?"

"We are far from done Miss Shaw." Growled Campbell, he was sick of women pushing him about and making a fool of him, no longer was he going to stand for it. Knotting his hand in Maddie's hair he dragged her into a black alley and threw her onto the damp ground. "Your a whore Miss Shaw, it's time you did what's required of a whore."

Scrabbling to her feet, Maddie frantically scanned her surroundings, all to aware what Campbell wanted, but there was no way out of the thin alley except past him. Why hadn't she taken her bag? On the Shelby brothers instructions she always carried a pistol in her handbag, but in the rush to find Tommy after seeing the state Arthur was in Maddie had forgetten her bag. "You don't want to do this..."

"Oh that is where you are sorely mistaken Miss Shaw, I've wanted to do this for some time."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you so much for the feedback on this story, it helps me alot.  
RagingRaven: I love Arthur and Maddie together, at the moment I don't see anything happening between them because it's more of a brother/sister dynamic but you never know. I'm also excited to write her with Alfie! I loved Alfie's character and I think it'll be so fun when they meet.  
**

 **Wintereveorchid: I appreciate your constructive critisism and I've taken note of it and trying to improve bulking out some parts that seem rushed.**

 **Medina: I hope you enjoy this chapter even though there isn't much Tommy/Maddie**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

Morning light crept through the curtains that hung in Maddie's childhood room, a slither of light moved along the wooden floor until it hit the single metal bed and up onto Maddie's face. Closing her eyes, she let out a long breath enjoying the slight warming effect the sun had on her skin. She'd been laid in her old room for hours, staring at all the old belongs that once meant so much to her. When her father had died, she had moved out of her bedroom and into her parents wanting to feel close to last shreds of them that she had, but after the previous night it didn't feel right laying in the bed her parents had shared. It clung to her like a bad smell, and the last thing Maddie wanted to do was taint the room she felt most safe in.

Dragging herself off of the bed, Maddie padded downstairs to make herself a pot of coffee with the hope it would make her feel more alive. The kitchen was colder than usual, she hadn't lit a fire in days and the cold was finally creeping in, lighting a cigarette Maddie blew out a cloud of smoke as she gazed out the kitchen window onto the street outside. It was already buzzing with life, people busy with their normal daily routines. She envied those people, settled down with families of their own and husbands to come home to, times were hard but that only made people more grateful for what they had. For the most fleeting of moments Maddie had dreamed that she could too share that happiness with Tommy, that they could start their own family and finally get married like they had planned so many years ago, but she was no fool and Tommy ruined that. Maddie was not going to be someones second choice, she had more self respect than that.

A loud knock at the door made Maddie physically jump, stubbing the end of her cigarette out on a dirty plate she went to answer the door hoping for it to be anyone but Tommy. The downcast face of Arthur greeted her when she swung the door open, making her heart flutter with relief, it was too soon to face Tommy she hadn't figured out how she was going to handle it yet. "Come in." Stepping aside, Maddie allowed Arthur into her house and followed him back into her kitchen. She knew why he was there, it was obvious, the regret was written all over his tired face. It was then that Maddie noticed the bruise on his neck, the ugly purple and blue mark told her what kind of night the eldest Shelby had had. Without saying a word Maddie drew Arthur into her arms and hugged him as tightly as she could, anything he had previous said to her forgotten.

"I'm so sorry Mad, I didn't mean those things I said." Arthur mumbled into Maddie's hair, inhaling the comforting scent that belonged exclusively to her. "Forgive me."

Drawing back from Arthur, Maddie took his face in her cold hands tilting his head back so she could inspect the bruise further. It could have been worse, but that wasn't the issue, Arthur had tried to kill himself and she had seen something like that coming a mile off but hadn't been around to prevent it. "Offer's still there Arthur. Beds yours if you want it." Relief flooded Maddie's body when he nodded weakly; Polly was right only Arthur could get himself out of the mess he was stuck in but that didn't mean she couldn't help his healing. "Coffee?" The kettle screaming on the stove brought her attention back to the hot drink she desperately needed, but Arthur shook his head no.

"Busy day Mad, Black Star Day."

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Maddie frowned in confusion, Black Star Day meant nothing to her. Plucking a cigarette from her box, Maddie threw it to Arthur then lit her own on the stove. "What the fuck is Black Star Day?"

"The day we take ou' Kimber an' take the racetrack for ourselves." Explained Arthur after lighting his own cigarette. "Got a meetin' with the men and the family. Will ya come?"

Maddie tried not to groan at Arthur's request, he didn't know about the events that had unfolded the night before, it would be uncomfortable to say the least to be around Tommy but with how fragile Arthur looked Maddie couldn't find it in herself to say no. "I'll come, let me get my coat."

Leading Arthur to the entry hall, Maddie quickly slipped her coat on and followed Arthur outside to begin the walk to the meeting. The cold air instantly felt good against her skin, pulling her from the daze she seemed to be stuck in since getting home. She had no intention of telling anyone of what had happened with Campbell, not even Polly, the last thing everyone needed was the Shelby boys killing an inspector that would be something even Tommy couldn't slip out of. It was better just kept to herself, where she could just move on from it and pretend it never happened. All working women had a game face and all Maddie needed to do was transfer that to everyday life until the event was forgotten well and truly.

"In 'ere." Arthur announced when they reached the Shelby betting shop; ever the gentleman he held the door for Maddie to walk through before joining the rest of The Peaky Blinder's and Shelby family in the shop.

"Maddie!" Squeaked Ada, happily bounding over to where the brunette was hanging near the back of the large group, Karl snuggled tightly into her chest. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, I've not been in a good place. Wana hold him?" Not waiting for a responce Ada held out Karl for Maddie to take, willing or not.

Karl's soft breath tickled Maddie's chest as he slept peacefully in the warm blanket Ada had him wrapped in; he was perfect, and Maddie couldn't have been happier for her best friend. "I'll see you more Ada, I promise. I've been a real shit friend lately." And she meant it, Maddie had felt terrible about how little she had been seeing Ada even if she didn't have a clue where she had been living, if the past twenty-four hours had taught her anything she needed more women around her and Ada had been her best friend for years.

"Come on, what you doin' hiding by the door. Up here with me and Pol."

Practically bouncing, Ada led Maddie through the mass of Blinder's up to the front of the betting shop where Polly greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. It had been so long since all the women had been together, and she hoped that whatever Tommy had done to reconcile with Ada continued.

"Isn't she a natural Pol?" Beamed Ada as she stroked the top of Karl's head. "You need to find a good man Maddie, settle down and have one of ya own."

Before Maddie could laugh off Ada's suggestion, Tommy stepped up to the front of the group and began laying down his plan for the day. Snuggling Karl, Maddie watched Tommy as he spoke but didn't hear anything he was saying, in her mind all she could see was the window with he and Grace behind it and that allowed Campbell to seep into her thoughts. Shaking her head to clear the unwelcome invasion on her mind, Maddie tried to divert her attention away from Tommy, on anything but Tommy, but his pale blue eyes kept drawing her back. Did he know she knew about him and Grace? No, how could he possibly know as far as he was concerned she had gone straight home, while he had his fun with the barmaid.

 _"He's watchin' you."_ Polly whispered into Maddie's ear. _"You sure there's nothing there?"_

It was true, Tommy was watching her; every know and then his eyes flicked over to her and gazed almost longingly at Maddie and Karl, had he not been with Grace only hours ago she would have felt something at the way he was watching her with a baby. Yet Tommy had made his choice, so any chance of them sharing what Ada and Freddie had was gone.

"T' The Garrison!" Boomed Arthur, followed by the loud cheer of all the other men. The Blinder's filed out of the shop heading to the pub for a drink before they went off to take down Kimber. There was a crackle in the atmosphere and not just for violence, excitement clung to all the men, the prospect of earning a stready income of decent money within arms reach.

"Come on love." Once Maddie had handed Karl back to his mom, Polly linked her arm through Maddie's and the three women walked to The Garrison together, behind the men and for the first time in a while laughing together. They were as good as Polly's daughters and having them both with her, by her side was the best thing to come out of the horrid situations that had seemed to be haunting the Shelby family. As long as the men stayed in line, Polly was positive their luck was about to take fortuitous turn. "Should have known she'd be here." Polly didn't bother hiding the dislike from her voice at seeing the blonde barmaid serving all the Blinder's drinks with Tommy. The irish woman left a bad taste in her mouth, something wasn't right about her and Polly had always been a good judge of character.

Unlinking herself from Polly, Maddie barged behind the bar and swiped a full bottle of whiskey, ignoring the confused expression from Grace and Tommy as she did. If she was going to stay then she sure as hell needed a drink, a large one. Unscrewing the lid Maddie took a swig from the bottle, the strong alcohol burning her throat, adjusting to the uncomfortable sensation she took another mouthful this time the burning not as intense.

"You want to slow down there, I ain't carrying you home." Laughed Polly, snatching the bottle from Maddie's hands to take a gulp herself. "We can prop each other up."

From in the crown, Arthur cheered as he watch the women drinking from the bottle of whiskey. "Tha's it! Shelby women know 'ow to drink!" Turning to his younger brother, he steered John towards the women grinning boyishly. "He's bin shacked up with 'is new Mrs makin' more fuckin' kids, swears he ain't avoiding ya Mads."

Maddie rolled her eyes in jest, pulling John in for a hug which he immediately returned. "Don't you have enough kids?" She laughed giving him a soft shove and a wide smile. It had been so long since John had been as happy as he seemed with Esme, and Maddie was certain they'd have beautiful kids together.

"When you guna pop some ou' then?" Asked John with a smirk. "I mean I'd 'ave happily obliged but think the wife migh' 'ave somethin' 't say."

Again Maddie laughed. "I shall try to get over you John."

Giving a wink, John leant closer to the brunette. "Ya still are aren't ya?" Kissing Maddie on the top of the head he moved back into the excited group of men and grabbed a pint on his way.

Taking a seat at the bar, the large amount of whiskey shes's consumed hitting her system, Maddie smiled to herself as she watched all the merriment in the pub, it was like Christmas had come and all the men had turned back into boys. The light mood was a welcome change to the dismal outlook of most days.

"Is there any Shelby you haven't been with?" Grace asked in a soft voice, having moved down the bar away from Tommy. They had spent an incredible night together and she wanted to make it clear to the brunette that Tommy had chosen her. Maddie's appearance at the pub was a cause of great irriation to her, she'd wanted some time with Tommy before everything went downhill to explain why she had done certain things but with Maddie there that would make it almost impossible. Tommy, although well hidden, had been casting glances at his ex since she arrived with Polly and his sister and it started to pick away at Grace's confidence in their relationship.

"John has a wife."

"That doesn't usually stop whore's does it?" Shot back Grace spitefully.

It seemed that despite the night she and Tommy had shared Grace was still threatened by Maddie, which was ridiculous. "Word of advice," Smiled Maddie tightly. "If you want to be accepted by this family, don't go around insulting well established members." Pointing at Polly, who was cooing over Karl, she added. "See that woman, she's the back bone of this family and I'll let you in on a secret...she don't trust you. Without her, you'll always be an outsider."

Grace scowled, pulling the bottle of whiskey away from Maddie's reach. "I don't need anyones approval."

"That's good, 'cos so far you haven't got any."

Suddenly The Garrison went quiet, the bubbling excitement evaporated into nothing. Striding through the tightly packed pub Tommy made a beeline for Ada, he needed her out of there as quickly as possible before the shooting started. "Ada, you need 't leave." Grabbing his sisters arm he made to shove her through the back of The Garrison, towards safety.

"What are you doing Tommy?!" Demanded Polly, holding Ada in place and slapping Tommy's hands from her.

"Kimber's on 'is way, he knows what we 'ave planned."

Polly frowned not understanding the problem, with the Blinder's and the Lee's it would be simple to take down Kimber, it didn't matter where it took place. "And we can take 'im Thomas, we have plenty of able body men-"

"The Lee's are already on their way 't the races." Tommy explained. "We're out numbered Pol."

In that moment both Polly and Tommy realised who had betrayed them, in unison they turned to look to the bar where Grace was stood with Maddie. She had been right all along, it hadn't just been jealousy, it had in fact been Tommy who was blind. He who hadn't seen what was so glaringly obvious, but he didn't have time to dwell on it too much was at stake. "Change o' plans! We fight Kimber in the streets, ge' the women an' children out o' the way!"

Jumping to action, Maddie ran over to Ada and escorted her out the back of the pub with Karl, leaving the men to fight their war. People were going to die, there was no question about it, but she would be damned if it was going to be Ada and her innocent baby.

"How can they be so stupid?" Spat Ada as she stamped down the street beside Maddie pushing Karl's pram. "Hasn't there been enough killing? You'd think after France they would have had enough."

Maddie couldn't have agreed more, but then most of the men in the Blinder's only understood two things violence and money and the large majority of them enjoyed it. She, Ada, and their wives could shout until they were blue in the face but they would never listen, thye would always deal with things their way. "You have a child now Ada, worry about him not your idiot brothers."

"Yes, I should worry about Karl."

Out of nowhere, Ada did a sharp U-turn and started marching down the deserted road to where the men would fighting a few streets over. Her son was going to lose uncles and a father if they continued with the madness about to erupt, and Ada was determind to put an end to it. While the men had been at war she had watched too many wives and daughters lose the ones they loved and if she could prevent anymore meaningless lose then she would.

"Ada stop! Ada!"

But Maddie's shouts wouldn't stop her, no one could, she was on her own mission and prepared to stop bloodshed by any means possible.  
Kimber and his men had just showed up when she rounded the street they were to fight on, shoving through them she planted herself firmly between the two gangs and parked Karl's pram for good measure.

For a woman pushing a pram Ada sure moved fast, and when Maddie caught up with her friend she was gasping for breath which swiftly left her lungs when she saw that Ada had put herself right in the middle of the confict. Polly was going to kill her, she couldn't even get Ada from The Garrison to the Shelby home without it going wrong, she was in for a good hiding. "Ada! Move out the way, look at all those fucking guns!" Weaving through Kimber's men, Maddie eyes all the guns aimed with caution and edged closer to where Ada was pacing. "Please Ada, think of Karl."

"I am!" Yelled Ada, still not budging. "They can fight if they want, but that baby ain't moving and neither am I."

Much to her relief, Maddie saw uncertainty wash over all of the mens faces, they didn't want to hurt an innocent woman and child. Maybe Ada had stopped the fight? Even if it was just for a day, maybe she had saved more women from losing their husbands.

"She's right ya know," Spoke Kimber, gesturing at his men. "Why should all you men die? It should just be them who caused it."

Pulling the gun from his jacket, Kimber fired at Tommy, the impact of the bullet knocking him from his feet. Maddie stared in horror as he fired off more rounds that instead of hitting Tommy pierced through Danny's body as he ran forwards in defense of his friend. Her dark eyes fell on Tommy, as he struggled to get to his feet, an all consuming rage burned through her and before she could stop herself Maddie stepped into the mania, her hand in her purse grabbing hold of the pistol the Shelby brothers had given her. Withough a second thought, she aimed the gun at Kimber and pulled the trigger until the barrel was empty.

All the shouting stopped and all eyes flew to Maddie. The hand holding the gun trembled with shock, she had never killed anyone before and she'd never intended too but seeing Tommy get shot had lit something within her. "I...I..." She stammered looking fearfully at Kimber's men, waiting for them to gun her down at any moment.

"Enough!" Yelled Tommy, stepping forward to stand beside Maddie. "Me and Kimber fought this battle one on one. It's over. Go 'ome to your families."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you Ariwolff14, guest and Medina for your feedback I'm so glad people are enjoying this story :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Celebrations were well under way at The Garrison, the Lee's had successfully taken Worchester Races with Kimber and his men busy bringing the fight to the streets of Small Heath and everyone was in the mood to drink as much as their bodies could handle.  
Sat alone in the snug, Maddie silently nursed a large bottle of whiskey not in the mood to celebrate with the others. She had killed a man, a vile man, but a man none the less. Her mind kept drifting to the bloodied holes that had littered his body as he lay life less on the road, Maddie had never imagined she's ever kill someone but she had. Logic kept telling her that Kimber deserved what he got, he had shot Tommy and killed Danny, but it was doing little to calm her.

"Ya alrigh'?" Tommy's mumbled softly from the snug door. He had seen the brunette slip off alone the moment that the celebrations had started which was more than out of character, usually Maddie and Arthur were the life and soul of every party.

Glancing up from the half empty whiskey bottle, Maddie's gaze fell on the hole the bullet had made in Tommy's shoulder and a new wave of nausea hit her. "I killed a man Tommy."

Gently closing the snug door, Tommy took a seat beside Maddie and took a large swig from the bottle, his cool blue eyes regarding the small woman. "An' why'd you shoot 'im Maddie?" Tommy's initial reaction to her shooting Kimber had been one of anger, it was one of the stupidist things she had ever done. Kimber's men could have gunned her down like a dog, and the fear that had consumed Maddie's face at the time was a clear indication that she knew that. "Ya could 'ave got 'urt, they could 'ave killed you. So why'sd you shoot 'im?"

Why was he torturing her? It was obvious why she had shot him, and Maddie didn't want to speak the words out loud, not after witnessing what happened between Tommy and Grace. But the words crept up her throat like vomit, tumbling out of her cherry lips. "He shot you Tommy," She whispered. "I couldn't stand back and let him kill you. It...it all happened so fast."

Reaching out a hand, Tommy softly brushed the hair that had fallen from Maddie's thick braid off of her face and stared into her wide, dark eyes. He had made a mistake with Grace, a big mistake, one that was filling him with regret. He and Maddie had been on a good track towards what he had always wanted, even after the way he had treated her since returning from France she had stuck by him, yet he had chosen a night with Grace.

"I saw you and Grace."

Maddie's voice broke Tommy from his reverie, drawing him away from the chocolate coloured orbs to her hardened face. "It was nothin', I made a mistake-"

"A pretty big fucking mistake." Laughed Maddie coldly.

Tommy clenched his jaw, trying to not let the conversation turn into an argument he wanted to fix the situation, not inflame it. "A big fuckin' mistake, but Maddie if I acted like this every time you fucked another man we'd neva speak."

And there he was, the Tommy that Maddie knew so well. He was never going to see her as anything but a whore, a cheap thrill for when he was bored and Maddie was done. "I might fuck men for a living Thomas, but I'm no whore. And I'm no fuckin' idiot." Getting to her feet, Maddie slid out from behind the table and over to the snug door no longer able to bear being in Tommy's presence.

"It was a fuckin' mistake!" Tommy roared as he slammed the snug door that Maddie had just opened shut.

Unadulterated rage course through Maddie's veins at the cheek Tommy had, how dare he get angry when it was him that slept with the barmaid. "An' you can live with that mistake!" She screamed, too angry to care if the other occupants of the pub could hear her. "And where is your lovely barmaid? 'Cos I don't see her anywhere!" Tommy's fist collided with the wall beside Maddie's head, but she didn't flinch. "Go on Tommy, become more like your father."

That stung more than the wound on his shoulder; Tommy hated his so called father and had always swore he'd never turn out anything like him, but lately he'd heard the comparison on more than one occassion. "If you wan' 't give up on this I won' stop you. But I won' wait for ya Maddie."

"That's the problem Tommy, you never have waited for me." Slinking under Tommy's arm, Maddie stormed out of the snug slamming the door behind her, wanting to put as much distance between her and Tommy as she could. Angry tears welled in her eyes, bringing a hand up she wiped them away quickly before anyone in the pub could notice. The last thing she wanted was people thinking she was weak.

"Wha' the 'ell was that abou'?"

After a deep breath, Maddie plastered a smile across her painted lips and snatched the drink Arthur was holding, downing its contents in one. "Nothin', I thought this was a party so why aren't people more drunk?"

"Ya 'eard her! Drink up everyone!" Boomed Arthur, fixing another drink for himself and one for Maddie. "It's gunna be a long nigh'!"

Clugging her drink with a small wince, Maddie climbed onto the bar and started dancing to the loud cheers of the many men. The alcohol in her system was having the desired numbing effect, just because Tommy had ruined their chances of happiness didn't mean she shouldn't have fun and Kimber death would have to go in the same compartment as Campbell. "I 'ave alot of nights off to make up for gentlemen, so form an orderly queue!" Again there was a chorus of cheers and whistles and Maddie threw another whiskey down her throat liking the feeling the strong drink was giving her, but in the corner of eye she could see Tommy watching her with disdain before he left The Garrison. But what did she care? He had ruined everything not her, she was free to do what she wanted.

* * *

 _**Two Years Later  
** _

Maddie lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling as she waited for her latest customer to finish dressing. He hadn't been entirely grotesque, but the loud grunts he had made the entire duration was more than a little off putting. It seemed a waste to wear the beautiful new negligee that Arthur had brought her for the usually piss drunk men who stumbled into the brothel in the early hours of the morning; Maddie was sure it had cost Arthur a small fortune, the soft pink and white lace slip was obviously high end but she had no where else to wear it to. The clinking of coins hitting the copper plate she kept on the bedside table drew her attention away from the satin negligee and back to the greying man in her room. "Till next time." Maddie smiled, collecting the coins up and putting them away in her purse under the wodden bed.

The heavy pounding of foot steps running upstairs could be heard from the otherside of the door, and Maddie prayed that it was for one of the other women, she hadn't had a break all night and all she wanted was a few minutes to have a cigarette and a strong drink.

"Henry you dirty fuck'r, ya wife know ya 'ere?" Arthur laughed heartily when he barreled into the room like an overly large puppy. "Off wiv ya." Once Henry had left the room, Arthur kicked the door shut and removed his cap, placing it down on a chair that sat in the corner of the small bedroom.

"What you doing here Arthur? Your bad for business, men get too scared to come to me. Think you'll cut 'em." Maddie spoke warmly, already enjoying the moments peace Arthur's appearance was bringing her.

Grinning broadly, Arthur produced a large bottle of whiskey from inside his jacket holding it out like it was a prized treasure. "Though' ya could do with a break." Throwing himself down on the bed beside Maddie, Arthur wiggled himself until he found a comfy position propped up in the many pillows. It had become a regular occurance for the pair, he would show up during one of her shifts with a bottle or two of something strong and the pair would drink until they passed out, then crawl back to Maddie's house in their worse for wear states. It had been some time since Maddie had called him up on his drinking, instead choosing to join him at the bottom of a bottle, but how ever drunk Arthur was he knew something was going on with the brunette. "Ow you 'oldin' up since the funeral?"

Maddie had known Freddie since she was young, he and Tommy had been best friends, as had she and Ada, so when he had passed away it was a knock to her. He had been a good man, and more importantly Ada had adored him, now Maddie worried for her friend. "Fine, just worry for Ada and Karl. No one should bury their sons father so young."

"She's a fight'r Mads, she'll be alrigh'." Replied Arthur after a large gulp of whiskey. "Family meetin' tomorrow, make sure ya there."

Already Maddie knew what the meeting would be about, she had overheard Tommy speaking to Ada at Freddie's funeral about the expansion he had planned for London, but she couldn't see why she was needed for the meeting. London had nothing to do to her, she wasn't a Peaky Blinder and after two years of their relationship getting progressively more toxic, Maddie was certain Tommy wouldn't want her there. "I'm not needed Arthur, this is for you men."

"Actually," Arthur muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "Tommy wan's you there, asked me to speak to ya." He had been meaning to speak to Maddie since before Freddie's funeral but there had never been a good time, and with her drinking it seemed like the safest time to do it.

"Why?"

Again Arthur shuffled. "Ya lived in London Mads, maybe ya could 'elp us."

Maddie was more than a little confused, she hadn't lived in London for years and she had been young things were constantly changing she would be a useless guide. Unless Tommy didn't want her for a guide. Realisation dawned on Maddie, she put her slowness down to the whiskey, he wanted her there as a buffer for his deal like she'd been with Kimber. Maddie's whole body went stiff as the foreign thought of Kimber weaved into her mind, it had been two years since she'd allowed herself to think of him and the old feelings of nausea came creeping back. "Who am I being used for this time?"

"Say's Sabini and Solomons run London."

The names didn't jump out to Maddie, but then again she had been a child when she lived in London and had yet to start hanging around with gangsters so it wasn't surprising she had no idea who the two men were. "Enough about Tommy and his Kingdom, thought we was getting drunk?" She could worry about Tommy's plans for her the next day, but right now the alcohol would fill the hole that had formed in her.

* * *

"You look fucking awful." Polly said sternly, taking in Maddie's appearance critically from behind a cloud of smoke. Since shooting Kimber Polly had watched Maddie sink further and further down the same hole as Arthur, and she couldn't figure out what was causing it. It was more than Tommy and Kimber, Polly could feel it, something dark was within Maddie and the girl was trying to supress it with alcohol and money. Which, by judging her appearance, wasn't really working well.

"Long night." Said Maddie weakly, her temples were pounding and just being upright was a challenge, so holding a conversation with Polly was the last thing she wanted to do. If Maddie had her way she wouldn't have even turned up to the stupid meeting at all, she would have quietly died in her bed until her shift at the brothel in the evening, but Arthur was adement if she didn't show that Tommy would just come and find her anyway. "You know what Tommy wants me for?"

Polly pricked up at that, she wasn't aware Tommy required Maddie for his plan and if he did she knew what for. "I swear Maddie you tell him no, I won't see him use you for his uprising."

Maddie held her hand up for the older woman to stop talking. "It's fine, I'm happy to help. I don't base my worth on Tommy's opinion of me Pol." It wasn't a complete lie, she didn't entirely base her worth on Tommy's opinion but it had over the years began to chip away at her slowly. At twenty-seven she was unmarried, without children and working in a brothel, it was almost painful to see all the other women roughly the same age as her with their growing families, but she was making good money and Arthur was now a perminent resident at her house so it wasn't all bad. It was just different.

"My office." Muttered Tommy, ushering Maddie away from his aunt towards his office where he could speak to her alone, without Polly or Arthur jumping down his throat. "Sit." Moving behind his desk, Tommy dropped into the comfy seat and placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting the tip with a match. "I assume Arthur told ya I asked for ya." When Maddie nodded, her arms crossed against her chest, he continued. "We need a woman down in London, can't use Ada or Esme-"

"Of course not Thomas, because they're people righ'? I'm jus' a hole to fuck."

Pushing off of the desk, Tommy circled around it coming to stop in front of Maddie, his lower back resting on the solid wood. "Arthur 'n John will be there too, you'll be safe 'n o' course I'll pay for everythin'."

Maddie gripped the hard wood of her chair to stop herself from slapping Tommy at even mentioning money. Why did he always have to bring it up? It was like he wanted to start a fight.

"An' I want you sober. Ya turnin' into Arthur." He drawled, his glare unwavering as he took in the way she sat more upright at his critisism.

"And would that be so bad? Better to be like Arthur than you Thomas." Maddie spat viciously, rising from her chair no longer able to keep her temper in check.

A dark laugh rolled out of Tommy's mouth. "We all know 'ow your Arthur's whore now Madeline, don't need t' be said."

Something inside Maddie snapped. There was no time to count to ten to calm herself down, she had already drawn her hand back ready to slap Tommy as hard as she could. But Tommy was quicker and caught her wrist before she could land the hit, infuriating her further. "I'm not a whore." Maddie ground out through gritted teeth as she fought to free her arm from Tommy's tight hold.

"No' wha' ya profession says."

With her free hand, Maddie went to hit Tommy again but quick as lightning he caught hold of her left arm and simply held her in front of him looking amused. That was the look that Maddie hated the most, the smug, self satisfied smirk that shouted out that he thought he was better than her. "Lets not forget Thomas that you've made a drunken visit to Madam Rosalie's brothel twice now." Maddie had yet to throw the incidents in his face and she couldn't have been more happy to have saved them up, instantly the smug smirk had disappeared and been replaced by a murderous, cold glare. "Funny, I thought you'd want a blonde."

Tommy exhaled slowly, his cool eyes locking on dark ones as he tightened the hold his had on Maddie's slim wrists attempting to extinguish the furious rage fighting to get out of him.

"Nothin' to say?" Maddie goaded, pleased to be winning the fight.

Throwing her wrists out of his hands, Tommy returned to his seat behind the desk needing a larger space between him and Maddie. Even by their recent standards the fight was getting particularly nasty, and he was more than prepared to take it even further if he needed to. But the trip to London was long, and would feel even longer if their was an even worse tension between them. "If ya could make yourself presentable by the time we leave, I 'ear unwashed 'hores don't go down well in London."

Behind his desk Tommy began flicking through a pile of papers, a blatant attempt to get Maddie to leave his office as he had finished berating her. There was no chance she was going to leave without getting the last word. Leaning on the wooden desk, Maddie bent down to Tommy's level and scowled at him. "You will die alone Thomas."

"An' you will die a whore." Fired Tommy without raising his eyes from the paper in his hands, but he could feel the hatred Maddie was emitting like the warmth of a fire. "Tomorrow!" He called once she had stamped from his office back into the shop, probably to drink herself into another stuper. London was going to be the biggest opportunity the Shelby family had ever encountered, and Tommy was just as excited as his brothers to scope out the new city, but in a dark corner in the back of his mind Tommy kept replaying Maddie's meeting with Kimber. It was the whole reason she was coming to London, and despite the unsavoury air between them, he couldn't help but second guess his decision like he had two years ago.

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you to everyone reading and following/favouriting this story :) Thank you to the two guests, crystaltonics and Medina for your feedback.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

London was different to how Maddie remembered it as a girl, so much had changed and the time she had spent there now seemed like a distant dream. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever planned on involving herself with men like the Shelby brothers, in fact Maddie had been ademant that she would be married at eighteen and have four children. Reality was somewhat different.  
As Maddie walked down the cold street with the three Shelby's they gained a lot of looks and whispers, one woman with three men was not a common occurance outside of a brothel, and the new clothes Tommy had brought her stood out in the plain streets. Her flapper dress was shorter than usual day attire and she had opted for a fur trimmed coat instead of her usual plain black one, and despite what fashion dictacted, Maddie kept her hair long in sleek curls that cascaded over her shoulders. For the first time in a long time she actually felt beautiful.

Rounding a corner, Tommy led them to an impressive building with large potted plants leading up to the entrance and two men guarding the door. It was different to the buildings in Birmingham, it screamed money which it seemed no one in Birmingham really had except the Shelby's. If she wasn't being used as a buffer Maddie would have been excited about exploring London again, and if Esme had been right about the turf war already going on they were going to be far from welcome.

"Who's club is this?" Maddie asked as they got closer to the two men guarding the entry, unsure if they were even going to get in to such an exclusive looking place.

With a slight smirk, Tommy muttered a reply. "Don' you worry 'bout the small details Madeline."

"But-" Began Maddie, but she trailed off when the two men stepped closer to the club door, blocking the four of them entering. Her assumption had been correct, Blinder's were not welcome which only meant that trouble was going to ensue at some point. Silently, Maddie watched as Tommy slipped the two men some money and reluctantly they stepped aside.

"Much obliged." Growled Arthur, his hand holding onto Maddie's upper arm to lead her into the club behind Tommy and John. "It's a fuckin' freakshow." He exclaimed as they ventured further into the club, not dropping Maddie's arm.

"Arthur," She whispered. "At some point you 'ave to let go of me." With a bashful grin Arthur dropped his hold on her, but stuck close to her side as they went to find a table. Maddie couldn't have agreed with Arthur more, the club was like nothing she had ever seen before. Everywhere she looked people were all over each other, and it seemed no one had a problem with open drug use. This was definately not how she remembered London.

Shrugging her coat from her shoulders, Maddie waited for Tommy to rid a table of unwanted company surveying the room some more as she did. The energy of the place was electric, everyone was truly alive and she put it down to the powder the majority of the club was snorting, whether it be lines off the table or from small containers. Everyone looked so happy, more than the people of Small Heath did, maybe Ada had been on to something when she left for London? Maybe Tommy would want her to relocate to London if business picked up? Watching all the smiling faces Maddie wasn't opposed to the idea if Tommy brought it up. Maybe she could be a dancer and leave brothels behind her.

"You gunna sit?" John asked with a wide grin following the brunettes line of sight to a woman snorting lines of powder off of the table she was sat at. "Fancy it?"

"She's not my type."

Laughing loudly, John wrapped an arm around Maddie's shoulders and squeezed her tightly to his side. "Not wha' I meant, bu' I'd pay for that show." The club was having the same effect on him, it was filling John with life that had seemed to have abandoned him. For tonight he wasn't going to think about Birmingham, his kids or his wife, London was all about him.

"Would you two fuckin' sit down an' 'ave a drink."

Rolling her eyes at Arthur's impatients, Maddie draped her coat over the back of her chair before sitting with Tommy and Arthur. Already Arthur had poured her out a glass of whiskey and Maddie didn't hesitate in downing the contents, even with Tommy's watchful eyes on her. He wanted her sober but there was no way she wasn't going to have a few drinks, and in the odd set up Maddie was currently stuck in she needed to drink. So far Maddie and Tommy had been nothing but civil to each other, only speaking directly to each other when they had to, and although it was working at stopping them fighting it had made a weird air settle between the pair. Regarding Tommy, Maddie lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, her dark eyes running up and down Tommy trying to figure out what he was thinking. He was so hard to read, it had always bothered her, and even away from his Kingdom Tommy was inpenitrable.

"Gentlemen, there's been a mistake. You're gunna have to leave."

Crossing her legs, Maddie leant back further into her chair as she brought her cigarette up to her full lips again as one of the club employee's came up to their table. They had been there not even ten minutes and already they were being booted out, but that was what happened when you were a Shelby and it seemed they were known well all the way down in London. It wasn't surprising to Maddie though, all the brothers were anything but discrete, they all wanted attention in different ways, and the poor go between that was desperately trying to get them to leave was about to have a bad night.

As if on queue carnage erupted around Maddie; all three brothers leapt to action beating and slicing their attackers while Maddie remained in her seat trying to finish her cigarette peacefully. A man dropped to the floor by her feet, his face gushing blood from the wound Tommy had just cut into his face, Maddie's face scrunched in disgust as she shuffled her feet away not wanting to ruin them with blood. "These are new." She snapped at the bleeding man when he moved closer to her still.

A shotgun firing ceased the fighting and all the people who had continued partying ignoring the fight. "Get out." The man who had initially asked the Shelby's to leave gasped, the shotgun he held pointed at Tommy.

"Yeah?" Breathed Tommy striding closer to the armed man, unfazed by the weapon. "Yeah? You guna use that?" Giving the man a few seconds to answer him, Tommy tilted his head when he didn't fire the gun. "Didn't think so."

Rising from the table, more than over the little show Tommy was putting on, Maddie collected up her jacket and sauntered through the stunned club of people and only stopped when she was near the exit. "Boys, when you've done showing off I'm ready 't leave." It had the desired effect, instantly cool eyes shot over to her burning with irritation at her stepping out of rank. "This Thomas," Maddie gestured around the club, emphasizing her point. "Is why people don't wanna be friends with you. I'll be outside."

* * *

Dropping on to the bed that was hers for the night, Maddie grinned stupidly at the ceiling her body still humming from the amazing night she was having. After leaving Sabini's club Tommy had promised them a night on the town and he hadn't disappointed; they had crawled from club to club, progressively getting more and more drunk and Maddie had befriended a middle aged woman who was out with her much younger date and tried Tokyo for the first time. Her body was ablaze with energy, she could have kept going but they had a long journey back to Birmingham and all the Shelby's had overruled her on staying out longer.

Upon returning to the hotel, John and Arthur had both immediately crashed in their beds which they barely made it to, leaving Tommy to deal with the task of getting Maddie to bed. It had taken him more than half an hour to even manage to get her onto the bed, and now Tommy needed to actually get her to get some sleep. "Maddie ya need 't sleep." Tommy said in a low voice, not wanting to wake his snoring brothers although he was sure that the building could collapse and neither would wake. "We've 'ad a long day."

Cocaine and alcohol still buzzed through her body and Maddie couldn't remember a time she'd been more carefree. Even being around Tommy was bearable, in fact they hadn't had a single argument since they had left Birmingham and in her current state Maddie found that she didn't mind being in Tommy's company. With elongated movements, Maddie stretched out on the comfortable bed and rolled onto her side to face Tommy, who was sat at the open window smoking a cigarette. "Your so handsome Tommy, too handsome really." Mused Maddie, more to herself than anything. It was the first time in two years she had looked at Tommy, really looked at him, and even though he was older he was no less good looking than he had been when they were younger.

A smile pulled at the corners of Tommy's mouth, it was such a nice change for the two of them to actually be getting along and not tearing each other to shreds. "I'll remind you of this in the mornin'."

Lazily, Maddie sat upright her head tilting slightly as she tried to focus on the three Tommy's she was seeing. "Do you ever think we'll get on without whiskey?"

"Tha' depends," Tommy paused dragging deep on his cigarette, his gaze not wavering from Maddie. "You ever gunna forgive me for Grace?"

For a moment, Maddie ponder whether she could forgive him. It had hurt her so badly when she had seen Tommy with the barmaid, and to save herself Maddie had turned the hurt into hatred. For years Tommy had been the cause of the majority of her pain, and she didn't want to let that happen again, she had learnt from her mistakes. But if she was honest with herself, she missed him, missed what they'd had. "You hurt me Tommy. First you abandoned me while you were in France, and then you chose that barmaid. What did you expect?"

"I didn't wan' you wastin' you're life waitin' for a dead man."

Maddie's brow furrowed in confusion at Tommy's admission, her alcohol dazed brain struggling to find the right words. "It would never have been a waste t' me! It was my choice and you took it away from me."

"I did what I though' was best." It was hard to explain why he had ended things so cruelly, at the time it had seemed like the best option Tommy had but that didn't mean he didn't regret it. "I never stopped lovin' you Maddie, the thought of you was the only thing tha' go' me through France. I didn't think I was comin' 'ome."

It was the most honest Tommy had been in years, stunning Maddie into silence, her mouth hung agape not expecting the conversation to go down the root it had. Screwing her eyes shut and shaking her head to try and clear some of the fog caused by the whiskey and cocaine, Maddie finally pieced together something to say. "I always knew you were, there's something special about you Tommy Shelby, the world weren't gunna lose you that early." Getting unsteadily to her feet, Maddie stumbled across the hotel suite to where Tommy sat by the window and gently tilted his face upwards to look at her. "You broke my heart Tommy, and you lost yours in the tunnels. I don't think we can be fixed."

"Get some sleep." Tommy grumbled distantly, his cool eyes moving from Maddie's to the dark road below. She was right, too much damage had been done and it couldn;t be undone but hearing the words spoken outloud made them all too real and Tommy wasn't ready to except it. Quickly, he snuck a glance as Maddie got back onto her bed and rolled to face away from him, she was everything he'd ever wanted and she was within arms reach but yet so far away. At some point one of them would move on though, and Tommy prayed it wasn't Maddie, if he had to watch her settle down with another man he was sure he'd cut them or worse kill them. Just as he was about to get into his own bed and will sleep to take over his body, a quiet voice halted his actions.

"Don't sleep there. Once we go back, everythin' goes to how it was, jus' for tonight we can pretend."

The bed creaked slightly at Tommy's weight as he crawled into the bed Maddie was laying on, a long sigh escaping his lips when the brunette rolled over and curled into his side, her head resting on his chest. Absentmindedly, he began stroking her thick hair enjoying the feel of the silky tresses running through his fingers and the contented moan that Maddie gave. If he was die at that very moment, Tommy would have died happy.

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you to both guests, dljxxx and Raging Raven for your comments. It really helps keep me motivated :)**

 **Raging Raven: I really liked your question. She does enjoy it, but not within her work. So work is work, there is no enjoyment in it for her it's just a job to have a steady income. She does have preferences, like she when she wouldn't go with Campbell or Arthur Sr she won't go with nasty men who she thinks would hurt her and equally she won't go with someone who she thinks is unlikely to pay. As she's well known in the area because she's so close to the Shelby family, men are more often than not polite to her out of fear but in a sexual way they're in it for themselves not her, so she never orgasms at work. I will be touching upon how she feel into prostitution so there'll be a better understanding.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Birmingham remained the same in the small amount of time Maddie had been gone with the three Shelby brothers, and the moment her foot connected with the hard cobbled street of Small Heath her own life returned to its usual cycle. Money had to made and by having time off to visit London with Tommy and his brothers, Maddie had lost a fair amount. She had made a quick dash home to change before heading to Madam Rosalie's brothel for a longer shift than usual to try and make up for her loss of earnings, but before she could start work Tommy had asked that she swung by the betting shop for a quick chat. Maddie could only imagine it was about the next trip to London, when he would try and make a deal with Solomons, because there was no way Sabini would work with him after the fiasco that went down in his club.

"Tommy!" Maddie called into the darkened shop, taking a glance at the clock hanging on the wall, she only had a few minutes to spare. "Are you here?" When there was still no reply, Maddie walked further into the betting shop towards Tommy's office but when she poked her head around the door no one was there. "Pol!" She yelled again, if Tommy asn't there his aunt may well be and if anyone was going to know where he was it would be her. But still there was no reply.

With one last sweep of the shop, and Tommy no where in sight, Maddie stomped out into the cool night air ready to start her shift at Madam Rosalie's. Since returning from London, Birmingham had an even more dank feel to it, the smog and perpetual darkness that lingered most days seemed to be even more depressing and Maddie found herself missing the vibrant clubs that she had visited. Perhaps, if Solomons was agreeable, he would take her on and she could start a new life back in London, leave Tommy behind and maybe actually be able to move on from him. An uncomfortable feeling swirled in Maddie's gut as she thought about Tommy, the moment they had shared in London had been almost perfect and it had her wanting to claw their disasterous relationship back together, but then the image of him and Grace would waft into her mind and poison every good memory. That one night was preventing Maddie from letting the past go, the trust had gone and she wasn't sure if it would ever come back.

From around a corner the noises of a fight broke Maddie's thoughts, it wasn't an uncommon occurance in Small Heath men fought all the time, but she needed to go in the direction of the scrap to get to work and the last thing she needed was getting caught up in a drunken brawl. If she was quiet she might be able to slip by unnoticed; with that in mind, Maddie stuck as close to the buildings shadow as she could in an attempt to not get noticed and it was going remarkably well until she noticed who the man being jumped was. "Tommy!" The words slipped out before she could stop herself, and immediately all of the other mens eyes shot over to her.

"Hold her."

There was nothing Maddie could do as one of the men advanced on her, holding her back flush against his chest as he held her head in place by her hair. "Let go of him!" It hadn't come out as strong as she had hoped, but as the man restraining her moved over towards the large huddle Maddie could clearly see what was happening to Tommy. The blade sliced viciously inside his mouth, causing pained groans to break free of his bloodied mouth. Maddie had seen many violent things since moving to Birmingham, but watching the shining blade move in Tommy's mouth made her stomach turn. "Please."

"Finish him off." A man with a moustache ordered, a pleased look plastering across his lined face as he took in Tommy's beaten appearance. With their leader dead, the other Peaky Blinder's would think twice before returning to London and as far as Sabini was concerned it was no great loss if Thomas Shelby was dead. "Then it's her turn." His men at his club had informed him how the Shelby brother's had not been alone, they had in fact brought a woman with them, and Sabini was willing to bet his fortune that the woman he was currently looking at was the same woman they took to London.

Maddie wanted to scream, wanted to beg and plead when the gun was pointed at Tommy's head, but her throat had suddenly gone incredibly dry and no matter how hard she tried no words would form. Terror saturated her body, a thin film of sweat coating her body depsite the biting cold of the night air, Tommy was going to die and then she was next.

In the distance a police whistled blew and the sound of loud foot steps could be heard, Sabini and his men dropped Tommy and Maddie to the ground fleeing the scene as fast as they could not wanting to get caught. Peeking through her dishevelled dark hair, Maddie watched as the mens legs disappeared from view and crawled across the damp cobbles to Tommy's side. A wave of nausea hit her seeing the damage done to Tommy up close, he looked dead or atleast on the brink of death saturated in his own blood and bruises. "Tommy, can you hear me? Tommy!" Her voice screeched slightly, panic taking over the fear she had initially been feeling when he didn't respond. Craddling his head in her lap, Maddie stroked his battered face soothingly while she waited for the police to arrive. _"Please be okay, please be okay."_

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Shelby's favourite whore."

Maddie didn't need to look up to know who the voice belonged to; the harsh irish accent had been haunting her dreams for years and she wasn't prepared to see him again. The wound that he had caused was nearly healed, but hearing his voice ripped it open again. "He needs a hospital." Maddie finally managed to speak, Tommy needed help fast if he was to survive the brutal attack so her own issues needed to be put to one side.

Campbell prodded at Tommy's lifeless body with the end of his cane, chuckling to himself when he didn't react. "Miss Shaw it seems that it's Thomas Shelby's lucky day and I'm feeling charitable."

* * *

It had been the longest night of Maddie's life, she had stayed by Tommy's side the second they got to the hospital and had refused to leave until she knew for definate he was okay, and that required to him speak the words. Morning light had lit the room hours ago, but Tommy still hadn't woken, and even though the doctors had assured Maddie that his body was just recovering from the trauma he had suffered and that he would wake eventually, she was still dubious about whether they were telling her the truth.  
There was a peaceful, almost angelic quality to Tommy's face as he lay in the hospital bed unconscious, looking at him it was hard to believe he was a dangerous man. From the moment she had met Tommy Maddie had been drawn to him, not just because of his high cheekbones and hypnotic eyes but because of the aura he gave off; it was intoxicating and mesmorizing, it had been enough to draw her away from John and to him, even though he had initially shown no interest in her romantically. Maddie put it down to the age gap, she had always assumed he saw her as a little girl, but as she spent more time around Tommy with just Freddie and Ada they had become inseperable.

Absentmindedly, Maddie pushed Tommy's hair back from his face and rubbed soothing circles on his prominant cheek bones, willing him to come round and finally speak.

"If a 'ospital trip is what it takes t' win you over, I would'a done it ages ago." Tommy mumbled with a pained smile. "What you doin' 'ere Maddie?" Tommy searched his mind for what had happened the night before; he knew that Sabini and his men had jumped him but he had no recollection of Maddie being there.

"Who says I didn't put you in here?" Maddie had to stop herself from wrapping Tommy in a tight hug, she'd never been more relieved to hear his voice.

"Oh I don' doubt for a moment tha' you could pu' me in 'ere, jus' didn' expect to see you at me bedside."

Against her brains protest, Maddie leant down and placed her lips gingerly over Tommy's swollen ones unsure what was driving her to do it. When Tommy winced she pulled away, not wanting to cause him further pain. "You gave me a right scare Thomas Shelby, an' cost me a lot of money." A genuine smile pulled at the corners of Tommy's mouth making a wide grin spread across Maddie's own face. "Those were Sabini's men weren't they? Please don't tell me you're already planning a revenge attack, Tommy look at you, you're lucky to be alive-"

Slowly Tommy raised his arm silencing the rambling brunette, his head was pounding from the assult and he couldn't cope with trying to answer ever question that she had. "I 'ad an invitation from Alfie Solomons to visit 'im in London." In front of him Maddie's face turned from one of relief to anger, something he knew would happen before he divulged the information. "Don' look at me like tha' Maddie, it's a smart business move."

"Tommy they came all the way here to kill you! You think they won't do it if you go to London?! You'll be on their turf, you're a smart man use your fucking brain for christ sake!" Did she need to shake sense into him? Maddie was beginning to think she did because clearly Tommy had lost all sense, perhaps the multiple blowes to the head had done more damage then the doctors thought. "Listen to me Tommy, just for once listen to someone." Letting out a long sigh, Maddie took Tommy's hands in her own and gave them a squeeze. "Can't you just be happy with what you've already achieved? You own this city, can't you be content with that? Why are you always looking for something more?"

Tommy didn't miss the hidden meaning behind Maddie's words; she wasn't just refering to business, she was talking about Grace. "This 'as nothin' to do with you, it's business."

"Like fuck it doesn't!" Yelled Maddie. "You wanna use me in your deals, that puts me at risk too Tommy. Or doesn't that bother you? Is that just business? Sabini would 'ave killed me too last night if he hadn't been interupted, you're out of your league Thomas!"

It felt like a sledge hammer had hit Tommy in the chest, he had no idea that Sabini had tried to kill Maddie too. Looking her over there was no real sign that she had been hurt, no clue to what had actually gone down. Tommy's handsome face hardened, his hands pulling back from Maddie's, he couldn't bear to touch her knowing he had almost got her killed. "All the more reason to side with Solomons. I'm not askin' your permission Maddie, either ya in or your no'."

The door to the ward banged open, drawing the pairs attention off of each other and to the person who had just entered. "Mr Shelby, you're a difficult man to kill it would seem." Campbell said, limping over to Tommy's bed his cane tapping loudly on the floor in the quiet room. "And Miss Shaw, pleasure as always. But I require to speak with Mr Shelby alone." Stood beside the brunette, Campbell offered his hand out for Maddie to take to help her to her feet and smirked when she flinched away from his hand.

Tommy regarded the interaction silently. He had never seen Maddie act how she was, it was like she had reverted to being a child the way she shrank away from Campbell, Maddie wasn't the type of woman to hide away from anyone but it was clear to Tommy that the inspector terrified her and it didn't sit well with him. Something had happened.

"I'll be outside Tommy." Like a frightened deer Maddie bolted from her chair and went as widely around Campbell as the space would allow. It was like all air had been sucked from her lungs, like her body was shutting down just being in the vile mans company and it made her feel weak. Maddie had never felt weak, not even when her parents had died, but Campbell had that power over her and she hated it.

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you guest, Ariwolff14 and Raging Raven for your comments :) And I promise Alfie is coming in very soon! I know not much happened in this chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed it  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Tommy this is a bad idea." Maddie said for what had to be the tenth time, still without a responce. Tommy had left the hospital early, with her unwilling help, and had Maddie escort him to Charlie's yard for reasons that he wouldn't disclose. "Tommy will you stop this madness, look at you! I'm surpised your standing." All of his weight was leaned on Maddie as she pushed the gate open loudly, the noise spooking the horse as she did so.

"Tommy?" Charlie spoke, the gun he'd had raised lowering and returning inside his jacket. "Wha's he doing here Maddie? They said he wouldn't be out for another three weeks."

Allowing Tommy to dislodge himself from her shoulders, Maddie threw her hands up in defeat at the situation unable to give Charlie the answer he was looking for. "He was gunna leave with or without me, I thought it was better I helped so he didn't end up dead in the street. He still hasn't told me why he's come 'ere though."

"I need t' get on a boat to London. Tonight." Groaned Tommy as Charlie helped in sit down in a chair. His body was screaming in protest to being out of bed, but he couldn't risk staying in the hospital any longer. "I'm a sittin' duck in there, Charlie." Tommy explained when the older man eyed him with worry. "Sabini could send men a' any time. I need t' get some things done."

Maddie couldn't believe her ears at the madness Tommy was spewing, he really had lost it if he thought going to London in his current condition was any safer than staying at the hospital receiving the care he so badly needed. "Make him see sense Charlie, he won't listen to me. Never 'as."

Touching the back of his hand to Tommy's forehead it confirmed what Charlie could already see, Tommy was not in a good way, not at all. "Ya burnin' up." When Curly returned with the horses oil, he shook his head in concerned amusement. "Oh, Tommy, tha' stuffs for rubbin' into fuckin' horses."

With eyes closed in pain, Tommy scoffed lightly. "I am a 'orse."

"If ya were a horse, they'd shoot ya with this many broken bones."

No longer able to just watch as Tommy made his condition worse, Maddie stamped between the two men and crouched on her knee's, not caring about the mud that was soaking them. "I'm not letting you go all the way to London alone Thomas, your brothers would never forgive me." Tommy's mouth opened to protest but Maddie interupted before he could utter a word. "Do not fuckin' argue with me, you wanna go to London then the only way is with me."

Charlie laughed quietly, nothing had changed between the pair even in the years they'd been apart, Maddie was the only one who put Tommy properly in his place. "You 'eard the lady Curly, get 'im abroad. I'll fill 'er up."

Immediately Maddie jumped to his side and hooked his un-slinged arm over her shoulder, taking the majority of Tommy's weight as Curly led them to the January. "If I sleep all the way, I'm headin' t' Camden Town."

"Wha' business do you 'ave there, Tommy?"

"Tell Polly she's incharge while I'm away." Tommy said, ignoring Charlie's question. "If I don' come back, tell her she's incharge for good."

* * *

By the time they reached Camden, Tommy was looking much better than he had when they had left Birmingham. His fever had broken and he was finally eating properly, the sheen of sweat had left his pale body and apart from the bruises and cuts he looked almost back to normal, much to Maddie's relief. She had stayed by his side the entire trip, too afraid to leave just incase something happened when she turned her back but apparently she was a better nurse than she thought she was.

"Is this Solomons bakery?" Maddie asked as they approuched a large building with men busy working outside, to say she was surprised was an understatement Maddie hadn't imagined that Alfie Solomons would be a baker it seemed much to normal.

"Tis', now let me do the talkin' Maddie, I don' want you gettin' 'urt. Understand?" Tommy's pale eyes shot over to Maddie's dark ones, silently telling her that she was to do as she was told, no questions asked.

"Fine," Conceeded Maddie. "But if I'm spoke to I will answer Tommy." She didn't miss the small smirk Tommy gave as they moved inside of the impressive bakery. When it was just the two of them it was easy to put everything that had happened to one side, to pretend that none of it had happened. But it only ever lasted for a short amount of time, it inevitably always came crashing down around them, but in Maddie's opinion if Tommy stopped trying to make his Kingdom bigger they could have a shot at starting a relationship but that was never going to happen.  
They had only taken what seemed like a few steps into the bakery before they were stopped by a tall man, preventing them from going any further. He was wearing a jacket over his apron, which Maddie found odd, and he seemed a few years younger than Tommy but he respected the mans instructions and stopped when asked.

"Put 'im down, Ollie." A deep voice with a strong London accent said from further in the bakery. "Put 'im down, mate. He is only little."

The large silhouette that the gruff voice belonged to came into view, and Maddie had to admit she was slightly taken back by Alfie Solomons appearance; Alfie was as broad as he was tall he completely over shadowed Tommy, and he was more than a little well muscled, he was in essence the complete opposite to what Maddie had been expecting.

"You on your own?"

Beside him, Tommy could feel Maddie suddenly straighten at Alfie's statement. To prevent the brunette saying something that could mess up his plan, Tommy lit the cigarette that was hanging from his lips and passed it over to her, hoping it would distract her from opening her mouth. "Seems so."

Alfie came to a stop in front of Tommy, glancing quickly at Maddie as he did, unsure why Tommy had brought a mere woman with him instead of his men. "Well, you're a brave lad, ain't ya?" Turning on his heel, Alfie walked back in the direction he had came from not bothering to see if the two brummies were following him. "You want a look at my bakery? We bake all sorts here, mate, yeah."

Maddie was confused by Alfie, why was he giving them a guided tour of his bakery? He obviously knew who Tommy was, but he seemed to be making a song and dance about it, dragging it out for unknown reasons. But as they moved further along, Maddie noticed that all she was seeing was barrels not a loaf in sight, just hundreds of barrels.

"Did you know we bake over ten thousand loaves a week? Can you believe it?" Asked Alfie, no waiting for an answer. "We bake the white bread, we bake the brown bread. We bake all sorts. Would ya like to try some?" A large array of bottles stood on a table where Alfie had paused gesturing at them as he waited for his guests to make a choice.

"Bread?" Tommy asked with a slight smile, eyeing the many bottles.

"Wha' would you like, brown or white?"

Without much thought Tommy gave his reply. "Try the brown."

"Brown, right. An' for the lady?"

It took a few seconds for Maddie's brain to kick into action, there was just too much to take in, and under strict instructions not to speak she had been trying to figure Alfie Solomons out but so far she was drawing a blank. "Same for me."

Alfie's attention remained on Maddie as he waited for their drinks to be poured. "You from London?" He had been expecting the same Birmingham accent from the small woman as he had Tommy, but it was definately a soft London one he was hearing.

"I was," Maddie was more than aware of Tommy's cool stare in her, willing her not to say something to provoke Solomons, but so far the huge man had done nothing to aggrivate her so there was no need to. "Left when I was a kid, so you can stop lookin' at me like you're trying to figure out who I am." It was snappier than she knew Tommy would have liked, but Alfie's face creased into a grin.

"You are a woman, I'd fuckin' remember." Slamming his empty glass down, Alfie led the pair into his office finished with showing off his distillery and ready to talk business. Dropping down into the seat behind his desk, Alfie motioned to two seats opposite him for Maddie and Tommy to take, once they were seated he spoke again. "Well, I've heard very bad, bad, bad things about you Birmingham people. You're a gypsy right? So what, do you live in a fuckin' tent or a caravan?"

Busying himself with lighting a cigarette, Tommy took his time in answering Alfie not rising to his bait. "I came 'ere t' discuss business with you, Mr Solomons." He drawled, slowly raising his eyes from the wooden desk to Alfie's.

"Well," Exclaimed Alfie, clapping his hands together as he leaned forward. "Rum is for fun and fucking, isn't it? So, whiskey, now that is for business."

"Let's talk first eh?"

Maddie looked between the two men uncertainly; Alfie held the bottle on his desk scratching at his beard as though he was thinking, but there was madness in his eyes, unpredictability like Maddie had never seen before and she was unsure whether he would allow it to get to business talk before he killed Tommy.

"Suit yourself." Returning the bottle to where it previously stood, Alfie snapped his gaze over to the Shelby's woman who he could feel watching him intently. It was something very rare for him, to find a woman who dared to look at him the way she was and in that moment Alfie decided he quite liked the brunette. "They say you had your life saved by a policeman."

Before Tommy could throw out his responce, Maddie cut in wanting to put what ever story Sabini had cooked up right. "Did you also hear that they were gunna kill an innocent woman who was just tryin' to get to work?"

"Madeline." He had explicitly told her not to say anything, and already she was running her mouth at a hundred miles an hour. Why had he agreed to take her with him? "I 'ave a policeman on my payroll." Tommy explained, hoping that Maddie's statement would just be forgotten.

"You gunna sit her in the corner, mate? Gunna put her on the naughty step if she speaks again? Not in my fuckin' house."

Despite herself, Maddie smiled at Alfie grateful to have someone stand up for her, not that she needed someone to but it was always nice when someone did. Alfie Solomons was a man that Tommy couldn't manipulate, it had taken Maddie only a few minutes in his company to figure that out so she couldn't work out why she and Tommy were still sat there. As the two men discussed Sabini, Maddie tuned out from their conversation instead choosing to take a better look around the office. It was nothing special, nothing stood out but for some reason she felt extremely unsafe in Alfie's office like she was sat in one huge trap.

"You shot Billy Kimber right? You did, you fuckin' shot him. That's you."

The mention of Kimber brought Maddie's attention crashing back to the conversation at hand, the office forgotten. A hand squeezed her thigh in reassurance, Tommy must have realized that hearing Kimber's name put her on edge.

"You fuckin' betrayed him, mate. So it'll be appropriate to do what I'm thinkin' in my head to you right now."

Maddie didn't need to hear what they had been discussing to know exactly what Alfie wanted to do to Tommy, and it wouldn't even be fair considering he hadn't killed Kimber. She had. "That was me," Maddie said, leaning across Tommy to get a cigarette of her own and waited for him to light it for her before continuing. "I shot Kimber, emptied the barrell into him. That ain't on Tommy."

Alfie shifted his gaze from Tommy to Maddie, eyeing her critically as he tried to figure out if the dainty woman had indeed shot Kimber. It didn't make sense that she would have, not unless she was Tommy's woman. "Is that so? An' what exactly inspired you to make such a decision, love? You 'is wife, no I don't see no rings. So what exactly are you? Because if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely fuckin' am, you're lying to me." Producing a gun from one of his drawers, Alfie pointed it directly at Tommy who looked almost bored at the threat which was by no means empty.

Any attempt to defuse the situation had gone up in smoke leaving Maddie no choice but to be completely honest with Alfie, he was unhinged for sure but he was also intelligent. "Gentlemen, can we stop the childish games? Or are you both actually five?" Rising from her seat, Maddie cautiously wrapped her fingers around the gun that was pointed at Tommy and pushed it down towards the desk with little resistance from Alfie. With a huff, Maddie sat back down keeping her eyes firmly on Alfie, he wanted the truth so she'd give it to him. "I'm a whore Mr Solomons. Tommy hired me to help with his deal with Kimber, don't know if you ever met 'im but the man was a fuckin' letch. He shot Tommy and killed another man when there was a woman and baby stood in the way. That is why I shot him, an' I'm glad he's dead. I'm sure his wife is too."

After a short pause, the gun was placed back into the desk and Alfie laced his fingers together the ghost of a smile gracing his features. "Would I be right in my assuption, that you Madeline, are 'ere for the same reasons as you were for Billy Kimber?"

"No." Tommy said matter of factly, earning a confused look from both Maddie and Alfie. "She's 'ere on personal business, she's nothin' t' do with business."

That was a new one on Maddie, although she had gone along as Tommy's nurse she had been well aware what would be expected of her further down the line, and he had successfully blind sided her. But her momentery shock needed to be quickly covered, hidden before Alfie could see it, the last thing Maddie wanted was him to think she was leverage over Tommy. "Even if I was, I doubt I'm your type Mr Solomons."

Unlacing one of his fingers, Alfie pointed it at Maddie. "You are every mans type." Clapping his hands together loudly, he turned his attention back to Tommy. "I am sorry. Go on. Tell me ya plan."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

The journey back to Birmingham had been a quiet one. After leaving Alfie's bakery, Tommy and Maddie had tracked Ada down, who was anything but happy to see her brother, then after that the pair had gotten into their biggest fight to date. It all stemmed from Alfie, Tommy hadn't liked the way Maddie carried herself infront of him, resulting in a screaming match before they headed back to Birmingham. As far as Maddie was concerned she had done nothing wrong regarding Alfie, but Tommy had other ideas and reverted to the usual whore branding. But all that had to be put to one side for the day, they had got back just in time for Polly's birthday and there was no way Maddie was going to ruin it.

"She's comin'!" Yelled Maddie as she dashed into the Shelby betting shop. She had been tasked with shadowing Polly so that all the Blinder's and family could surprise her, instead of her keeping her birthday secret like she usually did. Slinking through the crowd of people, Maddie plonked herself beside John and stole the cigarette from his mouth.

"Where you been?" Asked John quietly, he hadn't seen Maddie for more than a few days which was out of the norm. "I ain't seen ya in days. Esme was hopin' you'd come 'round, she's still tryin' to get used t' livin' in a house."

It had completely slipped Maddie's mind that she had promised to visit Esme, Tommy's dice with death had literally wiped every other thought from her mind but she still felt awful. She knew all to well how hard it was trying to fit in somewhere new, when she had first moved to Birmingham Maddie had struggled to find her place, so she had made a promise to herself to help Esme find hers. "I'm so sorry John, tell Esme I will see her. I promise."

"Where ya been Maddie?"

There was no use in lying, they would all find out eventually whether it be from Tommy or someone else. "I went to London with Tommy, not for what you're thinkin' John. He just needed some company and I 'appened to bump into him." So it wasn't entirely the truth, but Maddie was unsure how much Tommy had divulged to his brothers and she was keen to keep her own near death experience between just the two of them.

Their conversation was interupted by an eruption of applause; Polly had walked into the shop her face the picture of confusion. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Her brown eyes scanned the room waiting for someone to clarify what was going on.

Stepping out towards is aunt, a cigarette burning in his mouth, Tommy joined in with everyone else applauding before wrapping an arm around Polly.

"When did you get back?"

"I didn't want t' miss ya birthday, Pol." Steering Polly though the crowd, Tommy instructed everyone to return to work, which they immediately did.

Still looking entirely uncomfortable, Polly fiddled with the gloves in her hand. "How do you know it's my birthday? No body ever knows."

"It's different this year," Replied Tommy, before pointing at his brothers. "John, Finn, bring the car 'round."

It was sweet to see Tommy acting so kindly to his aunt, even though he was cold and dismissive Maddie knew he loved his family more than anything, especially Polly, and it was a nice change to see him being affectionate.

"You comin'?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arm around Maddie in the same way Tommy had done Polly.

"I'm not family, Arthur."

"Like hell you ain't, you're as good as Pol's daughter." Countered Arthur, spinning the brunette to face him. She looked tired, more tired than usual. Arthur had been the first to notice she was missing when she hadn't been at her house when he had gotten home, initially he had panicked and called John to round up a group of men to look for her, but Polly had informed them Tommy was in Camden and it didn't take a genius to know she was with him. "I missed ya, the 'ouse is quiet with out you."

Acting offended, Maddie shoved the eldest Shelby's chest. "You tryin' to say I've got a big mouth Arthur Shelby?"

"Could practically 'ear ya from London Mads." Arthur laughed, earning himself another shove to the chest. "Come on, they won' wait much longer."

Obviously she wasn't getting through to Arthur, she had no intention of going with the Shelby brothers to give Polly her gift. After the time spent in London Maddie needed a break from Thomas Shelby, and she needed to check that she still had a job after going AWOL for so long. "No Arthur, you go. I've got stuff to sort, I lost alot of money being away. I might not even have a job anymore."

"I'll give ya some money Mads, whatever you need."

Laying her hands on Arthur's chest, Maddie smiled up at him not surprised by his offer. "Arthur Shebly go with your brothers, I'll be fine." Not giving him any chance to argue it further, Maddie walked back through the shop and out the door into the frigid English weather. Pulling her coat tighter around her body, she picked up her pace wanting to reach Madam Rosalie's before the brothel got too busy. No doubt she's have some begging to do, but there was no way Rosalie would want to lose her. Maddie brought in way too much money, and that was all the old woman saw the other women as, walking cash bags.

Madam Rosalie's brothel was nothing special from the outside, it looked like every other house on the street but what went on side was anything but normal. As Maddie stepped over the threshold she could hear that men were already upstairs with some of the other women that worked there. It always struck Maddie as sad that the men felt they had to pay for sex, it was the last thing she'd ever do, but it kept a roof above her head so it was a blessing that so many men were unfaithful or lonely.  
On the ground floor, at the back of the house, was Madam Rosalie's office where the old woman spent most of her time counting how much money she had made. Apart from the Shelby's she was probably the wealthiest person Maddie knew.

"Where the fuck 'ave you been?" Madam Rosalie asked the second Maddie set foot in her office, her beady eyes peering over her half moon glasses. "You cost me money Maddie, I ain't 'appy."

Suddenly Maddie's throat felt extremely dry, it was like being told off by a teacher. Coughing to clear her throat, Maddie said the only thing that she knew would get her out of any trouble, because although Madam Rosalie was unlikely to fire her she would most definately give her the worst customers. "Tommy Shelby needed me in London. I would 'ave told you, but it was last minute."

That got the old womans attention. Lacing her thin fingers together, Madam Rosalie leaned her elbows on her money piled desk, her many necklaces tinkling as she did. "Then you can tell Mr Shelby he owes me some fuckin' money." Uninterested with anything else the brunette had to say, she went back to her previous task of counting and making stacks of money. "Up in your usual room, gunna be a long shift for you sweet'eart."

* * *

Maddie couldn't remember the last time work had made her hurt so much. She had been right about Madam Rosalie giving her the worst customers, and on top of that the old woman had disallowed her any breaks, so Maddie had been flat out all afternoon and evening. The only salvation Maddie had was when Finn had quickly popped his head into her room and informed her The Garrison was re-opening and there was going to be a party.

Once her shift had finished, Maddie had all but sprinted to her house to change into a more event worthy dress. Settling on a low cut, black dress with the fur trimmed kimono Arthur had brought her, Maddie quickly applied a fresh layer of her signature red lipstick and headed straight to The Garrison. As she neared the newly re-furbished pub, Maddie could see Arthur and Finn sauntering down the street. "Arthur!" She yelled out, but he didn't hear her and disappeared inside the pub before she could get his attention.

"Oi!" Maddie yelled again, once inside the tightly packed Garrison. "I fuckin' shouted for you." There was something off as Arthur bustled around behind the new bar, something manic about his movements, Maddie knew him well enough to know when something was wrong. "Arthur!" But over the loud music and chatting he couldn't hear her and was already moving down the bar to serve someone a drink.

Not able to get anything from Arthur, Maddie sucked up her own feelings and shoved her way through the mass of bodies to find Tommy. _For Arthur. For Arthur._ She kept repeating as she approuched the empty part of the pub where Tommy was sat alone at one of the many tables. "What's wrong with Arthur?"

Tommy's head snapped up, his usually hardened face looking exhausted. "Accident at the boxin' ring." If Arthur wanted to give Maddie the details that was down to him, but Tommy didn't need the circle of people that knew what really happened getting any bigger. "You look nice." He muttered, eyeing the low cut dress that hung from Maddie's body appreciatively.

"Arthur brought it for me." Maddie explained, noting the scoff Tommy gave with annoyance. "Oh here we go, just fuckin' say it Tommy. I'm Arthur's whore. Go fuck yourself." Already turning to leave Tommy alone done with the argument, something inside of Maddie snapped making her spin on her heel back to her ex. Stamping over to where he was leisurely reclined in his chair, an amused look on his face, Maddie stood over Tommy ready to let him know exactly what she thought of him. "I've never known such a self indulgent, arrogant, sorry excuse of a man in my whole life Thomas."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is fuckin' so. I haven't fucked Arthur, not that it's any of your damn business. Unlike you, your brother respects me." Maddie growled, her temper getting the better of her, there was no talking herself down.

Knocking back the contents of his glass, Tommy laughed bitterly. "Jus' like Solomons _respected_ you. Jus' like John _respected_ you. Jus' like the men that frequently pay for your serviced respect you." It was a low blow bringing his younger brother into it, there hadn't been anything between he and Maddie since they were teenagers, but Tommy knew it would string Maddie.

It was Maddie's turn to laugh. There were no depths Tommy wouldn't go to drag her down, but bringing up John was a new low. "So we're back to Alfie-"

"Oh it's Alfie is it?" Interupted Tommy.

A ferocious anger erupted within Maddie; her anger was so strong it was actually making her physically shake. Despite them both silently agreeing to move past the argument that had taken place in London, Tommy clearly had other ideas. "You had your fuckin' chance Thomas!" Maddie screamed, thankful for the loud music that was drowning her out from the rest of the pubs inhabitants. "If I fuck Alfie it's no different to you an' Grace. Except this time you can see how it fuckin' feels!"

Getting abruptly to his feet, the chair clattering to the floor behind him, Tommy pointed a finger in Maddie's face moving it slowly to try and calm his own temper. "Why get me in your bed then, eh? In London Grace didn't seem to matter, yet you fuckin' throw it back a' me constantly. Don't you think I've got enough on my fuckin' plate?! Oh, I'm sorry Madeline, I can' fuckin' hear you."

"Don't condescend me, you bastard. This is all your fault." Angrilly Maddie gestured between the two of them. "We were happy Tommy, we were gunna get married. Then you sent me that fuckin' letter-"

" 'Ow many times do I 'ave to-"

"I'm not finished! You ripped me in two Thomas, you destroyed me. How do you think I felt reading tha' you had only been with me to get one over on John? Tha' you were fuckin' other women the entire time we were together. Tha' the only reason you asked me to marry you was because you knew no one outside the Shelby family would dare to touch me 'cos I'd been with two of you, so you did it out of pity. That was you, you said all those things and what, expect me to forget it all? Yet you can't deal with the fact that' Alfie Solomons likes me."

Every point that Maddie made stabbed at Tommy's chest. It was true he had said all those things, but only to protect her, there had been no doubt in his mind that he was going to die in France and he hadn't wanted Maddie to waste her life waiting for him to come home. If he had been honest with her, Tommy knew she would have just waited so he had chose to make her hate him instead. "I did it t' protect you! I loved you so much Maddie, the thought of you wasting away waiting for a dead man nearly killed me. I thought if you hated me enough you'd jus' move on. I never though' I'd be comin' 'ome."

The atmosphere between the two was palpable, it was the most open they'd ever been with each other and Maddie's chest heaved, gasping for breath that had suddenly left her lungs. As if her body had a mind of it's own, Maddie moved closer to Tommy unsure of what her next move was going to be. But as if he was reading her mind, Tommy grabbed hold of Maddie's face, pulling her closer to him and kissed her feverishly.

Both of them were desperate, their kisses rough and frantic. Tommy's hands were all over her, pushing Maddie backwards until she bumped into the wall. Clawing her hands over his broad shoulders, Maddie tried to pull him even closer as he hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted her up, sandwiching her between his hard body and the wall. "Tommy, theres people here." She gasped when Tommy moved from her lips to her bare neck, but any further protest was stopped the moment she felt how hard he was between her thighs. People or no people, she needed him right where he was.

"Follow me." Tommy said his voice thick with lust, when he finally pulled himself away from Maddie's soft skin. As much as he wanted to have her right there against the wall, it was too open and he didn't want anyone interupting them. Taking Maddie's small hand in his own, he led her through the pub, not giving her time to fix her dishevelled appearance. He needed to get to his house as quickly as he could.

"Maddie! Where are you going in such a rush?" Ada called out when the brunette rushed past her, but when she spotted that her friends hand was entwined with her brothers Ada didn't push the matter further and simply smiled to herself. It was about damn time.

The streets of Small Heath were coated in darkness, the only light around from the dim lamps that dotted the road. Even as Tommy dragged her further from The Garrison, Maddie could still hear the sound of music and laughter and in her head she could hear Ada's voice asking where she was going. Her and Tommy's secret was well and truly out of the bag. Maddie just prayed that none of the Shelby's came home from the party early.

"I need a drink." Maddie whispered when they reached the Shelby house. The passion that had taken over in the pub had now ebbed, leaving her feeling self conscious about what was going on between them. It had been so long since anything romantic had happened between them, and suddenly Maddie felt awkward.

"Here." Holding out a glass of whiskey, Tommy watched as the brunette took it from him and down the contents in one. She was nervous. He had no idea why, it wouldn't be the first time they had been together and she was no virgin, but for some reason Maddie looked almost scared. Plucking the tumbler from her hand, Tommy placed it down onto the kitchen table before resting his hands on Maddie's slim waist, pulling her closer to him.

The way Tommy was looking at her made all the nerves Maddie had evaporate. Launching herself forward she crashed her lips onto Tommy's, her hands making quick work of his jacket and waist coat. She needed to feel his skin gainst hers, she needed to feel him everywhere. "In here, really Tommy?" Giggled Maddie as she was lifted onto the kitchen table, but she was swiftly silenced by his lips against the soft skin of her neck and his hands bunching up her dress.

Tommy smiled against Maddie's neck when he felt her hands go between their bodys and quickly undo the fastening of his trousers and wiggle them down from his hips, along with his underwear. "We can stop an' take this upstairs if you like?"

Oh he wanted to play it cocky, well two could play at that game. Leaning into Tommy's ear, Maddie whispered, making sure her lips grazed his lobe as she did. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

That was all Tommy needed to hear. Grabbing Maddie by the hips, he scooted her nearer to the edge of the table and positioned himself at her entrance before pushing himself to the hilt. After letting Maddie have a few seconds to adjust, he began to move painstakingly slow pleased by the soft mewls that escaped her full lips.

"Faster." Maddie gasped, unable to bear his teasing strokes, immediately Tommy obliged her plea working up a faster pace that had her gripping his back tightly to stop from screaming. "Fuck!" She was thankful that no one else was currently in the house, or they'd be able to hear all the unladylike groans she was making at the furious speed Tommy was pounding into her.

Wrapping an arm around Maddie's middle, Tommy drew her closer making a high pitched scream rip up her throat as he worked her from a new angle. They both groaned in pleasure as they moved against each other, with each thrust Tommy went harder and deeper and they kissed fiercly between Maddie's cried of pleasure that she was failing to hold in.

"Fuck Maddie." Tommy growled, when Maddie let out a particularly loud moan that pushed him dangerously close to coming. He had been waiting for so long to be with her again and combined with watching the look of pure ecstasy on Maddie's flushed face, Tommy knew he wouldn't last much longer. Laying a hand on her chest, Tommy pushed her back flat on the kitchen table, making items crash to the floor, threw one of her legs over his shoulder and plunged deeper into her.

Maddie's nails dug into the wood of the table as she neared her release, it was something she hadn't experienced in years and she never wanted to wait so long for another orgasm again. As Maddie came she let out a loud scream and her insides clamped tightly around Tommy. No longer able to hold off with Maddie squeezing him hard, Tommy gave a few more erratic thrusts and came inside of her, his face buried in her thick brown hair inhaling her intoxicating scent.

The kitchen became silent except for the pairs ragid breathing, both completely satisfied. Slowly, Tommy raised his head and smirked down at Maddie, who still had her eyes closed as she caught her breath. Tommy had never felt to smug, he had done that, he was the reason she looked like she did. "Think the neighbours might 'ave hear you."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Maddie's mouth, her eyes opening to look up at Tommy. "Sure the neighbours 'ave heard worse from this house." The warmth of Tommy's body lifted from hers as he began to slowly redress himself, for a moment Maddie just watched him mesmorized by how perfect he looked. It had always been something she had never understood, why was a man like Thomas Shelby interested in a woman like her? She was nothing special, average at best, but he was something entirely different. "What does this mean Tommy?"

Grabbing the silver cigarette case from his pocket and lighting one, Tommy held a hand out to help Maddie sit upright before answering. "It means ya not workin' no more at that fuckin' brothel." He waited for Maddie to start yelling at him, telling him that she was her own person and she's do what she liked, but it never came. "Get up them stairs, we got some more time before everyone gets back."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you so much to Raging Raven, Medina, Guest and dljxxx your comments really touched me and I'm so grateful for the feedback you give and your support. Means alot to me :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

It was strange waking up in Tommy's bed again, for nearly half an hour Maddie had lay staring at the ceiling trying to make more sense of what was going on between the two of them. The previous night had been perfect, they had opened up to each other and for the first time in a long time Maddie felt like she and Tommy could actually begin making the steps towards a proper relationship. Something was niggling at her though; she agreed with Tommy that working at the brothel wasn't going to work anymore, but she needed to earn her own money there was no way she was going to turn into Tommy's housewife.

"Mornin'," Tommy spoke from the door, his cool eyes drinking in the woman splayed out in his bed. "I got some work t' do, new recruits. Could use ya help."

Sitting herself upright, Maddie smiled at Tommy as she allowed the quilt to fall from her chest leaving it completely bare. "Okay, I just need to get dressed." Swinging her legs out from the warmth of the blankets, Maddie went over to where her dress had been thrown from the previous night, more than aware of Tommy's hungry gaze on her naked body. "Usually I charge men for looking at me like that." She said with amusement, pulling the dress over her head.

"Well," Tommy mumbled, blowing a cloud of smoke out of his nose. "I'm not most men am I Maddie." It was more than a small relief that what had began the night before was continuing. When Tommy had gotten up he feared that they would just revert back to their old ways, but it seemed that they were both on the same page. "An' after what 'appened last night, this is nothin'."

As Tommy crossed the room, Maddie's stomach did a small flip, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy and when his strong arms circled around her middle pulling her into him tightly, Maddie's stomach somersaulted. "Why'd you need me to help with recruiting men? Seems like somethin' you, Arthur an' John would be more than capable of." She finally managed to say once Tommy had stopped pressing chaste kisses down her neck.

"You're a good judge of character."

"Is that a rare Thomas Shelby compliment? Or am I hearin' things?" Laughed Maddie, pulling herself out of Tommy's hold so she could fully concerntrate on the matter at hand. She felt like a school girl with a crush, unable to focus on anything but the feel of Tommy's skin against her own. "I need to go back to mine an' change. This," Gesturing down at the low cut flapper dress, Maddie continued. "Isn't exactly day attire. I'm gunna get enough stares leaving this house in the clothes I 'ad on last night."

"Let 'em stare." Tommy muttered. Going back to his bedroom door, Tommy leaned out and produced a folded pile for Maddie before re-closing the door. "Also, I went by your place this mornin' picked up some things." Dropping the small pile of clothes onto the bed, he watched as Maddie's face looked shocked and pleased, he had obviously done something right. "Borrow anything else you need from Pol, she won't mind. I'll wait downstairs for you."

It took a few seconds for Maddie to regain use of her brain; although it was something small it was something that she hadn't anticipated Tommy doing, to go out of his way to make sure that she was comfortable spoke volumes about how he truly felt. The door clicking shut snapped Maddie from her thoughts, tugging the dress she had just threw on back off, she began dressing herself properly for the day, taking note that Tommy had brought her favourite dark green dress. Quickly yanking on a burgandy skirt and black blouse, Maddie ran through to Polly's bedroom to borrow some of the older womans makeup before joining Tommy downstairs.

"You look nice." Smirked Tommy, passing over his freshly lit cigarette to Maddie and then lighting another for himself. "Ready?"

Nodding her head, Maddie slipped her arms into one of Polly's spare fur coats and followed Tommy out of the Shelby house. "Fuck I'm glad Polly has fur." She shuddered as the cold Birmingham weather hit her. "I'll need to see Madam Rosalie today, let her know I won't be comin' back." It was something Maddie was already dreading, the old woman could be down right terrfiying when she wanted to be, and announcing her resignation would without a doubt anger Madam Rosalie. An empty room meant less money and Madam Rosalie hated losing money.

"Want me to send Pol?"

As harsh as Madam Rosalie was no one was as tough as Polly, in fact Maddie was sure Polly could reduce anyone to tears, but it was something she had to do herself. "No, I'll be fine. You know what the old hags like, she'll probably just shout at me till she feels better."

Silently, Tommy nodded his head as he threw the end of his cigarette onto the ground. At the end of the street he could already see a large crowd of men waiting to get into The Garrison to volunteer themselves as Peaky Blinders, as far as Tommy was concerned the more men the better he needed a minimum of one hundred to send to Alfie and he still needed to leave some behind in Birmingham in his absence.

The crowd of men parted when Tommy and Maddie approuched the door to The Garrison, giving them a clear path into the pub. "Anyone would think you're important or somethin' Thomas." Maddie jested as they stepped into the warmth of the pub, much to her relief. She had never been a fan of the cold. "So, how long is this gunna take?"

* * *

After what felt like hours, Maddie was beginning to regret agreeing to help with recruiting new men. Everytime the snug door opened another man, who was almost identicle criminally, would come in and be signed up with little input or questioning from any of the Shelby brothers. Both Arthur and Tommy were reading the days paper, while John sat in the corner puffing on a cigar, it was a complete mystery to Maddie why she was even there.

"I'm bored." Maddie huffed, entirely over wasting her day sitting in The Garrison's snug. "They're all the fuckin' same! Just say yes to everyone so we can all fuck off out of 'ere."

A deep chuckle rumbled from Arthur, earning him a sharp jab from Maddie's elbow. "Wha'? Though' after a good fuck you'd be all sunshine 'n fuckin' rainbows. Tommy disappoint did he?"

Both Tommy and Maddie glared at the eldest Shelby. Grabbing a cigarette from Tommy's silver box, Maddie lit it and inhaled the smoke deeply. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what happened, but she had been hoping to keep it discrete just incase it didn't pan out like they planned. The less people knew, the less pressure there was on them, which in Maddie's opinion gave their relationship a better chance at working. In a place like Small Heath word spread quickly, and all the locals already knew of their history and were waiting for the pair to get back together and it was a pressure that Maddie could do with out.

The door clicked open, drawing the attention away from Maddie and Tommy making the brunette more than a little happy. Turning her dark eyes away from Arthur and to the man who had just entered the snug, Maddie found herself speechless. The young man who stood awkwardly by the door was nothing like the other men who had volunteered, he looked sweet and absolutely innocent. Not the sort of man Tommy was after. Beside her, Tommy's eyes swept critically over the young man as he puffed on a cigarette making Maddie want to shove him straight back out the door he had just walked through. The kid was too sweet in his polka dot bow tie, men like the Blinders chewed people like him up for breakfast. "What's your name?"

Anxiously, the young man scrunched his hat in his hands. "The Digbeth Kid."

"The dig..." Arthur said, looking up from his paper in bemusement. "What are ya? A boxer?"

The Digbeth Kid lightly shook his head as he eyed each of the Shelby brothers nervously. "Digbeth Kid, like Billy the Kid."

"Shut up you two!" Maddie snapped when Arthur and John began sniggering. It was refreshing to see a man who wasn't already down the same path as the Shelby brothers, and Maddie didn't really want to see the young boy caught up in Tommy's plan. He was simply to soft.

"Spend alot of time at the pictures, eh? Cowboy pictures? Tom Mix? Yeah?" Asked Tommy, not as amused by the boy as his brothers were.

But Tommy's interest only caused worry to knot in Maddie's stomach. "I don't think he's what you're lookin' for To-" The rest of what Maddie was going to say was cut short when The Digbeth Kid reached inside his jacket to his hip, where a gun rest in a holster. She watched as Arthur and Jogn immediately reached for their own guns and aimed them at the boy, making her eyes roll dramatically.

"It's not a real gun."

Nudging Arthur in the ribs again, Maddie shoved his gun down onto the table not believing that he and John could believe the timid man infront of them was capable of killing all the Shelby brothers. "For christ sake Arthur, I could of told ya that without even lookin' at it."

With feigned hurt, Arthur turned to Maddie as he yanked his gun from her hold. "Wha' is with the fuckin' abuse you're givin' me today, eh? You gunna give John a taste of ya wrath too, huh?" Wrapping an arm around the brunette's neck, Arthur pulled her into his chest squeezing her tightly as she yelled in protest.

"You'll have to excuse the two children that are in the room with us," Tommy spoke as he rose from his chair to inspect the wooden gun. Despite himself, the cold trickle of jealousy began to work its way through his body. Arthur and Maddie had always been close, in his opinion it bordered on too close, but this older brother had never made a move on Maddie. "Put 'er down Arthur." Tommy mumbled, when the two didn't stop their wrestling, and then returned his attention to The Digbeth Kid. "Where'd you get the gun belt?"

"My sister made it out of an old blacksmith's apron. My mom did most of the stitching. She's not my real mom but.."

"She does what mothers do. So she made you a gun belt." Now sat back in his chair, Tommy smiled up at the boy making him visably relax.

"Alrigh' there, mothers boy." Grumbled Arthur, returning to his paper having stopped jostling with Maddie. "There's the door, on ya go. We're looking-"

Tommy raised his hand stopping Arthur before he could finish. " 'Ave you been arrested?"

Instantly The Digbeth Kid nodded his head yes, and Maddie couldn't help but laugh. When the young man turned his soft eyes on her, hurt etched across his face, she regetted it. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean that's a bad thing. If anythin' it's a good thing. Right Tommy?" Looking to Tommy expectantly, Maddie let out a sigh of relief when he agreed with her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the innocent lad, in fact Maddie wished he'd never gone to be recruited at all. In the years she had lived in Small Heath she had watched numerous young boys go from innocent kids to cold, hardened men who thought little about killing another man. The Digbeth Kid seemed harmless and still had a boyish twinkle in his eye, it was something that needed preserving in Small Heath.

Lost in her own thoughts Maddie only caught the end of Tommy's plan for The Digbeth Kid, but it was enough for her to get the general idea and for anger to rise inside of her. "Hang on!"

"Off with ya." Tommy dismissed, his attention now back on his paper as he prepared for Maddie to tear into him. Once the snug door slicked shut, he spoke to Maddie. "Problem?"

"Problem? Yes there's a problem." Exclaimed Maddie ripping the paper Tommy was reading from his hands. "You can't send a kid like that to be locked up. He'll be eaten alive and you know that Tommy. For fuck sake do you care that little about whether other people live or die?!"

A loud groan sounded from Maddie's left, beside her Arthur was slumped back in his seat, newspaper over his head. "You two wanna take this outside? We though' you'd both stop this fuckin' arguing."

"They'll never stop." Laughed John, only just ducking the pen that Maddie threw at his head. "Wha' Maddie? You argued all the fuckin' time when you were together. Drove us all fuckin' mad."

Although what John was saying was true, Maddie wasn't ready to admit he was right. She and Tommy were just a firey couple, and she refused to stand for his shit unlike everyone else seemed to. Rising from her own seat, Maddie inched out from behind the table and stood over the middle Shelby. "I don't think you should use that kid Tommy, just think about it." Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on Tommy's full lips, tilting his chin up towards her. "An' keep your fucking brothers in check."

As John and Arthur wolf whistled, Maddie left the snug more than done with sitting with the brothers looking at recruits. But before the door shut Tommy spoke, halting her steps.

"You'll be comin' t' London."

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've had alot of hospital trips for my daughter and I just haven't had the time to write. I hope it was worth the wait :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"I still don't get why I'm here." Maddie whispered to Tommy as they waited with Alfie for all the men Tommy had provided to file into the bakery. As they had made the long journey down to Camden, she had thought endlessly about why Tommy would need her in London but was drawing a blank. There was no chance it was to use her womanly ways with Alfie, so Maddie really had no clue why Tommy had demanded she travel with him.

"You said it yourself Maddie, Alfie likes you." Replied Tommy in a hushed voice, striking a match to light the cigarette hanging from his lips. "If I can't get through t' 'im, I know he'll listen to you."

Maddie agreed that it Alfie did like her some-what, but that didn't mean he's in any way listen to her. Men like Alfie didn't answer to anyone, let alone a woman who had openly admitted to being a whore. "But-"

Tommy raising his hand silenced Maddie abruptly, stepping forward ready to address the new recruits it left her no chance to argue it, so Maddie fell back and moved beside Alfie who was stood quietly further back. Since her arrival at his bakery, Alfie had yet to speak to Maddie personally and it unnerved her a great deal. When men like Alfie went quiet it was never good, shouting and screaming they were easier to predict but when they were quiet that was worrying. Neverously, Maddie smoothed the skirt of her dress after dropping into the chair beside Alfie trying her best not to let on how anxious he made her.

"All righ' boys, you've now all been enrolled as bakers in the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town." Tommy began, pacing back and forth in front of the men. "If anyone asks, that's what you do. You're bakers. The coppers in Camden Town are on our side but north or south, you show them that piece of paper."

The cover up for the amount of men suddenly showing up in London seemed a little far fetched to Maddie, what kind of bakery would suddenly employ one hundred men out of no where? And from the north no less. Without realising, Maddie scoffed lightly drawing Alfie's attention.

"You don' approve of my new bakers?" Alfie's gruff voice asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the woman beside him. "I have my own doubts about their abilities, but I've heard about the nasty things you people from the north get up to. You yourself shot and killed a man, and you are just a woman."

"Just a woman?" Maddie couldn't figure out if Alfie was trying to get a reaction from her, or if it was just what he believed but either way it was a statement she didn't appreciate. "Mr Solomons, you migh' be able to hit a man harder than me, kill him easier than me, but I can break him. Men expect so little of women that it gives us power over them. We watch, an' observe, an' learn. I could get more information out of any man than you or Tommy could, an' if I so chose I could find that one weakness he has and pick it apart till it destroys him." Her previous nervousness forgotten, Maddie turned her body slightly in the chair so that she could hold Alfie's unwavering gaze. "So please continuing believing I am 'just a woman'." Adrenaline pumped through her veins as Maddie waited for Alfie's reaction, as brave as she had felt the man was still completely unpredictable and it was only their second encounter.

"I haven't seen any bread."

The room filled with the laughter of men at the weak attempt at a joke, it was not the foot Tommy had wanted the men to get off on with Alfie. Dragging deeply on his cigarette, he turned to face Alfie already knowing that the man was going to kick off. But Alfie didn't move, didn't even look up from Maddie, who he was staring at intently, so Tommy turned back to the other men to address the issue. But before he could even form a sentence in his mind, heavy foot steps sounded from behind him and Tommy moved back beside Maddie, letting Alfie take charge of the situation in what ever way he saw fit.

Maddie couldn't remember the last time she'd been so on edge, as Alfie wordlessly walked up to the man who had said the pathetic joke. It was like watching a train crash, it was horrible but she couldn't look away. Even before Alfie lashed out, Maddie knew he was going to hit someone, but she jumped at how quick the strike was and that it wasn't on the man who had spoken out.

"He'll wake up. He won't have any teeth left. But he will be a wiser man for it. And the last thing he'll remember is your funny little joke. Won't he?"

An uneasy silence fell over the room, as Alfie waited to see if the man would answer. Maddie prayed that he had more sense, especially after the little lesson Alfie had just taught him. Slowly, she rose from the chair she was sitting in, wanting to be able to move quickly if anything more dramatic kicked off. Plucking the cigarette Tommy was smoking from his fingers, Maddie inhaled deeply on it trying to calm her nerves. But it did little to help when Alfie bellowed loudly.

"RIGHT!" Stomping to where Tommy had been stood, Alfie continued in a more levelled tone. "There are fuckin' rules here, yeah? There are fuckin' rules for a fuckin' reason. Quite simply they have to be obeyed. All right?" Waiting to see if anyone dared to answer him, Alfie began listing the rules off when everyone remained silent. "Rule number one. The distinction between bread and rum. That is not discussed. Rule number two. Anything right, that your superior officer says to you or any of your other fuckin' superior officers say to you, yeah?" Again Alfie's voice raised to a yell. "Not discussed! Rule number three, four, five, six, eight, nine. I don't care. For the rest of your miserable, measley lives yeah? Because I like you. I am also a complete fucking sodomite. Jewish women. You don't go anywhere near 'em because jewish women for you are off the fuckin' menu. I think that's fair." Done with his rant, Alfie glanced down at the man he had hit, still unconcious on the ground. "Hm...Oh, that's it then. Forgive me. I interupted you."

Witnessing the explosive show that Alfie had put on for them all, Maddie quietly went over what she had just seen in her head. Although she was still sure that Alfie was a man that would be difficult to really predict, everything he had just done was to assert his dominace and power over the other men. To cement where they ranked in the scheme of things. But he spoke in a elongated, complicated way to confuse and intimidate further. The first time she had met Solomons Maddie had known that he was a man that Tommy couldn't manipulate, at least not like he did normal men, but like most people Alfie was showing a pattern to his behaviour. A pattern Maddie was positive she could figure out.

* * *

Once the men had cleared from the room, after Alfie's dictation of rules, Maddie had asked to speak with the intimidating man alone. Tommy had eyed her sceptically, clearly not happy about the idea of her alone with such a violent man, but Maddie was determined to get one on one time with Alfie. If Tommy wanted to have the upper hand on the baker then he needed her to speak with him alone, because like he had said, Alfie liked her alot more than him.

It was for that exact reason Maddie was sat opposite Alfie at his desk, absently swirling a glass of his rum. Working in a brothel for so many years had its perks, she was now more than capable of putting forward a convincing mask to what she was actually feeling inside and it was more than useful around Alfie. From the moment they both sat down together, Maddie was overly aware of the calculating watch Alfie had on her. He was doing exactly what she was doing; figuring out the opposition, but they were supposed to be on the same side.

"I've been racking my brain, right. Tryin' to figure out why you follow Thomas Shelby around like a fuckin' lap dog, still can't figure it out. Somethin' though, somethin' is different between you two." Alfie took a large swig of his whiskey, pointing a finger at the small woman across from him. When he had been ironing out the creases with Tommy's men, he had seen her jump and discretely eye the exits, so it was obvious to Alfie that inspite of her bravado she was still afraid of him. Yet, she did stand up to him. "You an' him are together now, right? Lovers an' all that."

Deliberately taking her time to answer, Maddie tapped a cigarette out of her packet before leisurely lighting the end and taking a meaningful toke. "Yes, we're together Mr Solomons. I had no idea my relationship with Tommy would be of such interest to you. Would you like me to run through all the places I've fucked him?"

The corner of Alfie's mouth quirked upwards, almost forming a smile. "You are here because he doesn't trust you then. Because he thinks you'll go back to spreading those lovely legs of yours for paper." Leaning his elbows onto the desk, Alfie held Maddie's eye contact, almost impressed when she didn't try to look away. "You are an intelligent woman Miss Shaw, yeah. Why the fuck were you working as a whore?"

"My father died in the war, I needed to make money some how. Despite what you think Mr Solomons, I'm not educated. Not well at least."

"Explain to me then why young Thomas didn't put you to work at his little betting shop? Or is it that he does not believe in employing the women he fucks? Are you of more use to Thomas Shelby when you are horizontal?"

Behind her glass of rum Maddie smiled weakly to herself. The cold harsh truth was she was in fact a lot more use to Tommy working as a whore, over the years she had helped him on numerous occasions, making deals go ahead smoothly or finding out information that the Shelby brothers were unable to aquire themselves. For so long Maddie had seen herself as nothing but a tool for Tommy to use and hearing Alfie say it out loud, even though she and Tommy were now a couple, stung alot more than she had anticipated.  
Quickly plastering a look of indifference across her face, Maddie returned her dark eyes to Alfie. "Mr Solomons let me ask you a question." Placing the glass back onto the wooden desk, she pushed it towards Alfie for a refill. "Would I be more use to you as a whore, or as your wife?"

Languidly, Alfie filled the glass the brunette had pushed in front of him, stewing the question over as he did so. "There's many fuckin' factors that come into play with that question, right. First, you ain't jewish so I couldn't fuckin' marry you-"

"But the idea still sounds appealing?" Maddie cut in before Alfie could make his second point, a sly smirk curving her cherry lips. "That first point alone means I'd be more use to you as a whore Mr Solomons. All you men are the same, as much as men like you an' Tommy hate it." She was pushing him and she knew it, but if Maddie was ever to learn how far she could go with Alfie a little pushing needed to be done.

A deep laugh rumbled out of Alfie, his large hand slamming down on the desk making the items strewn across it clatter loudly. "You'd do fuckin' well down here Miss Shaw, there ain't many women that I know of with balls the size of yours. Not many men either. You see I don't believe that Thomas is unlocking your full potential, yeah. He see's you as a warm hole to fuck, an' now someone to cook 'is fuckin' meals, right." Opposite him, Maddie's eyebrows raised in disagreeance as she lit a fresh cigarette. "I like you, yeah. Thomas Shelby will end up gettin' bored of you, or gettin' you fuckin' killed, which is a waste of such potential. You simply don't fuckin' waste potential."

"You offerin' me a job Mr Solomons? Or is it just concern for my wellbeing?"

Alfie shifted further back into his chair, reclining as much as it would allow him, as he tapped his finger rhythmically on the arm. "What has been swirling around, and around in my 'ead, right, is what happened to make you this hardened. You are not soft Miss Shaw, an' it ain't just the whoring and running behind those fuckin' gypsies. Something made you like this, something I suspect you 'ave yet to tell anyone." Since the woman's return to London Alfie had sensed something had not only changed between her and Tommy, but something had changed personally for the young woman. If his suspicions were correct, it was something Alfie had seen happen many times on the harsh London streets to many women and prostitutes. "Who was it?"

Maddie's blood ran cold, her palms suddenly becoming clammy. How had he known? Back in Birmingham, where everyone knew her, not one person had been able to tell something had happened to her. And if they had, not one person had asked. "I don't know what you mea-"

"Who fuckin' raped you?"

Unsure where to take the current conversation as Alfie seemed intent on getting the answer to his question, Maddie drained the last of her cigarette before quickly lighting another trying to buy herself some time. She didn't owe Alfie Solomons anything, there was no reason why she should answer his question. "It was a long time ago." Maddie finally managed in a quiet voice, still not entirely sure why she had even admitted it happened to Alfie.

"Long time ago. But when you was sat there trying to figure out how I figured it out, you was transported right back to the very moment it fuckin' 'appened. Thomas does not know I assume?" Instead of speaking, Maddie shook her head no. "And if he did know he would go and put a fuckin' bullet between that mans eyes an' feel a lot better about it all. But you, you would be exactly where you are right now and he would not understand why, because he is only bothered by the fact someone else touched his belonging, right."

"Fuck you," Hissed Maddie, sick of Alfie acting like he knew everything about her life. "Why are you even askin' about all this fuckin' shit, huh? You want leverage over me, over Tommy? Gunna tell 'im if I don't do as I'm told? Well fuck you Alfie Solomons."

Sharply, Alfie sat upright in his chair a serious look on his weathered face. "It will happen again. But only the next time Thomas Shelby will know it happened, and it will be from you following one of his fuckin' orders. You were brought here for me to fuck until he had a sudden change of heart, he did not know if I cared if you were willing or not. I'll tell you what he sees you as, yeah? Money. You make 'im money."

To say Maddie was confused was an understatement. For whatever reason Alfie had steered the conversation into the direction it was currently in, and she couldn't see the logic behind it at all, making her draw the conclusion that Alfie Solomons was certifiable. There was no logic, or reason in his mind, only the things he wanted and didn't want. And Maddie was done. "We're done 'ere Mr Solomons." Rising from her chair, Maddie collected up her cigarettes and match box, then shoved them into her purse. "You mention any of this to Tommy and I'll throw a match into your fuckin' bakery before you can say fuckin' Hanukkah."

Maddie's face was flushed red with anger, her hands visably trembling, it was the reaction Alfie had expected at his prying. Behind her dark eyes it was clear that the woman wanted nothing more than to hit him as hard as she could, but his previous outburst at Tommy's men seemed to be stopping her. Alfie liked being feared, liked being in charge, it was the man he was, but for some reason he did actually like Tommy's woman. So before Maddie was out his office door, he called out to her. "I wouldn't 'ave fucked you Miss Shaw. I fuckin' like you too much."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thanks so much for all the understanding at the slowness of my updates at the moment :) I hope it was worth the wait. I know not alot happened but I wanted to explore Alfie and Maddie's relationship as its going to be critical further on :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

In the days that pasted since visiting London, Maddie found herself in a perpetually bad mood. Her solo meeting with Alfie was still swimming around her head, and there was no one Maddie could talk to about it. Tommy had picked up instantly on her sudden change, resulting in the pair having an argument the entire journey back to Birmingham. Maddie couldn't really be angry at him, it wasn't his fault, but there was no way she was ready to tell Tommy what had happened with Campbell and Alfie had brought all the feelings she had buried for so long back to the surface. On top of that they were in disagreeance about her living arrangements; Tommy wanted her to move into the Shelby house, but Maddie had no intention of leaving her parents house where she had plenty of room to the overly populated Shelby house. It was none negotiable as far as Maddie was concerned, so the two of them had been avoiding each other.

Pounding down the dank streets of Small Heath, her fur trimmed coat pulled tightly around her body, Maddie practically broke into a sprint trying to make it to the betting shop without being later than she already was. Tommy had called a sudden meeting giving Maddie little time to actually get to the shop, and he had skipped on the details so she had no idea how urgent the meeting would end up being.

"Sorry I'm late, more notice would 'ave been nice." Maddie announced as she kicked the betting shop door shut behind her, but the only person in the shop was Tommy.

As the smoke from his cigarette cleared, Tommy's cool eyes followed Maddie as she walked closer to where he was leant on a table. Since returning from London the brunette had been positively artic towards him, and as far as Tommy was aware he hadn't done anything wrong. It had been after her meeting with Alfie that he had clocked the shift in Maddie's mood, but the stubborn woman wouldn't even tell him what was said in the meeting. "Meetin's over Maddie, it's been half hour since I called."

"Don't fuckin' start Tommy," Maddie snapped, even though she'd promised herself not to be unjustly difficult with Tommy. "I was in the bath, couldn't run down 'ere naked could I?"

"Not anythin' most of the men round 'ere 'aven't already seen, eh?" Tommy was more than sick of Maddie's constant attitude towards him, and bringing up her whoring was guaranteed to hurt her.

Throwing her purse onto a table, Maddie all but threw herself a few inches from Tommy ready to smack the cigarette he was smoking straight out of his mouth. "Do you want to repeat that Tommy?"

Dark eyes locked with ice blue ones, as Maddie waited for Tommy's responce. "What the fuck is your problem, eh? You've been a fuckin' nightmare since we got back-"

She had been, Maddie knew she had, but for some reason she just couldn't stop herself from lashing out at Tommy. Just looking at him made her unfairly angry, there was no logic to it. It was Alfie she was fuming at but he wasn't there to endure her wrath, so Tommy was victim to her rage in his place. "Fuck off Tommy." It wasn't her most intelligant comeback but it was all she had.

Turning on her heel sharply, Maddie snatched up her purse ready to leave the betting shop before a real fight broke out, but a strong grip on her wrist prevented her from making her escape.

"No, you're not leavin' till you tell me what the fuck is goin' on with you." Although he was burning with rage inside, Tommy managed to keep his voice level. "So tell me, or we can stand 'ere all day sayin' nothin'."

"Let go of me." The touch of Tommy's skin burned Maddie's wrist, the simple hold making images of Campbell flash to the forefront of her mind and making her want to hit out at Tommy for touching her. "Please." Tears prickled in Maddie's eyes, her dark orbs silently begging Tommy to withdraw his hand from her. Nausea swept through her body at the weakness she was suddenly feeling, swiftly joined by shame.

Even when her mother had died Maddie had never looked the way she was currently staring at Tommy. Whatever Alfie Solomons had done or said was beginning to seriously worry him, this was no the woman Tommy knew. Maddie was strong, stubborn, but right now she looked more like a child who was unable to communicate what was wrong. "Maddie, what 'appened with Alfie?"

Maddie's brain screamed for her just to tell Tommy what had happened with Campbell all those years ago, but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate no matter how hard she tried. It was her secret, no one elses and there was no way Maddie wanted people treating her differently because of what happened. No, she would continue keeping it to herself. Doing the only thing she knew would distract from the conversation, Maddie threw herself into Tommy's hard body and pressed her lips demandingly onto his. When he didn't respond immediately, Maddie moved her free hand down to his crotch and squeezed him through his trousers. But instead of spurring Tommy on, it made him pull away from her.

"No Maddie, I'm not one of the men who used t' visit you at the brothel." Muttered Tommy as he smoothed Maddie's dark hair back from her face, holding her face gently in his hands. "I'll ask ya again. What 'appened with Alfie? Or do I need t' go t' Camden Town an' ask 'im myself?"

Maybe Alfie was wrong, maybe Tommy wouldn't just kill Campbell and feel better about it? Maddie knew Tommy loved her in his own way, the war had changed him dramatically but she could still tell that he loved her. So why wasn't she telling him? Tommy would want revenge, but it would be for her not for himself that Maddie was sure of, but then what? Would he start to look at her differently, treat her differently like she was broken? "Alfie didn't do anythin', in fact he told me who much he likes me. He was nothin' but a gentleman Tommy, I swear-"

Tommy sharply pulled away from Maddie, unable to look at her and keep his temper level any longer. If she wasn't going to tell him what was wrong there was no need for their conversation to continue. "If I need you I'll call, or send one of the lads."

With a loud bang, Tommy stormed through the door which connected the Shelby house to the betting shop and out of Maddie's view. The tears she had desperately been trying to hold back began to trickle freely down her round cheeks. The last thing she had wanted to do was push Tommy away when they had been doing so well, but it was like she no longer had control over what she was doing. It was like she was free falling, and it all stemmed from Alfie Solomons opening pandoras box.

* * *

Sat in the kitchen of her parents house, Maddie lit her fifth cigarette after stubbing the previous one out in her long cold mug of tea. For the past half an hour she had been waiting for Arthur to return home so she could talk to him, after all he was her room mate and by far her closest friend. Maddie knew what she was going to discuss with Arthur wasn't going to go down well, she was almost certain he would kick up a massive fuss, but it was something she needed to do for her own sanity.

"I'm 'ome!" Arthur's gruff voice yelled from the hall, followed by the slamming of the front door.

"In the kitchen." Replied Maddie, as she drained the cigarette between her fingers anxiously. "Arthur I need to talk to you."

Busy making a fresh pot of tea as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth greedily, Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Maddie already sure he knew what she was going to talk about. "Look Mads, I already know you an' Tommy 'ave been havin' some trouble. But don't worry it'll sort itself out, you two always do, eh." Usually Maddie would smile brightly at him, perhaps even cuddle into his chest, but she didn't even move. Turning fully to face Maddie aware that there was a bigger than her and Tommy's lovers tiff, Arthur's eyes fell onto the suitcase beside Maddie's feet. "You're fuckin' leavin'! Was he done this time Mads, I'll fuckin' put 'im right you know I will. Arthur fuckin' Shelby can still put his little brother in 'is place."

It was sweet how Arthur was always on her side, even without hearing what was going on, but this was something Arthur couldn't fix. Only Maddie could. "I need to go back to London, not for long. I've already spoke to Ada and I'll be stayin' with her." Although it was a flat out lie, Maddie knew that Ada would have no problem with her crashing for a few nights.

"I'll come with ya then. I can't have two Shelby women alone in London, can I? Not with Sabini makin' threats to our Tommy's life an' all tha'."

A kind smile pulled at Maddie's mouth, the first real one she'd done since arriving back in Birmingham. "No Arthur, Tommy needs you with him. I've already arranged with Charlie that he's gunna take me down their on his boat, then I'll call you once I'm finished with my business there. I promise Arthur, I'll call you before I even call Tommy."

He'd had so much on his own mind that Arthur hadn't even noticed how fragile Maddie looked; her always pale skin was almost sickly looking and the spark that usually twinkled in her bourbon eyes had gone out, it was a Maddie Arthur had never seen before. "He won't like it Mads, he'll go fuckin' mental when he 'ears ya gone. I might not be smart like Tommy but I know that Solomons 'as upset ya. Tommy told me you changed once you 'ad a chat with 'im."

Maddie was stunned. Tommy never shared with anyone, even his brothers, but apparently her drastic attitude change was bad enough to discuss with someone and that made a pang of guilt hit her gut. Maddie had never meant to upset, or worry Tommy, it had just happened and that was exactly why she needed to go back to Alfie and continue what they had started. He was the only one that knew about Campbell, and he had been the one to cause the giant mess that was currently her life, so Alfie Solomons could damn well help her fix it. "Alfie didn't do anythin' Arthur, I promise. In fact, it's Alfie I'm goin' to see." It had been a last minute decision to tell Arthur who see was meeting in London, but it would come out sooner or later so it was better to be transparent from the start.

Arthur's eyebrows raised in shock, his weathered face creasing in confusion. "Mads, why the fuck you goin' t' see that fuckin' lunatic?! Ya got more sense than t' leave Tommy for 'im ain'tcha?"

"I'm not goin' cos I 'ave some school girl crush on Alfie fuckin' Solomons, I'm goin' cos he an' I have some unfinished business thats all."

Running a hand through his unkempt hair, Arthur let out a long sigh. This was not what he needed. Reaching in his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small vial and swiftly snorted a decent amount of cocaine, he needed something to take the edge off. "Tell Tommy then, if there's nothin' more to it tell Tommy before you leave. Instead o' bein' a coward an' makin' me be the messenger."

Arthur's words stabbed painfully in her chest, Maddie knew she was taking the easy way out by not telling Tommy herself, but they were arguing all the time because of her and this would only make matter worse. It was a much better option to let him have his tantrum when she was already gone, she could sort her head out, come home and explain as best she could why she had left in the first place. "I don't have time Arthur," Said Maddie simply. "Charlie's waiting for me, I'm leaving in a few minutes."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you ArkhamAnnie, Ariwolff14, badwolffor3ver, guest and Raging Raven for your feedback. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and Alfie and Maddie's relationship. Thanks to all the new people who chose to follow this story I appreciate it alot. Hope you all liked this chapter :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Maddie had been cooling her heels in Alfie's office for over half an hour, the boy who was always by his side Ollie had instructed her to wait where she was and that Mr Solomons wouldn't be too long. Her visit might have been unscheduled but she was becoming increasingly tired of waiting for Alfie. Littered on the floor around Maddie's feet lay the butts of the multiple cigarettes she had drained out of boredom, surely he couldn't be much longer?

Sick of waiting, Maddie flicked her lit cigarette on to the pile she had created on the floor and left the office to find Alfie herself. There was no way she was going to just sit like a well behaved dog all day until he decided to grace her with his presence.  
The bakery was busy with noise and activity as the men that worked in the distillery went about their daily jobs. It was a well oiled machine, Maddie had to give Alfie that, he knew how to runa successful business even if it asn't legitimate.

"Miss Shaw, I asked you to wait in the office." Ollie shouted over the bakery's noise. "I'll escort you back."

"You'll do no such fuckin' thing." If Ollie wanted to take her back to Alfie's office he'd have to through her over his shoulder kicking and screaming, which Maddie doubted he would do. "What you're gunna do, is take me to where ever it is Alfie is. Or I'm goin' to make your day very, very difficult." It wasn't something Maddie wanted to do, the poor boy hadn't done anything wrong, but she hadn't made the agonizingly long journey to Camden Town just to sit alone in Alfie's office. "So, what's it goin' to be?"

Letting out a long sigh, Ollie dropped his hands by his side in defeat. "Follow me."

Maddie followed Ollie as he led her through the bakery, past the vast amount of barrels and tanks, and into a room where large barrels of rum where ready for shipping. Inside the room Alfie was barking orders at a greying man who was holding various pieces of paper in his quivering hands.

"Alfie, she wouldn't wait."

On hearing Ollie's voice, Alfie slowly turned to face the young man and Maddie, his blue eyes flicking over the pair of them darkly. "I told you I was fuckin' busy, right? So go back and wait in my office, until I am not fuckin' busy."

Maddie was unsure if Alfie was speaking to her or Ollie, but she chose to answer regardless. "Mr Solomons I've been waiting over half an hour, I'm done waiting." Beside her Ollie went rigid, answering back to Alfie was obviously not a common occurance. "I have plenty of matches on me Mr Solomons, if you recall our parting words the last time we met."

The muscles in Alfie's neck and shoulders tensed beneath his shirt, the woman was pushing him and in front of his men no less. "Right, Jakob get these where they're 'spose to go." Slamming the lid of one of the barrels shut, Alfie marched over to where Maddie was stood with folded arms, her eyebrow raised. "Follow me Miss Shaw, lets have this very important fuckin' meeting shall we. So important in fact, you 'ave yet to tell me why you are even here." Alfie stopped to look around Maddie, with a feigned expression of confusion. "And with no fuckin' entourage, you are either a very brave woman or a very stupid one."

"Mr Solomons we both agreed last time that I'm not stupid." As Maddie followed Alfie back through the bakery to his office, she walked quickly to match his longer strides not wanting to feel like a puppy following her master. When Alfie moved through his bakery, any man he came across instantly made room for him to fit past no matter how busy they currently were. Back in Birmingham Tommy had the same kind of authority as Alfie, but the Londoner seemed to have much more control over his men that Tommy did, not that Tommy's men didn't do as they were told. But then Tommy didn't have violent outbursts like Alfie did, and by the way Ollie hadn't so much as flinched when Alfie had lost his temper at Tommy's men it was clear to Maddie it was an everyday thing. On top of that the man was huge, stood next to him Maddie measured beneath his shoulder and if she was stood behind him no one would ever know she was actually there.

"So," Alfie said once they had reached his office, and dropped into his chair. "What have I done to have a beautiful woman arrive unannounced on my doorstep. Thomas tell you to sling your hook?"

Maddie's temper began to bubble at the mention of Tommy, it was all Alfie's fault she couldn't stand to have Tommy touch her. "No Mr Solomons, Tommy doesn't know I'm even 'ere."

That peaked Alfie's attention. He had not anticipated that the woman would break ranks and do as she pleased with out Tommy's say so. "Why are you here then?"

It was difficult to explain why she was there, because Maddie wasn't entirely sure herself. All she knew was since Alfie had miraculously figured out about Campbell her life had began collapsing around her, and he was the only person who might be able to help her piece it back together. "I need your help Mr Solomons." It was almost painful to have to ask for help, but Maddie was desperate.

Scratching at his beard, Alfie reclined in his chair before speaking. "If this is something that Thomas can not 'elp you with, then I assume this is about what we discussed last time, yeah? About you being raped."

Maddie cringed at the word. "I was fine, I was fuckin' fine until you opened your big mouth and now..." Quickly fumbling through her purse for her packet of cigarettes, Maddie found her hands to shakey to light it. Across the desk, Alfie leaned over producing a lighter which he held out to light her cigarette, before snapping it shut. "Now, everythin' is fucked. I can't stop fuckin' thinkin' about it and I want you to fix it! You made me like this, you fuckin' sort it!"

"And how Miss Shaw do you want me to fuckin' fix it? Do you want me to find the man who did it, and make him suffer before I kill 'im? Do you want me hold you tightly, and tell you everything is going to be alright?"

"I want you to fuckin' make me stop reliving it every second of every fuckin' day!" Screamed Maddie, her temper reaching boiling point. "I want you to 'ave never fuckin' said anythin' so I don't feel like this anymore. I want my life back."

" _Fuckin' hell_ ," Alfie mumbled as he placed a full bottle of rum onto the desk, the woman was in need of a strong drink. "Darlin' I can't fix this for you. Sure I could kill the fucker, right? But after that you'd feel exactly the same. Don't get me wrong I'll kill him if you want me to, just say the fuckin' word, but I can't stop you feeling how you are."

"So what do I do? I've just got to be okay with feeling like this for the rest of my life?"

Having filled two glasses, Alfie slid one across to Maddie, watching intently as she downed the glass in one. "I'm sitting here, right. Watching you knock that fuckin' drink back like it's nothing but water, which tells me that you've been doing your far share of drinking and I can tell you one thing. That won't fuckin' make it go away."

"It helps." Maddie countered.

"No, no it doesn't. I've seen many women like you, they turn to drink, or opium, or fuckin' cocaine and then in a few months time I see 'em again. Only this time, they're dead in some piss soaked alley, where miscreant men have had a go as she died."

She knew what Alfie was saying was right, Maddie had seen the state of some of the women as she had made her way to Alfie's bakery, but the alcohol numbed her. It made all the horrible thoughts swirling around in her mind quiet, and that was all she wanted. Peace of mind.

"Who was it?"

It was the words that Maddie had never imagined actually saying outloud, but for what ever reason it felt okay to tell Alfie. "A man called Chief Inspector Campbell, he was sent to Birmingham by Churchill to find some stolen guns. I refused him at the brothel every time he came in, think I bruised his ego."

Quietly, Alfie mulled the information over as he swirled the rum that was still left in his glass. It was a tricky situation, he had thought it would be just a regular man, not a well to do officer of the law. It complicated matters. "Leave it with me." He eventually said after gulping down his remaining drink. "But you Miss Shaw, need to suck the venom out the wound yourself, right. And that fuckin' pikey can't help you if he don't know, just leave out some of the details you don't want him to know."

Although Alfie had done little but tell her things she already knew, Maddie felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Just being able to talk about it with someone was theraputic, and Alfie seemed to be shooting straight with her. Smiling her thanks, Maddie rose from her chair happy with the chat and ready to hunt down Ada to ask for a place to sleep.

"Where you staying Miss Shaw?"

Alfie's question stopped Maddie before she could open the office door. "No where yet, I'm goin' to see a friend and ask for a bed."

Shooting out of his own chair, Alfie stomped over to the door and held it open for Maddie to walk through before heading through the bakery to get back to work. "Speak to Ollie. He'll take you to my house, yeah. We'll discuss what information I can find tonight."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you to Ariwolff14, ArkhamAnnie and badwolffor3ver for your feedback :) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

After a few days staying with Alfie at his home in London, Maddie decided it was time to head home. Her decision also had something to do with Alfie informing her that Arthur was heading down to London in the coming days, and Maddie knew that would only mean trouble. Trouble she didn't need.

Wanting her return to be a surprise, Maddie hadn't notified anyone that she was returning and had chosen to get the train, so Charlie not being in Small Heath wouldn't give it away. Tommy was going to angry, she already knew that, but in her time away Maddie had been able to hash out somethings with Alfie and she felt in control of her own mind again. The only thing Maddie was undecided on was whether to tell Tommy where she had been staying while in London. It didn't look good that she had stayed with Alfie, and no matter how much she told Tommy nothing happened that didn't mean he'd believe her. But if she didn't tell him and Alfie did, that was even worse.

"Where the fuck 'ave you been?" Esme exclaimed the second Maddie stepped into the betting shop. "Arthur said you went away for a bit t' London, what the fuck for?"

It had taken a solid two seconds before Maddie was hit with questions, not a good sign that it was going to go well with Tommy. "I had business to do up there, I stayed a few nights and then did the arse ache of a journey home. I'm back now, I can't 'ave missed much."

Esme chuckled to herself, filing away some papers she had been holding in her hand. "You really believe that?"

No, Maddie didn't believe that. If there was one thing she was certain of it was that the Shelby brothers could get up to all sorts of trouble in a short amount of time. Dropping into a chair, Maddie lit a cigarette and watch silently as Esme moved around busily getting the shop ready for opening. "Where is he?" Her gut dropped as she said the words out loud, in her head on the train home, Maddie had figured out a whole speech to explain her disappearance. But suddenly it felt like she was doomed, no matter how well worded her excuse was.

"He'll be 'ear soon. Wouldn't like t' be you though."

A soft knocking at the door drew both women's attention, no one knocked on the door, either they came in or waited for the shop to open. Esme swiftly moved to the door and opened it, but blocked the gap with her body so who ever it was couldn't get inside the building.

"Who is it?!" Yelled Maddie, ready to move to help Esme if she needed to. "Esme! Who is it?" When Esme still didn't answer, Maddie leant back in her chair craning to see who was at the door.

A well dressed woman came into view, a woman who was definately from Small Heath, her eyes took in the shop with wonder like it was some majestic jewel. Maddie was no expert, but working as a whore had made her good at reading people, and the dark haired well to do woman definately got excited by how the other half lived. "Can we help you?" It came out sharper than she'd meant to, but Maddie already knew if she was there to see anyone it would Tommy and that didn't sit well with her. Not one bit.

"May Carleton."

"Mr Shelby 'as his proper meetings in his other office." Added Esme, standing in front of the May blocking her from moving further into the shop.

May dropped her hand that she had been holding out for Esme to shake. "This was the address that he gave me."

"He gave you this address?"

"He said it was a gambling den." May said like it explained everything, but when the other two women still eyed her skeptically she elaborated. "I told him that I'd always wanted to see one, since I am always reading about them in the papers. Quiet the big scandal in the Telegraph lately. Anyway, he said I could come and have a look."

Maddie would have bet all the money she had, and her parents house, that May Carleton wanted to see more than just a seedy gambling den. When she and Tommy had been together in the past, Maddie had never been one to get jealous, but this woman was something that Maddie could never be and never live up to. Suddenly going to London felt like a massive mistake.

"So what are you?" Asked Esme, continuing with setting the shop up for opening. Esme knew that Maddie would be burning to ask the question, and the burning look of hatred on her face said it loud and clear.

"'What' am I?"

"To Thomas."

For a moment May paused, as though figuring out what she actually was to Tommy. "I'm going to train his racehorse. For Epsom."

No longer willing to be a quiet participant, Maddie sat straighter in her chair and lit her second cigarette needing to keep her hands busy. "You plannin' on training anythin' other than the horse?" It was obvious what she meant, and an uneasy silence fell over the shop. Maddie was all but ready to physically throw the posh woman out the door with her bare hands, but the door swung open ending the conversation as it did.

"There's a fuckin' great Riley parked ou' there and nobodys watchin' it." John bellowed as he marched into the shop, a large bag of cash in his hand. Dropping it onto the table that May was stood next to, he didn't bother to give the woman any personal space, and looked her up and down as Esme explained she was Tommy's horse trainer. Opening his mouth to speak, John immediately snapped it shut in shock when he clocked Maddie. "Where the fuck 'ave you been?!" Practically shoving May out of his way, John's attention fixed solely on Maddie and then flicked over to his wife. "Where the fuck 'as she been?"

"I went t' London, don't see me askin' you where you've been every time you disappear John Shelby."

John's frown deepened at Maddie's responce. "Yeah well I'm no' a woman am I? You need protectin' if you're goin' t' fuckin' London." John instantly regretted what he'd said when both Esme and Maddie glared at him like they were going to cut his balls off. "I only meant 'cos of Sabini threatenin' Tommy."

Smiling at Esme, Maddie gave her a wink, it was too easy to wind up John. "That's better John, remember there's two women here who could make your death look like a convincing accident."

"Sorry I'm late. There was a family matter."

Maddie flinched at Tommy's voice, there was no going back, it was time to face the music and Tommy's impending wrath. He looked the same, he didn't look any angrier than usual, but then Tommy hadn't noticed her yet. Why had she gone to London? Yes, Maddie's mind was now pretty much pieced back together, but what if that had cost her Tommy?

"Esme, keep it locked up for a minute." Tommy muttered as he strode over to May, but he stopped stock still when he caught sight of Maddie. Fire burned within him at just the sight of her; only a day after Arthur had told him of Maddie going to see Alfie, one of his men in Camden had sent word that she was staying at the bakers house. There wasn't a word that described how angry he really was, and for the brunette to just show up like she had done nothing wrong only fed his rage.

Turning his attention back to May, Tommy cleared his throat which had suddenly become extremely dry. "You'll 'ave to excuse me," He apologized. "Madeline with me."

Stubbing her cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe, Maddie got to her feet and followed Tommy back through the double doors he had just come through into the Shelby house. The doors slamming behind her made her jump, Maddie was officially trapped and if it didn't go well there was a woman who was more than willing to lend her services to him. "Tommy, let me explain."

Behind a cloud of smoke Tommy's eyebrows raised. "Explain, eh? Explain that you ran off t' London without tellin' me? Explain that you saw Alfie without tellin' me? Or, explain that you stayed at Alfie fuckin' Solomons 'ouse without tellin' me?!" Rounding the kitchen table, Tommy came to a stop inches from Maddie, his cold eyes holding her ina burning stare. "Go on Madeline, explain t' me."

"Nothin' happened Tommy! Don't you trust me? I've never, ever been unfaithful to you. Why would I start now?" What Maddie had really wanted to bring up was Grace, but if she wanted it to end well she needed to steer away from anything argumentative. "What about her out there? She payback for goin' to London?"

"She's training my 'orse!"

"She's interested in more than just your fuckin' horse Thomas! How stupid are you?" Any shred of keeping this calm had gone well and truly out the window, Maddie was shouting just as loud as Tommy and she didn't care if his posh friend could hear them.

"Pretty fuckin' stupid to think that you could ever be more than just a whore."

There was no time to count to ten, or take deep breaths, because Maddie had already wrapped her fist around a mug, throwing it at Tommy as hard as she could. The mug hit Tommy's shoulder and bounced off, smashing all over the kitchen floor. "Call me that again Tommy!" Maddie screamed so loud her voice cracked. "Fuckin' call me that again, I fuckin' dare you."

The sound of things smashing and loud yelling had reached John's office, alerting him that he was needed to interveen what ever was going down between Maddie and his brother. He couldn't remember how many times he'd had to do it over the years, really he should start charging for his services. The strangest thing was when John was with Maddie they didn't fight, not like she and Tommy did anyway, their relationship had just been fun and fooling around the complete opposite of Tommy and Maddie's. "Make way!" John bellowed, shoving past a perplexed May to get to the adjoining door. "Break it up you two, that posh bird is right scared out there. She ain't seen you pair go at it before, remember." By the looks of things John had arrived just in time; Maddie was holding a bread knife in one hand and a plate in the other, it didn't take a genius to figure out it wouldn't have ended well.

"I just wanted to talk Thomas. I wanted to tell-"

Storming away from Maddie, done with the entire situation, Tommy marched back into the betting shop calling out to his brother over his shoulder. "I want her out of 'ere John."

It was the first time that Maddie had ever been removed from the Shelby house, and it felt like a punch in the gut. They were her family, she cared about all of them and she didn't want her trip to London taking all of that away. There was only one choice left.  
Shoving John's hand from her shoulder, Maddie shot through to the betting shop so fast she nearly bumped into Tommy's back as he began charming May. It was now or never, it was going to be difficult but Maddie couldn't bear to lose Tommy, especially not to someone like May Carleton. "I was raped."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

"What did you just say?"

Time seemed to slow down as Maddie watched Tommy digest the information she had just given him, for what felt like a life time he had simply stared at her silently, the cigarette that hung from his mouth forgotten. But there wasn't just Tommy staring at her, Esme, John and May Carleton were all equally stunned and silent. Maddie had been hoping to tell Tommy when they were alone, but he'd been so mad about her visiting Alfie it had left her with little choice.

"John, get the car ready. We're goin' t' Camden Town." Ordered Tommy, any anger he'd been previously feeling towards Maddie entirely gone. Everything made sense now, it all clicked together, Maddie had acted differently since meeting with Alfie and now he knew why.

"No!" Maddie yelled, halting John from leaving the shop. "It wasn't Alfie, he just figured it out. That's why I went to see him Tommy, to talk some things through." As the words left her mouth, Maddie could hear how awful they sounded and knew exactly what Tommy would be thinking. That she'd rather speak to Alfie than him.

Words failed Tommy, his cool blue eyes staring intently at the woman he loved trying to piece together why she hadn't told him, yet felt comfortable speaking to Alfie Solomons about it.

"Who was it Maddie? Who the fuck was it?" John growled, pulling the gun he had holstered beneath his jacket out ready to shoot whoevers name came out of the brunettes mouth. "Esme, did you fuckin' know about this?"

"Don't drag her into this John, I didn't tell anyone." Taking in all the faces around her, Maddie saw exactly what she had expected and worried about. All of them were looking at her as though she was some china doll that needed fixing, but the cat was out of the bag and Maddie couldn't undo the fact they all knew. "Please," She begged, walking up to Tommy and holding his face in her cool hands. "Just leave this be, for me. I don't want you an' John running around interogating every bloke you come across. It happened a long time ago now."

"Who? I want a name Maddie, who was it?"

That was information that Maddie was never going to give away, especially not to the Shelby brothers, Campbell was a well to do man with a lot of connections and if Tommy went after blood then it was a certainty he would hang. In any case, Maddie had Alfie doing some digging on the inspector and that was more than enough, and something that Tommy also didn't need to know. "I don't know his name, I don't even remember his face." Turning her attention to May, Maddie smiled falsely at the posh woman. "Take your trainer to see your horse Tommy, I'll help out Esme with the shop."

"No." Muttered Tommy, lighting himself another cigarette, if Maddie thought that he was just going to leave her after the bomb she'd just dropped, she was mistaken. "You an' me, we're goin' t' go sit down an' 'ave a chat."

Maddie shook her head no. "I don't want to talk about it Tommy, I don't even want to think about it. Just go take this woman to your fuckin' horse, please." Much to Maddie's relief it seemed that Tommy had admitted defeat; marching over to the shop door he beckoned May with a tilt of his head, then opened the door.

"We will 'ave our talk Maddie."

When the door slammed shut Maddie let out a breath she had been subconsciously holding in. If only Tommy could have reacted like Alfie, but then Alfie had no emotional ties to her to him it was just another woman who had been forced to do something that she didn't want to. However, it was an easier reaction to deal with, Maddie didn't like keeping secrets from Tommy, especially when their relationship had been doing so well, but somethings were better left unmentioned.

"Maddie, why the fuck didn't you tell one of us? You an' Arthur are like two peas in a fuckin' pod, you didn't tell him, you didn't tell Tommy, an' you didn't tell me." As much as Tommy loved Maddie, which John didn't doubt for a second, he had known Maddie the longest and she had been his first true love. Arthur was definately closest to her as the years had gone by, but to John she would always hold a special place in his heart and it hurt that Maddie didn't feel like she could confide in him.

"I didn't tell anyone John, I didn't have to an' I didn't want to." Maddie snapped. "Have you looked around lately? It's not exactly the best time to throw down that sort of information, Arthur's goin' off the deep end and Tommy is never fuckin' satisfied. He didn't need to take London, he had this city but it's never enough for him. Ever. I lay awake most nights wondering if tomorrow will be the day he gets himself killed, and you an' Arthur are no better. You 'ave kids John, you should be thinkin' about them before you run off to London where Peaky Blinders mean nothing to no one."

Outraged by what Maddie was implying, John looked to his wife for back up. "You think I don't care about my kids?"

"No! An' neither does Maddie-"

"That's not what she's fuckin' sayin'!" John interupted. "You really think I don' love them kids Maddie? I'm providin' for my kids, keeping food on the table an' a roof over their heads!"

Storming over to John, her own anger getting the better of her, Maddie pointed a finger in his face. "John Shelby you know damn well that's not what I'm sayin'. You don't need to take over London to provide for those kids, you all 'ave enough here! Those kids need a father who isn't six feet under the fuckin' ground!" There was no reason for Maddie to be mad at John, but everything she was saying had been a long time coming and the words kept falling from her mouth like vomit. "I'll tell you somethin' John, somethin' that idiot brother of yours hasn't figured out yet either, Alfie Solomons does not want us in his city. You think he's goin' to show any loyalty to you? If you do your a fuckin' idiot. He will throw you to the wolves the second he sees fit."

"Then why are you runnin' off to see 'im, huh? Why are you tellin' 'im that you was raped and not your family?!"

"Because John," Maddie screamed in John's face. "He's not family! He didn't react like this, he didn't look at me the way you're lookin' at me right now. I'm nothin' to Alfie Solomons, that's why I spoke to him and not you, or Tommy, or Arthur." Point made, Maddie snatched up her purse from the table and stormed from the betting shop wanting nothing more than to crawl into her bed and never come out again. It had been worse than she had imagined, even with sending Tommy on his way with the posh horse trainer, but if John was reacting as badly as he was then she could only imagine how badly it was going to go with Tommy.

* * *

Sat in the dim glow of the fire, Maddie nursed a bottle of whiskey waiting for Tommy's impending arrival at her parents house. She had already polished off half the bottle, needing the warm liquid to get her through the pain of going through what happened with Campbell when Tommy arrived. When they had been younger Maddie could tell Tommy anything, most times he knew without her even having to utter a word, but since his return from France the close bond they had shared had been severed, making opening up to the middle Shelby more difficult than it had once been.

The sound of the front door clicking open drew Maddie's attention away from the dancing flames of the fire, her time was up. "I'm in the livingroom!" She called out, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands. Foot steps sounded, getting louder as they grew closer to where Maddie was sat, when they stopped she looked over to the door to see Tommy watching her with piercing eyes. "Want a drink?"

Dropping to the floor beside Maddie, Tommy took the bottle of whiskey from her hands and threw back a generous mouthful before speaking. "We need t' talk about this Maddie, this isn't somethin' I can just forget."

The controlled way that Tommy was speaking told Maddie everything she needed to know; he was keeping his own anger in check for her sake, his knuckes were white where he was clenching his fists too tightly. "It happened a long time ago." Maddie spoke after blowing a long stream of smoke from her mouth. "There was nothin' anyone could 'ave done, not even you Tommy."

"When?"

It was a simple question, but the truth would hurt Tommy and that was putting Maddie of telling him the exact night. "I don't remember."

Lighting himself a cigarette, Tommy mulled Maddie's lie over silently for a moment. Even though years had passed he could still tell when she was lying and Tommy was one hundred percent sure she was lying, but what didn't sit right was why she wouldn't tell him when it happened. "When?"

"The night you were with Grace." Maddie answered, her voice barely above a whisper. In front of her Tommy's usually impassive face crumbled into one of guilt, instantly breaking Maddie's heart. "Tommy, there was nothin' you could 'ave done. Don't blame yourself, please." Leaning forward, closing the space between them, Maddie brushed her thumb over Tommy's lips before placing a soft kiss on them. "I love you Thomas Shelby, one day I want to marry you and have little Tommy's running around. But if you go hunting for the man who did this, we can't 'ave that."

There was nothing Tommy wanted more in the world than to find the man who had hurt Maddie, and make him understand the true meaning of pain, except what Maddie had just said. From the very first moment he had met Maddie Tommy knew he wanted her to be his wife, she wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met before, and even when they had been at their worst it had still been a fantasy of his. Second time around Tommy wasn't willing to do anything to risk losing the woman he loved again, so if that meant leaving the situation alone then that's what he'd do. "I love you Madeline Shaw, and when this business in London 'as settled we will get married."

* * *

 **A/N/ I'm sorry for being so cruel and leaving it on a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help myself. This chapter took me a little while to write because I was stuck between two ways that Tommy could react, I settled on the way I wrote ultimately. I hope that I got it right! Thank you dljxxx, badwolffor3ver, Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock, Raging Raven, ArkhamAnnie, all three guests, MissPiggy97 and eejay for your feedback :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

As the days passed, Maddie returned happily to her usual routine. She and Tommy had been in a good place since she had opened up to him about why she'd travelled to London, and as far as Maddie was concerned their outlook had turned from bleak to prosperous. Since Tommy had uttered the words marriage it was all Maddie could think about day and night, at the age of twenty-seven finally she would be a married woman, and to the only man she had ever truly loved. But like most good times that happened to the Blinder's it was over in a flash.

"I'm going t' see Campbell." Tommy informed Maddie, who was still sprawled out on his bed, her hair fanned wildly across the pillow in imperfect curls. "Arthur's locked up, an' so's Michael."

"You what?" Maddie shot upright out of shock, that had not been the words she had been expecting when Tommy had leapt from his bed only minutes earlier. "What the fuck 'as Arthur done now? I'm tellin' you Tommy it's the drink an' the cocaine-"

There wasn't time for Tommy to stand around and explain all the finer details to Maddie, and even if there was there were certain things the brunette didn't need to know, collecting up his cap from the chest of drawers he turned to her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Murder, he's locked up for fuckin' murder. I'll be back soon."

Before Maddie could even respond to the information Tommy had just thrown at her, he had dashed from the room and out of sight, leaving her speechless in bed. The peace had been nice while it lasted, but with the Shelby brothers it never lasted long and Maddie had grown used to the constant arrests and brawls. Heaving herself from the comforting warmth of the quilt, Maddie quickly threw on a dress and her shoes, there was no time for stockings, and flew down the staircase to find Polly.

"Pol! You down 'ere?" Asked Maddie, taking the steps two at a time.

"In here love!" Polly's voice yelled back from the kitchen, as she paced the length of the room puffing relentlessy on a cigarette. Since Michael's arrest she hadn't been able to sleep a wink, the entire scene replayed in her mind over and over again driving her mad, Polly had warned him not to get into the family business and now everything she feared was coming true.

Entering the kitchen, Maddie took in Polly's dishevelled form with an empathetic sigh, for the first time since Maddie had known Polly the older woman looked weakened. "Pol please fuckin' sit down, you'll wear a hole in the floor." Begrudgingly Polly listened to Maddie and dropped into one of the chairs, and lit them both a cigarette with shaking hands, after taking a long drag Maddie continued. "Tommy's gunna sort this Pol, you know that. Michael will be out of that shit hole before tea time, you just watch."

Polly laughed bleakly. From the moment Michael had walked back into her life she had been desperate to keep him out of the family business, there were better things for a young man to be involved in than crime and gangs. Polly had wanted so badly to keep a slither of her life out of the darkness, but she had failed. What sort of mother let there son run around with men like her nephews? "I'm goin' to the station, I'll get this sorted much quicker than Tommy can."

"And how are you guna do that Pol? If any one can get what he wants it Thomas."

Inhaling deeply on her cigarette Polly smiled weakly; all night she had been running over the limited options that would secure Michael's release, and everytime there was only one option that kept cropping up. "Maddie love, you know better than anyone the best way to get men to do what you want."

"No!" Maddie yelled, leaping out of her chair so fast it fell with a loud clatter. "Pol, you can't seriously think fuckin' that vile man will sort this? No, you can't fuckin' do it!" The more Polly's idea swam around her mind, the more screechy Maddie's voice got. Only she knew exactly what Campbell was capable of, and Alfie, and men like Campbell didn't change so Maddie was certain that Polly would share the same fate as she had. God knew that was the last thing Maddie wanted for the woman who was as good as her mother.

"There's no other way love. It's only sex."

"No!" Maddie shouted again, her voice cracking from the sheer volume her voice was reaching. "Let...let me speak to 'im." As the words left her mouth Maddie almost pinched herself to check that she wasn't dreaming, and imagining what she'd just suggested. "Let me speak to 'im first Pol, if I can't get anywhere with 'im then you can go on and do what you need to."

A confused frown pulled at Polly's brows. "An' why would Campbell listen to you?"

Before Polly's interogation could be pushed much further, Maddie grabbed her coat from the stand and slipped her arms into it, pulling it tightly around her slim body. If she was meeting Campbell she didn't want any of her skin showing. "You should kow by now Pol, I can be very persuasive."

Not wanting Polly to push the matter further, Maddie marched from the Shelby house out onto Watery Lane and headed down the street in the direction of the station where she was sure Campbell would be, and if he wasn't someone was bound to be able to point her in the right direction.

* * *

As Maddie waited in one of the police stations interogation rooms her heart beat furiously in her chest. What was she doing? The depths of Campbell's cruelty still danced around in her mind like a bad smell she couldn't get rid of, yet there she was willingly meeting him alone. Glancing up at the small clock that hung on the wall opposite the door, Maddie weighed up her options for the fourth time since she had been shown into the room. There was still time to leave, time to avoid the one on one meeting with the man who had been haunting her for years, but what about Michael? She was there for Polly and her son, and even though she could feel her body trembling with fear Maddie knew that she couldn't atleast try for Polly.

"Miss Shaw," Campbell's thick irish accent sounded abruptly through the silent room, and a smirk pulled at his lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Stepping into the room fully, his cane tapping loudly on the floor, Campbell shut the door behind him and effectively trapped Maddie in his company.

Mustering up as much courage as she had, Maddie stood straighter and spoke as strongly as she could. "I'm 'ere to talk about Michael Gray."

Campbell gave a slight nod at Maddie's answer, moving closer to the brunette who pulled back from him the moment he got close. "And Miss Shaw, what is it about Michael Gray that you wish to discuss?"

"His release." Infront of her Campbell let out a cruel laugh that made Maddie's skin crawl, she had been expecting that responce but there was one thing she had in her arsenal. "You see, somethin' happened regarding both you an' me which I don't think you want gettin' out." With a small amount of pleasure, Maddie watched as the inspectors face dropped almost instantly. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that.

"And you think that anyone would believe a whore, a Peaky Blinder whore no less, over a respectable man? Not one man in this building would take your word over mine Miss Shaw, and if I recall I paid for your services."

A rage unlike anything Maddie had ever felt before bubbled up inside of her, pushing her closer to the man she hated more than anyone in the world, so close in fact she could almost touch his chest with her nose. Glaring up at him with firey eyes, Maddie grabbed hold of the older man's jacket and gave a sharp tug before speaking in a deathly whisper. "You piece of shit, you raped me. You couldn't handle being told no, so you took it by force, you make me sick. And the men in this building might not believe me, but there are three men who will believe me and I don't think you're ready to die yet. Are you Inspector?"

Campbell's nostril's flared at the undisguised threat, no one spoke to him like that and especially not a woman. "I could have you arrested Miss Shaw, there are some despicable men in his statio who would love some alone time with a woman such as yourself. I saw Thomas Shelby this morning, and it was very obvious he is unaware of what happened between us, it makes me wonder why you haven't told him yet. If you're so confident he would believe you, why haven't you told him? Or his animal brother who I have locked up for murder? It's common knowledge you've been with all the Shelby brothers Miss Shaw, I was a little surprised I must admit, that Thomas took you back. Do you think he'd still want you if he knew that you'd been with me?"

A strangled scream ripped up Maddie's throat as she hit at Campbell as hard as she physically could. She had known the man was disgusting, but to stand in front of her and act like he had just been another customer at the brothel, to act like she had been willing, was more than she could handle and in that moment Maddie came to the realisation that she wanted the inspector dead. She wanted him gone.

"Miss Shaw, do I need to have you arrested?!" Barked Campbell once he had shoved the brunette away from him.

"What do you want? What will it take for Michael to be released?" Maddie growled through her unkempt hair, fighting internally to keep from strangling the life from the man before her. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN' WANT?"

Letting out a self satisfied sigh, Campbell pointed his cane at Maddie and laughed to himself gleefully. "Miss Shaw, if you want Michael Gray released then I'm going to need something from you." Much to his amusement, Campbell watched as the younger woman's face turned ashy at his words. "I want you to tell Thomas Shelby that you serviced me, that the man he hates so much has touched the woman that belongs to him. I want Thomas Shelby to realise that nothing is out of my reach, that nothing he owns is really his. And Miss Shaw, I want you to realise that Thomas Shelby doesn't own you. I do. You want that boy released, you want him to stay a free man, I call you best be there." Striding across the space between them, Campbell held Maddie's face tightly in his free hand and yanked it upwards to look him in the eyes. "Or you can earn his freedom the best way you know."

"Fuck you!" Hissed Maddie, pulling sharply away from Campbell's hold, unable to bear his touch any longer. Bile rose up her throat at even the thought of sleeping with him, and fear stabbed at her chest when she noticed the door was behind him. What if he didn't let her go? He hadn't taken no for an answer once, what would make it any different the second time around? "Please..." She said in a much weaker voice. "I want to go."

"You are free to leave whenever you want Miss Shaw, Michael Gray on the other hand is going to be here a long time."

Quick as lightening, Maddie bolted towards the door wanting to be as far away from Campbell as possible. But as she tried to weave around him, a hand grabbed painfully at her slim wrist stopping her from reaching the door.

"Are you sure you dont want to help young Mr Gray?"

Maddie's chin quivered and tears welled in her dark eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks at any moment. " _Please,"_ She whispered. _"Please...I don't want to...I...please."_

The pitiful way the woman was looking at him fed the sadist within Campbell, she looked so pathetic begging him with teary eyes and shaking hands, this was how he wanted her to always look at him. To fear him, like she rightfully should. "Not even for old times sake?" He was toying with her, and instantly fat tear drops trickled down her face and the shaking in her hands worsened. "Madeline, Thomas Shelby will know that his enemy, his superior, fucked his woman and I will be sure to let him know how much you enjoyed it." Leaning into the soft mass of dark curls, Campbell breathed in the floral scent of perfume, but his nose scrunched in displeasure when the unwelcomed smell of cologne hit his nostrils. It made it clear to Campbell that she had been with Tommy the previous night, bruising his ego that scum like the middle Shelby could get both of the women he had desired so strongly. "Before my time is up here Miss Shaw, I will have you again."

As soon as the pressure on her wrist lessened, Maddie darted from the room so fast she nearly fell over her own feet. Sprinting through the police stations corridors she didn't stop until the building was no longer visable to her down the murky streets of Small Heath. Violently, Maddie's chest rose and fell as adrenaline pumped through her veins trying to push her to get even further away from Campbell. There was no way his threat had been empty, and his words were ringing in her ears. _Before my time is up here Miss Shaw, I will have you again._ The inspector had left her no choice, she had to tell Tommy.

* * *

 **A/N/ Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year, and I'm offically back. I needed a break after all the stress of Christmas, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I hope it's worth it :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

"Has anyone seen Thomas fuckin' Shelby?" Maddie yelled into The Garrison for what must have been the tenth time. Since her meeting with Campbell she had been desperately trying to track him down so that she could finally tell him about what had happened with the inspector, but hours after she had began her search Maddie still couldn't find him.

About to stomp straight back out of the pub when a chorus of 'no's' echoed back at her, Maddie stopped when the tall figure of Lizzie came up beside her. "You're his secretary, where the fuck is he?" Her question came out harsher than she had meant, but Maddie was reaching the end of her tether.

"He shoved me out the shop earlier, seemed like he wanted some privacy to make a phone call. He didn't say t' who." Answered Lizzie, ignoring the sharp tone of the shorter womans voice. Lizzie knew better than anyone how hard Tommy was to pin down, and inspite of her own feelings for him, she knew that Maddie and Tommy were meant to be. "Want me t' spread the word you're lookin' for 'im?"

Letting out a defeated sigh Maddie nodded her head yes. "Thanks Lizzie, fuck knows where he is. His brother is locked up, and his cousin for fuck sake. You'd think he'd be easy to find."

For some time Lizzie had been debating whether to tell Maddie what she had overheard in the betting shop; after Tommy had given her her marching orders, Lizzie had snuck back inside and quietly listened to the phone call he was so eager to keep private. And Lizzie was almost certain who it was with the snippets of conversation she'd managed to piece together. Looking down at the exhausted woman beside her Lizzie felt overcome with pity, there was a woman who clearly loved Tommy deeply and he was calling up the barmaid secretly. What if he was with her, and that was why Maddie couldn't find him? But if she did say something and she was wrong, Lizzie was certain she'd no longer have a job.

"I'll see you later Lizzie."

Mind made up, Lizzie raced out of The Garrison and called out the brunettes name, stopping her in the street. "Maddie! I've got somethin' you need t' hear."

"I really don't 'ave time for a chat Lizzie, I'm not being rude or nothin'. I just need to find Tommy-"

"It's about Tommy." Lizzie paused for a moment as Maddie turned fully back to face her, it was now or never. "It's about Tommy and Grace."

Maddie's world slowly began crumbling around her at the mention of the blonde barmaid. Tommy had said it was a massive mistake, in the years that had passed since Grace's disappearance he hadn't mentioned any desire to find her, but that didn't change that Lizzie had information regarding the pair of them. A dizzying rage burned through Maddie's body as her brain ran through every possible scenario, and each one was worse than the last. She was going to kill Tommy Shelby, Sabini and Solomons would not beat her to it. "What was said Lizzie?" When Lizzie remained quiet, Maddie's anger spiked. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS SAID?"

"I..I..." Stammered Lizzie, taken aback by the magnitude of the brunette's anger. "I don't really know...but I think they arranged t' meet."

There was only one reason that Tommy would want to meet with Grace, and Maddie certainly wasn't going to be made a fool of and wait around for him to cheat on her. What was so damn special about the barmaid anyway? She had betrayed Tommy from the beginning, but apparently that was okay and all forgiven, or at the very least soon to be forgiven. "I 'ave to go."

"Maddie!"

But Lizzie's shouts fell on deaf ears. Maddie ran down the dirty street as fast as her legs could carry her, not even sure where it was that she was heading. The sting of tears burned in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks at any moment. _You're stronger than this. You're stronger than this._ She repeated over and over in her head, praying that it kept the tears at bay, she had spilt enough tears for the day after her meeting with Campbell. How could she have been so stupid? How naive was she, to believe that Tommy actually wanted to be with her? It was becoming glaringly obvious that she had just been the best option while he waited for Grace to crawl back, and Maddie was no ones doormat.

Without realising, Maddie had made it to the front door of the Shelby home and was pushing it open to step through. "Polly? You 'ere?" Maddie didn't know why she was calling out for the matriarch, she had her own home and was more than likely there, but when Polly's voice sounded from the kitchen Maddie was glad she had.

"What's wrong love?" Polly asked when Maddie slumped into the kitchen, with red puffy eyes. If Polly had to guess she'd say that the young woman had been crying. "Tell Aunt Pol what he did this time."

Not bothering to take a seat, or even look at Polly, the words that had been intended for Tommy to hear poured from Maddie's cherry painted lips. "It was Campbell. It was Campbell that..."

"Say...Say tha' again." Polly needed to hear the words again for them to sink in, of all the people that she had suspected assaulted Maddie the inspector hadn't even entered her mind. But after the way he had treated her in favour of Michael's release, Polly didn't for a second doubt that he was capable of it.

"It was Campbell." Maddie said again, but she managed to move her line of sight directly onto Polly. "The night the cops were lookin' for Tommy he went with Grace, an' I stayed behind to stall Campbell and his men. We saw them together. Tommy and Grace. He made me watch while they kissed in her flat, an' then he shoved me down some fuckin' alley to get his own fix." Angry tears trickled down Maddie's pale cheeks as the painful memories pushed their way into her head, and began playing through like a film. "He paid me after, threw it on me before he left. I burned it."

The small kitchen feel silent once Maddie had finished speaking, all Polly could do was stare at the young girl with her mouth agape, and cigarette forgotten. When Maddie's father had left for France, Polly had promised to look after his daughter and up until that moment Polly had been sure she was doing well at keeping her promise. But really, she had failed. The vibrant, strong woman that Polly loved like her own daughter was nothing but a shell of her former self, and Polly hadn't kept her safe.

"An' Tommy's meetin' up with that fuckin' barmaid. The barmaid he was fuckin' while I was bein' raped." Roughly, Maddie wiped the tears from her face not wanting to shed another drop for Thomas Shelby. "I'm leavin' Pol. I'm not stayin' 'ere to wait for Tommy to give me the boot once he wins the barmaid back."

Suddenly leaping back to life, Polly bolted around the kitchen table and pulled Maddie into her tightly. "You don't know he is love, he loves you. He loves you Maddie and he wouldn't run off with that irish woman."

"I'm not safe 'ere Pol!" Maddie yelled into Polly's hair. "Campbell, he said he'll do it again. I won't let that 'appen again. I won't."

"He won't go no where near you! I won't fuckin' let him darling, trust your Aunt Pol. You're my daughter, an' I won't let him anywhere fuckin' near you. I promise you that."

As much as Maddie wanted to believe what Polly was saying, she just couldn't. If Campbell said he would do it again, then he would do it again, regardless of whether Polly knew or not. Ontop of that, if Maddie saw Tommy she was positive she would throw up. God knew she had tried so hard to make their relationship work, but if he didn't want her she wasn't going to stick around like a fool. As far as Maddie was concerned what ever had existed between them was officially dead.

"I'm leavin' Pol. My mind's made up, this city is poisonous and I'm tired. Tired of tryin' to make me an' Tommy work, an' tired of lookin' over my shoulder for Campbell. I'm leavin' an' I ain't ever comin' back."

* * *

The journey to London had been long and tiring. After her conversation with Polly, Maddie had stayed the night at her new home and got on the train to London first thing the following morning. As the hours had dripped by sat alone on the train, Maddie had gone over and over whether to stay with Ada or even to let her friend know she was moving to London for good. In the end Maddie had settled on dropping all ties to the Shelby's, Ada included, she didn't want Tommy making an unannounced call at the house to try and explain why he was arranging a secret meeting with Grace.

It was for that reason that Maddie found herself hauling her suitcase into Alfie Solomons bakery, making her second impromptu visit to the jewish man. There was no telling if Alfie would even help her get her feet firmly planted in London, but Maddie had no other options at that point and he had let her stay at his home in the past. Before she had taken more than two steps inside the building, Ollie was there to greet her as usual.

"Miss Shaw, this is unexpected." He said, taking note of the suitcase at the womans feet. "Let me get that for you." Not waiting for Maddie's answer, Ollie picked the suitcase up and led her through the bakery to Alfie's office. "You on 'oliday Miss Shaw?" He asked over his shoulder.

"No, I'm stayin' in London now. I've outgrown Birmingham." Although not entirely true, Maddie wasn't about to divulge everything to Alfie's best follower. "Is Mr Solomons busy?"

A telling smile tugged at the corners of Ollie's mouth. "Mr Solomons is never too busy for you Miss Shaw."

Having reached Alfie's office, the young man knocked lightly on the wooden door before pushing it open and allowing Maddie to step through. "Alfie, Miss Shaw is 'ere to see you."

Sat behind his desk, intently reading over a large stack of paper work, Alfie pointed to the chairs opposite him indicating for the woman to take a seat. "That is all Ollie." He spoke sternly, not bothering to look up to see if Ollie had left as instructed.

"I'm sorry to intrude Mr Solomons-"

Finally pulling his eyes away from the paper on his desk, Alfie looked directly at Maddie with strong eyes. It didn't need to be asked why she was there, but Alfie wanted to hear it anyway. "It is never an intrusion Miss Shaw, but I do 'ave to say I am some what shocked to find you on my door step like a little lost puppy again. I was under the impression that you an' that fuckin' pikey would be all loved up an' happy as fuckin' pigs in shit."

Suddenly Maddie's throat felt extremely tight, she had been more than aware that Alfie would want an explaination of her sudden appearance but it wasn't making it any easier. "Thomas and I are no longer affiliated. An' if I'm right, I don't think you want to be affiliated with 'im for much longer. Correct?"

It never ceased to amaze Alfie how sharp the woman in front of him was, it seemed that even being so far away wasn't enough to dull her judgement. Reaching behind him, Alfie produced a half empty bottle of rum along with two glasses, and poured them both a large drink. "I need to know somethin', right. You come all the way down from that fuckin' cesspit of a city, yeah, and what? You want my 'elp, you want me to sort you out down 'ere, but how do I fuckin' know that you ain't just gunna trot those lovely legs right back to Thomas Shelby. I like you Miss Shaw, I do, but your loyalties, yeah. Your loyalties are to those fuckin' gypsies."

"Not anymore."

Behind his glass, Alfie studied Maddie critically, looking for any sign that she was in fact lying. But it was as clear as the rum they were drinking that the woman was completely done with Thomas Shelby. "You'll have to excuse me for not simply takin' your word for it." A simple test would prove to Alfie if the brunette's ties were completely severed with the Shelby's, and if she failed then it would be a real loss. Slamming his glass onto the hard surface of the desk, Alfie pinned Maddie with an unwavering stare. "That fuckin' animal Thomas Shelby calls a brother, he is locked up right now for fuckin' murder, right? A murder he did not commit. A murder that was set up to make it look like he fuckin' did it."

Before Alfie could even finish where he was going with his statements, Maddie already knew what he was going to say. He had killed Billy and had Arthur locked up, and as much as that didn't sit well with Maddie it had only happened becasue of Tommy.

"He proper fucked it up. You didn't even fuckin' flinch, an' from what I hear you are the only one that animal acts like a fuckin' human 'round."

"So," Maddie spoke, lighting herself a much needed cigarette. "Did I pass your little test? Am I now trusted in your Kingdom?" Warmth spread through Maddie's body as a smile creased Alfie's usually hard face, it felt unnatural to be around a man that wasn't continually making her feel bad about herself.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Miss Shaw. You was always trusted in my fuckin' Kingdom."

* * *

 **A/N/ Another update! Woo! I have a feeling this was not the way people saw this going, but Alfie is back! Not to say the business with Campbell is over. I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you to Ariwolff14, guest and aphiophi for your comments :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

 _The first of the morning light crept through the curtains, dancing small patterns across the bare chest that Maddie rest her head on. Softly she traced the shapes the light was creating, an all consuming sadness flooding her senses as she did. It would be the last time that she would lay beside the warm body that belonged to the man she loved for sometime, and she was far from ready to say goodbye._

 _Beneath Maddie's cool finger tips, Tommy's chest rose and fell with his calm breathing and his heart drummed soothingly. God she was going to miss him. It was so unfair that she and so many other women were having to lose their husbands and sons, and all in the name of war. When Tommy had first told her he had signed up to go to France, Maddie had lashed out too upset and hurt at the prospect of losing him. But as time had passed his inevitable departure had sunk in, and she was as at peace with it as she could be._

 _"I can 'ear your mind Maddie." Tommy mumbled, his hand coming up to stroke Maddie's hair gently. "What's goin' on in there eh?"_

 _There was so many ways to answer his question, there were so many things buzzing around Maddie's mind she had no idea where to begin. "Time's almost up."_

 _"It is, but I will be back. An' it'll be like I never left."_

 _Maddie doubted Tommy even believed what he was saying. Nothing was going to be the same with him gone, everyday would drag by until he returned. If he returned. The painful thought of never seeing Tommy again was almost too much to handle and something the pair refused to discuss. Instead they had thrown themselves into spending as much time as possible together, to make the most of the limited time they had until the men shipped out. For awhile it had seemed like a distant dream, something that wasn't really going to happen, but it came around quicker than either of them cared for._

 _Rolling onto her side, Maddie gazed down at Tommy mentally taking note of every detail of his handsome face. There was no telling how long he would be gone, and she didn't want to forget any detail about him. "When you get home, you'll make an honest woman of me?"_

 _With a small smile Tommy lifted his head and placed a soft kiss onto Maddie's lips. "France won't stop me from marryin' you. Nothin' could stop me." Closing the small space between them again, Tommy kissed Maddie again but lingered longer on her full lips._

 _Although she had promised herself she wouldn't cry, especially not infront of Tommy, Maddie could feel her lashes get heavy from tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not even close. They had only just began their life together and it was too soon for him to be snatched away from her. Without pulled her lips away from Tommy, Maddie crawled ontop of his naked body, relishing the feel of his skin against her own._

 _"There's somethin' special about you Thomas Shelby." She whispered into his ear, gently rocking her hips. "There ain't no one like you. No one."_

Blinking rapidly, Maddie's eyes refocused on the bowl of soup that sat in front of her. It was more than likely cold, and even if it wasn't she had so desire to eat it. Since leaving Birmingham her stupid brain had been flooding her with past memories, haunting her to the point where she couldn't sleep without seeing Tommy Shelby's face. It was like a cruel joke she was playing on herself, the way every memory she presented herself with was a happy one, not a single bad one had sprung up to remind her why she had left Tommy in the first place. All Maddie could see was every special moment that she had spent with the middle Shelby, and it was starting to drive her mad.

"Is Mr Solomons at work?" Maddie asked the elderly woman who worked as Alfie's house keeper. The woman, Esther, was nice enough and had made Maddie feel more than welsome in Alfie's impressive home, but staying alone in the house was doing little to help stop the mass influx of memories.

Leaning around the brunette, Esther picked up the unfinished bowl of soup and placed it on the silver tray she was usuing to cart things to and from the kitchen. "He is, left early this morning, same as always. Will you be leavin' too?"

Maddie nodded her head in reply, as she stood from the table ready to find her coat before leaving for the bakery. "Esther," She called out, before the elderly woman could disappear back to the kitchen. "I don't want you gettin' the wrong idea about me. I'm not Mr Solomons mistress, I'm really not 'is anythin'." Even though Maddie knew Alfie's house keeper would never voice her opinion of why she was there, for some reason she didn't want Esther thinking that of her. This was her fresh start where no one but Alfie knew of her whoring past.

"Miss Shaw, what you are or aren't to Mr Solomons is none of my concern. I'm just his house keeper."

Without another word Esther went back to the kitchen to continue with her days work, leaving Maddie alone in the dining room. And being alone was something she couldn't cope with, everything was too raw.

Purposefully, Maddie walked through to the hall and quickly slipped her coat on before beginning the journey to Alfie's bakery. The walk to the bakery was one that Maddie found herself enjoying more every time she did it. London was still dirty, like any city, but there didn't seem to be a perpetual layer of smog and clouds lingering over the city and sunlight actually hit the streets. It was also the only time that Maddie found her mind would quiet down. The short walk was the only peace she got from herself all day, making it her own little sanctuary.  
Once at the bakery, Alfie kept her busy enough that she didn't have time to sit and wallow. It seemed that although Maddie had never been very well educated, she had some skill when it came to numbers and Alfie had given her a few of his books to go through and sort. Keeping the betting shop running while the men had been away seemed to have worked in Maddie's favour.

"Evenin' Ollie." Greeted Maddie when she passed the young man on her way to Alfie's office. Most of the day Alfie was busy working in the distillery, and he was happy for her to work alone in his office and had even let her bring in a record player so she could listen to music as she worked.

"Evenin' Miss Shaw, Alfie's in his office. He 'as a meetin' today."

"I keep tellin' you Ollie, call me Maddie. It is my fuckin' name after all." Teased Maddie. It was sweet how Ollie seemed to treat everyone he met with the upmost respect, but Maddie had never been one for formalities.

Pushing open the office door, she pealed her coat off and hung it on the stand that Alfie had brought in after she complained about having to put her coat on the floor. Taking a seat at the desk opposite Alfie, Maddie grabbed the small stack of paper work that was meant for her and began skimming over it while she lit her fifth cigarette of the day.

A comfortable silence fell over the room, Maddie had found that on his own Alfie Solomons was a man of few words so on the times where they worked in the office together they would spend the majority of their time in an easy quiet.

"You," Alfie grumbled, his eyes not lifting from his own work. "Are not sleepin'. Despite your best efforts, I 'ear ya. Movin' about the house in the middle of the fuckin' night."

"Never been much of a sleeper."

It was an obvious lie, and Alfie knew why the brunette wasn't sleeping. It was written all over her face, leaving Thomas Shelby was still fresh and hurting her. "I think we need a little chat about what you intend to 'appen to this Inspector Campbell, yeah?" Glancing up behind his glasses, Alfie saw Maddie's face drop at the mention of the inspector. "I am a busy fuckin' man Maddie, I did not mean right this fuckin' minute, right. I mean later, as is when we get home."

A knock at the door interupted the pairs conversation, and after a brief pause Ollie opened the office door and stepped inside. "He's here Alfie."

Ollie moved aside and let the man that Maddie assumed Alfie was having the meeting with in. Immediately all the air left her lungs, as the piercing blue eyes of Tommy landed on her own dark ones. Wanting nothing more than to bolt from the room without so much as a second glance, Maddie collected up her papers and tapped them into a neat pile before moving out of the seat opposite Alfie and moving to stand next to him.

Calmly, Tommy took the seat that Maddie had just vacated even though inside he was bubbling with unadulterated rage. When Polly had informed him that Maddie had left for London he hadn't in his wildest dreams imagined that she would go running to Solomons, he had assumed that she was going to Ada after being misinformed about his meeting with Grace.

On the desk the phone rang loudly, making Maddie jump as it broke the awkward silence that had taken over the orginal comfortable one.

"That will probaby be for you, won't it?" Alfie spoke as he pointed to the phone with his pen, his eyes still remaining down on the papers he was holding.

After another few rings, Tommy rose from his chair and picked up the phone. "Hello. Arthur? You're out?" Placing the phone back down, Tommy ended the brief call and took his seat again.

"Right, so that will be your side of the street swept up, won't it?" Folding up the paper, Alfie turned his attention full on Tommy for the first time. "Where is mine? What 'ave you got for me?"

Maddie had no idea what was going on between the two men; Tommy had never bothered to share any of his plans with her and there was no way she was about to ask Alfie about how he conducted his business, it was nothing to do with her. That being said, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the meeting wasn't going to end well. More than anything Maddie wanted out of the small room, she wanted out of the damn bakery until Tommy left, Alfie had given her no warning about his arrival and it had successfully blindsided her.

When Tommy leant over to produce a document for Alfie, Maddie took that as her queue to excuse herself and let the men conduct their meeting in piece. "I'm going to step outside, this 'as nothin' to do with me-"

"No, no, no. You will stay right where you are." Instructed Alfie some what sternly. "I am sure Thomas 'as no problem with you, his...what exactly are you to her now Thomas? Now that she has left you high and fuckin dry."

Across from where she stood, Maddie watched as Tommy's jaw clenched tightly even though his expression remained unfazed. It was something he had done since he was younger, to keep his temper in check while he fought a battle, and Maddie was suddenly all too aware that Tommy had his own plan. "Alfie, please can we not do this."

Taking hold of Maddie's hand, Alfie gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Alrigh', alrigh'. Pass us that bottle of whiskey, yeah. Because there is one thing that we do need to discuss."

How had she mananged to go from one terrible situation to another? Why hadn't she just gone to Ada until she was able to get up and running on her own? Reaching onto the shelf behind her, Maddie grasped the heavy bottle tightly and passed it to Alfie, as the burning gaze of Tommy's eyes followed her the entire time. But why did she feel to blame? It wasn't her that had run off for a secret meeting with a barmaid. It wasn't her that had shit all over their relationship.

"Don't fuckin' look at me like that Thomas." Maddie hissed angrilly. "Don't you fuckin' dare look at me like I'm the one who fucked it all up. How was Grace?"

Dragging deeply on his cigarette, Tommy took his time to reply, it wasn't something he particularly wished to discuss with Alfie in the room. "I am 'ere t' discuss business with Mr Solomons."

"I don't give a shit what you came 'ere to discuss! Tell me, how the fuck was Grace?!" Maybe it had been Alfie's plan all along to have her explode during he and Tommy's meeting, or perhaps he had simply forgotten to mention it to her. But what ever the reason it didn't matter to Maddie because any calm reasoning she had had disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving white hot anger in its place. "Go on Thomas, we're all dyin' to hear. How was she? As good a fuck as you remember? You tellin' her you wanna marry her too?"

"Oh mate, you are in trouble." Alfie laughed roughly, enjoying the little drama more than his face was letting on. "Tell ya what." Leaning across the desk, Alfie plucked a cigarette from Tommy's silver holder and lit it before passing it over to the furious woman beside him. "You sign this contract right here, yeah. And I will try my best to convince her not to rip your fuckin' balls clean off. It's a good fuckin' deal. Good fuckin' deal."

Quietly, Tommy skimmed over the contract that Alfie had pushed under his nose. It was nothing that he hadn't been expecting, it was obvious if anything, but Tommy Shelby was always prepared. "That's funny, that is. Now that's funny. I'd give you one hundred percent of my business?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Tommy asked, despite already knowing the answer.

To the left of Alfie, Ollie produced a gun and pointed it at Tommy much to Maddie's surprise. Ollie had always come across as being completely level headed, and inspite of her current hatred towards Tommy she didn't want him dead.

"Ollie, no. No, no. Put that down, he understands. He understands." Pushing the gun down, Alfie releaved Ollie of it and lay it down on the desk. "He's a big boy. He knows the road. Now look, it's just non fuckin' negotiable. That's all you need to know. So all you 'ave to do is sign the fuckin' contract."

Maddie pleaded Tommy with her eyes just to sign the contract, to have the ordeal over with, Alfie Solomons was not kidding if he said he was going to shoot him, that much she knew. But Tommy's eyes shot away from her and back to Alfie, ignoring any silent plea she had given him.

"Well, I 'ave an associate waitin' for me at the door. I know that he looks like a choir boy, bu' he's actually an anarchist from Kentish Town."

Alfie's patiences was stretching as far as it could go, and the longer Tommy took to sign the paper the thinner it was getting. Fiddling with his beard, his eyes exclusively on the contract, Alfie spoke again. "Tommy, I am goin' to fuckin' shoot you."

"Alright. Now, when I came in here, Mr Solomons, I stopped to tie my shoe lace. Isn't tha' a fact Ollie?" Tommy turned his attention to the younger man. "I stopped t' tie my shoe lace. And while I was doin' it I laid a hand grenade under one of your barrels. A mark fifteen with wire trip. And my friend upstairs...Well, he's like one of those anarchists that blew up Wall Street, you know? He's a professional. An' he's incharge of the wire. If I don't walk out of tha' door by the stroke of seven, he's goin' t' trigger the grenade and your very combustable room will blow us all t' hell. An' I don't care. Because I'm already dead."

And there was the plan. Tommy was never without a plan, and Maddie wished this once he hadn't had a plan, because she was sure whether Alfie actually cared if got blown up. A thick coating of sweat covered her palms, and she wiped them on the skirt of her dress to distract herself from her impending death.

"He tied his lace, Alfie, and there's a kid at the door."

Raising his hand Tommy pointed a finger at Ollie. "From a good family too, Ollie. Shockin' wha' they become."

Maddie didn't miss the way Tommy's cold eyes flickered over to her, the hidden meaning behind his words not going unnoticed. She didn't need Tommy Shelby to tell her how much of a disappointment she'd be to her parents. No parent wanted their daughter to become a whore.

"All right, Ollie, I want you to go outside, yeah, and shoot that boy in the face from the good family." Picking up the gun he had taken from Ollie, Alfie slapped it down into his palm, and smiled tightly at Tommy.

But before Ollie could take a single step, Tommy spoke again. "Anyone walks through tha' door, except me. He blows the grenade."

Any sweat that Maddie had previously wiped from her palms was swiftly being replaced with a fresh layer. It was all getting to intense too quickly, both Alfie and Tommy were insane. By the paniced expression on Ollie's face, it was clear to Maddie that they were both experiencing the same level of panic, both of them seeing the altercation only ending one way. But Alfie seemed completely unfazed at the prospect of dying, if anything he looked annoyed by the very real threat.

"I bet, one hundred to one that you're fuckin' lyin', mate." Alfie shot back, idily spinning the barrel of the gun. "You see Tommy, there is somethin' quite fuckin' precious to you in this room, yeah. Now, cards on the fuckin' table, yeah, you're not gunna fuckin' blow her up. Are you? You, are not goin' to blow up this woman right 'ere because, yeah, you fuckin' love her, mate. You fuckin' love her."

Dark eyes, wide with fear, looked at Tommy visably doubting that he did love her. The way that Maddie was looking at him hurt Tommy deeper than he cared to admit to himself, there was no way in hell he would ever knowingly put Maddie in harms way, he hadn't even expected her to be at the bakery. That though, was a fact that Alfie Solomons didn't need to know, he needed to think that Tommy was perfectly happy to blow every single one of them up. "Well, you failed to consider the facts 'ere. Madeline 'as made it very clear t' me where her loyalties lie, by comin' down 'ere t' be your whore Mr Solomons. I 'ave no problem with the world 'aving one less whore." To solidify his point further, Tommy dropped a grenade pin into an empty glass that was sat on the desk.

 _"Fuck."_ Maddie whispered to herself more than anyone else, her brain desperately scrabbling to think of a way out of the current situation. She was not ready to die, and she was not going to stand by while the actions of two men dictated whether she did or didn't. "Can you both not sort this out like men, instead of squabbling like children?" Two pairs of blue eyes snapped onto where she stood, sharing the same taken back expression at her bluntness. "I 'ave no interest in fuckin' dying, an' I don't think either of you do. So, how about you reach a compromise? Both of you would leave 'ere with somethin' that you want, and fuckin' alive."

It was difficult to know which man would be easier to talk sense into, but Maddie settled on Alfie as there was no animosity between them. Crouching down so she was level with Alfie's hard face, Maddie went on but in a much softer voice. "Please Alfie, I don't want to fuckin' die. I ain't even 'ad kids yet."

For a moment Alfie mulled over Maddie's plea, if he backed down too much then he was telling Thomas Shelby that he was not a man to be feared, but he also didn't want to get himself, or Maddie and Ollie, blown sky high. Settling on a figure in his head, Alfie offered it out to Tommy. "Sixty-five, you will give me sixty-five percent of your business."

"No deal, you'll 'ave to turn it up a notch Madeline."

Had the situation not been so dire, Maddie would have launched one of the tumblers at Tommy's head, but as he held all the cards it wasn't a good move. Changing tactics, Maddie shifted her begging to Tommy, in a last ditch attempt to save all of their lives. "Tommy, be reasonable, please. There is more important things in life than fuckin' money, an' for a short while I thought I was one of them things to you."

"Don't," Muttered Tommy. "Don't make this about you Madeline, this is business. Nothin' more."

Lacing his fingers together as he watched the interaction between the ex lovers, Alfie pointed a finger at Tommy gaining his attention. "You, Tommy, are a much colder man that I fuckin' gave you credit for. You sit there, yeah, and you don't give a fuck about whether the woman, who a few days ago you were gunna marry, lives or fuckin' dies. That is cold, mate. Fuckin' cold. Thirty-five."

A wave of relief hit Maddie as the two men stood and shook hands, completeing the deal and ending the intense battle of wills. Nothing else needed to be said between the two, Maddie had witnessed Tommy do business many times and he never stuck around, so once the agreement was made he marched out of Alfie's office with a fresh cigarette in his mouth and not so much as glance in her direction.

As if her legs had a mind of their own, Maddie found her self jogging after Tommy through the bakery and calling out his name before he could reach the door to leave. "Why Tommy, I 'ave to know. Why did you go after that fuckin' barmaid?"

If he was honest with himself, Tommy had no idea why he had arranged to meet with Grace, but it was definately not to replace Maddie. Pushing the wooden door open, Tommy reached into his pocket and produced a small folded piece of paper. "Pol wanted me t' give you this if I could find you." Not waiting for Maddie to catch up with him, Tommy threw the note onto the floor and disappeared through the door.

Dumbfounded that it had some how been spun so that she was the bad guy, Maddie could do nothing but stare at the space that Tommy had occupied. That was it then. With no explaination about his actions, Tommy had slammed the door on anything that had existed between the pair. It hurt to love him, it really did.

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you Ariwolff14, Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock, kmhappybunny240, Raging Raven for your comments. And to everyone who's reading my story.  
**

 **dvali: I wanted to respond to your feedback, because I do appreciate constructive critisism. I'm sorry that you feel like the story isn't interesting any more, and that you're not enjoying the way I write. I am however not a professional writer, and I know by putting my work out there I'm asking for peoples opinion, but I simply can't please everyone. In regards to me rushing, or it not making sense, to me it makes sense and I'm sorry that it doesn't to you, but I have no interest in writing out exactly what happens in every episode because to me that would boring. That's why sometimes there are kind of bigs jumps. I hope that you continue reading and start to enjoy the story again, but I won't be changing my writing style, or my character.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

"You didn't tell me he was comin'." Announced Maddie once she had returned to Alfie's office. "Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me he was comin'?"

Sat at his desk, Alfie stared at Maddie silently while he toyed with his beard and it was only serving to infuriate her further. "Alfie? Why didn't you fuckin' tell me?" If an answer didn't come from him within a few seconds Maddie was more than prepared to walk straight out of the bakery and never see Alfie again, much like she had intended on doing with Tommy. She was done with men lying to her, done with being played for a fool.

"I did not tell you Maddie, because how was I to fuckin' know you was gunna show up? Do not mistake my kindness, yeah, do not mistake it for us bein' equals. Not when it comes to fuckin' business, right." Picking up the grenade pin, Alfie toyed with it between his fingers. Thomas Shelby had played him, he was sure of it, and that did not make him happy.

Moving his gaze from the pin over to the woman who was stood with crossed arm opposite him, Alfie motioned for Maddie to take a seat which she dropped into with a small huff. "You can leave at any point Maddie, any fuckin' time you like. You are not my prisoner, you are my guest, right. My employee if you carry on with them books." Pausing a moment to pour them both a drink, Alfie studied Maddie intently. It was obvious that she was still in love with Tommy, he hadn't expected anything less, but that was not something that Alfie had time for. Love only got in the way of business, or allowed it to get messy, as Tommy Shelby was finding out at that very moment. "No grudge will be held if you go back to Tommy, yeah. But, but, it is a one way fuckin' ticket out of here."

Maddie understood loud and clear what Alfie was saying; if she left there was no coming back, and as Tommy was his enemy she would become guilty by association, like Arthur. As much as Maddie longed to be with Tommy, he had betrayed her again with Grace and this time she couldn't forgive it. They were past the point of return, and if she did go back to Birmingham it would be too painful even with her family there to support her. "I 'ave no desire to run back to Thomas, and be made a fuckin' fool of again. Doesn't change the fact you could 'ave told me."

"You will learn Maddie, that sometimes it is best not to know exactly what is around the corner. Lets just say, yeah, I fuckin' told you he was gunna be 'ere. You wouldn't have come 'ere, you would have took the cowards way out. But, now you know that Tommy would have fuckin' blown you up. Just for business. You have become a smarter woman for it." Lifting his glass to his lips, Alfie took a large mouthful, allowing Maddie time to mull over what he had said. "Everything, right, everything is a learnin' opportunity."

Smiling weakly to herself, Maddie also downed a significant amount of her drink. She knew that Alfie was right, in fact the main reason that she liked the intimidating man was because of the way his brain worked, past the surface of insanity Alfie was one of the most calculating, clever people that Maddie had ever met. That was why she had told him about Campbell. At the thought of Campbell, Maddie's fist clenched around the screwed up note that Polly had sent her. "Tommy gave me a note. It's from my Aunt. If I'm right she intends to kill Campbell at Epsom."

The screwed up note dropped onto the desk and Alfie swiftly scooped it up to inspect. Quietly he read over the vague note, that had obviously been written to conceal facts from Tommy should he read it, and he too came to the same conclusion as Maddie. "Seems we do not need to have our little chat. Now the question is are you goin' to let your Aunt do this alone, or are you gunna take back the power that was wrongfully taken from you? You have killed a man before Maddie, yeah. You killed Kimber, right, 'cos he deserved it. That's what you told me the first time you sat in that fuckin' chair. Are you tellin' me that this Campbell does not deserve to die?"

Since the moment that Campbell had dragged her into the alley, Maddie had fantasized about him dying. And everytime she did, it was always her. Even if it was Polly that killed him, Maddie had to watch as the life left his eyes and that the last thing he saw was her. "Looks like I'm goin' to the races."

* * *

Race courses held a bitter place in Maddie's heart since attending Worchester and meeting Billy Kimber. Epsom may have been a different track, with different people, and for an entirely different purpose, but that didn't make her enjoy it any more. Some memories weren't easily forgotten.

Making her way through the large collection of bodies, Maddie scoured the crowd attempting to find Polly. There had been no time to get word to the older woman so Maddie was relying solely on bumping into her Aunt before she could go through with her plan for Campbell.  
Entering the tent which housed the betting stations, Maddie's dark eyes landed on two women who she had not anticipated seeing. Stood by the stations in a visably tense conversation were Grace and May, both of whom Maddie had no desire to see, but that didn't stop her waltzing up to them with a cold smile on her red lips.

"Well isn't this a sight to behold," She laughed. "All three women who Tommy Shelby has strung along. Bet he didn't think we'd ever be in the same room." Fixing her icy stare on Grace alone, Maddie laughed again. "And I know for certain you didn't think you'd ever see me again."

Grace shifted uncomfortably where she was stood, the brunette was right she hadn't been expecting to see her at Epsom, or the other woman for that matter. Quickly collecting herself Grace managed to answer in a levelled voice. "I heard you had moved to London to be another mans whore."

"May, has she told you how she nearly got Thomas killed?" The other womans face twisted in confusion, telling Maddie that May had no idea what had happened with Grace. "No? Well this irish bitch is probably the least fuckin' trust worthy person I've ever met. If you want Tommy to yourself, I'd kill her first."

An awkward silence fell over the three women, filling Maddie with glee. God it felt good to have the upper hand again, seeing Grace in person again had brought out her fiesty side, and just watching the blondes pretty features harden with anger brought her more happiness than she'd felt in some time.  
Done with causing trouble between Tommy's groupies, Maddie sauntered away from them ready to find Polly and do what she had come to the races for. But just as she reached the exit for the tent Grace's voice halted her.

"I'm not scared of you Madeline. I feel sorry for you, pining over Tommy when his horse is named after me, and he came to find me. You're nothing but a whore Madeline, it would be best to make peace with it."

Something inside of Maddie snapped, because not more than a second after Grace's speech she was marching over to the blonde and drawing back her hand to slap the smug look right off of her face. The slap let off an almighty crack, making May flinch beside Grace, and Grace's head snap sharply to the left. "If Tommy has any sense he'll chose her over you."

"I am not here to be chosen."

"Then why are you stood 'ere waiting for him?"

May's face fell, the harsh truth of the situation hitting her like a hammer. Nothing had even happened between her and Tommy, yet there she was stood waiting for him like a foolish school girl while another woman did the exact same thing. Whore or not, the woman that was once Tommy's fiance had more self respect than she and Grace combined.

"I leave you for two fuckin' minutes, yeah, an' you're batterin' some poor woman. Where are your fuckin' manners Maddie?"

As the gruff voice travelled through the tent, Maddie couldn't help but smile to herself. Alfie Solomons knew how to make an entrance. Turning to face his impressive form, that was hard to ignore even in such a crowded place, Maddie rolled her eyes at him but still with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "This is Grace, the barmaid. The married barmaid." Leaning closer to Grace, Maddie spoke in a lower voice. _"You ain't the only one who can find stuff out."_

"We are here for a reason, right? Stop fuckin' playin' with her like a cat with a fuckin' mouse an' get on with it." Instructed Alfie, pointing at the exit with his cane. Races didn't interest him much, it was a quick way to lose money which he had no desire to do, but he couldn't let Maddie go alone and as none of his men knew what had happened with the inspector he had seen no option but to go along with her.

Begrudgingly, Maddie followed Alfie's instructions and moved away from Grace even though she wanted nothing more than to throttle her, but he was right she was there for a reason and she needed to find Polly before she could go through with the plan alone. Hooking her arm through Alfie's, Maddie allowed him to escort her from the tent and away from the May and Grace. "Think you scared 'em." It wasn't shocking that both women had looked slightly startled by Alfie, he wasn't a man that could easily be ignored, and even hanging around with a man like Tommy didn't make the jewish man any less intimidating.

Pulling Maddie to one side, away from prying ears, Alfie gestured towards a section in the stands. "I will be over there, right. I will be sat over there, an' when it is done, yeah, that is where you will find me. If you are not back in an hour, right. I will come an' find you, an' if that inspector ain't fuckin' dead, he won't be alive for fuckin' long. Go."

Nodding her understanding, Maddie weaved around Alfie's broad body and into the mass of people to track down Polly. Moving through the race course, she found herself looking back on what had happened with Kimber, and doubt began to set in. After killing Kimber she had been a mess, killing people wasn't something that was easy for Maddie, but here she was planning on doing the same to Campbell. What if both she and Polly couldn't do it? Alfie had already made it clear he was more than prepared to step up if they couldn't, but what about if they bottled it at the last moment? Could Campbell over power two women? What if he tried to attack her again and Alfie didn't get there in time? Inside her chest, Maddie's heart sped up to an alarming speed from all the 'what if's', she was not as prepared as she thought she was.

"Madeline."

If possible Maddie's heart beat even faster, as the one voice she would never be able to forget, breathed down her ear. "Thomas."

As he had been on his way to meet with Sabini, Tommy had caught a glimpse of Maddie leaning over the balcony and despite the protests from his brain he couldn't stop himself from going over. "Enjoyin' the races?"

Maddie's throat seemed to have closed up by its own accord, and any answer she tried to offer up died in her throat. Grace she could deal with, but after the cruel way Tommy had acted in Alfie's office, she couldn't stomach being near the middle Shelby without a stab of pain hitting her in the gut. Coughing to clear her dry throat, Maddie finally managed to speak. "I'm lookin' for Pol, 'ave you seen her?"

"I 'aven't," Mumbled Tommy. "But I 'ave seen Alfie. I take it you're with 'im?" When Maddie didn't answer, Tommy grabbed hold of her wrist and span her to face him for the first time. Big brown eyes stared up at him, the same eyes that he used to get lost in, yet now all they held was hurt. Hurt that he had caused. "I saw Campbell as well, he 'ad some interestin' things to say about you."

There it was. The moment that Maddie had been waiting for since meeting with Campbell at the station, he had told Tommy that they had slept together, but missed out some of the crucial details. A fresh wave of anger crashed through her, outraged that Tommy would even believe the inspector. "An' what was it he 'ad to say Thomas?"

Tommy's jaw clenched remembering what Campbell had told him so smugly. "He told me about you too. Told me tha' you whored yourself out t' 'im. Tell me, tell me it's not fuckin' true Madeline. Tell me you didn't fuck 'im."

"Would you even believe me Thomas?"

For a moment Tommy fell silent. Would he believe her? In all the years that he had known Maddie not once had she lied to him, expect for keeping her assault from him, and that was by no means a real lie. She was, without a doubt, the most trust worthy person he knew. Mind made up, Tommy took Maddie's hand in his own and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. "You 'ave never lied t' me."

No matter how much Maddie tried to stop herself from saying the words out loud, they fought their way up and flew from her mouth unwillingly. "It was him." She whispered. "It was Campbell who raped me."

Around Tommy time seemed to slow to an agonizing pace. It had been Campbell who had caused Maddie so much pain, who had caused her to almost destroy herself. In his entire life Tommy didn't think he'd ever been so angry; he was going to kill Campbell, but he was going to make him suffer first the same way Maddie had.

"Please say somethin' Tommy."

"I will sort this. I will fuckin' sort this." Muttered Tommy, before spinning on his heel and setting off to find Campbell at a determind pace. Sabini could wait, Maddie had been right some things were more important that business.

 _"Shit!"_ That wasn't how it was supposed to happen, it was supposed to be her and Polly, not Tommy. Why had she not predicted running into him at the race? Breaking into a brisk jog, Maddie tore after Tommy desperate to stop him from acting on his impulses. "Tommy! Tommy, stop! Tommy!" Many people turned to look at her as she shouted after Tommy, but the one person she wanted to stop and notice refused to and just continued on his mission. "Tommy fuckin' stop! I 'ave it sorted!"

That seemed to get his attention. In front of Maddie, Tommy's pace slowed until he finally reached a complete stand still. Even without seeing his face, Maddie could see it in his shoulders how tightly he was currently wound, and she thanked her lucky stars she had managed to stop him. "Tommy, you can't kill him-" Maddie whispered once she reached Tommy's side.

"It isn't up for discussion Maddie."

"Me and Pol 'ave it sorted. **I** need to do this, Tommy. Me."

As much as his gut was telling him to go and put a bullet straight through Campbell's skull, Tommy could see in Maddie's face that she did need to do it. She needed to get revenge herself. "Alrigh'." Tommy sighed, giving in to Maddie's request. "If 'e is still alive once I've done my business, no one, not even you Maddie will stop me. You 'ear me? Campbell dies t'day."

Letting out a long breath she had been holding in, Maddie felt touched by how badly Tommy wanted justice for her even though she had left him. Yet, along with the warmth there was also bitterness, bitterness that revolved around he and Grace. "Did you sleep with her?"

Tommy didn't need to hear the name to know who Maddie was refering to. Yet again he had made a stupid mistake, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. "No, I didn't sleep with Grace."

"But that's why you went to see her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Maddie already knew there was only one reason that Tommy would want to meet up with the blonde, but she needed to hear him say the words.

"Yes."

The simple one syllable word cemented to Maddie that she had made the right decision to leave Tommy. She would never be someones second choice, not even Tommy Shelby's. "We tried Tommy. We tried and it didn't work. But I won't be a consolation prize, I'm worth more than that." Closing the small aount of space between them, Maddie pressed her lips softly onto Tommy's in a chaste kiss. "I hope you get everythin' you wanted Tommy."

* * *

After circling the race course for what felt like the tenth time, Maddie still wasn't having any luck with finding Polly. She hadn't even seen a glimpse of the older woman, and she was beginning to worry that Polly had already gone through with killing Campbell and had left before the body could be found. It was her only opportunity to take back the power that Campbell and stolen from her, and if she missed it for something as trivial as not being able to find her Aunt, Maddie would never forgive herself.

But as if a higher being was watching over her, Maddie saw the unforgettable figure of Campbell ducking into a phone booth. This was it, she could do it without Polly if the situation called for it, and if she couldn;t and Polly wasn't there Alfie or Tommy would.

Of their own accord Maddie's feet picked up speed, heading directly for the booth that the inspector had just entered and it was at that moment that she saw Polly. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you!" She said in a hushed voice, grabbing Polly's arm and leading to the side of the the phone booths. "He's in there."

"I know, I saw 'im go in. You sure you want t' do this Maddie? I can do it alone."

"I need to do this too Pol. I need 'im to know it was me."

Taking Maddie's arm, Polly directed them both to the booth that Campbell was occupying. It only took a brief moment for him to notice the pair of them, and end his phone call promptly.

"Polly, and young Miss Shaw." Greeted Campbell with a cruel grin, as he opened the small booth for both the women to enter.

"Tommy told me you'd be 'ere." Said Polly, stepping into the booth first with Maddie hot on her heels. "Then I told Tommy that it should be me who finished you. Small and weak. That's 'ow you like it, isn't it? But this time, small and weak 'as got a gun."

Campbell's brows furrowed. "Yeah, you wouldn't do that here."

Reaching into her purse, Maddie pulled out the gun that Tommy had given her, the one she didn't have on her the night Campbell raped her, and pointed it firmly at his crotch. "Fuckin' try us, Inspector." Any previous doubt that she couldn't go through with killing again went out the window the moment her eyes landed on Campbell's self satisfied smirk. "You chose the wrong women to fuck over Inspector Campbell. You chose two Shelby women, an' we don't forget and we certainly don't fuckin' forgive." Grabbing hold of the door, to make certain that Campbell couldn't slip out of the booth, Maddie pushed the gun harder into his crotch. "Before a bullet goes in your heart, I'm gunna put one through your fuckin' cock."

Once Polly had produced her own gun and pointed it at Campbell's chest, Maddie squeezed the trigger making a bang echo and the inspector try to double over in pain. "You're not dead yet Inspector, so stand up."

Grunting in pain, Campbell held himself as upright as he physically could and stared pleadingly at Polly. "Polly, Polly. I know you wanted it, deep down there was a part of you that wanted me."

"Don't fuckin' listen to 'im Pol, don't fuckin' listen." Maddie cut in.

"You don't want to do this Polly."

They didn't have much time to finish up and get out before anyone noticed what had happened, and the amount of time Polly was taking to deal the final blow was making Maddie anxious. "Pol, he hurt me and he fuckin' hurt you. You think he wouldn't do it again? You think he doesn't still get off to what he did to us?"

Still Polly didn't pull the trigger, tears streamed down her cheeks and her breathing was laboured but the finger resting on the trigger didn't squeeze. "No part of me, belonged t' you. No part."

Peeking over the booth door, Maddie frantically eyed the small crowd of people for coppers, the last thing they needed was unwanted company especially with Polly taking so long. "Pol, do it. We ain't got much ti-" But before Maddie could finish her sentence, another bang sounded and Inspector Campbell slumped forward onto the two women.

"Don't fuck with The Peaky Blinders."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you Ariwolff14 and ArkhamAnnie for your feedback, and aphiophi I'm sorry you are no longer going to read this story. Thank you also to all the new favs/follows. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (especially as Campbell is now dead!)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

 _**2 Years Later** _

"What does Alfie need you for this early? It's Sunday ain't it? The man never stops."

Fixing her earrings in the mirror, Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her husbands complaints. It wasn't often that Alfie would call her into work on Sunday's, but he knew there was no real stucture to her work days, it was all part and parcel of working for a man like Alfie Solomons.

"Don't be a baby." Teased Maddie, walking back into their large bedroom and dropping onto the four poster bed that her husband, Daniel, was still occupying. "I shouldn't be too long, nothin' interesting has 'appened for a while, which is shockin' I know." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips onto Daniel's briefly. "Then when I'm done we can go out, get drunk, see where the day takes us."

A boyish grin spread across Daniel's face; even though he was good friends with Alfie and knew that Maddie worked for him before they even got married, it didn't make it any less frustrating that his wife was at Alfie's beck and call. Had he been a jealous man it would have definately caused problems in their relationship, but that simply wasn't the way he was. Daniel trusted Maddie more than anyone he knew, and he had been around she and Alfie enough to see the dynamic between the two was one of friendship and respect leaving him no reason to doubt her loyalty as a wife. And if that wasn't enough it was because of Alfie that he had even met Maddie, and Alfie was not a man who gave away something he wanted.

"So, if I get you drunk enough you think we can have that discussion you're avoiding?"

With a long sigh Maddie stood from the bed not wanting to go down the road that Daniel was steering them. "I 'ave to go."

Trying to push the hurt look on her husbands face to the back of her mind, Maddie marched out of the bedroom down to the foyer which led out onto the cold streets of London, lord knew she needed the fresh air. On the surface her marriage was perfect, but beneath the gleaming exterior hidden from sight were large, ugly cracks that seemed to only keep growing. It had all started six months earlier when Daniel had returned from on of his poker nights steaming drunk and uttered the words which haunted Maddie's mind constantly. _I want a child, Maddie._ For years Maddie had wanted nothing more than to start a family of her own, to have a house full of laughter and happiness, but that particular dream had been exclusively attached to one man and for some reason the thought of it becoming a reality with another man made Maddie feel sick. She loved Daniel, and she knew he loved her, but somethings couldn't be replicated and for two years she had been doing all she could to steer her life away from anything Tommy related, and that included having children.

The house that Maddie shared with Daniel was only a short walk from the distillery, fifteen minutes at a brisk pace, so it wasn't long before Maddie was crossing the threshold and shouting out to Ollie who was walking around busily with a clipboard. "Alfie in his office?"

"Yeah, somethings put him in a right foul mood Miss Shaw. Hopefully you can get him in better spirits." Replied Ollie bleakly.

Nodding her thanks, Maddie strode through the bakery in the direction of Alfie's office where she spent the majority of her work hours. It had in fact become more of a shared office for the pair of them, if anything Maddie spent more time in there than Alfie, the small corner she had once had for her desk had since turned into half of the available space and Maddie more than appreciated the gesture. In the two years that had passed since she had left Birmingham Alfie had offered her more respect than Tommy ever had, which inturn had led to a strong bond forming between the two of them.

"Daniel ain't happy I'm working." Maddie announced as she stepped into the office.

At his desk, Alfie inhaled thoughtfully on a large cigar as he toyed with a small envelope. It had arrived late the night before and he'd needed the time to ponder what to tell the feisty brunette before calling her in to discuss its contents. "Sit." Once Maddie had taken a seat opposite him, Alfie slid the envelope across the wooden desk top and eyed her intensely. "Before you fuckin' kick off, yeah, about me openin' your fuckin' post check the fuckin' name."

Scooping up the letter Maddie read the address quickly. In neat lettering she saw that the letter was indeed addressed to Alfie and it only served to confuse Maddie further. "Why would someone put your name on a letter meant for me?"

"Just read the fuckin' thing."

Flicking open the envelope, Maddie pulled out the contents and was shocked to find not a letter but an invitation. An invitation to a dinner at Mr and Mrs Shelby's. Suddenly the wind seemed to be knocked from her stomach at the indisputable evidence that Tommy had married Grace. "Why would they send this to me? And why the fuck would they address it to you?" Of all the questions buzzing around her mind the two Maddie spat out, before lighting herself a cigarette, were the only ones she could physically get out of her throat.

"I've been racking my fuckin' brain right, an' I can only come up with one fuckin' reason, yeah. They wanted to make sure it was read. You're a smart woman Maddie, that barmaid who is now Thomas Shelby's fuckin' wife wants to fuckin' rub salt in the wound. She, right, she wants you to fuckin' suffer because she knows she was runner up in the great Tommy competion." Snatching the invitation back from Maddie, if only to stop her staring at it like a diseased rat, Alfie pushed the bottle of rum he had already started on over to her before continuing. "I'll tell you what you're gunna do, right? You go buy an expensive dress, you go to that fuckin' dinner with your husband and show Mrs fuckin' Shelby that unlike her you are worth more than being a mans fuckin' trophy."

"You expect me to take Daniel to Tommy's fuckin' house?! Have you gone mad? If Tommy doesn't eat him alive then I'm sure Arthur will."

Alfie leant back further into his chair, tucking the envelope in his pocket as he did, his eyes remaining focused on the woman opposite him. "Daniel can handle himself, yeah. Even against that animal Thomas calls his fuckin' brother. And even if he couldn't you can-"

"If I go why can't you come with me instead?" Maddie interupted, even though she knew Alfie hated not being able to finish his sentences. "You know Tommy and his family, you know what they're like. Daniel doesn't have a fuckin' clue."

"Then you go home and you fuckin' tell him, yeah. You tell him exactly what Thomas Shelby is like, you fuckin' prepare him for what he's going to walk into. You are not a coward Maddie, right, and you are not my fuckin wife."

Maddie knew everything Alfie was saying was true, but it wasn't going to make the conversation with her husband any easier. In some ways it would have been much simpler if she had ended up marrying Alfie, he already knew everthing about her past and was more than capable of handling men like Tommy, if only the feelings needed to create a marriage existed between the pair of them.

Letting out a long sigh, resigned to the depressing reality of her situation, Maddie spoke the words that struck the most fear in her about her husband meeting Tommy. "He'll think I still have feelings for Tommy."

Alfie's unwavering blue eyes stared fiercly into Maddie's dark ones, the cigar balanced in the fingers of his right hand. "And would he be right to jump to that conclusion?"

"I don't know." Replied Maddie, her voice little more than a whisper, there was no use in lying to Alfie.

Getting to his feet Alfie moved around his desk until he was directly infront of Maddie. Leaning on the edge of the wooden surface he softly held Maddie's chin and tilted it up towards him. "You are a smart woman, a smart fuckin' woman, do not be fuckin' stupid Maddie. All them years ago you kicked off in this very fuckin' office, yeah, because I told you that Thomas fuckin' Shelby only saw you as money. Now he thinks you've run off to London, right. You've run off to London, to me. Flattered as I am that ain't the fuckin' case, but Tommy don't know that, in his head I'm fuckin' you the way he did an' that yeah, that makes him fuckin' angry. When you, Madeline Shaw, turn up to his fuckin' house with your well to do husband, who isn't a dispicable fuckin' human being like me and Tommy, that. That, right, will make that anger he's been feelin' all these years, poof, disappear. It will, in fact, fuckin' destroy the man."

* * *

After dragging her heels at the bakery for as long as she could, Maddie finally headed home before darkness flooded the streets on London. It wasn't really fair to leave Daniel waiting on her all day but she'd needed the time to run everything through over and over again in her mind. Alfie had been right, she and Daniel needed to attend the dinner, not only would it remind her of why she had left Tommy but it would serve as a painful truth to him. She had found a good man, a man that was better than him. The cherry that would top it off would be that she could finally show Grace that she wasn't crying over Tommy still, that she had moved on with her life for the better.

"Daniel!" Maddie called into their quiet house as she kicked the door shut behind her. "Are you home?"

"In the study." Daniel's voice called out from the back of the house.

After removing her coat, Maddie made her way through the parlor in the direction of the study to have the conversation she had been dreading all day. "We need to talk." She said once she reached the small room where he husband was reading over paper work from the bank.

"Okay," Removing the glasses from his nose and putting the papers to one side, Daniel shifted his attention solely to his wife. "This sounds serious, is about having kids? If it is I don't want to pressure you Maddie, I would never force you to do something you didn't want to. I ain't a monster."

"It's not that." Even though she had ran through exactly what she was going to say to Daniel the whole time she had been at the bakery, Maddie found her mind freezing and the words struggling to form in her mouth. What is she ruined her marriage? Her marriage wasn't perfect but she was happy, and the last thing Maddie wanted to do was jeopardise that.

Holding her hand out, Maddie dropped the envelope that held the invitation to Tommy's dinner onto the desk and watched fearfully as Daniel examined it.

"Why have you been invited to a Shelby dinner?" Asked Daniel. "You're do Alfie's books, I know you're there when he does a lot of his business but seems odd that you'd get an invitation."

Maddie was stunned, how did her husband even know who the Shelby's were? His reaction was not one she had been expecting at all. "You know Tommy Shelby?"

"I don't know him personally, heard about him from Alfie a few times at poker. Not so much recently, but I work in a bank and you hear things and work with certain kinds of men. So yes, I know who Tommy Shleby is." For a moment Daniel paused as he noticed the horrified look on Maddie's face. "Do you know Tommy Shelby?"

There was a question with various answers, answers Maddie wasn't sure she wanted to give. If Daniel knew of Tommy then he knew full well what kind of man he was, not that he would judge he was after all friends with Alfie, but she had never been Alfie's fiance or whore to use for business. The regretful truth of the matter was there was no good way for Maddie to answer the question.

"Yes, I know Tommy Shelby." Before going any further Maddie took hold of her husbands hand and kissed the back of it, afraid it would be the last time she'd be able to. "I grew up with Tommy and his family, we were...close."

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?"

"Because I'm not." Admitted Maddie, quickly lighting herself a cigarette to keep her mind calm. "But I will, I'll tell you everything. But I 'ave to warn you, you ain't going to like it."

* * *

 **A/N/ I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry its been so long but my daughter has been having some health issues and its taken up all my time. I hope it was worth the wait and that you all enjoy this chapter. Just an update aswell I will be running through all series, so the story will end at the end of season 4 :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

As Daniel's car pulled up into the large driveway of Tommy's house a gut wrenching sickness churned in Maddie's stomach. The charity dinner had come around quickly, and even though her husband had handled everything Maddie had told him more than well, the thought of him meeting Tommy was physically distressing. There was no way Tommy was going to play nicely, even though he himself was married and a father, Maddie was sure of it. It was just the kind of man Tommy was.

"You look pale love. You okay?" Asked Daniel as he took in the sickly look on his wifes face.

Plastering a reassuring smile on her cherry coloured lips, Maddie squeezed Daniel's hand tightly in her own. "I'm fine, it's just been a long time since I've been in the same room as a Shelby. And the last time I was Tommy was okay with blowing me up."

Laughing lowly Daniel planted a soft kiss on Maddie's lips before cupping her face to look at him. "You wanna leave, just tell me. We don't owe these people anything and we can leave when ever we want."

It was true Maddie didn't owe Tommy Shelby anything, but she knew the whole reason she got an invitation was to rub his life in her face and she wasn't going to let Tommy or Grace have that satisfaction. She might not have had the vast amounts of money and the manor house, but she was happy. She had a beautiful home in London, a job that she enjoyed and more importantly a husband who loved her, as far as Maddie was concerned there was nothing to be rubbed in her face.

Taking a deep breath, Maddie stepped from the car not waiting for the dutiful man outside the car to open the door. "Are you ready for this? They can be pretty...full on." That was an understatement; Maddie hadn't seen any of the Shelby's for two years and she knew that Arthur would be the first to interogate Daniel, swiftly followed by John and Polly. Daniel was in essence walking into a hornets nest. "Arthur is a bit rough around the edges, but he's a good man and I think he'll like you."

Daniel linked his arm through his wife's and led her up to the front door of the impressive manor. He knew that the Shelby's had made a name for themselves, but he hadn't been expecting such grandour from a family of gypsies and he found himself to be impressed. Daniel himself had come from a poor family and worked hard to get where he was in the banking industry, so he admired when working class men climbed the ladder. "This house is amazing. Maybe one day we'll move out of the city and get a place like this."

"Please don't tell me this fuckin' impresses you?"

Sweeping around the large room with her dark eyes, Maddie took everything in with distaste. It was all so showy and egotistical, like all Tommy wanted to do was show people how much money he had actually made. And that didn't impress Maddie in the slightest. The Tommy she had known wasn't like this, sure he had always wanted something better for himself, but this was never what he aspired for and Maddie came to the conclusion that Grace was partly behind the change.

As they moved further into the crowded room through the mass of well dressed men and women, Maddie spotted the woman she had considered her mother. In nude dress Polly weaved her way through people, a drink balanced sophisicatedly in her hand, as she greeted everyone she passed. It seemed that Tommy wasn't the only one that had changed, and the more that Maddie saw the more it made her miss the time she had spent in Watery Lane when things had been so much simpler.

"Mads!" A gruff voice boomed from through the crowd. "Wha' the fuck you doin' 'ere?"

For the first time since arriving at the dinner Maddie smiled broadly. "Arthur Shelby, look at you in a suit!" Maddie beamed as Arthur pulled her tightly into a hug. "Any one would think you're a real gentleman."

"Watch that fuckin' mouth o' yours." Jested Arthur brightly. He had missed Maddie more than he cared to let on; after she had left Birmingham he had moved out of her house unable to stay without her there filling the quiet rooms. Releasing Maddie from his arms Arthur's gaze fell onto the man that was escorting her. "Who's this then? You gunna introduce us?"

"This Arthur, is my husband." Maddie announced proudly as she pulled Daniel forward. "See, someone was foolish enough to marry me."

Holding out his hand for Daniel to shake, Arthur's lined face shifted from an expression of happiness to one of worry. He had had no idea Maddie was attending the party and he was almost certain that Tommy didn't either, which meant his brother was going to be completely blindsided by her husband. "Nice t' meet 'cha. Pol will wanna meet ya." Raising his arm Arthur pointed Polly out as she stood speaking to a woman in a black jewelled dress. "That woman there is Pol, go so hello. It'll do ya good t' indrocude ya self without Mads. Pol's like her mom."

"I'll be right back."

Maddie could only watch as Daniel disappeared into the large gathering and away from the safety of her side. Arthur had reacted exactly as she expected, just being his usual self, it was Tommy's reaction she was worried about and if he got to Daniel while he was alone who knew what could happen.

"You spoke t' Tom yet?"

Arthur's voice pulled Maddie's attention away from the crowd and back to his worried face. Clearly he was having the same thoughts as her. "You think it's a good idea for him to be alone 'ere? An' no, I haven't seen or spoke to Thomas."

"He'll be fine as long as he's wi' Pol. Why the fuck did you come 'ere Mads? It weren't a good fuckin' idea, Tommy will be fumin'. You bring that fuckin' jew wi' ya aswell?"

Maddie tried to quickly make sense of the string of questions that Arthur fired at her in quick succession, did Tommy not know she was coming? She had been under the assumption that Tommy and Grace had invited her, obviously she had been wrong. "I was invited, you think I'd come if I wasn't? I'm not fuckin' stupid Arthur." Maddie said matter of factly before scrambling in her purse for her box of cigarettes, her nerves were all over the place and she needed nicotine and a strong drink. "An' no, Alfie isn't here. Jesus Arthur, I thought you'd be a little bit happy to fuckin' see me. I didn't do anything wrong."

Letting out a deep sigh, Arthur drained the remaining drink from his glass and placed it on a passing tray. He had been excited to see Maddie, but along with that came the hurt she had left in her wake, she had abandoned the family to be Alfie Solomons whore and it was something Arthur couldn't let go of. But before he could open his mouth, Maddie cut him off.

"I know what you think, you think I left Tommy for Alfie and you're fuckin' wrong. In fact I'm insulted you'd think I'd do that. I expect it from Tommy, but not you Arthur." It was clear from the expression on the eldest Shelby's face what he truly felt and it only served to poke at Maddie's anger. She had done nothing wrong, it was Tommy who had messed it all up, but over two years he'd been able to spin what ever truth he saw fit without correction. "You can blame me, but I won't stand 'ere and defend myself I'm better than that. Why don't you ask Tommy why I left? Ask him for the real reason."

"Mads you left us all no' jus' Tommy, you left me an' didn't even say goodbye-"

"You think I wanted to leave?!" Interupted Maddie, unable to keep her temper controlled any longer. "You think I wanted to start a whole new life? I was happy, I was ready to get married. But I was not ready to be made a fuckin' fool of. Stay pissed at me Arthur, do what you want, 'cos after tonight I ain't ever comin' back again."

Done with the sour turn of conversation, Maddie stomped away from Arthur ready to find Daniel and inform him that it was time for them to leave. How had she been so stupid? Not once had she thought that all the Shelby's would hate her, especially not Arthur, it was all to clear that she no longer belonged in the family and coming to the dinner had been a mistake.

Slipping past a pair of men who were talking loudly about politics, Maddie caught a glimpse of her husband sharing a glass of champagne with Polly. But before she could get within a foot of him the one person that Maddie wanted to avoid bumped into her shoulder.

"Madeline, I wasn't sure you'd come." Grace smiled, righting the fur shawl that had been knocked from her shoulders when Maddie brushed into her.

Maddie couldn't help but laugh, some things never changed and apparently the threat that she was going to snatch Tommy from Grace was still there. "You mean you hoped I wouldn't. Because when alls said an' done it would be easier for you if I wasn't 'ere. Tell me, how much did you have to drink before you sent my invite?"

For a moment Grace was stunned into silence. "I am Tommy's wife, and the mother of his child. I merely invited you because you always said you were part of his family, but from the way you and Arthur were arguing I assume that is no longer true."

Leaning closer to the blonde, Maddie grabbed Grace's wrist tightly prohibiting her from leaving their discussion, which by the uncomfortable way she was squirming Maddie was certain she wanted to do. "You are lucky you have a child, or I wouldn't be behavin' right now. I should be tearing you limb from fuckin' limb for what you did, but I'd never leave a child without its mother even if that mother is you." Giving Grace's arm a sharp tug Maddie pulled her close enough to be able to whisper in her ear. "Never forget though that you're alive because I allow it and a day will come when that changes."

Snatching her arm away from Maddie, Grace took a quick glance around them to check that no one had witnessed the exchange. It appeared that everyone was busy enjoying the party, much to her relief, but in the corner of her eye Grace caught a glimpse of Tommy staring directly at the brunette. "You need to leave, right now. It was a mistake for me to invite you here tonight, I was only trying to mend old bridges but obviously you have no intention of acting like a lady."

"Happily." Spat Maddie. If she never saw Tommy's manor house again she'd die happy, she shouldn't have listened to Alfie he had been wrong about attending the party.

Spinning on her heel not wanting to delay leaving any longer than she had to Maddie set off at a determind pace to Daniel. He didn't need to be part of this world, they had their own life back in London and reconnecting with the Shelby's would only bring them pain. She would tell Daniel to forget ever meeting the Shelby's or attending the stupid fancy dinner. With that in mind Maddie shoved roughly past a few party members earning a few huffs which she ignored, Daniel was only a few feet away and she'd be damned if anyone else got in her way. But before she could take the last few steps to Daniel's back a vice like grip dragged her back through the mass she had just navigated.

"Get your fuckin' hands off m-" The piercing blue eyes that could only belong to Tommy stared down at her murderously, stopping Maddie from saying anything else. It was the closest she had been to him since the races and much to her disdain her heart hammered in her chest.

Tommy dragged Maddie through the nearest door which led to the palour, and slammed it shut behind him before all but throwing her from his hold. Up until the moment he saw her he had been having an enjoyable evening, there was no violence or arguing, just people enjoying themselves for a good cause. But Maddie's presence had caught him off guard, she wasn't supposed to be there, let alone talking to his wife, and he needed to do damage control quickly before something kicked off.

"Why are you 'ere Madeline?"

Instantly Tommy's question confirmed Maddie's suspicions that Grace had invited her without mentioning it to her husband. Righting her dress Maddie held herself more upright not wanting to allow Tommy to look down at her. "I was invited Thomas, seems you need to keep a shorter leash on your wife."

Tommy clenched his jaw trying desperately not to let them fall into old habits, the last thing he needed was for his vast amounts of guests to hear he and Maddie shouting at each other. "I don't 'ave time for your childish games Madeline. You said your piece t' Grace, now run back t' Alfie."

"Now who's being childish?" Laughed Maddie coldly. "I was tryin' to leave before you dragged me into this room. Let me get my husband an' I'll be gone."

As much as Maddie had been looking forward to watching Tommy's face when he discovered she had a husband, the reality of watching his cold features drop wasn't as enjoable as she'd hoped. However quickly Tommy reverted to his cold indifference Maddie had seen that he hurt, that finding out she had moved on stung him.

"I found a man who actually wants to be with me. Just me." Maddie finally managed to croak out.

A dark laugh seeped from Tommy's mouth at Maddie's comment. Evidently she wasn't over the past. "Is tha' right? An' this husband does he know he's got Alfie Solomons cast offs?"

Since arriving at the dinner all Maddie seemed to be doing was fighting to keep her temper under control, but any self restraint she had went out the window the second Tommy brought up her husband. Without thinking Maddie struck Tommy as hard as she could across the face, but even as his face snapped to the left it did nothing to ebb her anger. "Don't you dare bring my husband into this petty feud you have with Alfie. He is a good, honest man and I love him."

"Yeah?" Tommy growled moving closer to Maddie, entirely unfazed by the sharp stinging the slap had left on his cheek. "Yeah? You love this husband as much as you claim you do, why are you still bringin' up the fuckin' past, eh?" When Maddie didn't respond to his quesion after a few seconds Tommy decided to answer for her. "I'll tell ya why shall I Madeline. 'Cos you still love me. You brought you're husband 'ere to prove a point, but you failed. I wouldn't take you back now, unlike this husband of yours I won't 'ave another man's scraps."

"Fuck you."

Shoving Tommy aside Maddie moved towards the door wanting to leave before they killed each other, but something within her wouldn't let her leave the room without getting the last word in. She wasn't to blame for the state of their relationship he was, and Tommy needed to realise that.

Turning back to face Tommy, Maddie glared at him spitefully. "You're married to another man's scraps Thomas. Grace had a husband until you came along an' fucked it all up for 'em. So don't you dare look down on my husband when you're exactly the fuckin' same!"

A ferocious anger erupted within Tommy, there stood Maddie in his house critisizing his marriage, had it been anyone else they would no longer be breathing. "You need t' leave." He muttered as calmly as possible. "Now."

"I was tryin' to!" Maddie shot back for the second time.

"Then go."

"Oh believe me Thomas, I'm goin'."

But as Maddie's hand brushed the metal of the door handle two strong hands gripped her arms and span her back around. For a moment Maddie felt the cold stab of real fear, it had been so long since they had seen each other perhaps she had pushed Tommy too far? Looking into the icy blue orbs above her Maddie felt her fear begin to melt, Tommy would never hurt her, and his eyes said that loud and clear.

Maddie knew Tommy was going to kiss her even before his lips crushed her own, but still she did nothing to stop him. Instead she found herself grasping his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer to her until her back bumped into the door behind her. A soft moan escaped her red lips as Tommy's hands glided under her dress and lifted her from the ground, leaving her held against the wall by his hard body. What was she doing? She was married to a wonderful man yet there she was allowing Tommy to run his hands all over her, that had not been the plan when she had arrived at the party. "Tommy," Maddie breathed when Tommy's assault on her lips moved to her neck. "We need to stop." But even Maddie could hear how weak her protest sounded, and despite her brains screams to push Tommy away her hands moved down between their bodies making quick work of the fastening trousers.

Tommy didn't need anymore encouragement, Maddie's actions spoke louder than words and she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Wiggling free of his trousers and underwear until they pooled around his ankles, Tommy thrust into Maddie with as much force as he could. Much to his pleasure a loud scream ripped from Maddie's throat as he did, quickly he covered the noise by pressing his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss. A strangled gasp escaped Maddie when Tommy thrust deeper, her hands clawing at his strong back, he was pounding into her at a furious speed, stretching her completely. Maddie knew it wouldn't take her long they hadn't been together in some time and at that moment her body hated her for denying her the pleasure that only Tommy could bring. With a high pitched moan Maddie came undone, the coil in her stomach finally sated. After a few more erratic thrusts Tommy tensed against her, filling her.

Neither of them spoke as they caught their breath and the realisation of what they had just done sank in.

Dropping Maddie to the floor Tommy quickly righted his clothes and wiped any residue of Maddie's lipstick from his face. Stealing a glance over at the brunette she looked as guilty as he also felt, and the longer he looked at her the more he hated himself for what he had done. He was a father and a husband, and he had vowed to be loyal to Grace and his son. "You need t' leave."

Without uttering a word Maddie flew from the room back out into the party to find Daniel. Surrounded by other members of the Shelby family Daniel was smiling and laughing, seemingly having a good evening, and that only made Maddie feel worse. She had brought Daniel to the party and he had been nothing but supportive, yet still she had become the woman she never wanted to be. Yes she had worked as a whore, but she had never been disloyal when in a relationship.

"We need to leave. Tommy doesn't want us 'ere." Announced Maddie as she interupted the festivites going on between her husband and her estranged family. Grabbing hold of Daniel's wrist she pulled him towards the front door and over to the member of Tommy's staff who had been collecting coats upon the guests arrival. "Get our coats, then we're gone."

All Maddie had wanted was for the night to go smoothly, and from what she saw it seemed like the Shelby's had been more than just welcoming to her husband. Yet, she had decided to go and fuck it all up. Daniel had been so supportive of her reconnecting with her surrogate family and he had never been anything but a wonderful husband, so why had she not just left the room? She had done the very thing that had caused her to hate Tommy in the first place.

"What happened?" Daniel asked once he had returned with both of their coats. "I don't understand, I thought Tommy invited you? Did he hurt you?"

"No!" There was a special place in hell reserved for people like her, she had just had sex with another man and her husband was worried that she had been hurt, Maddie wasn't sure she could hate herself more. "I spoke to Grace and she invited us withou-" A loud gun fire cut Maddie off before she could finish the lie she was throwing out, the blast making her physically jump in shock.

"Was that a gun?!"

There was no time to explain to Daniel why it was never a good idea to linger when a gun had been fired, even more so when the Shelby's were involved. "Go, don't look back, just go while we can."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

"I heard that there was quite the fuckin' casualty at that fancy dinner you attended."

Maddie had been back at work for a whole two hours before Alfie had strode into his office wanting nothing more than to discuss what had happened at the Shelby manor. All she wanted to do was forget the night had ever happened, but everyone around her had other ideas and it seemed to be the only thing they wanted to talk about. "So I heard." Maddie replied distantly, not removing her attention from the books in front of her.

Dropping down into his chair Alfie studied Maddie from across the office. Since returning from the north she had been anything but her usual self, and Alfie had no doubt that it was all because of Thomas Shelby. When he had suggested that Maddie accept the invitation he hadn't anticipated that Tommy's wife would be shot, and in all honesty he was surprised her death didn't bring Maddie more joy. Scratching at his beard with his right hand, Alfie clicked his other at the chair opposite him beckoning Maddie to take the seat.

"I'm busy."

"An' I'm the fuckin' boss. So Maddie move out of the chair you are currently sat in and get in the one I am pointing at, before I lose my temper. And I really don't want to have to do that with you, yeah."

Admitting defeat Maddie threw her chair back, it's legs scraping noisely on the floor, and moved to the empty chair at Alfie's desk. Across from her his blue eyes seemed to be penetrating right through to her soul, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. If anyone would be able to figure out what happened between her and Tommy, it was Alfie.

Seconds ticked by as Alfie simply stared at the woman opposite him wordlessly; it was an easy way to make a person feel so uncomfortable they divulged information, and he could see cracks forming in Maddie's stoney exterior. "So," Alfie began once he had made her wait long enough. "I understand that Daniel came back unharmed from your little trip to those fuckin' gypsies. What, right, what I don't understand is why you look so fuckin' miserable when your evening went exceptionally well. That fuckin' animal didn't gut your husband, and the barmaid is dead. So what I want to know, yeah, is what really happened. In all honesty Maddie, I'm sick of lookin' at your miserable fuckin' face across this office."

"Nothin' happened." Lied Maddie.

"Nothin'? I've known you some time now Maddie, and I feel like there's a level of fuckin' respect between us, yeah. So, do not sit there an' try feed me that fuckin' shit."

Alfie was her husbands friend, and if Maddie told Alfie what happened with Tommy then that put him in a sticky situation and it could in all possibililty end with her jobless aswell as husbandless. There was no way she would begrudge Alfie for taking Daniel's side, he hadn't done anything wrong, he had been an amazing husband and it was killing Maddie looking at him after what she did. It was easier if Alfie knew nothing until she had grown the balls to tell Daniel first. "Okay, somethin' happened. But I can't say anything Alfie, it's...private."

Nothing more needed to be said, Alfie Solomons was no idiot. "Daniel is a very forgiving man." He sighed after a short pause. "Tell him the truth, yeah, he'll forgive you. It's fuckin' hard not to forgive a woman that looks like you."

Maddie managed a weak smile, not that she deserved to be smiling. "If he isn't forgiving Alfie I don't expect you to take sides. He's been your friend a long time."

"Men like me, we value true friendship yeah. Business, well it has no fuckin' space for friendship. But," Pointing at the woman across from him Alfie went on. "Madeline Keller, you some how made a fuckin' space for it. You, right, have been loyal to me since you trotted on down here and that is not something a good businessman fuckin' disposes of. You understand me?"

Nodding her head yes Maddie felt her eyes prickle with the sting of tears. Apart from Arthur she had never experienced such a strong friendship as she did with Alfie, and at that moment Maddie had never appreciated him more in her life. Lighting herself a cigarette, Maddie breathed the pungent smoke in sharply and gave a small laugh. "They all thought we were together."

"Unfortunately for you, you ain't nearly jewish enough." Opposite Alfie, Maddie laughed again but there was actual feeling behind it. There had been a time when he had seriously considered putting his faith aside, unlike any women Alfie had previously encountered Maddie matched him well and it seemed such a waste that it was never going to be tapped into. His own desires aside Alfie would never pursue a woman who was in love with another man, at least not seriously, and he didn't see Maddie as another notch on his bed post.

"Right," Alfie's deep voice boomed. "Back to fuckin' work. I don't pay you just to look pretty." Rising from his chair, Alfie moved around his desk and over to the office door ready to head back to his own work load. "Fuckin' talk to him. Remember, yeah, you ain't no coward."

* * *

For the first time in her life Maddie was completely speechless.

Taking Alfie's advice she had returned home and disclosed exactly what had happened with Tommy. Maddie had anticipated shouting, throwing, name calling, but not anything close to the reaction that Daniel had given her.

"Say something, anything." Daniel spoke, breaking the seemingly endless silence that had fallen over the bedroom, his face shifting into an expression of concern. "I thought that it would be a relief to you, I can scream and shout if you'd rather?"

Maddie smiled weakly still unsure of what to say. Screaming and shouting she could handle, she grew up with the Shelby's, but the levelled calm of understanding that Daniel was giving her made her entirely uncomfortable. How did she react to it? Say thank you for being so understanding? No sane man was okay with their wife sleeping with another man, but apparently Daniel was.

"You think I'm insane, right? I'm just being logical Maddie, that's all. It makes no sense to throw away our marriage, which has been so good, because you made one mistake with a man we will never see again. I'm older than you, I have a better understanding of things, and I know I will never find another woman like you at my age."

Nothing Daniel said offered Maddie any clarity, she was just as confused as when he had first said that he was okay with her infidelity. It just wasn't right, there had to be more to it than Daniel was tellig her. "You're only forty-seven..."

Daniel got to his feet, and took Maddie's hands in his own. "There's no need to make this ugly Maddie, trust me. I forgive you and let it be."

Let it be? Maddie knew that she should have been thanking her lucky stars that Daniel had reacted so well, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was now the one hiding something. "I don't understand. I'm trying to believe me, but it makes no fuckin' sense! What's really going on?"

"Nothing. Why are you determind to make this more difficult? Were you hoping I'd end the marriage?"

"No!" Maddie burst. "That's not what I want, what I want is to know why you're okay with what I did? No man is okay with his wife fuckin' another man!" As unjust as it was for her to get angry, Maddie couldn't stop her temper from rising its ugly head. Daniel was either hiding something or their entire marriage had been a lie, and Maddie wanted to know which it was.

Sensing the spike in his wife's anger, Daniel flicked a cigarette out of her tin and popped it between his lips to light. Once the flame had licked the end and a steady stream of smoke rose up from the end, he passed it over to Maddie and waited for her to inhale a few times before speaking. "So many people ask me if it bothers me the way you and Alfie are. William down at the bank he thinks I'm mad for not thinking you're fucking him."

Again, Maddie found herself utterly confused. Why was he talking about Alfie?

"But I know you and I know Alfie. I know he likes you Maddie, alot more than he lets you think he does, but I also know that he doesn't let go of something he truly wants. And I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. That's how I know nothing has ever happened with you and Alfie, and it's how I know that you'd never go back to Tommy Shelby. You want me to shout and swear because that's what you believe you deserve, but I'm sorry I'm not going to do that."

"Okay," Muttered Maddie. The cigarette had worked at dampening her temper, and finally words seemed to be making their way to her mouth. "Do we just forget it happened? I really don't know how to respond to this. It's...it's...not what I had imagined."

It felt like the first time that Maddie had truly seen the man she married. She had always known he was a good man, but this went above and beyond that. Perhaps it was down to the age gap? Maybe he was worried that he was too old to find another wife, but Maddie knew that was ridiculous. Daniel looked fantastic for his age, he had money and most important of all he was the sweetest man she had ever met, there was no way in hell he'd struggle to find another wife.

"What's goin' on? I know somethin' is goin' on." Maddie pleaded in a last ditch attempt of getting some sense from Daniel.

Smiling warmly at his wife, Daniel cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I have a poker game tonight, I'll be back the usual time." Placing one last kiss on Maddie's head, Daniel dropped his hold on her and left the bedroom.

Stunned to the spot Maddie couldn't even shout after Daniel. What the hell had happened? She refused to believe that Daniel was simply just okay with what happened, it was too farfetched. Whether Daniel wanted to tell her or not, Maddie was going to find out what he was hiding from her, and there was one sure way to do that.

Practically sprinting down the hallway to the large staircase, Maddie silently thanked some higher being that Alfie was busy working instead of attending the poker game. Because if anyone could dig up the truth, it was Alfie Solomons.

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you to the four Guests, ArkhamAnnie and kmhappybunny240 for your comments :) and to everyone who just read the chapter. I hope this update hits the spot too! I know not alot happens but it's all about to get very messy.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

It was dark by the time Maddie reached the bakery, she had walked at a brisk pace driven by her need to discover what her husband was hiding from her. As her brain had fired off a thousand reasons why Daniel would be keeping something from her there was only one that seemed plausable. The more she thought about the more it made Maddie angry.

"Alfie!"

When no answer bounced through the bakery Maddie stormed past the men who were busy working through the night towards Alfie's office. But when she reached the office Alfie wasn't there either, so again Maddie's temper flared.

"Ollie!" She yelled out into the bakery. "Where the fuck is Alfie? How come when he wants to find me I make myself available, but he's always no where to be fuckin' seen?"

Ollie's night was already a nightmare, there was a large order that needed to be shipped that night and even with the extra hands they were still running behind, the last thing he needed was Alfie and Maddie having a fight. Not that any of the men would ever say it around Alfie, Ollie had overheard them quietly discussing the relationship between their boss and his book keeper. It was no surprise to Ollie that they suspected the two had more than a platonic relationship they acted more like a married couple, more so than most married people Ollie knew. They argued, they made up, and over everyone in the entire bakery Alfie held Maddie in the highest regard. Having worked in close proximity with the pair Ollie himself had questioned whether Maddie was faithful to her actual husband, especially as she had left Tommy Shelby and moved in with Alfie for a while, but he'd never dare ask Alfie.

"He's out back, checking over the order before we ship it out." Explained Ollie, moving over to an extremely pissed off looking Maddie. "Look Miss Shaw we're proper busy tonight, can this wait till morning?"

The pleading look on Ollie's face didn't go missed by Maddie, but it couldn't wait she had to talk to Alfie that night or she'd go mad. "It won't take long Ollie, I swear. Then I'll be out your way, I know you're busy an' I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Giving Ollie a quick kiss on the cheek, Maddie headed off to the back room where Alfie would be. Weaving through the bustling men, careful not to disturb their work, Maddie pushed through the heavy door into the back room and true to Ollie's word Alfie was there his jacket shed, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows as he examined the many barrels being brought through to him.

"Alfie, visitor." A tall, thin man spoke in a gruff voice as he spotted Maddie entering the room.

Closing the lid of the barrel he was checking, Alfie turned to face the person interupting his heavy work load and wasn't surprised when he saw the pretty face of Maddie. "I'm a fuckin' busy man Maddie, yeah. Too busy right now to stop for a cuppa and quick chit-chat with you, as much as I'd like that."

"It'll take two minutes, no more I promise."

Two minutes was not something that Alfie had to spare, the order was important and would bring in a lot of money, so it was of the upmost importance to get it out in time meaning Maddie's problematic marriage would have to wait. "I ain't got two fuckin' minutes, right. I'm fuckin' busy Maddie, either go home and we can discuss whatever it is in the morning, or wait in the office until I'm done. They're the only two fuckin' things I can give you right now, yeah."

"I'll be in the office." Maddie announced after a second of deliberation. There was no way she could go home and sleep before talking to Alfie about Daniel's terrifying reaction to her infidelity. "I'm sure I can keep myself busy gettin' ahead on the books." But Alfie had already returned his attention to overseeing the huge order, and seemingly wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her. "Don't fuckin' mind me."

* * *

 _Adrenaline pumped wildly through Maddie's veins as she climbed down from her bedroom window into the awaiting arms of John. It was the first time she had ever snuck out in the middle of the night, and she could have burst with excitement. John had said he was going to take her to a pub, that they could drink as much as they wanted because the barmaid was sweet on his brother Tommy, and even with the tough time her dad had been having with her mom Maddie couldn't pass on the opportunity.  
_

 _"You ready for tonight? It's gunna be a fuckin' wild one!"_

 _Maddie beamed up at John with a wide grin on her painted lips; it was the first time she had ever worn lipstick, her mother didn't wear it often since she got ill so Maddie had stolen the bright red tube while she had been sleeping. "Do I look alright? Do I look like a lady, John Shelby?"_

 _John dragged his eyes eagerly up and down his girlfriend, yes she looked like a lady and yes he was loving it. "You look fuckin' beautiful." Leaning down he pressed his lips against the cherry coloured ones that had been tempting him since Maddie dropped down from her window. It had been two days since they had decided to take their relationship to the next level, and since then John couldn't think about anything but bedding Maddie again._

 _"Easy there!" Giggled Maddie, giving John a gentle shove backwards when his hands began wondering under her skirt. "You promised me a night out, if you deliver maybe I'll let you have what you want."_

 _No more encouragement needed, John took Maddie's smaller hand in his and pulled her out of the small back courtyard and onto the streets of Small Heath. The night air was warmer than usual, it had been an exceptionally hot summer, and the streets never seemed to quiet as people wanted to make the most of the good weather no matter the time._

 _"The others are meetin' us there."_

 _Even though Maddie spent the majority of her time at the Shelby house she had yet to meet all of John's family. John's two older brothers were always out working, so she had yet to even lay eyes on either of them. Suddenly butterflies fluttered in Maddie's stomach, what if they didn't like her? Sure Ada was her bestfriend, and Polly treated her like she was family, but what if John's brothers didn't approve of her? Would John dump her? Maddie might have been an only child but she knew the bond that existed between silbings, and the Shelby family was the tightest family she knew. "Will Ada be there?" Atleast if Ada was there she would have someone who definately liked her._

 _"Yeah," John answered lighting himself a cigarette and passing one over to Maddie. "Tom an' Arthur too. Oh, an' Freddie. Him an' Ada are like two peas in a fuckin' pod."_

 _As the pub drew nearer the swirling in Maddie's stomach worsened. There was no going back, and Arthur and Tommy were definately going to be there._ They'll love you, why wouldn't they. _Maddie repeated over and over in her head as John held the door open for her and the pungent smell of booze and cigarettes hit her nose._

 _"John! Over 'ear!" A gruff voice yelled over the noise of the other occupants of the pub._

 _Following John closely through the crowded space Maddie's eyes landed on the source of the gravelly voice. There was no doubt in her mind that the man she was looking at was Arthur Shelby, he completey fit every description John had ever given her._

 _"Who's this then, eh? This the poor girl who 'as t' put up with you?"_

 _Maddie laughed with the others and instantly felt at ease. How could she have ever been nervous? All the Shelby's she had ever met welcomed her with open arms and there was no reason Arthur and Tommy would be any different. "You must be Arthur, I've heard all abou' you." Maddie teased as she accepted the drink Arthur was passing her._

 _"What lies 'as that fuckin' weasel been tellin' you? Did he tell you 'ow handsome I am?" Grinned Arthur, wrapping an arm around Maddie's shoulder and giving her a tight squeeze._

 _"If I told 'er you was handsome I'd be tellin' her fuckin' lies wouldn' I."_

 _The arm that Arthur had placed around Maddie swiftly disappeared as he grabbed at his younger brother, getting John in a headlock as he laughed heartily. They were the family she had always dreamed of; as much as Maddie loved her mom and dad sometimes she got lonely, she's always wanted a sibling but that was never going to happen with her mom being ill._

 _Bringing the pint glass up to her lips Maddie took a large gulp of the beer and swallowed it with a small gag, she still didn't enjoy the taste of beer, but the unpleasant taste was quickly forgotten when her eyes locked with a pair of icy blue ones. Maddie wasn't sure if it was even humanly possible to have such blue eyes, and she found herself unable to look away._

 _"Tom, this is Maddie. The girl I've been seein'."_

 _At the sound of John's voice the blue eyes that had intranced Maddie began to move closer to her, but still her brain didn't seem able to work. There was something about those blue eyes that fascinated Maddie, they were hiding secrets and plots and Maddie found herself wanting nothing more than to be lost in the icy orbs for eternity._

 _"Madeline." Muttered Tommy as he offered his hand out for her to shake._

 _The sound of Tommy's voice seemed to re-engage Maddie's brain, and she managed to take his outstretched hand. "No one calls me Madeline."_

 _"Well," Tommy said from behind a cloud of smoke. "Now they do."_

* * *

 **A/N/ Another update! I'm sorry there's been a bit of a wait but I finally got some free time to be able to write. I know not much happened but I wanted to start incorperating bits about what Maddie and Tommy's relationship was like before the war. Let me know what you thought.  
**

 **Ariwolff14: I'm sorry that we don't find out if Alfie knows anything in this chapter but I promise it is coming!**

 **ArkhamAnnie: Do you have any theories about what Daniel could be hiding? I want to see if anyone guesses right :)**

 **Sds199523: I'm so honoured that you think so highly of my story, it means alot to me. I love strong willed females, I find it boring when they're push overs to men and Alfie was my favourite too! I was so upset at the end of season 4, how could they do that to me?!**

 **kmhappybunny240: All will be revealed shortly ;) do you have any ideas of your own?**

 **MarleyxRae: All will become clear I promise you :)**

 **XO: I always felt from the moment they met that Alfie would like her more than he let on, but I didn't want to have Maddie jumping between Tommy and Alfie like a lot of other stories have done. I just don't think that fitted her or Alfie's character. I'm not going to say whether your guess is right yet, but you'll find out soon if you were :)**

 **Guest: Like with XO I'm not going to tell you if your guess is right ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

* * *

The morning sun had already began to filter through the darkness that night brought when Alfie finally finished over seeing the shipment, and was able to head to his office to discuss whatever pressing issue Maddie was bring to him. Marching through the now silent bakery Alfie's mind drifted back to the first time he had met Maddie, which felt like a life time ago. He had never imagined that the woman who watched Thomas Shelby so longingly would end up working for him, even living in his home for a short period, and be his closest friend. _Friend._ The word made Alfie almost laugh, he had little time for true friendship, business was his number one concern so he kept his friendship circle small and away from work. Yet, despite that Maddie had managed to breach that well led out barrier, and he found himself unable to imagine his life without her. Perhaps he was going soft in his old age? He'd never been so sentimental over another person, let alone a woman, and especially not one that was married to a friend.

Turning into the office he now willingly shared, Alfie's eyes settled on Maddie's sleeping form. She was sat in his chair, something she never usually did, her legs tucked under her and her head resting on the hard surface of the desk with her mass of brown curls hiding her face. Scratching at his beard absently, Alfie let his eyes linger on the woman who captivated him a while longer. Since moving to London she had really come into her own, and had proved her loyalty to Alfie on more than one occasion. Maddie was, in essence, what Alfie had always wanted in a wife and it frustrated him to no end that she still longed for Thomas Shelby. Not that he would ever deceive Daniel by stealing his wife from him. Had Maddie ever shown a hint of no longer being infactuated by Tommy Alfie would have made his move on her a long time ago, and never introduced her to Daniel as a possible lover. It was just not meant to be.

"Maddie," Alfie said gruffly, giving the brunette a gently nudge. "Get out my fuckin' chair."

Still groggy from sleep, Maddie peeled her eyes open and glared up at Alfie not enjoying the rude awakening. "Fuck off," She mumbled, but got up from his chair nevertheless and flopped into the smaller one opposite the one she had just vacated. "What's the time?"

"Little past five." Alfie let out a low groan as his chair took the weight of his aching body, he couldn't remember the last time he'd got a good nights sleep. "Right, you gunna tell me what was so fuckin' important you decided to sleep on my fuckin' desk instead of going home to your husband?"

The mention of Daniel cleared the sleepy fog from Maddie's brain and refocused her on why she had ventured to Alfie in the first place. Daniel was sleeping with another woman, she was sure of it, it was the only logical explaination to his entirely strange reaction to her infidelity. And as much as Maddie had no right to be outraged if it were true, she had to know who the woman was, and show said woman what happened when people crossed her. "Daniel is fine with the fact that I slept with Tommy, couldn't care less." Maddie began after quickly lighting herself a cigarette. "He's fuckin' someone Alfie. I want to know who."

Alfie's brow furrowed as he processed what Maddie had said, it hadn't been anywhere near what he'd been expecting her to say. "Daniel, yeah, he ain't capable of fuckin' more than one woman. I've known him a lot longer than you, right, and I'm tellin' you that you are wrong. Very wrong."

"Don't fuckin' patronise me, Alfie." Snapped Maddie. "He's fuckin' someone and I want to know who, like I just said. If anyone can find that out, it's you."

Again Alfie's brow furrowed, but not from confusion, this time from annoyance. "I'm going to tell you somethin' right, somethin' you ain't going to fuckin' like. You are looking for a problem. You are looking for somethin' to ease the guilt you brought upon yourself when you went and fucked that fuckin' pikey Thomas Shelby. I can look as hard as you fuckin' want me to, yeah, but I won't find what you're looking for for one reason. It don't fuckin' exist."

"I didn't come here to be called a fuckin' whore-"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have fuckin' acted like one!" Roared Alfie, having grown tired of the ridiculous conversation. "You, you crawled back to Tommy Shelby after all these fuckin' years, you did that. Lets not forget Maddie, that your husband was in the same fuckin' house when you did it. You can sit there looking at me with those big brown eyes, yeah, you can sit and look at me like I'm the fuckin' devil himself but it is you that is in the wrong. Not Daniel."

Alfie's words hurt more than Maddie cared to admit, out of everyone she knew his opinion of her was one of the few she cared about. Each point he had made stabbed at her like a knife, but not wanting to look weak she quickly turned her hurt into anger. "Sounds to me like you're jealous. Tell me something Alfie, do you wish it was you I had cheated on my husband with?"

They were entering unchartered territory and in all honesty Maddie had no idea what had possessed her to say what she had. Alfie had done nothing but be welcoming and warm with her since she left Birmingham, and she knew that he would never dream of doing anything close to betraying his friend.

With a loud bang Alfie's chair crashed to floor behind him, and he stalked around the desk to Maddie's side, a murderous glint in his blue eyes. Immediately Maddie mirrored his action and got to her won feet, her eyes not wavering from his. Never had she ever spoken to him in such a way, and Maddie could get away with speaking to him in many ways others couldn't, and in that moment Alfie wanted nothing more than to snap her neck. "You are about to take the step into a place you ain't going to like, I strongly fuckin' suggest you apologize."

As much as her brain screamed to just apologize for what she had said, Maddie's mouth simply wouldn't allow it and her stubborn nature got the best of her. If she didn't back down to Tommy, she sure as hell wasn't about to back down to Alfie. "Fuck you. I came here for your help and in return you called me a whore! I thought that we-"

"You thought what?" Growled Alfie. "That we're friends? That we're equals? I am your boss, Maddie. A good fuckin' boss. I took you in when Thomas threw you away for some fuckin' barmaid out of pity, right. Now get the fuck out of my office and go home to your husband."

After snatching up her coat Maddie fled from the office, her eyes shining with tears. Letting out a deep roar, Alfie threw a bottle at the wall and watched with a heaving chest as it smashed and leaked its contents all down the wall and floor. The outburst did little to calm his boiling temper, but it gave him a few seconds to regain his composure. It had been some years since he had lost his temper with a woman, and it only served to prove that he was right to put business above all else. Pacing the room like a caged animal his gaze landed on Maddie's side of the office, more specifically a photo frame he had never noticed before.

Stomping over to the desk, he picked up the plain looking frame and turned it over in his hand to examine it further. An instant pang of guilt hit Alfie when he saw the photo. Smiling up at him from the photo was he and Maddie, he couldn't remember when the picture had been taken but he imagined around Hanukkah when Daniel had thrown a lavish party. It came as a great surprise that Maddie had chosen a photo of the pair of them over one of her husband, but the more Alfie dwelled on it the less shocking it became. Maddie was his only true friend, and he hers.

"Fuckin' hell." Alfie mumbled returning the photo to its original position. "Ollie!" Raising his voice to a shout, Alfie called for Ollie as he quickly shoved his arms into his coat and grabbed his hat. "Get word to the bank will ya. Tell them I need a meeting with Daniel."

* * *

 **A/N/ I'm sorry this update is so short but I haven't had much time to write and I desperately wanted to get something up. I know we still don't know what's going on with Daniel but all will be revealed in the next chapter I promise. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

It was a rare occurance for Alfie to make an appearance at the bank, in his eyes banks were not ran by the most trustworthy men, so when he stepped into the large building that Daniel worked in all eyes fell on his impressive form.

"Alfie." Daniel called out cheerfully. "When Ollie told me that you wanted a meeting with me first thing I have to say I was more that a little confused. Not your usual routine is it?"

"Nah mate, but there's some things I need to discuss with you."

Around the two men all the banks workers remained fixed on the notorious Alfie Solomons, but when he cast them a cold glare they immediately turned their attention away.

"In private, yeah. Don't want these nosey fuckers listenin' in on our conversation." Not waiting for Daniel to take the lead, Alfie strode off in the direction of the office he knew belonged to his old friend. "You got any whiskey? You might fuckin' need it after what I say."

Alfie removed his hat as Daniel went to a large wooden cabinet to procure a bottle of whiskey. The entire situation was making Alfie feel uncomfortable, which was something that he was not accustom to feeling, but Daniel's marriage was nothing to do with him and the fact his wife had slept with another man even less so. No man wanted someone else talking of their wife's infidelity.

"So," Daniel began, taking a seat at his desk. "Why are you here?"

The measured calmness to Daniel's voice told Alfie that his friend already knew exactly why he was sat in his office. "You know right, you know that I like you Daniel. I respect you as a man. We fought side by fuckin' side and all that shit, but..."

Taking an elongated pause Alfie scratched absently at his beard, unsure of how to word his next sentance. "Your fuckin' wife, my fuckin' employee, and currently the pain in my fuckin' arse, she's upset mate. She right, she thinks that you are off fuckin' some other woman. Now, I told her yeah. I told her that's not fuckin' possible, that you wouldn't do that."

Again Alfie paused, but this time he watched Daniel carefully to make sure that he was going to tell the truth. "You wouldn't, would you? You wouldn't fuckin' do that to her would you."

When Ollie had informed him that Alfie wanted a meeting Daniel had been nearly one hundred percent certain that it was because of Maddie. The main give away was when Maddie had failed to return home that night, and if she didn't come home there was only one possible place she would be. Quickly pouring himself out a large tumbler of whiskey, Daniel let out a long sigh. There were so many things about his marriage that his friends at the bank didn't understand, they couldn't comprehend that Maddie's and Alfie's relationship didn't bother him, or that he completely trusted Alfie with his wife. But, it was slowly beginning to feel like when he had married Maddie he had also taken on Alfie and that was something he was not okay with.

"I understand why you're here, Alfie. You know I love Maddie more than anything and I'd never do anything to hurt her, so your visit has been a waste of your time. I'll be sure to let her know that you came by though."

There was an edge to Daniel's voice that Alfie had never heard before and it didn't sit right with him. Initially Alfie had dismissed Maddie's concerns about Daniel, but now that he was infront of him Alfie had to agree that there was most definately something not right.

"I know what people say about me and Maddie. I fuckin' know what they think is going on, but you Daniel, you fuckin' know I'd never do that. I'd never cross that fuckin' line." Grabbing hold of the expensive bottle of whiskey Alfie filled the glass that Daniel had given him, watching the dark liquid fill the tumbler as he spoke. "We are friends, right. That is why I would never fuck your wife. I am, however, also your wife's friend. So, as my friend and your wife's friend you are going to do me the curtosy of telling me what the fuck you are hiding."

Before Alfie, Daniel's face seemed to drop entirely like he had just heard the worst news of his life and was just about to come to terms with it, and the reaction wasn't one that Alfie had anticipated. Although Daniel was by no means a violent, or aggressive man, Alfie had atleast expected some outrage at his statement. There was no anger though, in fact the only thing Alfie could read coming from Daniel was sadness. "What have you done, mate?"

"I haven't done anything," Sighed Daniel weakly as he slumped back in his chair. "It's about time I was honest with someone, and myself I guess. I'm dying, Alfie. Doctors say I'm on borrowed time, could be today could be in a month, either way I'm a walking time bomb. How do I tell her, Alfie? How do I tell the woman I love that I'm not going to be able to give her children, or grow old with her?"

A stunned silence fell over the room. The bomb shell that Daniel had dropped processing at a million miles an hour through Alfie's mind. People died, it was a certain thing, that being said Alfie hadn't expected that Daniel would be dying so suddenly and he found himself stunned into a heavy silence.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, really I am. Man to man though I need your word that you won't tell Maddie about this."

Daniel's request rebooted Alfie into action. "You mate, you are asking alot from me. She fuckin' needs to know." With a serious expression Alfie gulped him glass of whiskey in one, mulling over what Daniel had said before snapping his hard eyes onto his friend. "I won't tell her, right. I won't tell her 'cos you're going to. She's your fuckin' wife and she had a right to fuckin' know. Tell her, or I will."

With nothing more to discuss, Alfie rose from his chair and placed his hat back onto his head and tapped his cane rhythmically on the wooden floor. "Three days. I'll give you three whole fuckin' days to do the right thing."

"One more thing, Alfie." Daniel had known for months about his grim future, and in that time he had been slowly putting a plan together in his head to make sure that Maddie would be well taken care of when he was no longer around, and now that Alfie was aware of his situation there wasn't a better time to discuss a few details. "When it happens I need to know that Maddie is okay, that she is being looked after. I know that Tommy Shelby doesn't think favourably of her, despite what happened, and I also know what kind of man he is. I don't want any harm coming to her because Tommy Shelby loses his temper."

"Get to the point, mate."

"What I'm asking is that when I'm no longer here that I can rely on you to take care of Maddie. She cares deeply for you, and I know that you have your own feelings for her. I want her to have a safe and happy life when I'm gone, you can give her that."

There was no chance that Alfie was going to jump on a dead mans wife, especially his friends, no matter what feelings he himself held for Maddie. But he would make sure that Maddie was protected and safe, and not just because Daniel had asked him to. "You didn't even need to fuckin' ask, mate."

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry about the wait on this update, my daughter had surgery but I will be updating regularly as of next week. I hope it was worth the wait, and finally the secret that Daniel was keeping is out! Let me know what you think, or if you guessed it. Thank you kmhappybunny240, Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock, Ariwolff14, mintgoflimzy and Guest for your reviews and to those who fav/followed.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

Oddly when Daniel returned home from work Maddie was already there, something that never happened, and suddenly he worried that Alfie had changed his mind and told his wife what was really going on with him.

"I found this letter waiting for you this morning." Announced Maddie, holding a crisp white envelope between her long fingers. "I recognised the writing so I opened it, came as a little suprise that you've been talking to my Aunt Pol. And not only have you been talking to her, you're arranging some secret visit to hers with me but without fuckin' telling me!"

Unable to catch up on any lost sleep as she waited to hear back from Alfie, Maddie had done nothing but read and re-read the letter from her Aunt for the entire day, but still none of it made sense to her. Daniel was more than aware that she had no intention of ever heading back up to Birmingham or the Shelby's ever, yet he had been having secret corespondence with Polly knowing the displeasure it would bring her. Maddie had no quarel with her Aunt, but if she started reconnecting with her it would open the flood gates for all the Shelby's to do that same, and that would include Tommy who Maddie was certain hated her.

"What the fuck were you thinkin'?" Maddie all but screamed, all the pent up frustration finally pouring from her. "If you open the door to one Shelby you open it to all of them! And even though you seem to not give a damn about what happened at that fuckin' dinner, it would include Thomas fuckin' Shelby! Is that what you want? Thomas poppin' over for a cup of fuckin' tea when ever he sees fit? Well? Is it?!"

As his wife's tirade ebbed, Daniel calmly took a seat on one of the two couches in the parlor and gestured for Maddie to do the same. "I know that Polly means a lot to you, and you to her, Maddie. It seems silly to lose that because you and Tommy Shelby had a fall out-"

"A fall out?" Had Daniel forgotten everything that Maddie had told him about her and Tommy's history? "I betrayed Tommy. I sided with Alfie over him. I chose Alfie over him. That's how he sees it. This isn't some petty argument that can be sorted over strong drinks, Daniel. He would kill you, me too, without so much as flinching. And you, you want to open the door to him?"

Much like when Alfie had visited him at work, Daniel felt backed into a corner which he could only come out of by divulging the truth. Of course he didn't want any harm to come Maddie, hell he didn't want her reconnecting with Thomas Shelby at all, but with limited time ahead of him life had taken a new light. It seemed so trivial to waste time on old problems, so before he died Daniel was determined to repair some of the damage done to his wife's past relationships. To bring her some happiness for when he was gone.

"Your Aunt misses you, Maddie. From what she's told me so does the rest of your family. You can't let Tommy Shelby control your relationships with your family."

Daniel had gone mad. It was the only explanation that made any sense to Maddie. Her husband had lost his mind and that was why he was contacting Shelby's and unfazed by her infidelity. "You don't understand, Daniel! The Shelby's aren't a normal family. They will all follow Tommy's command, whether they agree with it or not, and that includes hating me."

"That's not what Polly told me." Countered Daniel. "From what she's told me Tommy treated you with nothing but cruelty when he came back from war, yet all the other Shelby's didn't share his opinion. Why would this time be any different?"

"Because I left!" Maddie's voice began to rise again, frustrated that her husband wasn't understanding that he would never truly understand the Shelby's like she did. "I left them all, not just Tommy. Arthur made it very clear that they all fuckin' hate me for what I did. And that why it's different this time."

Rising from her place on the couch Maddie began frantically pacing the space between where she had been sat, and where Daniel was still seated, trying to scramble words together to make him fully understand what he was actually doing. "Arthur and John will always be loyal to their brother, too fuckin' loyal. I can't put you in danger 'cos you had some stupid idea about reconnecting me with Pol. I won't fuckin' let that happen!"

"I'm dying Maddie."

"Say that again."

"I'm dying. I have maybe a few months at most, maybe a year, but either way my fate is sealed." In front of him Daniel's wife stopped her frantic pacing, frozen to the spot in shock. "That's why I don't care about what happened with Tommy. I don't want my final days spent with animosity between us when our marriage has been nothing short of amazing. It is also why I want to get you and your family back on track, Maddie. When I'm not here you need people who care about you around."

"I...When..." Maddie's brain was unable to form coherent words as it tried to process the bombshell that Daniel had just dropped on her. To look at her husband she would never have guessed he as so deathly ill, he looked the picture of health, making his news even harder to come to terms with. And he was right, their marriage had been perfect up until the dinner at Tommy's house, so the thought of no longer having Daniel by her side was too much to bear.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I didn't want to worry you." Daniel admitted, the guilt evident in his voice. "I want to enjoy my time with you like I always have."

Still Maddie could barely keep up with what Daniel was saying. "What's wrong with you? You...you look fine."

"Does it matter? The outcome is the same regardless if what my ailment is."

Daniel's answer didn't satisfy Maddie at all, she needed to know everything to be able to make some sense of it. Including names of doctors and the illness that her husband was actually suffering from. "I'll speak to Alfie." Maddie announced in a much stronger voice. "He'll know the best doctor London has, and I know he'll want to help you."

Again Maddie began to pace manically, causing Daniel to rise from his seat and take her tightly in his arms. Initially she struggled against his hold, tring desperately to free herself, but after a few moments she leaned into his larger body and gripped as hard as she could.

"I've seen many doctors, Maddie. They've all said the same thing. It would seem that serving King and Country gave me more than I bargained for." Laughed Daniel. "My last wish though is for us to have as much fun and good times together as we can. That is why we are going away to stay with your Aunt for the weekend, I've already cleared your time off with Alfie, I'm not leaving you alone in this world Maddie. I'm not Thomas Shelby."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

 _"Ada!" Maddie hissed, pulling her best friend to one side so that the two men with them wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying. "You never told me that Freddie and Tommy were gunna be here!"_

 _Ada grinned sheepishly knowing that Maddie wouldn't really stay mad with her. Yes, she hadn't told Maddie that she'd invited Freddie and Tommy along to the pub, but Freddie would only dare to see her if Tommy was there so she hadn't really been left with much choice. "Please Maddie, he wouldn't come if Tom wasn't here. You know how much I like 'im."_

 _No matter how much she wanted to stay annoyed at her friend Maddie couldn't help but reluctantly admit defeat. She had John, and it was abundently clear that Freddie and Ada cared for each other more than just friends, so who was she to deny Ada time with the man of her dreams? Flicking her thick braid over her shoulder, Maddie pulled Ada into a tight hug weaving her side to side as she did. "Go get him." Maddie whispered with a giggle, before all but throwing Ada in the direction of Freddie._

 _Behind her pint of beer Maddie smiled warmly as Freddie began flirting anything but discretely with Ada, the whole thing was more adorable than Maddie could find words for. Freddie was nice, and it was obvious just from the way he looked at Ada how much she meant to him, and Maddie wanted nothing more than for her best friend to find someone like she had John._

 _"Does John know you're playing third wheel for Ada an' Freddie?"_

 _The deep voice of Tommy Shelby pulled Maddie's attention away from the happy pair, and to his overwhelming presence at her side. In the time she had been friends with Ada, and dating John, Maddie hadn't seen much of the older two Shelby brothers and the prospect of spending the rest of her evening with Tommy made Maddie feel uneasy. Unlike Arthur, who was in essence like a large puppy, Tommy was quiet and closed off which Maddie found difficult to read, something she didn't enjoy. Adding on to that his blue eyes were so piercing she felt asthough he could see straight to her soul, Maddie found herself shifting uncomfortably in her chair._

 _"Told him I was seeing Ada. Didn't think I was goin' to be spending the evening watching Ada with Freddie." Maddie finally answered as she twiddled nervously with her hair._

 _Slowly nodding his understanding from behind his own glass, Tommy silently regarded the girl beside him. He had only been around her a handful of times since his brother John had announced he was seeing the London girl, but with each interaction Tommy found himself more and more drawn to her. It made little sense to him, he had plenty of female attention, but perhaps that was what drew him to her? She showed little interest in him at all, something unusual for Tommy, and in return he found himself actively looking to see if she was in the house he lived in if John or Ada were home._

 _"Guessin' you were dragged along for the same reason?"_

 _The melodic tone to Maddie's voice was one of the most deliciously feminine things Tommy had ever encountered, and she seemed entirely unaware of how it affected him. Quickly banishing the intrusive thought from his head, Tommy followed Maddie's line of sight over to his sister and Freddie making a small smile pull at his lips. "Freddie knows he needs t' be proper when it comes to Ada, that's why I'm 'ere."_

 _It was Maddie's turn to smile. All of the Shelby brothers were fiercly protective of Ada, but apparently Tommy took it so seriously he felt the need to chaperone an innocent drink in the pub.  
Flicking her dark eyes over to Tommy, Maddie grinned widely up at him through her thick lashes. "You Shelby's are an over protective bunch aren't you? Tell me Tommy, if they got married would you need to be present on their wedding night?" _

_Maddie's eyes sparkled with michief, and Tommy found himself smiling back at her as warmly as she was him. She was infectious. "They'll only 'ave a weddin' night if me an' Arthur say so. So no, I won't need t' be there."_

 _"And what if John and I want to get married? Do I have to ask your permission too?"_

 _The thought of his younger brother marrying the brunette left a bitter taste in Tommy's mouth. As much as he hated it, and didn't understand, he was for some reason fixated by Maddie and was her marriage to rely solely on his permission he would never give it. "You're both young, Maddie."_

 _They were both young, but Maddie's parents had married when her mother hadn't been much older than she was. So Tommy's answer did little to silence her on the subject. "Do you not want me to marry John? Don't you like me?"_

 _It was a question Maddie had been dying to ask the middle Shelby brother for some time but there had never been an opportunity for her to do so, until that moment. For some reason Maddie just got the feeling that Tommy didn't like her at all; Arthur definately liked her and had even boldly told her that if she grew bored of John then he was more than available, but Tommy seemed to keep as much distance between them as he possibly could. "I know John could do better than little ol' me, but I like your brother alot. He's good to me."_

 _"John is lucky t' 'ave a girl like you, Maddie. If he can do better I 'aven't seen the girl around 'ere."_

 _A hot blush crept over Maddie's round cheeks at Tommy's complement, and she quickly flicked her thick hair over to hide her pink face from his view. "So...you do like me?"_

 _"How couldn't I?"_

* * *

Polly bustled busily around her house readying it for Maddie and her husbands arrival. It had been so long since she had properly seen the woman she regarded as her daughter that Polly found her self in a frantic state. The last time she had seen Maddie was at the races when they had killed Campbell, and Polly was certain that Maddie would have withheld that information from her husband.

Outside the sound of a car pulling to a stop could be heard halting Polly's quick tidying. It had to be Maddie, she was the only guest that she was expecting, rushing over to the front window Polly peered around the net to catch a glimpse of her long lost daughter but her excitement was quickly replaced with annoyance.

Waltzing up the path in the direction of the front door was Tommy, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"No Tommy, not today." Polly said having opened the front door, a stern expression on her face. "You damn well know why as well. So get out of here before she arrives."

Since Grace's death Polly had watched her nephew grow more and more unstable, so the last thing she or Tommy needed was him being present when Maddie arrived. With that in mind, Polly took hold of Tommy's arm and made to steer him back in the direction of his car, but he roughly shrugged off her hold on him. "Tommy." Polly warned. "She will be 'ere any minute, so you need to not be. You hear me?"

Tommy heard her loud and clear, and he knew what his Aunt was saying made complete sense but since the night of the dinner and Grace's death he couldn't stop thinking about Maddie. Guilt was driving him slowly insane, along with revenge, because although he was indeed mourning the loss of his wife Tommy still couldn't keep the feisty brunette from clouding his mind. He just needed to see her, just for a split second, that was all. "I'm 'ere t' meet this husband of hers. She mentioned 'im briefly-"

"Yes, before you almost destroyed the poor girls marriage." Snapped Polly as she folded her arms across her chest in disapproval. "I'm not fuckin' stupid Tommy, it was bold as fuckin' brass what happened between you two at that godforsaken dinner. I won't let you ruin her happiness 'cos you've lost yours."

Polly's word stung at Tommy more than he cared to admit, only serving to amplify his already crippling guilt. Shoving past his Aunt, Tommy made his way into the house he had brought for her and as he took in the spotless surroundings he couldn't help but let out a cold laugh. "You expectin' royalty Pol?"

The spiteful edge to Tommy's words didn't go missed by Polly, the guilt was written all over his washed out face, and she found herself suddenly feeling extremely sorry for her nephew. He had lost his wife, left to raise his son motherless, and the women he truly loved was married to another and very much happy, all in all Tommy was being hit with a lot all at once.

Lighting herself a cigarette Polly dropped onto one of her stylish, yet uncomfortable, couches and softened her voice as she spoke again. "Tommy we both know this is goin' to end badly very quickly if you stay 'ere. Go home. Be with your son. If Maddie wants to see you she'll contact you, won't she?"

"She's a fuckin' coward, she'll never come t' me."

"An' if she did what would you do? Thomas think this through for fuck sake! She is married, and you are only recently widowed, this isn't the road you should be heading down."

"Yeah she is married, but still she let me fuck her!" Roared Tommy, his temper getting the better of him. "Once a whore always a whore, eh?"

Before Polly could even think to count to ten she had got to her feet and struck Tommy sharply across the cheek, her own anger rising to make his. "You won't speak like that about Maddie in my house Thomas, do you understand? That girl is as good as my daughter an' I won't 'ave you takin' your grief out on her." Briefly Polly paused to compose herself and take a long drag on her cigarette. "I'm looking out for you Thomas, you have t' see that? She won't want you here."

Before Tommy could throw out his answer a loud knocking at the door interupted him. All of his brothers were otherwise occupied for the day, and it was evident Polly was only expecting two specific visitors, so it didn't take much to figure out who the knock belonged to. "Seems like it's too late for what Madeline wants." Tommy mumbled from behind a cloud of smoke as he lit another cigarette to keep his hands busy.

"You best fuckin' behave Thomas Shelby."

Lounging back in a plush armchair, his right leg crossed over the left, Tommy quietly drew on his cigarette while he listened to the burst of noise that Polly had caused by welcoming her guests. Along with the sound of his Aunts voice Tommy could hear the deep tones of an unknown males voice; straining to hear more than just the muffled voices of Polly and the unknown husband Tommy finally picked up the familiar feminine voice that could only belong to Maddie. Still to that day it evoked feelings in him that no other woman had ever been able to recreate, not even Grace, yet along with it now came the unadulterated guilt and rage. How could she have married another man? If she had just stayed instead of running off to Alfie they could have sorted through their problems, and Tommy was certain they would have been married and possibly have a child. But no, that wasn't what Maddie had decided upon. She had run off to Solomons, which in hindsight seemed to be her default when trouble arose.

"Please come through." Polly said as she led her guests into the room that Tommy was occupying, and shot him a pointed glare. "Ignore my unannounced visitor. He was just leaving."

Tommy's heart almost stopped completely when his cold eyes lifted slowly to look at the woman he loved. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, her hair still long and curled perfectly, her pouty lips painted cherry red like they had been for as long as he'd known her. As he looked at the woman who had once belonged to him, Tommy was struck by such intense jealousy it was taking all of his self control not to shoot the man stood beside her.

"Mr Shelby, I've heard so much about you, and not just from Maddie." With a friendly smile Daniel offered out his hand for Tommy to shake, and was almost suprised when the notorious Shelby leader accepted the gesture. "Daniel Keller."

With a curt nod Tommy dropped Daniel's hand and returned to his previous position in the armchair. "So Daniel," Tommy began, his piercing eyes locked exclusively on Maddie patiently waiting for her to say something. "How did you meet Madeline? Were you a customer?"

Maddie's jaw clenched at the sheer audacity Thomas Shelby had, he was clearly looking for a fight and she was more than willing to give him exactly what he wanted. But before she could fire a few choice words back at Tommy, Daniel was already answering his question.

"If by that you mean do I buy rum from Alfie Solomons who I believe you know somewhat well, then yes I was a customer. In fact it was Alfie who introduced us."

"Is that so?" Tommy muttered, not requiring Daniel to actually answer his question. "And you have children I assume? From what little Madeline 'as told us you've been married awhile."

Beside Polly, Maddie's body went rigid at the mere mention of children and instantly Polly knew the subject was a tender one, one that she wouldn't have brought up as quickly as Tommy had felt the need to had he not been there. "Daniel, come help me get lunch out onto the table. You look like a strong man who'll make quick work of laying out all the food I've prepared." With a quick glance at Maddie, silently urging her to quickly have it out with Tommy before anything violent happened, Polly steered Daniel in the direction of her kitchen. "I warn you I've made far too much, you should have hear my son laughin' at me."

When only he and Maddie remained, Tommy held out his silver box and offered her a cigarette which she snatched from him instantly.

"I don't know what game you're playin' here Thomas but it won't fuckin' work." Hissed Maddie once she had successfully lighted the cigarette and slapped the silver back into Tommy's awaiting hand. "You lay a hand on that man, an' I fuckin' swear-"

"You'll what Madeline? Fuck me again?"

Maddie's face flushed scarlett with anger. Did Tommy have such little decency that he would mention their sordid mistake while her husband was present? Who was she kidding or course he would, there wasn't anything Tommy wouldn't do to assert his authority. "Why are you even here, Thomas? Or is it just to fuckin' torment me?"

Tommy wasn't exactly sure why he had turned up at Polly's, he had convinced himself that it was to make Maddie suffer as he had when she had first left him, but deep down if he allowed himself to be truly honest Tommy had wanted nothing more than to just be in her presence. To once again imprint her face in his mind, and inhale her familiar scent that he still found so comforting, and lord knew he needed some form of comfort.

But Tommy wasn't about to let Maddie know any of that, so instead he kept his expression cold as he stared unwaveringly at her. "I wanted t' see that the husband you mentioned wasn't actually Alfie Solomons."

Maddie's eyes rolled so hard she feared they might get stuck in the back of her head. Every conversation that they shared navigated straight to Alfie, if he knew the power he had over Tommy Alfie would be laughing Maddie was sure of it. "Still jealous of Alfie I see. How dull you've become Thomas."

Sat on the furthest couch from Tommy, Maddie felt at a safe enough distance to really look at her ex-lover. The first thing that struck her was how tired he look, in fact on closer inspection he had the same look that Arthur always wore when he was drinking too much. Tommy was suffering that much was clear, and despite the animosity between them Maddie felt a pang a pity pull at her heart. "How is your son?" She asked in a softer voice.

"He cries for his mother everyday, and I have no way of giving him what he wants."

Maddie may not have been a mother but she could imagine how heart breaking it had to be for Tommy to watch his infant son not understanding why his mother wasn't around. The whole situation was heart breaking in reality, her own feelings for Grace aside, Maddie could physically see the strain that her death had put on Tommy. Unsure of whether Daniel's diagnosis or Tommy's broken appearance was to blame, Maddie felt the hard exterior she had built up regarding all thing Tommy slipping away. "I miss my family, Thomas. Polly, Arthur, John, Ada, all of them. I plan to stay in contact, mend some bridges that I broke when I left. Is that gunna be a problem with you?"

Taking his time to think the question over, Tommy toyed with the butt of his cigarette absently. Would it be a problem? Was he ready to have Maddie back in his family's lives but not his own? At present there were bigger issues than Maddie and her husband, so Tommy came to the conclusion that for the moment at least it wouldn't be a problem. "Arthur will be jumpin' for fuckin' joy that 'his Mads' wants back in."

"Don't be so fuckin' petty-"

"Petty, eh? Petty would be t' march into that fuckin' kitchen an' tell your husband exactly what happened when you came t' my house." Rising from his seat, Tommy strode purposefully over to where Maddie was sat and grabbed her jaw forcing her to hold eye contact. "You 'ave my blessin' t' see Pol, Arthur an' John. But, your husband comes back an' I'll put a fuckin' bullet between his eyes. We clear, Madeline?"

Yanking her head away from Tommy's hold, Maddie let out a cold laugh and got to her own feet not wanting Tommy to look down on her any longer. "You do that, and I'll put a bullet between your fuckin' eyes. We clear, Thomas?"

Not bothering to dignify Maddie with a responce to her threat Tommy moved to take his leave. He had gotten what he came for, he had seen Maddie and finally had a face to put to her husband. Staying any longer would only result in him losing his extremely short and unpredictable anger. "Enjoy your visit, Madeline."

* * *

 **A/N/ I know I only updated this a few hours ago but I was on a roll! Thanks for all the kind words regarding my daughter, and she's recovering really well :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter, seeing as it's the first time Tommy has met Daniel. Also I'm glad that no one seemed to guess what it was Daniel was hiding, I like keeping you all on your toes ;)  
**

 **Ariwolff14: It's so sad isn't it? He's like the perfect husband, Maddie just can't catch a break!**

 **kmhappybunny240: I know! I'm sorry! He's such an awesome husband!**

 **ArkhamAnnie: I hope this chapter was as good as you were hoping. There will be more with Polly in the next chapter.**

 **Guest: I love Daniel too! I'm guna be sad writing his death. I love Tommy, but their relationship seems constantly toxic doesn't It?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

* * *

As the day moved lazily into evening, Polly found herself sat alone with Daniel in her well decorated living room. With Tommy leaving the house not long after Maddie and her husband had arrived the day had gone off without a hitch. It was clear to Polly that Maddie was the happiest she had been in a long time, and as long as Daniel kept it that way she saw no reason why she and Maddie's husband couldn't have a good relationship.

"I can see you love Maddie." Said Polly as she waved away a cloud of smoke that had formed as she lit her cigarette. "And I can also see that you're a good man, Daniel. It's everything a mother could ever hope for her daughter."

A soft smile spread across Daniel's face. All he had ever wanted was to make Maddie happy, and he was pleased that he was suceeding at his task. "If Maddie is happy, then I'm happy."

There was only unfiltered truth in Daniel's voice, something that was uncommon in Polly's own family at the best of times, and it was refreshing to meet a man who wasn't interested in chasing money and violence.

"I must confess though...I am worried about Tommy's hostility towards Maddie."

The cigarette Polly had been bringing up to her lips paused at Daniel's odd admission. "Thomas would never hurt Maddie, he talks a big game when it comes to her, but he could never follow through." Again Polly paused, pulling deeply on the end of her cigarette then blowing out a puff of smoke with a smile. "And even if he could, I wouldn't fuckin' let him."

A deep laugh rumbled out of Daniel. "It's a relief to hear that."

There was a hidden sadness to Daniel's expression and it didn't escape Polly's notice. There was clearly more to the visit than she had first anticipated, something possibly tragic. Maddie hadn't mentioned anything to her when they had brief moments alone, but then Maddie never told anyone anything so it was far from shocking.

"Maddie spoke highly of Alfie Solomons, and I hear you're a close friend of his. Does he also treat her well?"

Again Daniel laughed. "If anything Alfie puts me to shame with the way he treats her. People think I'm mad because I'm not intimidated by Maddie and Alfie's friendship, but that's just it, that's all it is. I know if anything was to happen to me that Alfie would take care of Maddie. He'd die for her I'm certain of it."

It was more than unusual to hear a man speak so candidly about his wife's relationship with another man, every man Polly knew was deathy jealous and possesive, so it made little sense to her how Daniel couldn't have even a pang of jealousy.

"You're a better man than most I know. But I feel like there's more to it, something you're both not telling me, and the real reason that you're here."

Daniel hadn't felt comfortable to tell his wife about his doomed future and presently he wasn't ready to divulge the information to her estranged family. Before the visit was over he was sure that would change, but until then none of the Shelby's needed to know why he'd convinced Maddie to take the trip up to Birmingham. "Maddie, as strong as she is, only has me and Alfie. I knew how much she cared for you and the rest of your family, so I wanted to expand the people she could rely on. I know what happened with Tommy and her, but the past is the past and it's pointless for her to lose the family that meant so much to her over a lovers quarrel."

Polly nodded her understanding, but still she wasn't buying it. She didn't doubt that what Daniel had said was true, but it was abundently clear to her that he was missing some key information. Not wanting to push the conversation any further, Polly quickly diverted it towards a subject that needed to be dealt with. "You don't seem like a stupid man so I'm going to assume you've already realised Tommy doesn't want you here."

"I figured that before even stepping out of my car."

"Then you'll understand that when I say you can't come back here again it's not because I don't want you here." Stubbing out her cigarette in the crystal ash tray that sat on a small table, Polly rose to her feet and took Daniel's hand in her own. "I know my nephew, Daniel. I know him more than he thinks I do, and I know with his wife's death he's even more unpredictable than usual. It isn't safe for you to come back because of that. Next time I'll come to you."

Gently dropping Daniel's hand, Polly swept towards the door, bidding her guest good night.

* * *

Maddie was the first to wake in the morning, her body so used to waking early for work it wouldn't let her sleep. Having quietly made it downstairs to the kitchen, she had began the procedure of making a pot of coffee when she heard the front door click open softly. Grabbing hold of knife Maddie crept as silently as she could towards the front door where she would make the intruder realise they had chosen the wrong house to break into.

Making her way through the dark house, past the now closed front door, Maddie found the intruder in the living room stood with his back to her. Instantly Maddie lowered the knife she had been brandishing, but kept it gripped tightly in her hand.

"Thomas I know you brought this house for Pol, but I don't think she'd appreciate you lettin' yourself in the early hours of the morning." Maddie chastized as she tentitively moved closer to her ex. The interaction needed to go quickly and smoothly, if Pol and Daniel woke up because she and Tommy were screaming at each other she'd die of embarrassment. "Why are you here?"

That was a question Tommy had been asking him self over and over since he had gotten in his car and began the drive to his Aunt's house. He had already appeased the part of him that had been desperate to see Maddie, yet still he was craving to be in her presence and he had been unable to stop himself from going to Pol's house again.

"Are you happy, Madeline?"

"Am I happy?" So confused by Tommy's question Maddie could only repeat it back to him as she tried to figure out where he was trying to take the conversation.

"Are you happy?" Tommy asked again, still not turing to look at Maddie. "Does your husband make you happy? Does he treat you right?" Waiting silently for Maddie to answer his questions, Tommy prayed that her answer would be no. The misery of losing Grace was still extremely fresh, so when he had seen the look of adoration Daniel had given Maddie it heightened Tommy's pain. Maddie had waltzed into his home, into his life, reigniting a flame that Tommy had sworn no longer existed and then Grace had died, and Maddie had left. In his bitter sadness Tommy wanted Maddie to be as miserable as he was, to suffer as he was, not to be living a happy fulfilling life in London.

"I am happy. Daniel is a good man, Thomas. A good man who loves me." Maddie finally answered, trying to keep her answer brief as to not spark an unneeded argument. "I know you're hurtin', Thomas. That isn't Daniel's fault though."

A dark laugh sounded from Tommy as he turned to face Maddie, a cold expression on his face. "No, he isn't t' blame. You are."

Maddie couldn't believe what she was hearing. How on earth was it her fault that Grace had died? She hadn't pulled the trigger, and Lord knew she had wanted to, but as she had said to Grace Maddie would never leave a child without it's mother. "How the fuck is i-"

"You came in t' my 'ouse. You came and tempted me from my wife, an' now she is dead." Interupted Tommy, striding across the small amount of space that remained between the two of them until he was mere inches from Maddie. "If you hadn't been there I would 'ave noticed something. I could 'ave stopped Grace from dying."

It was Maddie's turn to laugh. Tommy really was losing it, she had thought Polly had been exagerating, but he truly was letting his own guilt morph into blaming her for Grace's death. And that was something Maddie was going to correct whether Thomas Shelby liked it or not.

"I didn't kill Grace, Thomas. I fuckin' should have. No one wanted that woman dead more than me, but I'd never do that to your son. I know what it's like to lose a mother, and so do you, or have you forgotten that?" Pausing briefly, Maddie placed the knife that was still in her hand down onto a side table, knowing that what she was about to say would be like kicking a mule. "If you're lookin' for someone to blame for Grace's death and your son bein' motherless you need look no further than the nearest mirror." Despite the murderous glint that took over Tommy's icy eyes Maddie went on undetered. "You're always wantin' more, Thomas. Nothin' is ever enough, and that invites people to challenge you and you to do the same. Grace was collateral damage to your endevours to be the biggest player on the board. In fact, if you'd listened to me years ago and been happy with what you already had, she'd still be alive."

Before he could stop himself, Tommy had lunged at Maddie driven by unadulterated rage, and latched his hands around her throat. Squeezing the milky flesh beneath his rough palms tightly, he locked his eyes with Maddie's wanting nothing more than for her to struggle under his hold while she breathed her last breath. Yes, she was spluttering to get the air her lungs so desperately needed, but she wasn't fighting him and didn't look the least bit panicked. If anything her dark eyes seemed to be willing Tommy to actually do what he had set out to. To squeeze the last breath from her.

To Maddie's surprise the vice like grip Tommy had had on her throat disappeared, his arms dropping to his sides as he simply stared at her with a heaving chest. Against her better judgement, Maddie raised her own hand and deftly placed it on Tommy's cheek, noting the way he turned into the small gesture. "I didn't kill Grace, and I won't be wrongly blamed for it, Thomas. You're hurtin' and for that I can forget what you just said. But I won't apologize for bein' happy in my own marriage."

Mentioning her own marriage snapped Tommy back to attention, and made him pull away from Maddie's soft touch. "So happy you let me fuck you, eh? Your marriage is a joke, Madeline."

Coming to the realization that she would never be able to make Tommy see how senseless he was being, Maddie let out a long sigh admitting defeat. "I return to London tomorrow, can you just stay away for one day so that I can actually enjoy seein' the family I had to let go because of you? Hate me, hate my husband, I don't care, I'll be gone soon enough."

Spinning on her heel, Maddie made to leave the living room to go back to preparing a pot of coffee as she had been meaning to since getting up. But Tommy's deep voice stopped her in the doorway.

"Send my regards t' Alfie. Tell 'im I look forwards t' seein' im."

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for how long this update took, but finally I have something up! Things have been full on so I just haven't had a chance to sit down and properly do this story. I'm hoping as of next week I'll have more time though :) It will be meshing with the events of season 3 soon, but of course I will be focusing on Daniel as well.  
**

 **Let me know what you thought, and I hope it was worth the wait :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

Maddie couldn't have been happier to be back in London. To be a large distance from Tommy Shelby. Seeing Polly had been amazing, it was as if they had never been apart and Maddie was thankful that Daniel had arranged the whole trip, but she had no desire to return north. Ever. Tommy was like poison, contaminating everything he touched, and the last thing Maddie wanted was for Daniel to get caught up with Tommy. Especially with Daniel being on such limited time, Maddie didn't want to waste a second of it on Tommy.

So with that in mind she had been shoving the mide Shelby to the darkest crevice of her mind and focusing solely on the lovely life she had built with Daniel. That was until she had to go back to work, and Tommy's parting words seeped back into Maddie's mind. _"Send my regards t' Alfie. Tell 'im I look forwards t' seein' im."_

Last time Maddie had checked Alfie disliked Tommy even more than she did, so it made no sense that he would be going out of his way to see him. Yes, Alfie was a business man through and through but he had proven with his past actions that he had no interest in a business partnership with Thomas, and on top of that Maddie liked to believe that Alfie would have mentioned something.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Maddie announced when Alfie stomped into their office in the late afternoon. There was another large order to fill and ship, so Maddie hadn't seen him at all since arriving at the bakery, but she had bided her time knowing eventually he would seek her out to check up on her.

"What have I done to deserve such a welcome from such a beauiful woman?" Asked Alfie as he dropped heavily into his chair, before lighting himself a cigar. "I take it that your little holiday went well then?"

With cold eyes Maddie watched the large man across from her with an unwavering gaze. Alfie had always drilled it into her that their relationship was one of mutual respect, yet there he was stil chosing not to mention a thing about a certain visit with Thomas Shelby. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not a fuckin' thing. Was fuckin' quiet in here without your massive mouth runnin' at a hundred miles an hour."

Despite her inner annoyance at Alfie, Maddie couldn't help but smile at his words. It may have only been a few days but she had truly missed the formidable man, and she was happy to be back in his company. Shoving the warmth she felt aside, Maddie focused on Alfie's supposed visit to see Tommy making her anger return. "Well," She began. "I had an interestin' conversation with Tommy."

Slowly Alfie's hard eyes raised to meet Maddie's. "Is that so?"

"It is so." Answered Maddie, moving from her own desk over to Alfie's. "Somethin' about you travelling up to see him. Ring any bells?"

Bells were ring loud and clear behind Alfie's cool eyes, that much was clear to Maddie. The way he was fiddling with the thick cigar told her that he was currently trying to figure out why Tommy had told her the information, but Maddie had no time to hear excuses. They were supposed to be friends, have mutual respect, and any secret involving the Shelby's was not appreciated.

"He needs my help-"

"I don't give a fuck if he needs your fuckin' kidney!" Maddie interupted hotly, her fist slamming onto the hard wooden desk top. "You should have fuckin' told me, Alfie! I don't care what business you have with Thomas, I just want you to tell me about it not him!"

Keeping his own temper levelled, Alfie tapped ash from his cigar onto the floor, keeping his gaze fixed on the furious woman infront of him. He had always planned on telling Maddie, but she had gone away with Daniel so the opportunity had never arisen. "Listen to me, right. You yeah, you went off on holiday so I couldn't fuckin' tell you. It was never goin' to be some big fuckin' secret, right."

Maddie's temper began to melt as she absorbed Alfie's reasoning, her features softening and her fist unclunching. But before she could press him on what business he actually had with Tommy, Alfie said something that took her by complete surprise.

"I want you to come with me."

* * *

How had Alfie convinced her to go back north? How had she thought it remotely a good idea to be sat in the same room as both Alfie and Tommy? Maddie's mind drifted back to the last time the three of them had been together, when Tommy had made it perfectly clear he had no issue with blowing her up. Yet there she sat on a couch in Tommy's house like it was the most normal thing in the world. Alfie had offered no real explaination about why he had wanted her to take the journey with him. Maddie assumed it was to try and keep things as peaceful as possible between the Shelby's and Alfie, she was certain however that her presense would do anything but keep everyone level headed.

Upon her and Alfie's arrival Maddie had immediately sensed the tension that lingered heavily in the air. It seemed that although Tommy knew that she and Alfie were no more than just friends he still couldn't stand seeing them together.

"If you grip that seat any tighter, you're goin' to go straight through the fuckin' leather." Alfie said in a hushed voice once he had strode to Maddie's side. "We're all friends here, yeah. Isn't that right, Thomas?"

Icy eyes flicked between the two of them and Maddie knew that they were anything but 'friends'. If she had to place bets Maddie was certain the day wouldn't end without someone nearly getting killed. Why the hell was she there? Crossing her left leg over her right for the fifth time since arriving, a nervous habit she had gained when she was a young girl, Maddie pulled herself out of Tommy's cold glare and turned her attention up to Alfie. His face might have been neutral, but Maddie knew he was revelling in the hostility Tommy was projecting at them, and it was making Maddie question whether he had just brought her along to piss Tommy off. The last thing she wanted to be was a mans pawn, she had done that for too many years.

"You boys will never play nicely, so lets not fuckin' pretend you will."

A grin stretched across Alfie's bearded face as he tapped his cane on the floor rhythmically. "Oh mate. She has not forgotten how you wanted to fuckin' blow her up. Or perhaps it is the dead bar maid that still has her sour towards you?"

Taking a dig at Tommy's dead wife was a bold move, one that Maddie didn't think was a good idea at all. She and Alfie were out number by a large degree, more than likely at least four to one, so if he kept pushing Tommy it would likely not end well for the two of them. Apparently Alfie didn't agree with her though, because he kept pushing.

"You think she's up in heaven with her first husband?" Pausing for a moment, Alfie scratched at his beard with his free hand feigning deep thought. "Correct me if I'm wrong, yeah, he killed himself? And that right, that's a fuckin' sin? So maybe your lovely wife is not with her first husband."

A higher force must have been looking down on Maddie and granted her a shred of pity, because before Tommy could even think to rise to Alfie's bait the door had clicked open as Michael walked in and was shortly followed by John. Seeing the boy who had first brought her into the Shelby family made Maddie's heart jump; it had been so long since she had seen John and being brought back into the Shelby family's lives made it obvious just how much Maddie had missed them all. The soft smile that John quickly flashed her way let Maddi know he felt exactly the same.

The last to enter the office was Arthur, who Maddie noted looked a lot calmer than the last time she had seen him, the moment his eyes landed on Alfie though he turned to walk straight back out of the door.

"Arthur!" Alfie exclaimed, his arms raising. "Arthur?"

Not listening to a word Alfie was saying, Arthur disappeared through the door briefly, until Tommy called him back.

"Shalom. Arthur, shalom." Alfie continued once the eldest Shelby had re-entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"Alfie."

"Shalom. Come here. Come. Let's sit down. I owe you something, don't I? I do. Come on." Steering Arthur towards the couch that Maddie was sat on, Alfie gave the brunette a slight nudge so he also could sit down. "Sit down. Come on, sit down here. She don't bite."

Shooting a half hearted scowl at Alfie, Maddie shifted along the couch to make room for the two men and in doing so found herself watching Tommy, the conversation happening beside her forgotten. He looked bored, his head tilted slightly and the pale blue eyes Maddie had once loved to gaze into set firmly on Alfie. The Tommy in front of her was very different to the one she had been faced with at Polly's house; there he had been firey and short tempered, but currently he seemed to be actively trying to keep the peace.

"I hear that you have allowed Jesus to come into your life." Alfie's voice spoke, bring Maddie out of her staring and back to the inpending fight.

"Oh, you 'eard then?"

"Yeah, that's beautiful, that's wonderful. That is lovely, isn't it? That is lovely." Quickly Alfie glanced over to Tommy, before returning his attention to Arthur. "And I was wonderin', how does that work for you on a day to day considering your line of work, mate?"

Much to Maddie's surprise Arthur remained even tempered, calm even, and simply offered out an acceptance of Alfie's apology. The Arthur Maddie knew would have cut open a mans face for daring to speak to him in such away, so it seemed that the woman he was supposedly in love with was a good influence on him.

"Cause I hear you're a right fuckin' nuisance with it."

Any thought that Maddie had been having about Arthur not reacting to Alfie's baiting went swiftly out the window when the eldest Shelby grabbed hold of a crystal ashtray on the table to the side of the couch. Wanting no part of the on coming mania, Maddie rose from her position on the couch and moved to stand across the room from Alfie and Arthur, finding herself at Tommy's side.

Lowering her voice so only Tommy could hear, Maddie pleaded with him. "Don't let him react, Thomas. Please, just send him out the room."

Silence answered Maddie's begging. Tommy hadn't even moved his icy stare away from his brother and Alfie. Suddenly Maddie had the overwhelming urge to snatch the ash tray from Arthur's hand and smash it across Tommy's head. When it had been on his terms, when Maddie had wanted anything but to see Tommy, he had wanted nothing more than to drag conversation out of her. But now it was her striking up talk he wouldn't even look at her. "Any help you want from him is goin' to go up in fuckin' smoke if Arthur does what he's thinkin' about with that ash tray."

"Arthur is a reformed man, Madeline. An' I'm not his keeper." Tommy finally answered, but didn't look Maddie's way.

The ash tray connecting with the table top snapped Maddie away from Tommy, leaving her gaping in shock. Not for a second had she believed that Arthur wouldn't smash the heavy tray across the side of Alfie's head, but he hadn't. He had put it down and not so much as raised a fist in her bosses direction. Jesus had clearly found Arthur.

"If we're gunna do business with this fucker, I demand to know why." Grumbed Arthur.

"Right." Tommy murmered, letting out a sigh as he moved behind his desk to lean on it. "While I was in hospital, I formulated a plan, an' this is how it's gunna work."

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for such a wait on an update. Life had been super busy and I've been trying to update all my current stories as quickly as I can. I will be updating again on Thurs/Fri I promise, and I hope this was worth the wait. I know not alot happened but I needed to link it into Season 3 before going any further. Let me know what you thought though.**

 **kmhappybunny240: I promise nothing lol. I'm not going to give anything away but massive things are to come ;)**

 **Lola Vegas: Thank you for the positive feedback :)**

 **Guest: I updated four days after your request so I'm taking that as a win haha. I hope you enjoyed it though :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

* * *

After the bitter reunion with the Shelby's Maddie had been surprised to find that she and Alfie were returning to London. She had expected that they would be staying north for a short while, thankfully Alfie felt the same as her with all things regarding Birmingham and the surrounding areas. The visit was as short as Alfie could make it, and when they had began the drive back to London he had taken her hand in his in a very out of character manner, giving it a comforting squeeze. Neither spoke as they held hands, neither needed to. Alfie was Maddie's friend, her closest, most treasured friend, and it didn't need to verbally spoken that she had found the reunion with Tommy and his brothers difficult. Being thrown back into a world that she no longer belonged to, where she was officially an outsider was harder than Maddie could have ever imagined. She had been a Shelby for so many years that being around them, yet being so distant from them, left the most unpleasant feeling in her gut. And Alfie knew that. He was a good man, under all the roughness, he had never let her down and Maddie didn't know in all honesty what she would do without him.

That trust was what had led her into her current predicament.

"They know we're here, don't they?" Whispered Maddie as she stood as closely to Alfie as the man restraining her would allow. "They know we're here for Tommy?"

Alfie stood still, not even fighting against the restraints around his wrists. He was by far the largest man in the room, but showing brute force would get him no where in their current situation, so he had simply allowed the Russians to tie him and Maddie up with only a few words of complaint. "They know who we are here with. Russian fuckin' hospitality."

Turning his attention to the man holding onto Maddie's arms tightly, Alfie spoke louder so that everyone in the dank underground room could hear him. "You hear that, mate? My wife don't think you're bein' very hospitable." Again Alfie paused briefly, this time his eyes lingering on the tight grip the man had on Maddie making his voice drop dangerously. "I don't know what is customery with you lot, right, but us Jewish we do not appreciate marks on our women."

Instantly the hands on Maddie's upper arms loosened, much to her appreciation. In her opinion there was no need for anyone to keep hold of her, she was bound the same as Alfie, and in a room full of all men and one woman it was extremely unlikely any escape from her would be sucessful.

"That's better, mate."

Maddie shifted even closer to Alfie with the new freedom the loosened grip allowed her, not only to keep up the act of their pretend marriage but because it immediately made her feel safer. When Tommy had enquired what part she was to play in his plan, Maddie had been as eager to hear the answer as Tommy. She was no jeweller and could offer no insight into the value of jewels, but Alfie had offered out a quick responce. She was there to even numbers on his side, to make sure the Shelby's behaved, and to act as his loving wife with the Russians to make him appear more trust worthy. Apparently the Russians did not think it made him more trust worthy.

For the first time since Maddie and Alfie entered the strong room the heavy metal door swung open, revealing another woman this one younger, and Tommy. Behind him the door slammed shut, and Maddie could just make out the clanging of keys and locks. The encounter had to go well or the three of them wouldn't make it out of the room alive.

"Your jeweler, and his wife." The younger Russian woman said to Tommy, as the restraints were cut from the pair.

"I, I... I don't think they trust me, Tommy." Alfie spoke gruffly, shaking the ropes from his wrists before yanking off the ones that had been around Maddie's and checking her slim wrists for marks.

"Mr Solomons is the only jeweler I trust in London." Explained Tommy to no one inparticular. He had no time for whether they trusted Alfie or not, it didn't have any real effect on his plan so it bothered him very little.

"Yes. 'Trust'. Yes. Might have to add that on the old invoice." Done with inspecting Maddie's wrists, Alfie placed chaste kiss on the soft skin before dropping her arm all together. It didn't go unnoticed to him how Tommy's whole body went rigid, he was a business man though and Alfie knew he wouldn't react in such a situation. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't see how far he could push Tommy.

"As we agreed, your jeweler will now select items to a total value of seventy thousand pounds. When you have selected your chosen items, they will be put into a box and stored. When you have fulfilled your part of the deal, the box will be delivered to you."

Watching the young Russian woman, all of the Russian's, Maddie became aware why Tommy had such little trust in them. Just listening to the instruction that the woman had listed off Maddie had real doubt that the box of selected items would ever reach Tommy even if he held up his end of the deal. Working as a prostitute for a number of years Maddie had worked with women exactly like the Russian woman that was drenched in shining jewels. They were professional liars, and never to be trusted.

Free to wonder the room as she desired, Maddie moved away from her pretend husbands side to stand beside Tommy instead and allow Alfie to do the job he came to do. Watching the three Russians react to Alfie was almost comical to her, they very clearly didn't trust him even with Tommy there, and on top of that Maddie could see the subtle hint of fear. None of the reactions were a surprise to her, in fact they were both reactions that commonly happened when people met Alfie, but it struck her as odd that the supposed well to do Russian's were scared of one large Jewish jeweler.

"I think you might have to buy me somethin', Alfie. I don't think I want to leave here empty handed." Announced Maddie, as she eyed the glittering necklace that Alfie was currently inspecting. She had no interest in how expensive things were, she had grown up poor after all, but there was something entrancing about the shiny quality of expensive jewellery. Maddie's mothere had only had two nice pieces of jewellery and from a young age Maddie had been obsessed with them, but when her mother had died she couldn't bare to snatch them away from her deceased mother. So Maddie had instructed her father that she should be buried with them because she had loved them so much.

"See what you've done, Tommy? In askin' me here to do this job for you, you have in fact highered her expectations of me and are costin' me money."

Beside Maddie Tommy tensed visably. As much as he acted like he hated her it was painfully obvious to Maddie that the fake relationship between her and Alfie was making Tommy's jealousy spike rapidly.

"I doubt you are cheap Mr Solomons," The younger Russian woman said with a soft laugh. "The ring on your wife's finger looks to me to be very expensive."

Both Maddie and Tommy's attention were drawn down the engagement ring that sat on her finger above her wedding band. The woman was right in her assumption, the ring was the most expensive piece of jewellery Maddie owned, and her most favourite. The emerald sparkled up at her in the dimly lit room and brought Maddie's mind to her real husband, who was likely sat in hisoffice smoking his pipe with no real clue to what business she and Alfie were truly up to. Daniel might have known that Alfie wasn't a straight laced guy, but Maddie liked to keep the actualities of their business a safe distance from Daniel. It was safer that way, what Daniel didn't know couldn't hurt him, and it stopped him from worrying about her too much.

Throwing down a necklace onto the table the other two women in the room were sat at, Alfie stalked over to where Maddie and Tommy were stood his calculating eyes flitting between them rapidly as he answered. "That ring is a one off, made sure of it. If you knew me right, you would know that I am a very fair man. Very fair, right Tommy? And this woman here, she is also a fuckin' one off. I'm not a fuckin' beast, yeah. So I had to make sure that she got exactly what she deserved."

The speech that Alfie had given was to wind up Tommy more than anything, Maddie knew that, but she also knew that Alfie had meant every word. When Daniel had presented her with the ring when he had proposed he had proudly told her how he had Alfie hunt for the perfect ring, something that no other woman would have, at the time Maddie hadn't thought much of it. But now it had an entirely different meaning. Since Daniel had said how he believed Alfie felt for her, Maddie had been noticing little actions from him that made it glaring obvious that her husband was right. It may not have been love that Alfie felt for her, but she was certain that he adored her.

Reaching up with her right hand, Maddie trailed her thumb across the course hair on Alfie's cheek that made up his beard and rose up onto her toes. With a brief pause of hesitation she gently placed her lips against Alfie's chapped ones. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but even in that short amount of time Maddie could feel the emotions that Alfie held for her and it made a lump form in her suddenly dry throat.

Clearing his own thoat with a rough cough, Alfie turned back to the matter at hand. "Right, Rumplestiltskin, let's go over here and have a look what's in these boxes."

As Alfie listed off different figures, throwing down various different pieces onto the table, Maddie found herself glancing at Tommy. There was nothing romantic between she and Alfie, there never would be because she loved Daniel, it had just seemed like the right thing to do in the moment when she had kissed him. The stoney expression on Tommy's face however let her know that the small exchange had been more than a little convincing, the tight fists clenched at his sides were a dead give away. Tommy had had his chance though, she had given him numerous chances, but everytime he fucked it up. So it made no sense that as she glanced discretely at his cold face, Maddie felt the unwelcome pang of guilt hit her stomach. Maybe she was losing her mind like her poor mother had, she was approuching the age her mom had been when her brain slowly began to rot away.

"I'm guessing, right, that all the bad ideas around here, they're you. Right, they are you, aren't they? Hmm?"

Maddie almost cringed at the way Alfie was speaking to old man, who was clearly supposed to be incharge. They were underground, and out numbered, not the best time in Maddie's opinion for any of them to be mocking their hosts. Alfie clearly had other ideas.

"Yeah, all right. Tommy, see this, right?" Ignoring the older man following him over to Tommy, Alfie held the necklace out for the middle Shelby to look at. "It's got paste in it. That's paste." After allowing Tommy to inspect the item for a few moments, he returned his attention to the old Russian man. "Let me tell you somethin', son. If somebody comes into my shop with some paste like this, usually what I make them do, right, is fuckin' swallow it. Eh?"

That got the older mans attention. All Maddie could do was watch on as the two squared up against each other, the Russian's face turning an outraged shade of red, why did she associate with men who had no control of themselves? Really she should have known better than to think Alfie would behave, they had after all tied him up, and Maddie had thought straight away that they were mad for doing it. But the Russian's didn't know Alfie Solomons, they didn't know what he was capable of, and she was almost positive they didn't truly know what kind of man Tommy was.

Ever the dutiful leader, Tommy finally showed signs of life and cut between Alfie and the Russian, defusing the tense situation before it could get out of control and his plan go up in smoke. A small amount of tension left his shoulders when Alfie let the issue go with no argument, going back to the matter at hand. The reason he was actually there.

"Your husband has quite the temper." The young woman said directly to Maddie, a tight smile on her face. "I am surprised he would bring his wife to such an exchange, if he intended to be so rude."

Maddie's hand raised silencing Alfie before he could answer, this was a matter for her to put to bed. There was no way she was going to let some jumped up Russian Grand Duchess speak to her like that. The woman was about to find out that Alfie wasn't the only one with a temper. "What's you name?"

"Grand Duchess Tatiana Petrovna." Tatiana answered proudly.

Letting out a spiteful scoff, Maddie took a seat at the table beside Alfie and absently fingered one of the items he had selected if only to keep her temper some what controlled. "You think your title means anything to me? I've got no problem slapping royalty."

Any tension that had left Tommy's body when Alfie had left Leon Romanov alone come swiftly back the second Maddie began provoking Tatiana. "Madeline, enough." He chastized, gripping her shoulder tightly.

"No, no," Maddie shot back, shoving Tommy's hold from her shoulder. "This Grand Duchess wanted me to react, and now she's got it. Tell me Tatiana, with out your men the other side of that door with the dogs, who do you think would leave this room in a worse state? Me, or you?"

When Tatiana didn't answer, instead looking to her two companions, Maddie drove her point home. "Listen here you Russian bitch, I don't know who you are and I don't particularly care, but push me again and those men outside won't be able to get in here quick enough to stop me. I might not be royal like you, but I'm not stupid. If you were half as important as you think you are you'd still be in Russia, wouldn't you?"

How had Tommy forgotten what a pain in the arse Maddie could be? All this time he'd been worrying it would be Solomons who would put his plan in jeopardy, when he should have been looking at the petite brunette. Years apart hadn't changed Maddie in the slightest, really he should have put her temper into the equation when Alfie said he'd wanted her in on the plan. "Ladies, I think we can all get along and get this job done."

"Exactly, Tommy. Leave her alone, Maddie, leave her be. She did not know that she was pokin' a fuckin' bear." Chuckled Alfie. "But I wanna know one thing...have you got any eggs?"

Letting her temper subdue Maddie observed how the three Russian's reacted to Alfie's question. She had always been excellant at reading people, but the Petrovich's were difficult to pin down. It was clear as day they were not to be trusted, but who was, what was troubling Maddie the most was she couldn't figure out who was pulling all the strings. Leon was supposed to be in charge, he was the man after all, Alfie though had hit the nail on the head he was a terrible decision maker and the two women appeared to be sick of him.

"And now, Mr Shelby, you will join your brothers and Mr Solomons and his wife will take their leave."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

* * *

"I should never have gone away."

Unbrideled guilt had racked Maddie since her foot had past the threshold of her house. In the very limited amount of time she had been busy doing business with Alfie and Tommy, Daniel's condition had suddenly nose dived. When she had first arrived home Maddie had found him resting in bed, as their house keeper tended to him dutifully as she filled Maddie in on the details. He had collapsed at work seemingly out of the blue, and once cleared by a doctor was instructed to stay in bed a rest for atleast a week. The only small amount of relief Maddie could take away from the whole ordeal was that she was able to speak to Daniel's doctor and find out what was actually wrong with her husband.

"What if he'd died, Alfie? I'd never forgive myself." Maddie spoke in a hushed voice as she and Alfie took the stairs down to the parlour. Daniel was a proud man and if he woke up with Alfie looking over him Maddie knew he'd be mortified, so she had ushered Alfie out after only a short while. "I was with some fuckin' Russian run aways while my husband was practically dyin'. What kind of wife does that make me?"

Leading Alfie through to the parlour, Maddie gestured for him to a seat on one of the cream couch's while she busied herself with pouring the strongest liquor she had. "A fuckin' bad wife, that's what." Maddie muttered mainly to herself, watching the clear vodka fill both tumblers almost to the rim.

"Listen to me right. We both know that you ain't a terrible wife, we both know that yeah." Corrected Alfie, as he accepted the drink that was being offered out to him with a furrowed brow. "Drinkin' enough to put out a small fuckin' horse is not goin' to make you feel any better. You was not to know that Daniel would take such a dramatic turn, no one was."

Even though what Alfie was saying was true Maddie just couldn't let the guilt she was harbouring go. She should have been at home with her sick husband immediately after his collapse at work, but instead she had been unaware until she arrived home. There wasn't a woman on earth that Maddie was aware of that wouldn't have instantly been at her husbands side. Ignoring Alfie's advice, Maddie took a large gulp of her drink and began pacing the room frantically. "How can I go back to work, Alfie? How can I ever leave him now? This collapse could be the beginnin' of the end. The doctor said so. He fuckin' said so."

Unable to watch as his closest friend paced the length of the room like a caged animal any longer, Alfie got to his feet, moved over to Maddie and grabbed hold of her by her narrow shoulders. "You need to be at home, you think I'd have a fuckin' problem with that? But you know the man you call fuckin' husband, he right, he won't want you fretting over him like some mother hen. He wants you to live Maddie."

Nestling into Alfie's broad chest, Maddie let the tears she'd been so desperately holding in finally spill. In great heaving sobs Maddie cried into the comfort of Alfie, clinging to him as tightly as she physically could. Since finding out about Daniel's diagnosis she had been trying to live like his inpending death didn't exist, it was what he's requested of her, but coming home to find him bedridden had changed everything for Maddie. It had made everything so much more real, and suddenly the fact that she would lose him very soon hit her like a sledge hammer. Daniel wanted her to live, but how could she live without him?

"You won't ever be on your own, Maddie." Alfie spoke as he rubbed soothing circles on Maddie's back. "I'm not your husband but, yeah, I will never leave you. As fuckin' annoyin' as you are, you've grown on me."

* * *

Maddie woke in the early hours of the morning, the pain in her neck from sleeping propped up in a chair too intense to ignore. Stretching out the aching muscle, Maddie watched with worried eyes as her husband slept in their large bed. Under the thick blankets she could make out the struggling rise and fall of his chest as his lungs fought to capture air. Chemical damage was the doctors diagnosis. Damage created by all the weapons and bombs used in the war that Daniel had fought beside Alfie in, the same war that had destroyed the Tommy that Maddie once knew. It might have been over but everywhere Maddie looked all she could see was the fall out and disaster the war had caused.

Rubbing at her tired eyes with the heel of her palms, desperate to shake the sleepiness that was consuming her body, Maddie did another double check of Daniel's breathing before leaving the bedroom in search of the strongest drink she could find. She had made short work of the gin and vodka in the liquor cabinet the previous night as she had been staring down at Daniel expecting him to die at any moment, but there was always the rum to make a start on.

As Maddie stepped into the palour though she found herself surprised to see a familiar figure hunched over on one of the couches. The way that Alfie was doubled over on himself, his large frame practically engulfing the seat, was almost comical. Here was the man that everyone feared so much, yet he had stayed the night on an uncomfortable couch to make sure that Maddie was okay, she was one hundred percent sure that was the reasoning.

Sneaking asquietly as she could through the palour, Maddie beelined for the liquor cabinet and grasped the glass neck of the first bottle she saw. The second the acrid liquid burned down her throat Maddie immediately felt better. It had been a long time since she had used alcohol to dull the unpleasantness and pain from her life, her husband was dying though and she deserved a drink.

"Do not start that again, Maddie."

Alfie's sleep thickened voice made Maddie physically jump, the bottle of rum nearly dropping from her hand and smashing all over the wooden floor. "Jesus Alfie!" She hissed. "You scared me half to fuckin' death."

Shifting into a more upright position, Alfie stared intently across the darkened room at Maddie, noting that she made no move to return the bottle to the cabinet. In actuality Alfie had woken not two seconds after Maddie had crept into the palour, he had remained silent however to see if she was going to do what he feared. She had been nothing short of a mess when she had first moved down to London, and he had done his part to help sober her up, and he'd be damned of all the hard work they'd put in went up in smoke. "Put that fuckin' drink down."

"You're not my husband, Alfie. And you're not my father."

"You're right. I'm not your husband, and I'm not your father," Answered Alfie as he rose from his seat on the couch and slowly began taking the few strides needed to reach Maddie. "I am infact the only person apart from the man upstairs who genuinely fuckin' cares about you. Now, put the fuckin' drink down or you'll force me to do something very ungentlemenly."

After a seconds hesitation Maddie conceeded to Alfie's request, but not before taking one last gulp from the bottle. "Why are you here, Alfie?" Maddie asked, her tone more sharp than she had intended it to be.

"We both know why. Good job I was ain't it, otherwise I'm guessin' that bottle would have been empty. You have a house keeper, right?" When Maddie nodded her head, her brow creased in confusion, Alfie snatched the bottle of rum from where Maddie had set it down and threw it at the floor making it smash, the rum and glass scattering across the hard floor. "I'll smash every fuckin' bottle in this house if I need to, yeah. You are not that person anymore, right, so fuckin' pull yourself together."

Everything Alfie was saying was true, but Maddie didn't want to hear any of it. The reality of her husbands death had hit her like a freight train and she was doing her best to deal with the situation, the last thing she needed or required was Alfie's judgement.

"I am goin' away. North. Can you be trusted to behave while I am gone? Or do I need to have Ollie come and babysit you?"

"What? Why are you goin' back North? We just got back." Maddie's words came out in a messy jumble as they spilled from her mouth in a hurry. How could he be leaving her? Despite the annoyance Maddie had at Alfie treating her like a child only moments earlier she needed him around. "How long?"

The panic in Maddie's voice didn't go unnoticed by Alfie, he had been more than expecting it. The original plan had been for Maddie to escort him on his journey to meet with Tommy, but Daniel's condition had brought an abrupt halt to that leaving him little choice but to leave her behind. Maddie's place was by her husbands side and Alfie wasn't about to drag her away so he could get a rise out of Tommy Shelby.

Cupping Maddie's round cheeks in his rough hands, Alfie tilted her head upwards to look at him. "Not long. Few days. I do not want you drownin' at the bottom of some fuckin' bottle while I am away, right. Daniel, yeah, he fuckin' needs you Maddie, and you are goin' to be there ain't you? You will be strong because that is the woman you are."

Maddie nodded weakly up at Alfie, not entirely believing that she was as strong as he thought she was. "Don't get yourself killed. I need you back here, you hear me."

In an entirely out of character move Alfie wrapped his thick arms tightly around Maddie's much smaller frame and embraced her tightly. The strong hold Alfie had on her made Maddie's body instantly relax, his familiar touch and scent giving her some much needed comfort.

"I'll be back before you fuckin' know it."

* * *

 **A/N/ I'm sorry for the wait on an update, it's the school holidays and finding spare time is almost impossible. I'm hoping I'll be able to update again in the next few days. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I want to warn you all some sad times are on the horizon as we come to the end of Season 4 and head into Season 4.  
**

 **Ariwolff14: So happy you're still into this story, and sorry this update wasn't as quick as last time.**

 **LolaVegas: Thank you for the positive feedback :)**

 **dljxxx: OMG I was so excited when I read you're comment. As a writer it's amazing when you change someone opinion of something. As I progressed through this story I didn't want everyone to just be suddenly okay, because that isn't real, and I'm glad that has paid off and you're enjoying it. I'm guessing you want her to end up with Alfie? A few people want that but I promise nothing lol.**

 **lilbobcatgrl88: Thank you for the comment. I'm happy you enjoy my story :)**

 **Cassie-011:I literally read your comment after I had written the beginning of this chapter and was like oops lol. Obviously Daniel may not die soon, but equally he might, I like to keep you all guessing. I don't want to give anything away in relation to Maddie and Alfie's relationship, but alot of people want them to end up together, but I know alot of other stories have gone down that route. I also feel like other people have maybe made Tommy not as true to his character as I feel he should be (personal opinion) I think he is a man who doesn't know exactly what he wants he just wants more, and that's why I decided to have him still go to Grace.**

 **Jennifer Vasbind: It was your comment that made me sit down and try to get this chapter done. As I said the school holidays are crippling me, and I appreciate your understanding. But I hope the wait was worth it :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for such a lovely compliment :) I'm so pleased you like Maddie ( she's one of my favourite OC's I've written) I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

* * *

In a very short space of time Maddie had gone from being a gangsta's assistant to a full time nurse for her husband. Initially Daniel had fought her at every turn, assuring Maddie he was more than capable of looking after himself and she had no need to fret over him, but when it became clear that she was going no where Daniel's disgruntled shooing had stopped.

The transition to nurse had been an easy one for Maddie once her husband had stopped complaining. For years she had tended to her mother while her father worked to support them in anyway he could, this time was different though. Her mother had lost her mind, nothing remained of the glamourous woman who had raised Maddie for most of the time, and at such a young age Maddie had found the entire ordeal completely draining. At least Daniel was capable of holding a normal conversation, and wasn't trying to hurt himself.

"Alfie's back today." Maddie announced, handing a steaming cup of tea into Daniel's awaiting hands. "He'll want t' see you. You know that right?"

So far Daniel hadn't let any of his co workers or friends visit his sick bed, too proud to admit that he really was very sick. Maddie was beginning to worry that the isolation, and only seeing her, was going to slow any form of recovery his body was fighting to make.

Behind his cup Daniel shook his head no. God knew he loved his wife but how many times did he have to tell her no visitors before she stopped pestering him about it? "We've talked about this Maddie. I won't be seeing anyone till I'm back at work."

What was it with her and choosing such stubborn men? Moving her attention to clearing up the tray she had taken up for breakfast, Maddie frowned down at the barely touched food a new wave of worry hitting her. The doctor had told her that she would know the end was coming once Daniel no longer required the simple things that kept the body going, like drink and food. The breakfast that mocked her with its presense on the tray was now the third meal Daniel had returned practically untouched.

"You need to speak to someone that isn't me, Daniel. Aren't you sick of the sight of me?"

A warm laugh spluttered from Daniel in a coarse cough that had his chest heaving. "How could I ever get sick of you, huh?"

Maddie's eyes rolled, her mouth curving up into a broad smile. "Fuck off, and drink that tea."

Dropping onto the large bed, Maddie moved herself into a comfy position next to Daniel, her hand absently stroking at the arm he wasn't using to hold his tea. Even though she had spent countless hours pacing and worrying that she would wake up to find Daniel dead, Maddie had found the time at home the break she needed. There was no need to think about Tommy or his dealings with Alfie, and there was no need to get worked up about having to travel north. Tommy Shelby had been taking up too much of her time, she wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"Mrs Keller! Mrs Keller!"

The sound of the house keepers frantic yells had Maddie shooting upright from her reclined spot on the bed, and rushing to the bedroom door. Just as her hand made contact with the metal handle the door flew open, revealing the ghostly white face of Barbara.

"Mrs Keller, it's the police! They're here for you!" Barbara gasped in a panicked rush, her aged hand clutching at her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. "Too arrest you."

The world seemed to slow down around Maddie, why the hell would the police arrest her? There was no way it would be down to a mistake on Alfie's behalf, simply because Alfie didn't make mistakes. So what was it about? It had to be a mistake. Regaining the use of her brain, Maddie took Barbara's shaking hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Stay with Daniel, I'll sort this out. No one's bein' fuckin' arrested."

"Don't go down there Maddie! Wait till I get hold of a lawyer!"

But Daniel's shouts didn't stop Maddie. Leaving him in Barbara's capable hands she made her way down the staircase to where a group of five officers stood waiting. It was clear by the disgruntled looks on each of their faces they wouldn't have waited quietly much longer, and the last thing Maddie wanted was anything causing Daniel more distress.

"What do you want?" It wasn't the politest way she could had addressed the huddle of cops, but Maddie had no time for pleasantries.

The oldest of the five stepped forward, a piece of paper held up for Maddie to see in his left hand. "We have a warrant for your arrest. You gunna come quietly, or do we need to do this 'ard way?"

There was no way Maddie was going to down without fighting, oh no she would kick back as hard as she could until Alfie got back and sorted the whole mess out. "And what exactly does it say on the piece of fuckin' paper that I did?" Taking a long stride away from the staircase in a bold move to stand directly infront of the police officer speaking to her, Maddie sneered at the older man. "You know who I work for I assume?"

"Alfie can't help you. You're to be hung. For murder."

Maddie couldn't help but laugh at the ludacris charges. "I haven't fuckin' murdered anyone! Who the fuck have I killed then?"

Scanning the paper almost indifferently, the office spoke without raising his eyes. "Says here Billy Kimber. So Mrs Geller, you doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

Icy terror ran through Maddie's veins at just the mention of Kimbers name, a name she hadn't heard in a long, long time. How had anyone found out about that? And why now? So many questions fired through her head at a hundred miles an hour, almost making her forget to breathe. Any previous calm Maddie had was well and truly gone, and it was that sheer fear that had her flying back up the staircase to get away from the police that had invaded her house.

"Get Alfie! Barbara, get Alfie!" Screamed Maddie as she took the stairs two at a time. "Tell him it's about Kimber!"

Before Maddie could scream anything else at her no doubt frantic house keeper, a strong grip ripped her from the stair case and dragged her down to the entrance hall. "Get off me! Get your fuckin' hands off me!"

"Shut your mouth!" The oldest officer spat, dealing a harsh slap to Maddie's right cheek as they hit the street. "You ever been to prison Mrs Geller? Doubt it." He paused briefly as the other men hauled the small woman into the back of the truck. "People know who you are. Solomons whore. Lot of men working at that prison fuckin' hate that jew, and now they have his favourite toy. Good luck Mrs Geller."

* * *

 **A/N/ An Update! An actual update! Thank you for being so understanding with the lack of uploading, the school holidays was manic and I had zero time. But school is back so I will be updating regularly again.  
**

 **I hope it was worth the wait :) Let me know what you thought now we are in season 4**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

* * *

Time had ceased to exist since Maddie had been thrown into the dank cell, she had no idea how long she'd been there or how much longer she was going to remain. The one thing she knew was that Alfie would be fighting tooth and nail to get her out of her current predicament and home to her husband. It was these thoughts alone that got her through the seemingly never ending darkness and sparadic visits from the men that guarded the prison.

The officer that had arrested Maddie hadn't been lying when he'd said that alot of the men working at the prison hated Alfie. Already she had been visited three times, the ugly purple and black marks that marred her milky skin serving as proof of the dislike they had for Alfie, but no matter the pain her body was in Maddie fought back everytime, clawing and kicking as hard as she could to make it as difficult as possible.

"Geller! On your feet!" A gruff voice yelled through the bars of the cell door, followed by the clanging of keys.

Rising onto her shaking legs, weakened by lack of food and water, Maddie held her arms out to the tall officer who had entered the cell waiting for the cuffs to be slapped onto her wrists. It didn't need to be said that being removed from her cell was a bad sign, Maddie had only been pulled from the damp room a few times, and the serious look on the officers face told Maddie everything she needed to know. Her time was up.

"Doesn't look like Solomons could get his way this time." The officer laughed cruelly as he dragged Maddie from the cell. "Shame really. Not all whores look as good as you, Geller."

White hot rage bubbled inside of Maddie's chest, what she wouldn't give to not be cuffed. "There isn't enough money in this world to get me to fuck you." Almost instantly Maddie was thrown onto the hard floor, a sharp kick dealt swiftly to her already battered ribs that had her screaming in agony.

"I hope your death is a slow one."

The words broke through the physical pain that Maddie was in, suddenly it became insignificant as realisation sank in uncomfortably. She was going to die and there was nothing that could stop it. All the fights Maddie and Daniel had over having children suddenly seemed so utterly ridiculous, why had she fought him on it? Now she was going to die without ever being a mother, she would never know what it was like to love something as powerfully as a parent did a child, and it hurt like hell.

Fat tears trickled down Maddie's dirty cheeks as she was led into a large room and her eyes settled on the platform that housed the noose. The promise she had made to herself to not cry should Alfie be unable to save her went sailing out the window the second she saw the thick rope. After everything this was how it was going to end, alone and soon to be forgotten.

"Come on." Grumbled the officer, leading Maddie up the steps of the platform. "You won't be the only one to walk these steps today, so hurry it up."

With a sharp yank Maddie reached the top of the platform, her knees buckling beneath her making her drop with an echoing thud. She didn't deserve this. Yes, she had killed Kimber but he had deserved it, anyone who had met him would agree with her. Maddie had no doubt his wife was alot happier as a widow than she'd been as a married woman, if anything she had done the world a favour by ridding it of Kimber, not that she'd say anything that admitted her guilt in present company. It all made no sense, none what so ever, so much time had passed so why now? Why was Kimber raising his ugly head again?

Rough hands hooked under Maddie's arms, pulling her back to her feet before pushing her to where the noose hung awaiting her neck. It took all her energy not collapse on the floor once more, especially as the rough rope slide over her head and settled around her neck.

Beside Maddie a priest recited some passage that she had no interest in hearing, as the tightening rope consumed all her attention. She had been so sure that Alfie would have her out of the prison in a matter of hours that Maddie hadn't allowed herself to really come to terms with dying. A choice she was now very much regretting. Years of memories slammed into her mind; her mothers sickness and death, her father death, Campbell, Alfie, her sweet husband, and the Shelby's who had been the only family she'd had for so long. Tommy. As much as she hated herself for it Maddie couldn't stop the love she felt for Tommy. He was the biggest regret and the best part of her life all at the same time.

* * *

 _Early morning light peaked through the thick smog that perpetually blanketed Birmingham. Clutching the basket her mother always used to get groceries, Maddie strolled quietly down the street as men headed out to work. Normally she wouldn't have been up and about so early but her mother was having a bad day, so the shopping was left to her while her father went out to work.  
_

 _"Tommy Shelby," Maddie shouted, breaking the peaceful quiet and making the tall figure further up the street stop abruptly and turn to face her. "What you doin' up so early?"_

 _A small smile tugged at the corner of Tommy's lips as he grew close enough to his younger brothers girlfriend to see the wide grin on her cherry lips. "Some of us have t' work, Maddie." Tommy teased, earning a soft shove from Maddie._

 _"Fuck you, Thomas Shelby!" Laughed Maddie, as she fell into an easy stride at Tommy's side. "I'll have you know that I am too busy to be chasing money like you and your brothers. I have a home to run."_

 _Ever since they had spent the evening together at The Garrison, while Tommy chaperoned Freddie and Ada's date, Maddie had became possibly his closest friend. Although they didn't spend time together away from his family a bond had formed between the pair, so much so that Arthur had taken Tommy to one side to ask what was going on between them. John however seemed to be oblivious to the affection that Tommy had for Maddie, and it was exactly the way he wanted to keep it, nothing was happening and nothing would as long as she was seeing his brother.  
_

 _It was the blossoming friendship that made Tommy able to decipher what Maddie actually meant when she said she had a house to run. "Not a good day, eh?" Tommy asked as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before passing it over to Maddie._

 _That was an understatement. Maddie had been woken abruptly at four in the morning by her mothers wild screams as she smashed the few perfume bottles she had, using the broken glass to hack at the heavily scarred skin of her arms. It had taken her and her father over an hour to finally calm her mother and get her resting back in bed. The last thing Maddie wanted to be doing was leaving her alone unsupervised at home but they needed to eat, and her father couldn't do everything._

 _"You could say that." Maddie sighed, pausing to bring the cigarette up to her lips. "Some days are worse than others. Today's one of 'em."_

 _Silently Tommy studied the girl walking beside him. She looked exhausted, it was the same look her father constantly seemed to have, they were both visably worn down by her mothers sickness and from what he'd heard from Ada it was only getting worse. "Come with me." Tommy finally spoke, steering Maddie softly by her elbow off of the street and towards the canal._

 _After helping Maddie down to the water's edge, Tommy dropped to the ground next to her enjoying the small amount of alone time he was getting with her. John was his brother and Tommy loved him, but he was blind to the vast amount of pain his girlfriend was currently in, she needed time out._

 _"It's so peaceful down here."_

 _Maddie's delicate whisper pulled Tommy from his own head and re-focused him on the young girl beside him. He almost leapt with shock when soft, dark curls rest on his shoulder and his senses were assaulted by Maddie's intoxicating scent. It was everything Tommy had ever wanted, he craved to touch her, to feel her warmth on his skin, and now it was finally happening it was better than he ever could have imagined._

 _"Ada thinks somethings goin' on between us." Maddie felt Tommy stiffen at her words. Peeking up at his face she saw it was set firmly in its usual look of indifference, but she had felt his true reaction. For weeks their relationship had grown and grown, leaving Maddie questioning whether it was just friendship they felt for each other. She loved John, of that she was sure, but not in the way she had first thought she did and John certainly didn't love her in that way either. They were close friends who slept together, nothing more, otherwise when she had found out that John had cheated on her Maddie would have been upset._

 _"An' does Ada think somethin' is goin' on between you an' Arthur aswell?"_

 _If Maddie wasn't mistaken there was an under lying tone of jealousy in Tommy's voice, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning. "No one but you thinks there's something goin' on with me and Arthur. Are you jealous Tommy Shelby?"_

 _God yes he was jealous, but Tommy wasn't about to admit that. "Jus' lookin' out for John." He lied before busying himself with lighting a cigarette._

 _"You think I'm a whore, Tommy?"_

 _Tommy shook his head no, blowing a cloud ofsmoke above his head as he did. "No, I don't think your a whore. You'd know if I did."  
_

 _Eyebrow cocked in interest, Maddie lifted her head from where it rest on Tommy's shoulder and bravely stared directly into the icy orbs that had the ability to make her feel utterly uncomfortable. "And how would I know?"_

 _His brain screamed in protest, yelled for him not to do what he so desperately wanted to, but it was too late and Tommy was already leaning into the enticing red lips the taunted him with want. Maddie's lips were everything that Tommy had ever fantasized and more, the moment his lips touched hers he knew that she was the woman he was going to marry._

* * *

"Stop! Don't pull that fuckin' lever!"

Painfully slow Maddie peeled her eyes open, the weight of the noose still solidly around her neck, a man was rushing down the length of the room towards the platform that was to be the end of her life coming into Maddie's sight.

"Get her down from there! She's free to go!"

* * *

 **A/N/ Another update! And not months to wait for it! I'm so touched that so many people are still reading this story despite the massive wait on the update, I want to say thank you to all of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D  
**

 **Ariwolff14: I love that you're so invested in Maddie, it means so much that you're enjoying the story so much. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and fingers crossed this one hits the spot.**

 **HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much for the lovely comment, they really help to inspire writing, so I updated as quickly as I could. Let me know what you thought :)**

 **ArkhamAnnie: I try so hard to not let the story go stale (especially as it's getting kinda long now) so it's great to hear you're enjoying it still.**

 **dljxxx: I love a cliffhanger! I'm sorry lol. Got to keep you on your toes ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

* * *

The noose may have no longer been around Maddie's neck, but her heart was beating just as ferociously in her chest as she took the agonisingly long walk out of the prison. Had the man who had stopped her execution arrived only seconds later it would have been too late, death had been uncomfortably close. The unsettling feeling of her own mortality would be something that would take weeks for Maddie to shake. The broad figure stood at the heavy doors would certainly help though.

Maddie had never been so glad to see another human before; just seeing Alfie was more than enough to help calm the erratic beating in her chest and make her feel safe. Breaking into a ran Maddie hurtled down the corridor, leaving the escorting officer behind, and all but threw herself into Alfie's awaiting arms. "I knew you'd save me." She said into his shoulder, snuggling as far as she could into Alfie's comforting smell. "I knew."

"Maddie I tried, I fuckin' tried. This though, this ain't my doin'." Alfie had tried, he'd done everything within his power to keep Maddie from the hangman's noose but it was out of his reach. There was only one person who could have gotten Maddie out, the same person who had gotten her in the mess in the first place. Alfie had known before the phone call came in who was to blame for Maddie's arrest, and had Tommy not been needed to get Maddie out alive Alfie would have gladly travelled north just to put a bullet in Tommy's head. That was a discussion for another time though, there was a more pressing matter that Alfie needed to tell Maddie.

"How long was I in there?" Asked Maddie as they stepped out onto the London streets. It had to have been at least a few days because she had to sheild her eyes from the day light after being kept in her lightless cell.

"Ten days."

Maddie had known it had been a fair few days but she hadn't expected it to be nearly two weeks. All she wanted to do now was go home and see Daniel, get back to making sure he made a full recovery. "Does Daniel now I'm out?"

The mention of Maddie's husband made Alfie go rigid. How was he going to tell her? How could he add to the pain she had so clearly endured in prison because of Thomas Shelby? He had to do it though, Maddie was his closest friend as had Daniel, and he owed it to both of them to be the bearer of bad news.

With a deep sigh Alfie steered Maddie into his waiting car, and slammed the door once he had climbed in. It was now or never. "He's dead, Maddie." Beside him Maddie just sat stock still, eyes unblinking, it wasn't the reaction Alfie had been expecting at all. "The day you were arrested. I fuckin' tried to delay the funeral right, but you was locked up too fuckin' long."

Alfie's mouth was moving but Maddie wasn't hearing anything but the buzzing in her head. Her husband was dead. Her husband was dead and not only hadn't she been by his side, she hadn't even been at the funeral. A strangled cry broke from Maddie's bruised lips before she could stop it, vibrating through her body and making everything overly real. Another scream ripped up her throat, but this time a thick arm yanked her forward and the sound was swallowed by Alfie's solid chest.

"I'm fuckin' sorry, Maddie. I'm fuckin' sorry."

* * *

 _ **December 1925  
**_

"Ada is goin' to be here any second, can you get out of my fuckin' way?"

Maddie had been trying to pack for nearly an hour, and the entire time Alfie had been situating himself very much in her way making her slower than she had time for. It was clear to Maddie why Alfie was making a nuisance of himself, he didn't want her travelling to see the Shelby's and especially without him as chaperone, but it was something she needed to do. Since coming to terms with Daniel's passing Maddie had been trying her best to live up to her husbands request that she reconnect with her estranged family, and Christmas was the perfect opportunity. Alfie, however, was definately not onboard with the idea.

"You plannin' on makin' one Thomas fuckin' Shelby a stop on your journey of Christmas well wishing?" Asked Alfie not bothering to hide the harshness in his voice. As far as he was concerned Maddie should have cast all the Shelby's into the wind the second she found out it was because of Tommy that she had faced being hung, apparently her husbands death had made her far more forgiving.

Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sour tone of Alfie's voice. "I know what you're fuckin' thinking Alfie Solomons, and fuckin' stop. I haven't forgotten what he done, but he's Ada's brother and she wants to see her nephew. So don't fuckin' judge me, and get out of my way."

Giving Alfie a half hearted shove away from her chest of drawers, Maddie continued her packing with new found ease once Alfie had moved to sit on her bed instead of loitering very much in her way. It was sweet really how much he cared. If anyone knew about this side of Alfie they'd likely die of shock. It was a side of Alfie he reserved only for Maddie, if anything he had grown softer with her since Daniel's death, and moving into his home. Unable to live in the house she had shared with her husband Maddie had immediately moved in with Alfie, leaving the home she had built to become a dusty shell of a life that once was.

"I won't even be gone that long." Maddie went on, shoving folded items of clothing into her trunk. "You won't even know I'm gone."

A low scoff sounded from Alfie. "Fuckin' doubtful. You seen the size of the mouth you've got on you?"

With feigned hurt Maddie clutched at her chest, before playfully throwing the dress she was holding at Alfie's face. "You're a fuckin' bastard, Solomons. Maybe I won't come back, maybe I'll run away to Boston with Ada and you'll never see me again."

Again Alfie scoffed. "I should be so fuckin' lucky." Watching Maddie flit around the room in his house that was now firmly hers, Alfie realised just how much the fiery woman meant to him. He had honoured Daniel's request of him and made sure that Maddie was taken care of, but he didn't do it just for his dead friend. He liked having Maddie around, in fact he liked living with her again, it was so easy and comfortable with her. Still though he hadn't taken the step into the territory he wanted to, they were best as friends and he'd never put that at risk. "You, right, you keep your fuckin' drinking in check while you're gone. You fuckin' hear me?"

A blush crept over Maddie's pale cheeks at the mention of her drinking. Daniel's death had brought out the worst in her, and yet again Alfie had been there to pick up the pieces and get her back on track. Out of respect for him, more than anything, Maddie had no intention of letting her drinking get the better of her while she was away. "I will. I promise, you can trust me, Alfie."

"And if you want to come home, yeah, you just fuckin' call me. I'll come get you." Alfie let out a low groan as he heaved himself off of Maddie's plush bed, he had been away from work too long and needed to head back. "Don't you let that pikey fuckin' hurt you again, yeah."

"I don't intend to."

It didn't hold the strength that Maddie thought it did, and Alfie could practically feel the wobble in her self assurance when Tommy was mentioned. It didn't need to be said that Tommy's little prison charade had shaken Maddie almost as much as her husbands death, it was written all over her. She hadn't expected that Tommy would be so blase about her being hung, Alfie though had toldher when he first met her exactly how Tommy saw her, and he had gone and proven him right.

Outside the loud honking of a car horn stopped Maddie in her tracks, a broad grin spreading across her cherry red lips. With child like glee she bounded over to the large window and looked down to the street below, where she could see Ada waving madly up at her.

"Ada's here!" Maddie squeaked with excitement, running to grab the large fur coat she had laid out on the bed hours earlier. Having shoved her arms into the warmth of the expensive coat, Maddie turned her attention back to Alfie who was shutting her trunk, a cigar hanging from his mouth. "Will you miss me?"

"Like a hole in the fuckin' head." Alfie laughed roughly, his face not letting on just how much he would miss Maddie. "Fuckin' come on then." Although he had no desire to see any Shelby, Alfie wasn't going to let Maddie leave without him sending her off. It was for that reason he was carrying the ridiculously heavy trunk down the staircase and out to the car that was waiting for Maddie.

Stood by a black car, dressed in an equally expensive fur coat was a dark haired woman who was unmistakably a Shelby. It was the first time Alfie had seen the only female Shelby, and she was everything he'd expected. Woman or not though, Alfie was going to let her know the rules of the the little expedition she and Maddie were going on.

Having heaved the large trunk into the car Alfie strode up to Ada, his cool eyes scanning her critically. "You make sure, right, that fuckin' brother of yours behaves. I don't think I need to specify which one. I fuckin' like Tommy, yeah. I fuckin' like him, we're friends and all that, but if he hurts her again I'll fuckin' kill him."

Maddie couldn't believe her ears as Alfie not so subtly threaten Ada, scratch that she could one hundred percent believe it. Glancing apologetically at Ada, Maddie dealt a hard slap to Alfie's arm. "For fuck sake, leave her alone. You're a fuckin' nightmare, I told her what a gentleman you are as well. Fucked that all up haven't you?"

There was no time for Maddie to chastize Alfie further because his arms had wrapped around her, pulling her tightly into his body in a strong embrace which she instantly returned. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

 **A/N/ Another chapter :) I know it's a little short but I wanted to hit season 4 running and get something up, so let me know what you thought.  
**

 **memyselfandcharlie: I wouldn't off Maddie like that lol. Hope you liked this chapter. I updated as quickly as I could :)**

 **Ariwolff14: So happy that the chapter was so intense for you, makes me super super stoked as a writer :D Hope this one was as good, even if its not as intense!**

 **kmhappybunny240: I'm sorry I killed Daniel off! Don't hate me lol.**

 **angelicedg: Glad you liked the previous chapter so much, it means alot to me that people are enjoying it :)**

 **ArkhamAnnie: I love writing the flashbacks, this one especially, so its awesome that you liked it. There will be more to come aswell. And you were right to think it was Tommy coming to the rescue. See he's not all bad lol.**

 **HermioneandMarcus: I updated as quickly as I could, and I hope it's as good as the last one :)**

 **Guest: Yes it was Tommy. She got the same deal as the other emebers of his family at the end of season 3.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

* * *

The first stop on Maddie and Ada's Christmas road trip was John and Esme. It was no secret to anyone the way that Esme felt about Tommy so Maddie was anticipating at least some Tommy bashing when they arrived. When word had spread to the Shelby's that Maddie had also been at the gallows it was Esme that reached out to her, penning a letter explaining the unabashed hatred she felt for Tommy and that she would never ever forgive him, and Maddie couldn't blame her. Because of Tommy Esme had almost lost her husband, the father of her children, the man she had left her family behind for, Maddie was one hundred percent behind the anger Esme held for Tommy and would defend her on it should anyone question it.

As the car came to a stop at John's house Maddie couldn't miss the stark difference it had from Watery Lane. Fresh air, trees and flowers had replaced smog, drunks, and dirt. If she was honest it was a shock to Maddie that John actually wanted to live somewhere so peaceful, all the Shelby brothers were so accustom to their wild lifestyle.

"Well, this is different ain't it." Maddie spoke in a hushed voice as she climbed out of the car. "Never imagined John living in a place like this."

"Better than Watery Lane though, isn't it?"

As John approuched where Ada and Maddie were waiting by the car Maddie couldn't help but disagree with Ada. Yes it was much more beautiful and clean than the dirty streets of Watery Lane, but it wasn't home. In the few seconds that she had been there Maddie already had an itching within her to leave, like she didn't belong in the peaceful quiet, so lord knew what John was really feeling like. London, Birmingham, a city appealed much more to Maddie than the sprawling hills and fields. The hustle and bustle of a city was loud enough to keep her own thoughts muffled and subdued, but out where John lived that would be impossible, and already she could feel unpleasant thoughts creeping t the forefront of her mind.

"I need a drink." Mumbled Maddie more to herself than anyone else. "John! I need a fuckin' drink, hurry up!" She might have promised Alfie to keep her drinking in check but that didn't mean she couldn't have one drink.

"You're almost as bossy as Esme." John yelled back with a wide smile on his face. "Anyone would think I 'ave two wives with the way you go on."

Having reached where his sister and Maddie were stood, John wrapped his free arm around Maddie's shoulder and steered her in the direction of his house. No matter how much time had passed it never mattered when it came to Maddie, she was a source of comfort to alot of the Shelby's and it wasn't until John saw her stood beside Ada that he realised how much he missed how things had once been. The Shelby's had fallen apart spectacularly and John was almost certain had Maddie been by Tommy's side, or even just the family, things wouldn't have ended to badly.

Once inside John herded Ada and Maddie into the livingroom and began the ritual of pouring each of them a glass of whiskey. "I thought we'd lost you t' the great white way of broadway." John spoke to Ada as he placed a glass in her awaiting hand.

"No. Well, this beats Watery Lane, John."

"Does it?" Countered John. "Here, take a seat. I'll grab the kids."

Ada might have missed the sadness in her brothers voice but Maddie didn't, how miserable he truly was was glaringly obvious and in all honesty she couldn't blame him. Maddie knew John, knew him well, and there would be no real hatred towards Tommy for what had happened to all of them. But she had had the noose around her neck aswell and Maddie knew that wasn't easily forgotten no matter the love and loyalty John had for his brother.

Absentmindedly, Maddie pushed her fingers past the thick fur of her coat and ran the pads across her neck where the thick rope had been. Throwing the contents of the glass in her hand back in one gulp Maddie shook her head wanted to shake the weight of the rope that still remained burned into her brain. "I'll have another." Two pairs of eyes shot over to where Maddie had been slowly pacing, both with the same confused concern. Concern was always worse than judgement. It was the look Alfie seemed to always have in his eyes when ever he looked at Maddie, and it made her feel ashamed and weak. "If it's a problem-"

"No, no," Interputed John, already moving to pour another glass out. "Just forgot 'ow much you can knock back is all." With Ada busy looking around at the various pictures and ornaments scattered around the room John fixed his attention solely on Maddie. There were so many things he wanted to say and to ask, but when ever he tried the words got stuck in his throat. "I've missed you, Maddie. An' I know Tom 'as too."

The mention of Tommy snapped Maddie's mind away from the noose, bringing her crashing back to the here and now. Tommy didn't miss her, of that she was certain, only once had he reached out to her with some sealed letter she had never had the heart to open. What good would have come from it?

"I know you was arrested too. I know you was alone, an' Maddie I can't fuckin' imagine what that was like. I hated him more for what he did t' you than me, after everything he dragged you back in, after everything he did t' you. Why are you 'ere? Why are you going t' see him?"

Maddie had thought about it over and over and over, and every time she did there was only one reason she could come up with. She loved Tommy. In spite of everything that had happened between them she wanted to fix some of the damage that had been done, just as Daniel had suggested, and when it came to the Shelby's it was all of them or one of them. "I miss my family, John. All I have left is Alfie, and as much as I love him that's not enough anymore. I just want my family back, that's all."

A weak smile tugged at the corners of John's lips, but the sadness and concern remained in his eyes. "We should 'ave been together, then you an' Tom never would 'ave happened an' he couldn't 'ave hurt you."

There were times when Maddie had thought about the 'what if's' when it came to her relationship with John but there was just too many. With a small smile of her own, Maddie took John's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb against the calloused skin. "What we have is special John Shelby, and we wouldn't have it if things didn't go the way they did."

With a sharp yank to Maddie's wrist, John pulled her into his body and held her as tightly as he could, breathing in her familiar scent and urging his brain to remember it for when she disappeared back to London. Maddie was one hundred percent right what they had was special, and not in the same way as what he and Esme had, Maddie was his first love, his best friend, she was his family and he wasn't going to let Tommy fuck it all up again.

* * *

 _The Garrison was electric with energy and high spirits. It had been payday for most of the men, so the drinks were flowing freely and it seemed that every single person was carefree and happy._  
At the bar, sandwiched between Tommy and Ada, Maddie chugged at the pint of beer in front of her as quickly as possible not wanting to taste the amber liquid for longer than she needed to. Slamming the empty glass down onto the counter she turned to grin at Ada with a knowing smirk as her best friend sat as closely to Freddie as she physically could.

 _"You two disgust me." Maddie laughed, giving Ada's shoulder a playful shove before turning to face Tommy, who was sat quietly to her left. "Don't they make you so fuckin' sick? Me and John aren't that sickening are we?"_

 _Tommy's icy eyes pierced throw Maddie making her instantly regret mentioning John, it had only been a couple of days since she had Tommy had kissed by The Cut and they had been avoiding each other since. A loud laugh from Ada drew Maddie away from Tommy's penetrating gaze and back to the pub._

 _"No you an' John aren't sickening, an' that's 'cos you both don't love each other." Ada cackled only pausing to take a mouthful of her own beer. "He slept with some girl, her name was Helen I think, and Freddie she didn't bat a fuckin' eye lash! That's not normal, Maddie! Or do the pair of you have some sort of agreement?"_

 _No, there was no standing agreement between Maddie and John, but Ada had hit the nail on the head. She and John weren't in love, yes they loved each other very much, but there was no way that Maddie could see herself marrying John, not unless she was old and no one else would have her. There was however, someone that Maddie could very much see herself marrying, not that she would ever say it out loud and let alone to Ada._

 _Almost as though he could read her mind, beside Maddie Tommy shifted on his stall his leg brushing against her own, making a soft blush creep up Maddie's face. Doing her best to ignore the warm feel of Tommy's leg against her, Maddie answered Ada. "What kind of girl do you think I am, Ada Shelby? No there is no fuckin' agreement. It was...well...it was a one time mistake. Won't happen again." As the words left her mouth Maddie shifted her gaze over to Tommy desperately wanting them to resonate with him. They had made a mistake and it wouldn't happen again._

 _"John's young, Ada. And he's stupid, not the best mix, eh. He'll come t' his senses one day." Tommy offered out smoothly, his eyes lingering on Maddie as he spoke. It was a flat out lie, there was no way his brother would ever come to his senses and see what he actually had, but it would appease Ada and have the subject dropped._

 _"Well, he's an idiot, Maddie. Go find some handsome man and make John see how it feels to be betrayed."_

 _A stab of guilt burnt through Maddie's chest at the mere mention of betrayal because she had commited the worst kind. John may have slept with another girl behind her back, but she had kissed John's brother, and worst of all she had enjoyed it. "I wouldn't do that to John." The words felt like poison as Maddie spoke them, and Tommy being sat not two inches from her wasn't helping._

 _Hopping down from her stall Ada tugged at Freddie's arm pulling in away from the bar and into the direction of people who were dancing merrily to a few women who were singing. "You shouldn't treat him so nice, Maddie. You're too good for 'im."_

 _Maddie nearly laughed, but managed to hold it in until Ada and Freddie were a safe distance away. If there was one thing Maddie wasn't that was too good for anyone, let along Ada's brother who she had cheated on with her other brother, had she believed in such things as heaven and hell Maddie was certain she would be going straight to hell._

 _"You've been avoiding me." Tommy said simply from behind a cloud of smoke._

 _"No, I've been busy tha-"_

 _"You can lie t' them, Maddie, but don't lie t' me. You worried I'll say somethin' t' John?" Tommy cut in. "Because I wouldn't do that t' you, or to 'im."_

 _With every passing second Maddie was feeling more and more sick. It felt like the sweet moment that she shared with Tommy on a day where her home life seemed to be falling apart was just morphing into an ever growing lie, on that she would struggle to keep up with eventually. "I've got to go, I'm sorry Tommy. Tell Ada I didn't feel well."_

 _Quicker than she thought possible, Maddie got to her feet and darted out of The Garrison at practically a sprint. Even the cold night air was doing little to dim the burning guilt within her, obviously Maddie was sentenced to live with the unpleasant feeling until she came clean to John._

 _"Maddie! Stop will ya!"_

 _Immediately at the sound of Tommy's silky voice Maddie came to an abrupt stop, when ever Tommy was around it seemed like her entire body shut down unable to cope with him being in such close proximity. "What do you want, Tommy? You should be enjoyin' your night and finding some girl to spend the night with you. I can tell you now that the queue for Thomas Shelby is getting longer and longer."_

 _Silently Tommy studied Maddie from the long, coffee coloured curls, to the soft dip of her waist. She was flustered, and very clearly conflicted about what had happened between them, and he knew that he should be feeling the same guilt but Tommy couldn't shake the longing he had for the girl in front of him. Doing the only thing he could think of in that moment Tommy offered out his arm for Maddie to take. "At least let me get you home, eh? Promise I won't kiss you again."_

 _Maddie couldn't help but smile, her discomfort ebbing as they fell back into their usual back and forth. "You know if any girl 'round here heard you promisin' that they'd think I was as mad as my mom."_

 _"Well, if the shoe fits." Grinned Tommy. He barely had time to avoid the elbow that jabbed into his rib, but the laugh that spilled from Maddie's mouth like honey was worth it._

 _"I'll wrap my fuckin' shoe 'round your head if you don't watch out."_

 _"You threatenin' a Shelby, Miss Shaw?"_

 _Mischief sparkling brightly in Tommy's eyes and a broad smirk that curved across his mouth were the only warnings that Maddie got before Tommy scooped her much smaller body into his arms and ran down the dark streets, while all she could do was scream and giggle in his arms. "Put me down, Thomas Shelby!"_

 _"You want me t' put you down? You sure about that, Maddie?"_

 _The humour that was evident in Tommy's voice made Maddie suspicious, so quickly she took a sweeping glance of where it was exactly that Tommy had drawn to a stop. "Don't you fuckin' dare, Thomas Shelby." Maddie laughed as she clocked the shimmery surface of the canal.  
_

 _Mirroring the stupid grin that Maddie was shining up at him, Tommy took a step closer to the canal edge. "You 'ave miscalculated, Maddie because I very much would dare." Swaying his arms over the water Tommy drew another screaming giggle from Maddie._

 _"I will kill you, Tommy. I swear I will kill you if you throw me in that canal." Maddie managed to speak between fits of laughter. Even if she ended up in The Cut it was the most fun she'd had in a while, what with her guilt about John and the downward spiral her mother seemed to be on, Maddie needed to have some fun. "I hate you, Thomas Shelby."_

 _There wasn't a doubt in Tommy's mind that Maddie didn't mean it, in fact he was certain that if he did actually throw her in the water she still wouldn't hate him, they could get through anything he was sure of it. "You're a liar, Madeline Shaw. A bad liar too."_

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for the wait on the update, it's been a never ending sickness cycle and its made writing impossible. But here it is! And I hope everyone enjoys it :)  
**

 **GuiliaZe: The relationship with Tommy is kind of poisonous, but don't give up on them yet :)**

 **kmhappybunny240: I was cruel with Daniel's death, the feels for Maddie were real.**

 **HermioneandMarcus: I hope it was worth the wait on the update :) I will try get the next one up quicker.**

 **ArkhamAnnie: I love Alfie, he's the best and their friendship is my favourite as well.**

 **DarlingJen: Thank you so much for such a compliment on my writing, and I'm so happy you enjoyed the flashback. Hope you liked this one too :)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you love the story, even if I've made you hate Tommy lol! I wanted to do something more than just 'Tommy is the greatest' because he does do like questionable things and I didn't want a woman who just led down and took it. So I hope that comes across too. I'm not guna say who she will or won't get with but don't rule anyone out ;)**

 **patito: Alfie is amazing! I love him! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Anna.B: I'm super touched by your kind words and lengthy comment, helps to keep me motivated through the sickness :) I like to think that I keepthe characters as true as possible and I didn't want to do another Tommy is the best story because sometimes he's really not. I hope you liked this update and I look forwards to hearing more of your opinions :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

* * *

Maddie couldn't remember a time she had ever felt uncomfortable in Arthur's company, but as she sat in his farm house with the hawk like eyes of Linda staring at her Maddie felt anything but at ease.

The few times that Maddie had previously seen Linda she had known almost immediately that she didn't like her. Linda's eyes gave it away the worst. They would sweep over her critically and cautiously, as though Maddie were some kind of poison that was going to spread through her and Arthur until there was nothing left of them. On the drive over from John's Maddie had briefly mentioned the unquestionable dislike Linda obviously held for her to Ada, who was already very much aware of the situation. Jealousy, that's what Ada had put it down to, and Maddie would have agreed had she and Arthur had anything but a platonic relationship but truly what was there to be jealous of? Grace's jealousy Maddie understood, Linda however was a complete mystery to her.

"I hear you're still working in London for the man who got Arthur put in prison."

The spoon Ada had been using to stir her tea stopped clinking against the china of the cup as her eyes rose to meet Maddies. It had taken longer than she had expected for Linda to start taking swips at Maddie, she was almost impressed that she had managed for so long, but Linda didn't know Maddie well and she certainly didn't know the temper she had. "That's the past, Linda. How 'bout we leave it there, eh?"

Maddie appreciated the way that Ada was trying to defuse and re-direct the conversation, the look on Linda's face though made it very clear that she was anything but detered. "His name is Alfie."

"Alfie." Linda repeated with a slight scoff. "Arthur is a reformed man now, he's a good, honest man. I can't make sense of why you're here, Ada is Arthur's sister but you are what exactly? You being here welcomes men like Alfie to think they can come here too, because you aren't reformed. You work, no you help, an evil man who thinks he can do whatever he likes."

With measured calm Maddie placed her cup of tea down onto the table that seperated her from Linda in a small effort to distract herself from leaning over and strangling Arthur's wife. "You are aware that Arthur 'as killed people aren't you, Linda?" Maddie began calmly. "You're not a stupid woman so I'm goin' to assume you're already aware of what I'm about to tell you. They're the same. Arthur, Alfie, Tommy, John, they're all the same. Only difference is ambition, two of them have too much of it."

Linda's mouth moved to open, likely to fire some religious reasoning that would excuse Arthur's past behaviour, Maddie didn't want to hear it though so before Linda could get a word out she powered on. "I love Arthur, an' you're right he is a good man, that doesn't take away what he's done though. Same as Alfie is a good man who does bad things. So don't sit there on your religious high horse when you're livin' on the money Arthur got by killin' people."

Excusing herself before Linda could fire anything back, Maddie left Ada to deal with Arthur's wife alone as she passed where Arthur was on the phone to head outside. She needed some air, hell she needed some space between her and the living nightmare Arthur called wife. Perhaps she was being too harsh on Linda, Alfie was what he was and Arthur was her husband, maybe in thruth she had overreacted because of the next stop on her and Ada's journey.

It had been so long since Maddie had set eyes on Tommy, so long since they had even spoken, and in all honesty she was terrified. Terrified that once she saw him all the feelings she had buried for so long would raise their ugly heads, and become impossible to ignore. When Daniel had died Maddie had been able to channel all the hatred and loathing into Tommy, to blame him for robbing her of the last moments her husband had, but now she was simply exhausted with being angry all the time. Daniel had always been on at her about her temper and how destructive it was to her and his death had made her realise how right he had been. She just couldn't be so hate filled anymore.

"What the fuck was all that abou' then?" Asked Arthur, his gruff voice cutting through the silence of the surrounding countryside.

"Nothin', Arthur. Just needed some air is all."

"You an' me both." Arthur muttered, moving to join Maddie where she was perched on one of the fences. "We 'ave a problem. A big fuckin' problem."

Since arriving at Arthur's house he and Linda had been doing nothing but blabbing on about how amazing everything was, so Maddie was taken back at the fearful look on Arthur's weathered face. No matter how different his life now was nothing scared Arthur Shelby, and it was for that reason that Maddie felt dread rising in her own gut. "What is it, Arthur?"

Linda wouldn't get it, Arthur was certain of that, Ada and Maddie though they would. They understood the kind of trouble that was going to be coming their way and they would listen. "I've got a fuckin' black hand in the post. John too. So I'm guessing Tom 'as as well. A fuckin' black hand, Mads."

From working in a city ran predominantly by either the Jewish or Italian Maddie was more than aware of the gravity of the situation the Shelby brother's were facing, and the look on Arthur's face meant he knew too. Hopping down from her seat on the fence Maddie took the card that Arthur was holding out for her and quickly scanned the offending item. It was unmistakably a black hand, no doubt about it, and not only that who ever was behind it knew exactly where all the Shelby's lived.

"What the fuck 'ave you boys been up to while I've been away? What the fuck are you doin' messin' with the fuckin' mafia?!" Hissed Maddie, desperately trying to keep her voice at a low level. "Yet again you are out of your fuckin' league, don't you lot ever learn? They'll kill you all. An' not just you, John an' Tommy, all of you. Ada, Polly, Esme, all your kids. What the fuck are you gunna do?"

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for the delay in an update, it was Christmas and then I had really bad writers block which sucked! I know this update it super short but I'm hoping to get another up by tomorrow and I wanted to get started on the final season :) Thank you for everyone who left comments on the last chapter (or any chapter) I really enjoy reading them and hearing your thoughts, so keep them coming :)**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

* * *

It was dark when the car pulled in to Tommy's vast drive way. The journey from Arthur's had been made almost exclusively in silence upon hearing the news of John and Arthur receiving black hands in the post. The fear that Arthur had so clearly been feeling was more than understandable, Mafia business wasn't clean even Maddie knew that, and as the car had steadily drove down the winding country roads Maddie truly began to question whether this was something that Tommy could actually fix. The Shelby's had essentially became very small fish in a very large pond and now she was stuck in the middle of what was soon to become a battle field. She needed to leave, of that Maddie was sure, after a quick visit to Tommy she would make a call to Alfie and have him come and get her as he had said he would.

"Does he know I'm comin'?" Asked Maddie as the car pulled to a stop just outside of Tommy's house. She hadn't even thought about whether Ada would have told him, she had told Arthur and John but they were different, Tommy would likely be anything but pleased to see her. "Ada?"

"No." Ada finally answered, craning her neck to look at her friend in the back seat of the car. "You know how he can be. I thought it'd be best to surprise him."

Oh he would be surprised alright; surprised and fuming. If there was one thing that Thomas Shelby didn't like it was surprises. "Ada he has had a fuckin' surprise today in the form of a fuckin' black hand! You think he's likely to welcome me with open arms after the day he's had?"

"He'll be fine, Maddie. Trust me."

On any other day Maddie wouldn't have distrusted Ada but today hadn't been just any day. A very real threat was looming over all of the Shelby's and Maddie knew Tommy well enough to know his mood would be anything but warm. "I'll wait in the car."

Ada let out a small laugh before stopping when she saw the serious look on Maddie's face. "Oh come on Maddie, it's Tom-"

"That means very little any more. Me an' Tommy don't know each other any more, we haven't for a long time now." Maddie interupted. "You can tell 'im I'm in the car but I won't go in that house when he don't know I'm here."

Having successfully gotten her point across Maddie watch from her seat as Ada climbed from the car and disappeared through the large doors into Tommy's grand house. She was being a coward, it was laughable really, but Maddie wasn't prepared to see Tommy especially when the earth was about to crumble beneath the Shelby's. What would she say when she saw him? What would he say? The last time she had seen Tommy they had been in some dank strong room with a bunch of Russian stow aways who Maddie had never seen again, and she'd been pretending to be Alfie's wife much to Tommy's clear displeasure. Everything between them had become so tit for tat, they both struggled to make the other hurt more and it had become far too toxic. For so long she had blamed Tommy for everything wrong in her life and it wasn't until Daniel's death that Maddie realised she held alot of the blame too. The pair of them together had, with masterful skill, ripped their lives apart and those closest to them and neither was ready to assume any responcibility for it.

Suddenly the car felt overwhelmingly small and claustraphobic like it was closing in around her, so Maddie threw the door open and welcomed the chilly winter air that hit her skin. Frantically she rummaged in her handbag until she found her cigarettes and lit one with shaking hands. Why had she come? Why had she done this to herself?

"Madeline."

Maddie's breath caught in her throat as Tommy's low voice carried across the darkened drive way. How had she been so stupid to think she was ready for this? Lowering her eyes from the star dusted sky, Maddie settled on Tommy's broad figure as he slowly drew closer to her. It seemed that Ada was hell bent on them having a little chat as she was absolutely no where to be seen, Maddie had never wanted to throttle her so much.

"Thomas." Maddie finally spoke, her voice stronger than she had expected it to be.

"You didn't need t' wait out 'ere." When Ada had announced that Maddie was in the car just outside his house Tommy had nearly choked on his drink. He hadn't seen or heard from her since his dealings with the Russians in London, and he wasn't sure whether he was more shocked at the black hands they had all received or her appearance at his home. "I'm guessin' you know, no way Arthur wouldn't 'ave told you."

It was typical Tommy, straight to business to avoid anything uncomfortable between the pair of them. Maddie however had things she needed to say, things that had driven her to agree to Ada's little road trip, but she was willing to give him what he wanted before she pushed the conversation she really wanted to have.

With that in mind Maddie took the few steps needed to bring she and Tommy face to face and offered her cigarette out to him. "Yes, I know all about the trouble you Shelby boys 'ave gotten yourselves into."

Sweeping his icy eyes over Maddie from behind the cloud of cigarette smoke he had just blown out, Tommy let out a quiet scoff at her words. Luca Changretta was more than just he, Arthur and John's problem. "We've all got one, Madeline. Ada an' Polly too. These people will kill kids."

"I told Arthur-"

"They'll kill you." Tommy cut in, holding Maddie in an unwavering gaze. "Alfie can't keep you safe this time, Madeline. They know where we live, if we're on our own he'll pick us off one by one."

Maddie's mind sped at a hundred miles an hour as she tried to make sense of what Tommy had said. She wasn't a Shelby, in fact she hadn't seen a Shelby for years, so why the hell would the Changretta's go after her? "Are you tellin' me I 'ave one of them black hands too?"

"You'd 'ave t' ask Alfie that, t' see if a card came for you too. But I wouldn't be surprised if you do."

A laugh of utter disbelief slipped from Maddie's lips. Every time she stepped back into the Shelby's lives her own was put at risk, why did she never learn? She should have listened to Alfie and just stayed at home letting the Shelby's continue with their lives as she did the same. "So, what do you 'ave planned for us all then Thomas?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Tommy's mouth, it was almost to easy how Maddie could slot back into his life. Even with what was going on when Ada had mentioned her name Tommy's heart had stopped momenterily, if there was one person he never expected to see at his door again it was Maddie. And being infront of her made him feel for the first time in so long; for the first time in years a warm feeling spread through his body and had settled in his chest. God he had missed her. "You look nice." Tommy muttered as he drank in Maddie's appearance from the bouncy curls that feel past her shoulders, to the slim calves that were visable from the bottom of her fur coat. He never wanted to forget, ever.

A sadness that Maddie hadn't been expecting washed through her as she and Tommy stood looking at each other. There was finally some softness between them, and although it wasn't their usual behaviour it was much needed after all the animosity that had been between them for so long. "Your plan, Thomas?" Maddie croaked barely able to get the words out.

"We're goin' 'ome."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

* * *

It was strange being stood in Tommy's home again, for a few moments Maddie had stood waiting in the grand entry way taking in all the lavish decorations as she waited for Tommy to return. Alfie had a nice house, an expensive house, but Tommy's was so over the top and grand that it made Maddie uncomfortable. It was the kind of house she would never have been welcome in growing up, owned by the kind of people that she and Ada would laugh about and make fun of, nothing about it made Maddie think of Tommy. Nothing.

"Ada's gone." Said Tommy as he stepped back into the warmth of his house to where Maddie was waiting for him. It had come as some surprise when she had announced that she would stay with him instead of continuing on to Polly's with Ada, it seemed like a pretty drastic U-turn from not even wanting to come in. "You look like you need a drink."

That was an understatement, Maddie needed several drinks, several strong drinks. "That'd be good."

Keeping a few steps behind Tommy, Maddie shadowed him until they reached what she assumed was his office. As Tommy moved around the room procuring two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, Maddie took a seat at the large desk and shrugged her arms from the warm confines of her fur coat suddenly feeling overwhelmingly hot. The conversation needed to happen, that's what she kept telling herself, they needed to talk through what had happened when a noose had been placed around her neck. If Tommy was right about the Changretta's then she was going to be spending some time around the Shelby's, and that included Tommy, so Maddie needed to get everything off her chest to make the whole ordeal easier for everyone involved her self included.

It was for that reason alone that she had chosen to stay with Tommy instead of going to Polly's as planned.

"So," Tommy spoke as he dropped into the chair opposite the one Maddie had taken. "How 'ave you been? I 'eard you're livin' with Alfie now."

There was an unmistakable coldness behind Tommy's eyes as he mentioned Alfie, clearly old habits died hard, Maddie was determined not to fall back into old habits though so taking a measured breath she offered a response. "It's been a difficult time, Thomas. You would understand that more than most people. Losing a wife, or a husband, ain't easy."

Tommy had been more than surprised when had learned of Daniel's passing, he hadn't even been aware that the man had been ill, Maddie had always been one to keep things to herself and plough on like nothing was wrong. For so long he had wanted her to be as miserable as he had been, he had wished her husband dead on more than one occasion, looking at Maddie now though Tommy regretted ever wishing those things. "I 'eard your husband 'ad passed, I didn't realise he was sick."

"He was a proud man, didn't like people worryin' about 'im, especially me." Swigging from the glass that had been placed in front of her Maddie let out a deep sigh preparing for the fall out after she said what she had came to say. "I would 'ave liked to 'ave been there though. When he died. Even for the funeral."

Nothing more needed to be said, Tommy knew exactly what Maddie was talking about and if anything he was shocked at how calmly she had brought it up. Usually they would have been screaming in each others faces, playing the blame game, yet Maddie just sat calmly sipping at her drink her dark eyes trained on him patiently waiting for his answer. How could he answer though? He had known about the whole bad business from John, who had shouted and smashed several items as he had done so, apparently Esme and Maddie had kept in touch and John had heard it from his wife.

"Had I 'ave known, Madeline-"

"I know." Maddie interputed in a leveled voice. "You wouldn't have done it; but it happened Tommy. It happened. I was rottin' in some cell, bein' beaten every day, while my husband died. I've done some things for you over the years, things I didn't really want to do, but this was somethin' else."

Lighting a cigarette Tommy was thankful for the time it gave him before he tried to excuse what had happened. The truth was he didn't care that Daniel had died, he didn't know him, he did however care greatly that Maddie had endured the amount of suffering she had. All because of him. "I 'ave made alot of mistakes, an' for that I'm sorry."

A quiet encompassed the room as both Tommy and Maddie struggled to find something to say. Arguing was their default and it was what they were good at, what they were currently doing was almost the unknown and made it difficult to keep things moving. It was obvious they were both looking to avoid an argument, both treading carefully to not set the other off, and in doing so they had both come to the realisation that they no longer knew each other anymore.

"Linda hates me." Maddie finally spoke in sheer desperation to end the suffocating silence. "You should 'ave heard her. Arthur's a saint this, Arthur's better than you lot now. She seems to 'ave forgotten how Arthur was able to buy that quaint little house she lives in."

A smile ghosted across Tommy's hard face as he listened intently to Maddie's ramblings about Linda in an obvious attempt to get the conversation flowing again.

"An' his hair, Tommy!" Laughed Maddie. "I ain't never seen Arthur with hair like that!"

"Country air, changes people." Muttered Tommy with a smirk.

Lighting a cigarette of her own Maddie blew the smoke above her head before letting out another laugh. "Then I ain't ever living in the country, not if it means lookin' like Arthur does."

It was bitter sweet having Maddie in his house, and that they seemed to have managed to get past their routine of ripping each other to shreds. As Tommy watched her talking animatedly about Arthur and his new found inner peace he couldn't help but dwell on what could have been. In all the time they had been apart Tommy had never stopped thinking about Maddie, for so long he had pushed and pushed her until she didn't come back and he had been forced to live with the consequences.

Even once he had returned from war Maddie had been there, they might have had alot of bad blood between them but she was there. Nothing was the same without Maddie there, nothing. If there was anything that Tommy regretted it was causing the irrevocable damage between the two of them. Too much had happened, too much time had passed, anything that was or could have been had long since died and Tommy hated himself more than anything for allowing that to happen.

"What are you thinkin', Tommy?"

Maddie's soft voice pulled Tommy from his thoughts and grounded him back in the present. Across the desk that he sat at most evenings was the only woman he had ever truly loved, and she was just as beautiful as she had been when they were younger, more than anything Tommy wanted to hold her to feel her soft skin and inhale her comforting scent, but it could never happen.

"How is Alfie treatin' you?" Tommy asked trying to push his unwanted thoughts aside.

Maddie scanned Tommys tone looking for the spite that usually laced his words when he mentioned Alfie but it wasn't there, so for the first time she felt safe answering the question honestly. "He treats me well. He's been my rock, Tommy. When Daniel died Alfie was there for me everyday, he took care of me. He still does. I know what you think of him, Tommy, but he's a good man."

A good man was not the way Tommy would have ever described Alfie. Calculating, disloyal, unpredictable, those were a few words that sprung to his mind when he thought of Alfie Solomons not good. However Tommy had seen how Alfie was with Maddie and it was completely different to his usual behaviour, and there was only one reason for it. "He's in love with you, you know tha' don't you Madeline?"

"Tommy-"

Despite Maddie's interuption Tommy went on undetered needing to get everything he had held in off his chest. "I knew from the moment 'e met you. An' I knew if I really wanted t' hurt 'im all I 'ad t' do was hurt you, an' I so wanted t' be able t' do tha'."

"So why didn't you?"

Pushing off of the desk, Tommy circled around it coming to stop in front of Maddie, his lower back resting on the solid wood."Tha's the thing isn't it, I did."

In her chest Maddie's heart beat so fast that she feared it may actually break out of her chest. "I'm not innocent in all this, Tommy." Maddie croaked her throat suddenly extremely tight. "I hurt you too."

Tommy's unwavering stare had Maddie pinned to her chair, unable to move or look away, so when he reached out his hand and brushed his coarse thumb across her cheek Maddie could only sit dumbstruck.

She felt better than Tommy remembered, the softness of her skin lighting fires within him that Tommy didn't even think existed any more. He needed her. He needed Maddie to finally banish the numbness that had taken over his body and soul. "You haunt me, Madeline."

* * *

 **A/N/ Another update :) I'm getting back into a regular routine of writing so there shouldn't be any more long waits on chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying the updates so far and isn't bored by how long this story is going on for.**

 **kmhappybunny240: I love Tommy and who knows they might get back together :) there will be alot more focus on things between them now we've reached season 4 and they've been reunited so watch this space ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

* * *

Loud crashes pulled Maddie from the warmth of the large bed that had been made up for her and had her rocketing through Tommy's large house in search of the source of the noise. It hadn't been loud enough to be on the same floor as her so she had ran straight down the stairs and began throwing open any door she came across, but every room had been empty leaving the basement the only other place to check.

With tentative fingers Maddie pushed open the door that led to the kitchens only to find it empty too. "Tommy?" She called out real panic beginning to set in. What if one of Luca's men had gotten into the house and killed Tommy, she would more than likely be next. As her mind drifted to worst case scenarios Maddie suddenly remembered the small boy that was sleeping upstairs. " _Fuck._ " How could she have left little Charles all alone upstairs?

"In 'ere!"

Just as Maddie was about to run as fast as she could back upstairs to find Tommy's son and make sure he was safe Tommy's voice carried through the eery silence of the kitchen. "What the fuck is goin' o-" Anything else Maddie was going to say died in her throat when her eyes fell on the gory scene before her.

The smell of fresh blood clung to the air and made Maddie want to gag, it had been a while since she had seen so much blood and no matter how hard she tried she was unable to tear her eyes away from the dead body that lay on the floor by Tommy's feet.

"We need t' leave. T'night." Muttered Tommy, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. "Madeline?"

Raising her hand to silence Tommy still unable to pull her eyes away from the bloody body, Maddie fought to slow her frantic brain. She had been more than aware just how dangerous Mafia matters were but the scene in front of her made the danger she was in much more real. They had got into Tommy's house, and lord know for how long, had they got into Alfie's? Had they been watching her for a while without her even realising? There were so many questions whizzing around her mind that Maddie felt dizzy. "I'll get Charles. You do what you've got to do, Tommy."

Maddie's body seemed to be functioning without her brain; before she knew it she was taking the stairs two at a time back up to the main house without even knowing which room was actually Charles'. She may not have been a mother,she may have hated Grace, but she would be damned if she's let anything happen to an innocent child, she'd die first.

* * *

The world seemed to have stopped spinning. Everything frozen in time and unmoving. It couldn't be real, Maddie wouldn't let it be real.

But it was real, and the more she looked down at the lifeless body of John the more real it became. He was dead. The man that Maddie had fallen in love with as a young girl, who had introduced her to all of the Shelby's, was gone. She would never hear his voice again, she would forever look back on their memories with sadness now everything tainted and no longer fun.

Beside Maddie Arthur stared with the same expression she was currently wearing and his whole body shook like a leaf. As awful as she was feeling Arthur, Tommy, Ada and Finn had all lost a brother, and Esme had lost her husband, her children their father, so Maddie did what she did best and put on a brave face.

Wordlessly she reached her hand out to Arthur's and squeezed his hand tightly, before steering him away from John. Maddie knew Arthur and this was exactly the kind of thing that could send him spiralling, and that was the last thing anyone needed, so she led him over to the steps of the morgue before gently nudging him to sit down.

" 'E's dead. 'E's fuckin' dead, Mads."

Doing the only thing that felt right Maddie wrapped her arms around Arthur and held him as tightly as she physically could, what else could she do? She couldn't bring John back and nothing she could say would take the pain away, all that was left was to reassure Arthur that she was still there.

"My little brother. I'm 'spose t' protect 'em, Mads. I'm the eldest, it's my fuckin' job."

"Don't you fuckin' dare, Arthur Shelby. This ain't your fault." Maddie said as she held Arthur even tighter in her arms, stroking at his outgrown hair with her fingers. "You did look after 'em. John loved you, an' you loved him." Pulling her arms back from around Arthur's middle, Maddie took ahold of his face in her hands rubbing soothing cirles with her thumbs as she did and forcing Arthur to look her in the eye. "This was out of your control, Arthur. You hear me? You couldn't 'ave stopped this, an' it's not your fault. You protect everyone you love fiercely, an' you have always been loyal to your family an' me. John was lucky to 'ave a brother like you."

Behind where Maddie and Arthur were sat the door to the mortuary banged open then shut letting them now that Tommy had entered the room.

Giving a quick kiss to Arthur's forehead, Maddie let him go and followed him in standing back up. In the corner of her eye Maddie could see the vacant expression on Tommy's usually cold face, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him like she had Arthur, but Tommy wouldn't want that. Tommy didn't like to look weakened. So instead Maddie chose to stay silent while the eldest Shelby's tried to process what had happened.

"Is it him?" Tommy muttered.

"Yeah," Arthur replied with a sigh. "On 'is own doorstep. 'Is own fuckin' doorstep."

Without another word to his brother, Tommy marched forward towards where John was laid. "Right, get out. And you, out." He instructed the coroner and police officer, who followed his demands instantly.

Maddie knew it was going to happen before Arthur even touched the chair which he sent flying across the empty space, Arthur wasn't a man who could bottle his feelings up and when he tried they exploded which was exactly what was happening.

"What the fuck?!" Arthur yelled as the chair he had thrown clattered across the hard floor. "Poor John. Fuckin' gone."

"In the bleak midwinter."

It didn't go unnoticed by Maddie the way Tommy gulped before he spoke, and the moment of controlled emotion had her quietly stepping up to his side at John's still bloody body and gingerly touching her fingers to his. As he soft skin made contact with his calloused fingers they twitched and wrapped around hers.

"We promised, Arthur." Tommy spoke after another discrete gulp.

"I can't."

"In Hull we promised."

"Can't look at 'im." Arthur protested again, pacing a few steps further away from John.

"Come 'ere brother." Tommy pushed again, tears beginning to well in his own eyes. "Come 'ere. Come on, come 'ere."

As Arthur reluctantly stepped up to where John lay Tommy kept his eyes fixed solely on his younger brother, a hard look holding steady on his cold features. It was the first time Maddie had ever seen Tommy close to crying in the many years she had known him and it made everything that much more real. They were all currently in a moment that would shape the rest of their lives, nothing would ever be the same once they left the morgue for any of them, and seeing Tommy barely able to hold it together made the pain of losing John so intense that Maddie thought she might vomit. God she would miss him.

John Shelby had came into Maddie's life at a time she had most needed someone, and for that she would forever be greatful. When she had first moved away from London Maddie had been nothing short of miserable and it had been cheeky John Shelby that had pestered her until she agreed to go out with him, it was John that had made her miserable life in Birmingham happy, and it was John she had fallen for as a young girl. Even when she and Tommy had officially become a couple John had wished them nothing but happiness, not once had he been bitter, and that was John all over. He had always wanted the best for Maddie and his family.

The morgue door smashing open again pulled Maddie from her thoughts just in time for her to register it was Esme screaming.

"You cunt. Look what you have done." Esme screamed as she flew at Tommy, hitting out at him wildly. "What have you done? Look at what you've done!"

Tommy felt nothing short of guilty, and Esme's outburst only made the guilt worse. It was all his fault, had he not been so hell bent on revenge then John would still be there and Esme would still have her husband. "Come 'ere. Come 'ere." He mumbled, fighting off the hits Esme threw his way until he managed to subdue her and hold her tightly while she cried into his chest but it didn't last long before Esme shoved him away.

"Leave me with him." Esme breathed. "You've spoken to 'im, now it's my turn."

Lifting her right hand Maddie shakily reached out as she took the two small steps needed to reach the edge of the gurney. Esme was more than justified to want time alone with her husband, but before Maddie could leave she needed to touch him one last time. Her breath caught in her throat as the tips of her fingers brushed the skin of John's hand, Maddie felt foolish for expecting it to be warm like it normally was and her throat grew tighter as the cold from his hand spread to her own. "Fuck." Maddie whispered her voice slightly strangled and no where near as strong as it had been when she first entered the mortuary.

Snatching her hand back, unable to stomach the cold touch of John's dead body any longer, Maddie hurtled from the morgue without a second glance at Tommy, Esme or Arthur. It was all too much, she wanted to be strong for everyone elses sake but it had taken its toll. As she had stared down at John the unwelcome memories of Daniel's death crept up too and suddenly it wasn't only John who was laying lifelessly on the gurney.

Maddie's feet carried her at a speed she didn't even know she could and she didn't stop until the floor of the hospital turned into cobbles, and the cold winter air bit at her face. Frantically she gasped for air, her lungs suddenly feeling starved of oxygen, making her double over as people on the street eyed her confusedly.

"Maddie. Maddie stop. Breathe." Tommy's voice said softly, wrapping a strong arm around Maddie's waist to support her.

Barely aware of Tommy's presense Maddie still gulped wildly for air that she didn't need as fat tears began to fall uncontrolably down her cheeks. She had tried so hard to hold it all in, to do the right thing by everyone else and she was angry at herself for failing. It wasn't about her, she didn't want it to be about her, but no matter how much she tried to calm herself down the tears wouldn't stop and the pain wouldn't die down.

"Maddie, you've got t' listen t' me. You need t' calm down an' breathe." Tommy spoke again as he pulled Maddie upright and took her weight in his arms to keep her on her feet. In all the years he had known Maddie he had never seen her fall apart so drastically, not when her mom had died, not when her father had died, never, and it had Tommy worried. He needed her strong. He needed everyone strong.

"I'm goin' t' get you 'ome, okay? I'll draw you a bath, an' then you'll start t' feel better. Maddie I'll look after you, okay?"

* * *

 **A/N/ Another update, this one was a sad one though :( I was so upset when John died in the show but I wanted to follow the show as much as I could like I've tried doing for the rest of the story so I couldn't keep him alive. I'm sorry :'( Let me know what you thought**

 **ArkhamAnnie: I'm glad you think I write the speak okay, I try not to make it unreadable and I'm happy people can understand it. I hope you've enjoyed his chapter :)**

 **memyselfandcharlie: Yay! I'm so happy you're liking the story and I hope this chapter was as enjoyable for you as the others. Let me know :)**

 **kmhappybunny240: Tommy screwed up big time but I have hope that this will be their turning point (although it won't happen over night) Hope you liked this chapter :)**

 **Heh309: I was really touched by your super long comment, and I'm so happy that you're enjoying it so much even though you've just found it. I can't tell you how shocked and pleased I am at the compliments you gave my writing, and I can't tell you how stoked I am that I'm being sucessful in representing the characters as accurately as I can, and that you like Maddie. She's my favourite OFC that I've written. Like you I didn't like Grace, actually I hated her lol, and that was why I decided to start writing this. I did recently have major writers block so there was a huge gap in updates but I'm back on course now so this will be updated regularly and I have no plan to abandon the story :) I want to say again thank you for all your amazing compliments and I enjoy reading any more comments you leave :)**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

* * *

True to his word Tommy had taken Maddie straight back to the Shelby's house on Watery Lane and immediately drawn a hot bath for her. In the time it had taken them to get home Maddie had been able to pull herself together, and the stream of tears that had seemed unrelenting had come to an abrupt stop.

The steam and heat of the bath had helped most of the tension Maddie had been carrying melt away, even if behind her eyes all she could see was John's lifeless form. It wasn't the time for her to fall apart though, her family needed her to be strong, so Maddie had given herself a quick pep talk as she'd scrubbed the feel of John's cold touch from her body. That wasn't how she wanted to remember him so the memory of it needed to be cleansed from her skin as quickly as she could.

Since stepping into the Shelby house both Maddie and Tommy had barely spoken a word to each other, each of them silently trying to wrap their heads around what had happened to John. When Maddie had stepped out of the soothing water, and wrapped a towel that Tommy had left to the side for her around her body, Tommy had quickly taken her place in the tub. Sat to the side of the tub on the floor, not bothering to dry herself off despite the winter chill, Maddie could see the sheer volume of tension Tommy felt in his rigid shoulders. Even in the hot bath it was clear that Tommy wasn't letting any of his tension go and it made Maddie want to shake him, to shout that it was okay to let all the emotions he was feeling because of John's death out, and had things been different she might have done just that.

Instead Maddie reached for Tommy's silver cigarette box and lit one before handing it over to Tommy and then did the same for herself. The silence that had taken over the room wasn't an awkward one, and for that Maddie was grateful, as they smoked it was a relief just to be with someone who had once brought her such comfort. Nothing needed to be said because although they had both changed they were still in many ways the same.

Idilly Maddie's free hand dipped into the water of the bath and began tracing random patterns on the surface as her eyes focused on the orange glow of her cigarette, the room that surrounded her forgotten as her mind wandered. No matter how hard she tried Maddie couldn't stop going through all the memories she had shared with John, it was a pointless task that was only going to cause her pain but it wouldn't stop.

"Everyone will be 'ere soon."

Maddie was more than aware that the little sanctuary Tommy had created for her wasn't going to last forever, she had hoped it would last a little longer though. Pulling her gaze off of her burning cigarette Maddie turned her attention to Tommy, giving him a weak smile. "Everyone needs to grieve, Tommy. Even you."

The concern in Maddie's dark eyes was all that Tommy needed in that moment, he didn't have time to fall apart he had a war to win without anymore casualties on their side. John had been a loss that he hadn't anticipated and there was no way he was going to allow something like that to happen again. He had failed once and he'd be damned if it was going to happen again becuase he couldn't keep his emotions in check. "I'm not like Arthur, Maddie. You know tha'."

"I'm not sayin' that you should be. He was your brother too though, Tommy."

"You should get dressed, Madeline."

There was no use in pushing Tommy any further, the conversation was over as far as he was concerned and it wouldn't matter what Maddie said. Dropping her cigarette into the bath Maddie got to her feet, clutching the towel that was wrapped around her tightly as the chill in the air finally registered on her bare, damp skin. Collecting up her clothes from the chair she had draped them on Maddie glanced back at Tommy one last time before she left the room to re-dress; still unmoved from the tub he was hunched over, rubbing his eyes, the hand holding his cigarette hanging over the tub edge limply. No matter the bad blood that existed between them both Maddie wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms, to give him a shred of comfort, instead though she quietly exited the room and focused on the rhythmic sounds of people entering the house below.

* * *

When Maddie made her way downstairs all of the Shelby's were already sat around the table, all wearing the same solemn expression. Her dark eyes flickered over each of them quickly but focused on Polly the longest. It was the first time she had seen her Aunt in a long time, and it seemed that everything she had heard was right. The once fierce woman now looked unstable, something Maddie had never thought possible. Polly was the strongest woman she had ever met, the woman sat at the table was a shadow of what once was.

With all the seats taken Maddie moved to stand behind Arthur, her hand coming to a rest on his shoulder.

Wordlessly and without turning to look at her his right hand came up to rest ontop of Maddie's own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, staying there until Tommy's foot steps sounded through the house until he reached where they were all waiting for him.

"John is dead. Esmes' gone on the road with the Lees. She's taken the kids. Michael is badly wounded, they say it's 60/40 in 'is favour."

"There's no number. There's no percentages." Said Polly, her hand moving haphazardly as she spoke. "So the hand, the hand beneath 'im stops 'im falling. Spoke t' someone, my son will live."

Maddie and Ada's eyes met across the table, both wide with concern at the madness their Aunt was spouting, before they glanced over at Tommy silently trying to convey their fears for Polly.

"Michael an' John were shot because we killed killed someone." Tommy went on. "Vincenzo Changretta. His son Luca 'as come t' take revenge. Men from New York and Sicily 'ere in Birmingham. These men will not leave our city until our whole family is dead. That's 'ow it works, an eye for an eye. It's called Vendetta."

"Yeah, well..." Rummaging in his pocket Arthur continued. "The bullets been written. It says Luca. When the time comes, and it will come. Me as the oldest brother will put this bullet into 'is fuckin' head."

As Arthur lowered the shining bullet to the table Maddie couldn't pull her eyes off of it. A sickness settled in her stomach at the thought of the bullet being embedded in John not long before.

"There's been some bad blood between us."

Not two seconds after Tommy had spoken the words Polly was laughing manically, undetered by the looks she was receiving from her family.

"Polly, please." Arthur pleaded unsuccessfully.

"Until this business is settled we stay together. We stay here. Small Heath, Bordesley, Hay Mills down t' Greet. We know every face, every man is a soldier in this army. These men are professionals and they're good at what they do, so we're gunna need more than we 'ave. I sent a message t' Aberama Gold."

Again Tommy was interupted, but this time by Johnny Dogs. "No. No Tom. I'll get you fifty Lee boys. Good men, Tom."

"I don't need good men Johnny." Replied Tommy. "For this I need bad men."

"Tommy, his people are fuckin' savages. You know, heathens, Tom. They don't even let 'em in the fair, so they come an' steal our horses. You know, stealin' from their own, Tom."

"So this is the plan, Thomas?" Asked Polly with an undisguised scoff. "This is the plan? Bullet with a name on it, help from a bunch of savages."

Shifting uncomfortably on her feet Maddie looked to Polly them to Tommy, everything was so different now, she had been gone too long and it was like she was with a completely different Shelby family. Why hadn't she listened to Alfie? Had she stayed at home she wouldn't have gotten caught up in all the ugly Mafia business, but no she had known better. And she still hadn't contacted Alfie about the black hands, with everything that had happened it had slipped her mind. If there was no black hand awaiting her back in London then there was no reason for Maddie to hole up in Birmingham, she could go home and leave Tommy to deal with the mess he had created. As Maddie took in the manic appearance of her Aunt though she realised even if there was no black hand she couldn't leave Polly in her current state.

Polly had risen from her seat, still gulping from the glass she had been nursing since Maddie came downstairs, and was pacing like a caged animal around the table as Tommy went on seemingly ignoring the mocking from her. As Tommy's voice faded Maddie began questioning what had happened to Polly. Over the many years Maddie had known Polly lots of harsh times had befallen the woman, but each time she rose above it and fought her way back, so what had happened that had completely destroyed her?

"Ada?"

Tommy's loud voice pulled Maddie attention off of her Aunt and refocused her on the situation at hand.

"Real, or not real, the coppers don't give a fuck about us, all right?" Tommy said, his voice still raised, as he stared at Ada almost daring her to speak out again. When she didn't he went on in a more levelled tone. "Which means that 'ere today in this room, we 'ave t' agree t' end this war between us. Take a vote."

Arthur was the first to break the silence and accept the vote of peace, followed shortly by Ada and then everyone else except for Polly and Maddie. A tension fell over the room as everyone waited for the two womens responces, all of them unsure which was going to have the worse reaction.

"Mads?" Said Arthur breaking the silence once more as he turned to look over his shoulder at Maddie. From what he had witnessed so far between Maddie and Tommy he was confused why she hadn't immediately offered a truce, unless something had happened in the short time the two had been alone. "Mads?"

Raising her hand to shut Arthur up, Maddie directed her gaze solely at Tommy who was staring at her as expectantly as Arthur. She had no problem with peace between her and the Shelby's but there was no way she was going to fall back into old habits, she was no longer the little lost puppy that followed Tommy around with blind loyalty and he needed to know that before she agreed to stay. "All I've ever wanted is peace, Tommy. Are you sure you can extend that peace t' people in my life? 'Cos this won't work otherwise."

Tommy knew what Maddie was asking, would he play nicely with Alfie should she call on him. "We need all the help we can get." It wasn't a lie they did need all the men they could get, even so Tommy didn't trust Alfie, but if that was what needed to be said to get Maddie on board then Tommy would play along.

"Then I accept your truce."

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for the delay on an update AGAIN! But life keeps getting crazy, I will be getting another chapter (maybe two) up later this week though :) Thank you to everyone still reading this long ass story and I hope it's still enjoyable and not boring yet.**

 **Heh309: When I read your comment it was actually what made me sit down and write half of this chapter. I'm so touched how much you like my story and that you took the time to write such a long comment for me to read. I hope I keep you hooked right up until the end, and if you feel like leaving more comments I love reading them :)**

 **poeticallyflawed: The story is looong and I'm grateful and happy that you managed to read all the way through it so far and that you liked it. Writing Alfie is my FAVOURITE thing, I just love him so much! And hearing that you think I've done it acurately is a massive compliment. I hope you liked this update :)**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. I think a few people are rooting for Maddie and Alfie because lets face it they are so cute together :D I never say never so maybe they will end up together, but I'm not going to give anything away ;) I hope you liked the update :)**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

* * *

As everything that ever happened with the Shelby's John's funeral went anything but smoothly. With Tommy deciding to use the funeral as bait for two italians who wanted to make a name for themselves the wedge that existed between the Shelby's had only grown wider. Maddie didn't think it was possible for Polly to hate Tommy more than she already did, she had been wrong. The animosity between the two of them was like a raging fire which showed no signs of stopping, and the rest of them were merely stuck in the ravenous flames.

Was that what it had been like when things were at their worst between she and Tommy? Being on the other side Maddie now saw how difficult it truly was to take sides because both had valid points, but in the end she had to agree that Tommy had sense with his actions and on top of that Polly was anything but herself.

It was Polly's irratic behaviour that had Maddie worried for the events of the day. A meal had been planned between Aberama Gold and The Blinders at Charlie's yard, Maddie assumed to smooth over terms of the partnership and other things, it would already be a tense affair because men rarely played well together in her opinion but if her Aunt took slight to something Tommy did or said things would go south very, very quickly. That was something none of them needed.

"You'll be goin' with Ada, Polly and Lizzie." Tommy announced as Maddie entered the kitchen. He hadn't gotten much sleep and had been ready to leave for the yard for hours, he'd waited however until Maddie had woken so he could inform her that she would leaving after the men with the women.

Maddie nodded her understanding as she dropped down into a chair at the table and reached for Tommy's cigarette's. In all honesty Maddie had no desire to even attend the belated Christmas dinner, staying at the house with Linda and the children though was an even worse option, if anything Maddie wanted nothing more than to just go home and be done with the whole ugly business.

Taking a deep breath Maddie began the conversation which was likely to start some form of argument between she and Tommy. "I need to speak with Alfie. I need to know if I 'ave on of them hands, Tommy."

Tommy had known that Maddie would want to speak with Alfie at some point, he had been delaying it as much as he could though, the less Alfie new the better. The last thing Tommy wanted was a man like Alfie knowing all the details and using it to make his life even more difficult, if Tommy had his way Alfie would find out when it served Tommy and only Tommy. "After the dinner I will make sure you 'ave your phone call."

A small smile crept onto Maddie's red lips at how smoothly the conversation about Alfie had gone. Was it possible that she and Tommy had actually moved into a more healthy space? Was it possible that they might actually walk away as friends? Maddie didn't want to get her hopes up but the fleeting image of being able to see her family, Tommy included, whenever she wanted and not have to worry about explosive tempers and fights was a dream come true. For so many years she had been alientated from the people she loved most and that was possibly coming to an end.

Not wanting to tempt fate and spoil the moment, Maddie quickly directed the conversation away from Alfie and back to the meal they would shortly be attending. "Can we trust Aberama Gold?"

Tommy's icy eyes raised to look at the woman sat opposite him at the kitchen table, a smile almost making it to his mouth as she said the word 'we'. That one short word meant so much, it meant that she officially considered herself as part of the family again, that hopefully she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "It's not about trust." Tommy answered after blowing a cloud of smoke from his nose. "It's about manoeuvrability."

A soft laugh escaped Maddie's lips at Tommy's reply. Some things never changed. "I expected nothin' less, Thomas Shelby." She said affectionately. "Do you trust me? Or is it about manoeuvrability?"

Getting to his feet Tommy shrugged on his coat and grabbed his cap, he couldn't chance being at the yard after Aberama, and strode around the table to where Maddie was sat. "You are one of very few people I do trust." In a very out of character move Tommy bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Maddie's forehead before moving to leave the house. "I'll see you soon."

The sound of the front door slamming shut barely registered, all Maddie's brain could focus on was the very unlike Tommy kiss that Tommy had placed on her. For a moment she sat dumb struck, the cigarette that rest between her fingers burning down to the butt, as she tried to figure out what was going on between her and Tommy. To anyone who didn't know the dark history the pair of them shared it looked like they were a happy couple merely parting ways after breakfast. How had they gone from years of tearing each other apart to this? None of it made any sense.

Shaking the confusing away Maddie quickly dropped what was left of her cigarette in the ash tray on the table and went to grab the thick fur coat that she would most definately need in the icy english winter. Flicking the length of her hair out from the collar she stepped out onto the streets of Small Heath where her escort was waiting to take her to Polly, Ada and Lizzie.

"Mornin' boys." She greeted with a smile, not bothering to wait for them to fall in stride with her. "Is this really necessary? I've walked these streets for years, don't think Changretta's waitin' to jump out of the shadows for me."

"Sorry Miss Shaw, Tommy's orders. None of you are t' go anywhere alone."

Maddie had known of course known of the order but it seemed a little over kill for her to have two escorts to walk down a street, in the grand scheme of things she really wasn't that important, infact she didn't even know for certain if she even had a black hand. There was no use in arguing with the two men though, and there certainly was no use in arguing with Tommy, so Maddie decided instead to shut up and put up, and allow the ridiculous escort which would no doubt only increase in size once she met with the other women.

* * *

The short journey to Charlie's yard had been made mostly in silence, none of the four women in a particularly chatty mood. They cut an impressive image as they made their way through the steets of Small Heath, all dressed expensively in all black, and all with giving off the air that they shouldn't be fucked with.

"Never thought my fuckin' high heels from Paris would be steping through the horse shit of Small Heath ever again." Polly said bitterly as she strode through the yard flanked by Ada and Maddie.

"Temporary, Polly." Reassured Ada.

"Yeah, until hell freezes over." Lizzie added in the same bitter tone that Polly had used.

As much as Polly and Lizzie were obviously unhappy at their return to Small Heath the same couldn't be said for Maddie. Although she loved her life with Alfie in London being back in Birmingham was almost like she'd stepped back in time, to a time before Daniel died, before Grace, before Kimber, to a time where she was a care free young girl running around with Ada and the Shelby boys.

"Don't matter what you're walkin' through, Pol, your still walkin' in heels from Paris." Countered Maddie with a grin before she left her Aunt's side to take a seat at the long table that had been set up for the dinner.

Dropping down into the empty chair to the left of Arthur, Maddie watched with mild curiousity as Tommy left the full table to speak with Polly who had remained at a distance. It was only a few seconds into the conversation that Tommy seemed to have lost his temper, which was anything but suprising, what did surprise Maddie though was the calm way her Aunt was responding, a very stark difference to the behaviour Maddie had witnessed thus far.

"She fuckin' lost it, Mads. Fuckin' lost it." Spoke Arthur as he stared at his brother and aunt just as Maddie was. "Death changes people."

Yes, death did change people, but Polly hadn't died in fact none of them had, so why wasn't she over it yet like the rest of them? Turning away from Polly and Tommy, Maddie smiled up instead at Arthur's weathered face. "Thank fuck you cut your hair. You looked fuckin' ridiculous Arthur Shelby."

A deep laugh rumbled out of Arthur, his left arm wrapping around Maddie's neck and pulling her into his chest tightly as his right hand ruffled her curls. "You ever not gunna give me grief, huh?" After a short moment of Maddie struggling in his hold Arthur released her, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips as he admired the scruffy mess her hair had become because of him. "Now who looks ridiculous?"

Jabbing her elbow into Arthur's ribs Maddie tried in vain to make her hair look some what presentable, when it became apparent that nothing she did was going to rectify the damage Arthur had done Maddie couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I've missed you, Arthur Shelby."

The warm smile that beamed back at her told Maddie that Arthur had missed her just as much. Leaning her head back into Arthur's chest Maddie felt a feeling of complete content when Arthur's arms wrapped back around her, gripping her like he feared she might disappear at any moment.

"When all this is over will I ever see 'ya again, Mads?"

The immediate answer that Maddie wanted to throw out was of course Arthur would see her again, but when she thought about it there was no certainty. Not one of them knew how everything was going to go down with the Mafia, and on top of that no one knew how she and Tommy would leave things between them. Sure they were currently getting along well enough, if history was anything to go by that wouldn't last long though and eventually one of them would fuck it all up. If that happened Maddie was almost certain that Tommy wouldn't want her anywhere near Birmingham, let alone the Shelby's, so she was unsure how to answer Arthur's question.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. Let's enjoy the time we 'ave now as much as we can."

A sadness was evident in Arthur's eyes that told Maddie he knew exactly what she was thinking, and odds were that perhaps this could be the last time they spent time together. Giving her smaller body one last squeeze Arthur released Maddie from his hold and quickly placed a kiss ontop of her now unruly curls. "You'll always be special t' me, Mads. Always. Don't matter what our Tom thinks, t' me you'll always be family."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

* * *

Another day passed and still Maddie hadn't had the phone call she was promised, the phone call that would decide whether she remained in Small Heath or not. If there was no black hand waiting for her back in London then there was really little sense in her hanging around, and if she was honest Maddie just wanted to go home back to normality.

For ten minutes she had been pacing the length of Tommy's office waiting for him to deal with loud crown of men down on the factory floor, and for the whole ten minutes the phone that sat on Tommy's desk called to her. Why the hell did she need Tommy's permission to make a private phone call anyway? Yes it was his phone, but a two minute phone call wasn't going to kill anybody.

With a quick glance out of the glass window in the office door, Maddie made quick work of snatching up the phone and rotating the dial to the number that she was almost certain she could get hold of Alfie on. The seconds seemed to drag by as the phone continued to ring out, if Alfie didn't pick up soon she would have to abandon her mission for fear of sparking an argument between she and Tommy. So far they had been getting on far better than Maddie had first anticipated and she wanted to keep things that way.

"Ello?"

When Alfie's gruff voice sounded down the receiver Maddie almost cried with happiness, she had been gone longer than planned and until she heard his voice she didn't realise how much she had missed him. "Alfie, it's me. Maddie."

"Finally decided t' pick up a fuckin' telephone then? You wanna tell me what it is that 'as been so important you couldn't make a simple fuckin' phone call?"

The harshness in Alfie's voice was anything but shocking to Maddie, she had promised to call him after leaving Tommy's house and that had been days ago now. "I'm callin' now ain't I? Look, Alfie, 'as any post come for me? Could you open it? It's really important..."

"You don't have one." Alfie interputed, the hardness now dropped from his tone. "You really think I wouldn't have heard about what's goin' on with Thomas fuckin' Shelby? You know me, yeah, you know I know everythin' worth knowin'. And right now I wanna know when the fuck you're comin' home?"

Maddie dropped down into Tommy's desk chair in defeat at being asked such a simple question that she for some reason was unable to answer. Yes, she wanted to go home and if there was no black hand there was no reason to stay, but being reconnected with her family had made her realise how much she missed them and she didn't know if she walked away if Tommy would allow her back in again.

"I'm waitin', Maddie. It's a simple fuckin' question that requires a simple fuckin' answer. When are you comin' home?"

"I...I...Alfie..." Maddie bumbled in a lame attempt to give Alfie some sort of answer. "I don't know what to say."

A deep sigh from Alfie sounded down the receiver, and a muffled sound that Maddie was sure was him scratching his beard, obviously her responce had gone down aswell as she had imagined it would.

"Don't be mad at me, please Alfie. It's not as simple as just walkin' away, there's a lot of shit goin' on. It's the fuckin' Mafia, Alfie. And Pol, don't even get me started on Pol-"

Maddie stopped short as her gaze landed on the broad figure of Tommy who, for god knows how long, was stood the other side of the glass paned door watching her with an expressionless Alfie spoke down her right ear Maddie was unable to take in anything he was saying her attention glued on Tommy instead.

"He's there, ain't he?"

That Maddie heard, and it had her plastering a fake smile across her lips despite Alfie being unable to see it. "Yes, who's phone do you think I'm usin'?"

"You make sure you're listenin', yeah, fuckin' be smart Maddie. Do you remember all them years ago I warned you, I fuckin' warned you exactly what Thomas Shelby saw you as." Alfie paused breifly, allowing Maddie time to absorb what he was saying before going on. "He can't fuckin' beat 'em, Maddie. You know that, an' when Tommy finally draws the same fuckin' conclusion what do you think his next move is gunna be? He will offer you up to that fuckin' Italian before you even know what's happened. Tommy he wants you there right, he wants you there so you can lay on your fuckin' back should the occasion call for it. An' it will, an' you will not have a choice, an' then I will have to go all the way up to that fuckin' cesspit of a city an' kill Thomas fuckin' Shelby."

The smile that Maddie had forced dropped, her eyes moving back to Tommy who was still the other side of the door watching her with indifference. Tommy wouldn't do that to her, not after everything, not after Campbell, would he? Nothing remotely like what Alfie had said had even entered her mind, and now it was like Alfie had injected her with poison. It surged through her body until it was the only thing she could think about, she could practically feel the darkness of what Alfie had said crawling under her skin and it was unbearable. Never again would she allow someone to make her feel how Campbell had. Never.

"I'll call you soon. When I'm leavin'. I'll be a day or so, that's all." Maddie prayed that her voice sounded stronger on the other side of the phone call than it did to her own ears, the last thing she needed was Alfie taking it upon himself to come and get her himself.

"I'll be comin' to get you if I don't hear from you in two days."

* * *

 **A/N/ I'm sorry for the massive delay in updates. I was just run dry with writing and I needed a break from it completely. Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this story and is patiently waiting for me to continue it. A short first update, but I'm ready to get stuck back into Maddie's story and updates will be back to being regular :)**


End file.
